


С самого начала

by wine_trying



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 81,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_trying/pseuds/wine_trying
Summary: Отношения Дамблдора и Тома Риддла остались за кадром Саги, а ведь они были. Это заметно, например, во время битвы в Министерстве Магии, разговор Дамблдора с Волдемортом - продолжение предыдущих разговоров. Интересно было бы попробовать представить их.А еще было бы интересно понять, что заставило Дамблдора посетить Морфина Гонта в Азкабане и так тщательно исследовать его память, и кто показал Альбусу пещеру, в которой хранился настоящий, а потом подложный медальон. А еще как Том нашел Тайную комнату и стал лидером тайного общества, положившего начало организации Пожирателей, а Альбус выиграл дуэль с Гриндельвальдом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1, в которой Том пробует на зуб сверстников и обнаруживает, что они ему по зубам, а Альбус пробует воспитывать трудных подростков и понимает, что они непредсказуемее зелий с драконьей кровью**

Альбус шел по маггловским улицам, не обращая никакого внимания на дождь. Теплый, летний, он не приносил особого вреда и должен был скоро закончиться. Занимало мысли другое — фантастический уровень ментальной магии, с которым он сегодня столкнулся. Беспалочковая, невербальная, стихийная — и уже управляемая. Врожденная? Кто же родители Тома на самом деле? И при таких способностях — такое отвратительное детство, без семьи, без привязанностей, без чувства самосохранения. Во время разговора юный маг попытался использовать даже не легилименцию, а, скорее, модификацию Imperio с требованием правдивости, если подбирать аналоги среди стандартных заклинаний.

И совсем уж не годится то, как отреагировал он сам — попытался испугать, в глубине души желая услышать: «Нет, я с вами никуда не поеду». Не с этим ребенком рассчитывать на подобное — вместо страха, возникшего всего на секунду, в нем вспыхнуло жадное любопытство. Испуга хватило только на то, чтобы Томас не решился повторить атаку. Не хочется даже думать, почему у него, одиннадцатилетнего, выработались именно эти приемы — не просто проникать в сознание, а заставлять других раскрываться против воли. Первое проще, но ему, видимо, обязателен факт подчинения.

Альбус поежился, и совсем не из-за того, что его одежда была влажной — какое-то предчувствие, никакого отношения к предсказаниям не имеющее, впрочем. Просто интуиция подсказывала, что, имея такое оружие, и ничего больше, этот юный маг еще наломает дров. Чего только стоит его идея отомстить за свой испуг, то, как он представил себе белый, помпезный в его воображении шкаф Альбуса сгорающим до самых головешек.

 

* * *

Том завязывал шнурки, заодно проверяя состояние ботинок. Достались крепкими и почти новыми, но кожа на носках уже чуть потрескалась и, должно быть, в дождь станет пропускать воду. А ведь им нужно продержаться как минимум несколько месяцев. Может, их магия чем-нибудь поможет? Том вспомнил этого волшебника, Альбуса Дамблдора. Никто еще не пытался воздействовать на него так — своим огорчением. Ругали, кричали, запугивали, пытались подкупить сладостями или обещаниями, но такой реакцией на его отказ — никогда. Очень интересно отгадать, было ли это настоящим — чуть сузившиеся у взрослого глаза, когда он, мальчишка, сказал, что пойдет один.

Но это уже в конце, а сначала он, как все, пытался угрожать. Не так, как все, конечно. Том понимал, что вроде бы должен разозлиться, но не смог — слишком шикарно это было. Вот если бы он умел так — не давить взглядом, не проговаривать про себя, что должен сделать другой, никогда не зная, получится или нет, а раз — и поджечь что-нибудь. Или сломать. Вот тогда вокруг него попрыгали бы. Потом все-таки разозлился и наметил себе цель — научиться у этого всему, чему получится (ведь, если он правильно понял, его взяли в ученики), когда-нибудь найти его, взрослого волшебника, шкаф, или что у него там вместо шкафа самое ценное, и сжечь. Сжечь у него на глазах, а не попугать и убрать огонь. Удивить. В этом Том собой гордился. Большинство, даже взрослые, имели какой-то тормоз внутри — стараясь запугать, обещали всегда больше, чем делали. А он всегда делал больше, чем обещал, и никакого тормоза у себя внутри не находил.

Еще этот, из волшебников, сказал, что будет следить, потому что считает его, Тома, плохим. А пусть следит. Одно хорошо — он вроде не посчитал его маленьким, с малявками точно так не поступают. Или у него тоже тормоза нет? Но не посчитал, а то бы покупки не доверил.

Очень необычный человек, он еще много чем отличался, например, не боялся выглядеть не таким, как все. Этот его бархатный костюм — на грани между вычурным вкусом и признанием «я сбежал из цирка».

Попав на день в их мир через исчезающую кирпичную стену, Том понял, что одежда многих из них, волшебников, заставляла бы обычных людей на улице оборачиваться, но даже здесь мало кто из мужчин одевался в такие броские цвета. Один раз ему показалось, что он видит кого-то похожего краем глаза, и это вызвало вспышку ярости — в приюте он давно всех приучил, что на улицу его нужно отпускать одного, или дешевле не отпускать вообще: нырнет в подворотню, незаметно растворится в толпе, стоит провожатому зазеваться всего на секунду. И лучше потом не тратить время на поиски — он все равно попадет в пункт назначения раньше. Дрессировка миссис Коул заняла почти год, не хотелось бы повторять это сначала. Он ненавидел, когда его контролируют.

Весь вчерашний день Том провел в обнимку с книгами и уж постарался, чтоб его не трогали. Сначала глаза разбежались, потом он понял, что главных книг для него две: трансфигурация и чары. В каждой было что-то свое, но обе они меняли мир возможностей до неузнаваемости. Защита от темных искусств задевала, может быть, даже сильнее его воображение, но один вопрос сразу вставал и не давал провалиться в нее: «А это не сказки?». Интересно, им покажут, или то, что вампиры, оборотни, привидения существуют, придется принять на веру? И вообще, сколько придется принимать на веру? Сколько получится из того, что описано в книгах как упражнения? Сколько ему придется учиться, пока он не сможет поджигать вещи движением руки с деревянной палочкой? Он узнает об этом, и что-нибудь — уже очень скоро.

 

* * *

— Здравствуй, Том, проходи, — Дамблдор пропустил его в свой кабинет и закрыл за ним дверь. — Думаю, ты знаешь, о чем я хочу поговорить с тобой — твой ровесник с факультета Гриффиндор, Альберт Модивью, провел последнюю пару часов, лежа на камнях в коридоре. Когда его спросили, зачем он делал это, он ответил, что это ты его попросил. Можешь сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу?

— Это правда, — Том был готов к такому разговору, — но ведь я просто попросил его, он мог и отказаться.

— Видимо, это не совсем так, мой мальчик, кое-что необычное в твоей просьбе было, мы оба это знаем. Ты умеешь … просить особенным образом.

— Я … я хотел поговорить об этом с вами, — Том поднял глаза, — когда вы пришли за мной, я подумал, что все волшебники такие, как вы и я, и здесь ничего такого ни с кем не получится, но оказалось, что это не так. Значит, я особенный даже здесь?

— Послушай меня внимательно, Том. Все люди особенные, каждый умеет что-то, чего не умеют другие, или, по крайней мере, умеют не так хорошо, — добавил он, увидев на лице мальчика презрительную усмешку, — ты можешь влиять на решения других, если они не умеют сопротивляться, а кто-то, например, обладает особенной магической силой.

Дамблдор направил палочку в камин и произнес:

— Incendio.

Огненный шар ударил точно в цель и рассыпался яркими искрами. Том поднял палочку и повторил заклинание — его огненный вихрь если и был меньше, то совсем ненамного. Дамблдор хмыкнул:

— Я знаю, у тебя получается многое, но не стоит думать, что ты лучше всех.

— Почему? — сложно же отвечать на такой вопрос первокурснику, особенно если большинство преподавателей называют его лучшим среди сверстников. — А Альберт меня просто спровоцировал.

— Могу я узнать, чем? — Дамблдору интересно было услышать ответ на этот вопрос — неужели гриффиндорец был предупрежден о том, что с ним сделают, но все равно подчинился внушению?

— Уже тем, что не может сопротивляться. Я думал, это должен уметь каждый.

— Знаешь, Том, я приведу сейчас грубый пример, но не провоцируешь ли ты меня, чтобы я тебя ударил? Ведь ты не сможешь защититься.

— Вы хотите меня ударить?

— Это считается самым лучшим наказанием.

Разговор о наказаниях был понятен любому приютскому мальчишке, поэтому Том положил руки на стол и закрыл глаза. Если ты не видишь, как поднимают линейку, как замахиваются, то можешь сохранить самое независимое и равнодушное выражение лица. Кого-то из воспитателей это заставляло ослабить руку, оставив только видимость удара, кого-то злило, вызывало желание сломать эту, как они считали, маску, но тот, кто стоял перед ним, никак не желал сознаться, к какой группе относится. И эта маленькая проверка сейчас поможет определить, как с ним вести себя дальше. Том ненавидел не только контроль, но и когда ему не удавалось угадывать заранее чужие поступки.

Но вместо боли он почувствовал, как его замерзшие руки накрывает тепло — точнее, большая теплая ладонь.

— Мне и в голову не пришло бы бить тебя. Не вижу, чтобы те, кто делал это раньше, хоть в чем-то преуспели. Вместо этого ты получишь наказание, почти в точности соответствующее проступку, — Альбус стал серьезным и заглянул в глаза мальчику, — сейчас ты отправишься в тот же коридор, ляжешь на пол и проведешь там полчаса, размышляя, хорошо ли поступил тот, кто отправил тебя туда. Думаю, потом тебе стоит зайти в больничное крыло и попросить перечного зелья — чтобы не простудиться так сильно, как твой предшественник.

— Я думаю, профессор, будет хорошо, если вы пойдете со мной, — Том вернул собеседнику глубокий пристальный взгляд, — и немного согреете пол — я еще не сумею. И посидите со мной, пока я буду думать, — он улыбнулся. Безнадежно, но стоило хотя бы попробовать.

— Что ж, идем.

Том совсем не ожидал согласия. Конечно, он вложил в свою просьбу все, что полагалось, любой его сокурсник-слизеринец пошел бы с ним без вопросов, гриффиндорец стал бы задавать вопросы позже и самому себе, но на согласие Дамблдора он как-то не рассчитывал. Значит, попытаться сбросить с себя его глупое требование не удастся, придется топать в коридор и лежать там. С другой стороны, очень хороший случай спросить кое о чем…

Вскоре они шли по темным, плохо освещенным после отбоя коридорам Хогвартса.

— Кажется, это здесь.

Закоулок, пыльный каменный пол. Дамблдор направил палочку и тихонько произнес заклинание, потом сел на пол и погладил камни рукой.

— По-моему, вполне приятная температура.

Том лег на спину, скрестив руки под головой, и замер. Думать над заданным вопросом было неинтересно, наказание справедливо до зубовного скрежета, библейское «глаз за глаз» в чистом виде, а вот как удалось заставить профессора прийти сюда? Или с ним играют, дразнят? Дамблдору просто понравилась идея сидеть с первокурсником на полу в коридоре, в этом есть что-то от привычки ходить в ярких бархатных костюмах — и всегда быть непредсказуемым.

Молчание затянулось, стягивая их невысказанными вопросами и ответами, как корсет — шнуровкой.

— Расскажите мне, как это все-таки у меня и у вас получается, и почему у остальных — нет?

— А ты можешь сейчас встать?

— Я … не хочу? — Том постарался проанализировать свои ощущения, но нашел только странную лень, еще более странную привязанность к текущему занятию и где-то в глубине — непонятный страх, что, если он встанет, с ним случится что-то плохое.

— Ты, наверно, уже слышал здесь, что у других детей случаются стихийные выбросы магии, ни палочки, ни заклинаний для этого не нужно? Но большинство не уходит дальше левитации желанных предметов и кое-какого разрушения вокруг, если злятся. Постепенно все овладевают колдовством и делают то же с помощью палочки, но теряют стихийные способности. Твоя стихийная магия просто выплескивалась немного по-другому. Для того, что делал ты, тоже есть заклинания, некоторые из которых строго запрещены.

— Значит, вы сейчас сделали со мной что-то запрещенное?

— Ну, пожалуй, нет, — Дамблдор отметил про себя умение своего маленького собеседника делать молниеносные выводы, — запрещено конкретное заклинание, его я не произносил, но это по букве закона, а фактически, конечно, я произвел некие манипуляции с твоей волей. Я очень редко это делаю, потому что понимаю причину запрета, но с тобой, мне показалось, лучше разговаривать так, чтобы ты понял, что делаешь с другими.

— Редко? Тогда я спрошу кое-что еще. Миссис Коул сказала мне, что вы показывали ей бумаги, заполненные моими родителями, но она так и не смогла вспомнить никаких подробностей, хотя я очень ее просил, ну, вы знаете, как. Что это было, почему она не помнит? — тут Том использовал свой фирменный требовательный взгляд. — Вы можете показать их мне?

— Боюсь, что это был чистый лист бумаги, мой мальчик. Прости.

— Жаль, — пришлось расстаться с идеей узнать о своих родителях хоть что-то новое, — но тогда интересно, что вы называете словом «редко».

— Мое «редко» — только тогда, когда это обоснованно и необходимо, а ты делаешь это по прихоти.

— Нет! Я просто хочу узнать границы того, что могу. И не говорите мне, что ни разу не сделали этого ради тренировки хотя бы.

— Оказывается, с тобой опасно, спорить, Том. Любишь загонять собеседников в угол?

Том задрал подбородок, насколько это было возможно в горизонтальном положении, и они замолчали на некоторое время.

— Мне кажется, тебе трудно здесь.

— У меня нет трудностей. В чем? — да, сложно держать барьер, когда с тобой разговаривают загадками.

— Думаю, тебе сложно с твоими однокурсниками. Многие попали сюда из собственных поместий и не скоро привыкнут к мысли, что они больше не в центре внимания. А ты, наоборот, пошел серьезную школу жизни, я вижу, прекрасно умеешь и нападать, и защищаться, но есть еще некоторые вещи, которые нужно уметь делать.

— Например?

— Просто разговаривать, — Альбус встал и протянул руку Тому, но тот поднялся сам, не принимая помощь.

— Полчаса прошли? — спросил он, пытаясь отряхнуть мантию сзади.

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Достаточно. Я хочу предложить тебе кое-что, думаю, будет интересно наблюдать, как изменятся твои способности, когда ты привыкнешь пользоваться палочкой. Мне это действительно интересно, потому что сейчас ты интуитивно владеешь приемами, которым я учился годы. Хорошо бы, если бы ты раз в неделю находил время зайти ко мне попить чаю. Ты не против?

— Неужели… неужели я вам правда интересен?

— Правда. И я дам тебе возможность иногда тренироваться на мне, если ты не посчитаешь меня слишком сложной мишенью.

— Не посчитаю. А почему вы сейчас пошли со мной, скажете?

— Не скажу. Это будет твоим первым домашним заданием. Попробуй не понять, а почувствовать.

 

* * *

— Здравствуй, Том, проходи, — знакомая ситуация, но голос не такой, как всегда, совсем нет, он затаскивает внутрь, а не приглашает, и за милю полыхает гневом, — у меня здесь еще один гость, с которым тебе придется поговорить очень серьезно. Гриффиндорский ловец, на два курса старше тебя. Оказывается, сегодня ты обещал ему, что на следующем матче он упадет с метлы. Тебе придется убедить его в обратном, Том. Я жду.

Их ловец и правда сидел в углу, вжавшись в слишком просторное для него кресло. Не умеет чувствовать себя хозяином пространства, как Том. А еще ябеда.

«Я жду», — и постукивание пальцами по столу. Придется капитулировать. Том подошел к другому мальчику и уверенно сказал:

— Ты не упадешь с метлы на этом матче, можешь не беспокоиться…

— Том!!!

Ну ладно, это была самая последняя попытка.

— У тебя все будет хорошо. Отлетаешь этот матч и еще много других, поймаешь много снитчей, умрешь от старости.

Будущий квиддичский чемпион кивнул и стал боком пробираться к двери, торопливо благодаря непонятно кого.

Дамблдор устало присел к столу, за которым прошло столько разговоров, и долго смотрел на свои скрещенные пальцы, прежде чем заговорить.

— Что же с тобой теперь делать, Том?

— Не надо так злиться, я еще ему сказал, что он будет недалеко от земли и насмерть не разобьется, — Том выглядел обиженным такой реакцией, но было в его взгляде что-то еще. — Что теперь?

— Наказание будет таким же страшным для тебя, как то, что ты обещал другому. Если я еще раз поймаю тебя на этом, ты отправишься обратно в мир магглов. Насовсем.

— Вы не можете так!

— Не рассказывай мне, что я могу. Так будет, если я решу. И наши чаепития тоже закончены. Уходи.

Том поднялся очень медленно; мрачно, исподлобья посмотрел на Дамблдора и вышел.

Он шел коридорами, не особо выбирая дорогу, ударяя кулаком по каждому выступу. Хотелось вернуться и накричать. Да что Дамблдор знает о магглах, что он знает о жизни в приюте, где за каждый лишний кусок еды и каждую каплю тишины приходится бороться? Что он знает об этих маменькиных сынках, которые всегда держат в голове, что в крайнем случае найдется, кому их защитить, и не чуют цену этой уверенности?

Том дал себе клятву не ждать неких слов, но они вертелись в голове, не давали заснуть, мучили. «Ни в какой приют к магглам ты летом не поедешь, останешься здесь». Так и не дождался, хотя иногда казалось, что вот-вот получится. Больше не смог, прекратил ожидание — да, вот так. А Дамблдор опять показал, что умеет бить в самое больное, знает… Том остановился, как вкопанный. Знает, все это время знал… Ну, что ж. Слабое место есть у каждого, а искать он научится.

Альбус смотрел сквозь закрытую дверь. Так и не смог подобрать правильный ключик, страх не сработал сразу, хорошие отношения — тоже. Но что тогда?


	2. в которой Том пробует добраться до книг Запретной секции и обнаруживает, что с Дамблдором лучше договариваться по-хорошему

Время мчалось со скоростью красного волшебного паровозика, кажется, еще вчера привезшего его из Лондона сюда, только теперь оно двигалось обратно, в сторону приюта и магглов. Все предвкушали каникулы и летнюю свободу, он, наоборот, ждал возвращения с ужасом. Но однажды наступило утро, когда уже не воображаемый, а вполне реальный, пыхтящий, пахнущий как-то по-особенному поезд забрал его на станции Хогвартс, чтобы вернуть из сказки в реальность.

В приюте ничего не изменилось: такие же унылые стены и запах невкусной еды. Том попросил вернуть ему маленькую отдельную комнатушку и получил ее — небывалая и необъяснимая роскошь, даже в огромном Хогвартсе спальни были на шесть человек. Получил обратно и маленький холщовый чемоданчик, куда сложил свои вещи в последний день прошлого лета. Среди других мелочей было несколько газетных листов, которые он хотел просмотреть, хотя некоторые места и так помнил наизусть. Теперь он был почти уверен, что тот, о ком говорили собранные статьи — волшебник, и, более того, обладает такими же ментальными способностями, как Дамблдор и он сам. Вольф Мессинг. Их трое, похожих настолько, что, если что-то может один, то, скорее всего, могут и остальные.

Так он пытался понять, мог ли Дамблдор действительно читать его мысли. У магглов просто навязчивая идея, что проникновение в чужой разум возможно, но если искать в реальности того, кто мог бы действительно делать это, то здесь, среди волшебников.

После их с Дамблдором разговора, вернее ссоры из-за безмозглого гриффиндорского ловца-ябеды, Том почему-то решил, что профессор знал о его желании остаться на лето, но потом, остыв, не вспомнил, почему именно: ничего прямо на чтение мыслей не указывало. То, что он больше всего на свете боится вернуться в мир магглов, понятно и так — любому, кто побывал в их приюте, уж точно. Значит, вывод был поспешным. Но…

Том расправил на столе немного смявшийся, пожелтевший лист с самой большой и подробной статьей. Большинство описанных фокусов мог бы проделать сейчас он сам, для этого достаточно не читать мысли, а внушать их заранее, по крайней мере, в тех из номеров, когда кто-то из зрителей должен прятать маленькую вещь или загадывать что-то и писать ответ на листке бумаги. Но были и другие, с отгадыванием биографии. Конечно, можно заставить человека подтвердить все, что угодно, во время представления, но если это вранье — рискованно, потом зритель вспомнит, как ошибся Мессинг, и будет всем рассказывать. Значит, можно читать воспоминания?

Вот как определить точно? Сможет ли он заставить Дамблдора раскрыться? Уже понятно, что Дамб среагировал бы на несчастный случай, который надо предотвратить или исправить последствия, но подстроить такое будет рискованно — вдруг правда выгонит из школы. Слово «страшно» Том давно себе запретил, но сейчас «Дамблдор» и это … понятие чуть не встретились в одном предложении. Что бы придумать и не попасться? Том ломал голову, но сочинить ничего подходящего не смог, оставалось положиться на случай — или что-нибудь еще.

Дамблдор однажды дал ему прекрасный совет — «просто разговаривать», как он это назвал. Для Тома это оказалось непросто, ведь нужно было научиться вызывать к себе расположение, а не страх, как он привык. Он смог — к концу первого курса вокруг него уже была компания — профессор трансфигурации косился на них весьма неодобрительно, видимо, понимая, что завоевано такое количество чистокровных не совсем естественным способом.

Этим летом он применил тот же метод, мягкое внушение, к маггловскому окружению — и, наконец, сделал свою жизнь приятной. Если умеешь располагать к себе людей независимо от их собственных планов, они больше не доставляют неудобств. Итак, взрослые магглы реагировали на его влияние даже лучше, чем дети — поддавались быстрее. Теперь очередь преподавателей-волшебников. Кроме Дамблдора?

 

* * *

Том вернулся в Хогвартс с одной мыслью — перестать бояться и попробовать.

На праздничном пиру в честь начала года первый раз посмотрел через Большой зал в сторону преподавательского стола и сразу встретился взглядом со своей самой сложной целью. Сейчас или никогда. Что-нибудь очень осторожное, скажем, желание общаться.

Альбус рассматривал шумных, подросших за лето студентов. Риддл. Уже в окружении своей компании. Он почувствовал краем сознания болезненный укол. В прошлом году Тома, казалось, не особо огорчило прекращение их занятий, мальчик был уже не одинок, а вот он сам немного привязался, получается. Как же это глупо. У одиночества много плюсов, но есть и минусы — иногда привязываешься вот так, к совершенно неподходящему объекту, ничем не лучше других, просто стечение обстоятельств, а потом сидишь и завидуешь тем, кто там, рядом. Альбус оборвал себя. Мелькнула мысль подойти и предложить продолжить совместные чаепития, но он прогнал ее — не стоит.

Вообще подобное мельтешение мыслей было довольно странным для него, поэтому он усилил контроль за контуром сознания. Нет, вроде ничего. Но был взгляд в глаза, вспомнив о нем, Альбус снова почувствовал желание подойти к слизеринскому столу. Неужели? Конечно, он мог контролировать атаки такого уровня, но не ожидал, что это придется делать в школе. И еще одно — все остальные перед Риддлом практически беззащитны. Что делать — организовать обязательный курс окклюменции? Более чем бесполезно — необходим особый талант, чтобы овладеть магией такого рода, он есть у единиц, если же начать тренировать всех, он только сломает некоторые естественные механизмы защиты — это будет все равно, что учить книзла охотиться.

 

* * *

Том продолжал искать способ узнать о способностях Дамблдора побольше, поэтому, когда все сложилось само, он внутренне замер от восторга — идеально, несчастный случай на трансфигурации, к которому он сам не имел никакого отношения. Очередной гриффиндорский подвиг, состоявший на этот раз в том, чтобы превратить в мышь своего товарища по парте не совсем подходящим для этого способом. Где второкурсник смог вычитать такое, а главное, как решился попробовать прямо на уроке? Наверно, подстраховался, и правильно сделал, потому что вернуть другу человеческий облик у него не получилось. Не получилось с первого раза и у профессора, и тогда Дамблдор развернул экспериментатора к себе и посмотрел в глаза, ничего не спрашивая. Прочел его воспоминание — иначе никак, без знания ошибки в формуле трансфигурации не получить обратно исходный объект, это Том точно знал. После урока он остался в классе, но разговор у них не вышел — Дамблдор не смог отрицать очевидное, но отказался учить его чему-либо, утверждая, что Риддл и так опасен для окружающих.

— Я все равно когда-нибудь узнаю, — оставалось только выйти, хлопнув дверью, когда Том понял, что последнее слово останется за ним, и вообще не стоило терять столько времени, Дамблдор — не единственный возможный источник знания, — вы сказали: "заклинания". Раньше вы говорили, что они есть для всего, но некоторые запрещены. Это тоже? Запретная секция, значит, спасибо за подсказку, — он повернул к выходу…

— Стой, — Дамблдор старался подобрать правильные слова, понимая, что будет, когда Риддл узнает о Legilimens и Imperio, — они действительно запрещены, если ты начнешь в них практиковаться, тебя исключат. Не делай этого.

— Я не откажусь от знаний, — ледяной взгляд ставил жирную точку в конце разговора.

 

* * *

Вызов брошен в лицо, слова бесполезны, придется учить по-другому. Альбус отправился в библиотеку — создавать вокруг Запретной Секции дополнительный охранный контур, замкнутый на нем самом. Днем доступ к книгам контролировался библиотекарем, ночью обычно полагались на запертую охранными чарами дверь в библиотеку, но теперь этого было недостаточно — особенно когда профессор, преподававший Чары, похвастался в учительской, что лучший второкурсник пишет, с его помощью, очень интересную работу о защитных чарах Хогвартса.

Сигнал из Запретной секции разбудил Альбуса всего несколько ночей спустя — запирающие чары ненадолго остановили стремление к знаниям. Следовало прийти на помощь чарам, но Дамблдор не слишком спешил одеться и отправиться вниз — мышь не сможет вытащить приманку из мышеловки. Пусть пробудет там некоторое время, скажем, часа будет достаточно.

Спустившись в библиотеку, пройдя между полками к Запретной секции, Альбус увидел Риддла сидящим на полу, полностью погруженным в чтение под светом люмуса. Хмурится, глаза прищурены — освещения маловато. Полюбовавшись несколько минут, он нарушил молчание.

— Accio, — Альбус призвал книгу, — «Начала ментальной магии» — хороший выбор. Не напомните, мистер Риддл, какое наказание полагается ученику, проникшему в Запретную секцию без разрешения?

Том вскочил, пойманный врасплох. Любой другой в этой ситуации придумал бы себе оправдание и отделался несколькими отработками, но вместо этого он сделал нечто глупое и неожиданное — поднял палочку и замер.

— Не придумаешь, с чего начать? Заклинание для чтения мыслей, как ты его называешь, Том, освоить не так просто. Или начнем с боевой магии, чтобы сразу все выяснить? У нас и трофей есть, — Альбус рассчитывал на проявление гордыни — и не ошибся.

— Я уже знаю заклинание. Legilimens.

Боль, ударившая по вискам, должна была оказаться достаточным уроком. Том упал на колени, из носа пошла кровь.

Альбус подошел ближе, наклонился.

— Ты в порядке? — разумеется, он видел, что нет. Несколькими взмахами палочки убрал самые серьезные последствия, потом очистил одежду от капель крови. Но несколько часов мальчику будет нехорошо, может и в обморок упасть. Дамблдор помог ему сесть на ближайший стул, сам сел рядом.

— Что это было? — прошептал Том, не поднимая головы, говорить громче было больно.

— Нападение на человека, который вынужден ходить по школе, поддерживая полную ментальную защиту, почти как на поле боя.

— Почему я раньше такого не чувствовал? — неужели это комплимент его способностям?

— Ты не пытался нападать в открытую. Врожденная магия у тебя довольно гибкая, а это — грубое оружие, которым ты, к тому же, не умеешь пользоваться. Оно направило на тебя часть моей защиты. Каждый раз, когда нападаешь — открываешься. Если бы ты был врагом, я мог бы в этот момент если не убить, то очень серьезно повредить.

Том сидел, насупившись.

— Послушай меня внимательно, мой мальчик. С таким подходом к выбору противников ты не доживешь до совершеннолетия.

А Том смотрел на белоснежные, с очень красивой вышивкой манжеты дамблдоровской мантии. Не то чтобы он хотел такие же, но… не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем более сложном. Мозг превратился в кашу — сейчас это выражение нисколько не было преувеличением.

— И еще. Ты не потерял способности к ментальной магии до сих пор, несмотря на то, что овладел палочкой, но вот этим, — Дамблдор поладил корешок книги, той самой, которую Том читал до его прихода, — я бы не советовал тебе пользоваться — сломаешь все врожденное. Будь осторожнее. Пойдем, я провожу тебя до твоей гостиной.

Риддл небрежным жестом отправил книгу со стола на стул. Он не смог бы сам вынести ее за пределы Запретной Секции и уже обдумывал, как бы ему регулярно приходить сюда по ночам и не попасться, но теперь дело за малым. Прийти сюда завтра раньше всех и забрать книгу.

Попав в спальню, он упал на кровать, но сон долго не шел: то ли переволновался, то ли последствия удара дамблдоровской магии. А еще злость, от которой трясло.

 

* * *

Книгу все-таки удалось заполучить, но, кладя ее под подушку, рассчитывая почитать в тишине после отбоя, он вдруг почувствовал какое-то странное сомнение. Стоит ли? Стоит ли рисковать тем, что он многое умеет без палочки? Что-то в этой мысли было неправильным, но Том до некоторой степени доверял себе и своим предчувствиям, поэтому отложил чтение на следующую ночь. А потом еще и еще. А потом его словно обожгло — он вспомнил, когда и где чувствовал подобное. Прошлый год, пыльный закоулок коридора — и очень добрый профессор, демонстрирующий библейский подход к наказаниям. Тогда у него не было возможности даже попробовать сбросить внушенное требование, значит, попробует теперь. Надо бы посмотреть в книге, может, там и про это что-нибудь есть. Но когда он протянул руку под подушку, чтобы достать фолиант, вдруг навалился страх. Рука стала тяжелой, потом неподъемной. Он что, теперь и прикоснуться к ней не сможет? Попробовал переложить книгу в сумку, не открывая — это получилось, значит, запрет стоит именно на чтение.

Еще неделя безуспешных попыток. Игры в поддавки, надо понимать, закончились, теперь на него давили в полную силу — сломать в себе этот глупый страх не получилось. Дамблдор смотрел на него таким же добрым и участливым взглядом, как на всех остальных.

Попробовать на него повлиять? Теперь это было не смешно. Договориться? Вечером он ждал Дамблдора около двери в его комнаты.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, могу я поговорить с вами?

— Прошлого разговора мало, Том? — Дамблдор остановился, но всем видом давал понять, что задерживаться здесь не собирается.

— В прошлом разговоре некоторые слова были лишними. Возьмите их обратно.

— Каким образом ты собираешься меня уговаривать?

— Просто попрошу, — если бы Том мог видеть себя со стороны, понял бы, что в его взгляде ничего похожего на просьбу или смирение нет.

— Вынужден ответить отказом. Уже твоих прошлогодних выходок было достаточно, а твоя дружба, вернее, манера ее завоевывать, мне не нравится совсем. Пока я не придумаю, что делать со всем этим, ничему новому учиться ты не будешь, — Дамблдор приоткрыл дверь в свои покои. — Не думаю, что тебе удастся преодолеть эту дверь, — сказал он, закрывая ее за собой.

Такого Том не ожидал. Где же ваша общеизвестная доброта, профессор, или она у вас не для всех? Он послал в дверь incendio, а потом еще одно. Никаких следов.

— Alohomora. Alohomora maxima. Bombarda. Bombarda maxima, — не по зубам, как и было сказано. Том шагнул к двери и прислонился к ней лбом. Теплая, пахнущая согретым — еще бы, две попытки поджечь — деревом. «Откройся же», — попросил мысленно. То, что за дверью, он некоторое время считал своим, всегда для него доступным местом. Внезапно створка дрогнула и начала отворяться. Риддл сделал шаг назад и встретился глазами с Дамблдором.

— Я и забыл, что некоторые слова ты понимаешь совершенно буквально, мой мальчик, — профессор положил руку ему на плечо, — проходи, я все-таки угощу тебя чаем.

Том подошел к столу и остановился, наблюдая за приготовлениями. Никогда не понимал, почему Дамблдор так привязан к чайной церемонии, предпочитает все разговоры проводить за столом, с чашкой чая в руке. Но горло пересохло, и теперь эта традиция пришлась кстати. Он пил чай и молчал. Дверь — еще не все, что нужно преодолеть.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь.

— С тех пор…с библиотеки, я постоянно думаю, что могу умереть. Неожиданно. Завтра. В любой момент. А еще не могу читать ту книгу — тоже … боюсь. Думаю, вы можете это прекратить.

— А ты сам?

— У меня не получается, — отвратительные слова, унизительнее не придумаешь, но раз Дамблдору так хочется их услышать…

— Уверен? Я надеялся, что ты действительно станешь осторожнее, но атаковать дверь преподавателя бомбардой, не зная точно, чем она защищена, к рассудительным поступкам не относится. Как и попытки научиться легилименции в двенадцать. Ты можешь овладеть этим заклинанием и даже применять его, хотя, возможно, и заплатишь за это ту цену, которую я назвал — потеряешь доступ к беспалочковой ментальной магии. Но если ты встретишь серьезного противника, он, вполне вероятно, убьет тебя — твое тело пока слишком хрупко, чтобы выдержать настоящий удар. Почему ты решил, что мои вполне разумные аргументы — несанкционированное влияние?

— Потому что вы уже делали это со мной — вполне успешно.

— Ну и что, теперь всегда будешь думать, что я тобой манипулирую, никогда не изменишь мнения? Ведь и я могу так — я видел, что ты применяешь магию, чтобы вредить и манипулировать, и все, мое доверие ты потерял, Том Риддл. Понравилось бы такое?

— Вы так и делаете. Сейчас я чувствую то же, что тогда, будто внутри меня спорят два голоса, один говорит, что делать нужно, другой — что опасно.

— А у тебя никогда так не бывает, когда нужно принять сложное решение?

— Бывает, но я спорю сам с собой, а сейчас один голос — ваш.

— А этот голос только повторяет то, что ты действительно слышал от меня, или у него есть и свои идеи? — Альбуса позабавила идея сидеть в этой голове и вовремя давать советы, — сейчас я могу сам исполнить роль своего голоса: могу разрешить тебе прочитать о легилименции, но только под моим контролем, то есть здесь, при мне.

— Вы мне совсем не доверяете!? Что такого в чтении, чтоб контролировать? Я ненавижу… — Том сжал переплетенные в замок пальцы, — ненавижу, когда мне не доверяют и следят. Незачем…

— Попробуй понять кое-что: ты помнишь, как отразилась на тебе твоя собственная легилименция? Что, по-твоему, это означает?

— Если бы не защита, больно было бы вам?

— Больно будет тому, с кем ты решишь поэкспериментировать. Как я помню, любой, кто не может защититься, этим бросает тебе вызов.

— Я не буду — даю слово.

— Боюсь, так мы не договоримся. Ты должен понимать, что вынос второкурсником книги из Запретной секции не поощряется школьными правилами.

— Вообще-то ее вынесли вы, а я нашел на столе забытой.

— Я начинаю серьезно жалеть о своей забывчивости, как и о том, что запретил себе наказывать детей физически — а об этом я очень редко жалею.

— Можете наказать, как хотите, только разрешите заниматься самому.

— Это означает, что для тебя заниматься со мной — худшее из наказаний? — повисшее молчание было ужасно неловким.

— Нет. Я просто люблю разбираться сам. И чтоб мне доверяли. Но я приду завтра, — Том вскочил и умчался, не дав и секунды для возражений.

Альбус мрачно посмотрел ему вслед. Все же было замечательно, школа, казалось, в безопасности, но он сам снял запрет. Зачем? Почему? Это не было сделано под влиянием — мягким невербальным Imperio Риддла. Он просто растаял, когда его попросили, попросили по-настоящему. Сработало встроенное в самой глубине сознания правило ставить чужие желания выше собственных решений? При этом он был уверен, что просить о подобном самого Риддла бессмысленно — на него не подействует. Мальчик овладел еще одним оружием — бессознательным стремлением других людей быть хорошими и поступать правильно, в награду получил все нужное от Альбуса Дамблдора.

Альбус так и не смог избавиться от этого, так и остался в числе тех, кто знает, как поступить правильно, начиная с того, как пригласить соседей на чай, заканчивая самыми сложными жизненными ситуациями. Так и не стал тем, кто выбирает сам. Кто вбил в него это — что уступать правильно, что хороший человек не может ставить свои интересы выше чужих? Вбил плохо, не до конца, иначе эти правильные поступки не вызывали бы постоянно таких мучительных сомнений, постоянного самоосуждения, какой путь ни выбери.

Альбус прекрасно помнил, как его интересы столкнулись с чужими в первый раз, и помнил давление окружающих, выражавшееся, на первый взгляд, очень мягко — все, кто знал о ситуации в его семье, сочувствовали, что такому перспективному молодому ученому придется оставить научную карьеру на несколько лет ради ухода за больной сестрой. Никто даже не видел, что у него есть выбор — рассматривалось только самопожертвование без раздумий. Именно в этот момент он впервые встретил человека, который думал не так, как все, и не понимал его страданий, только пожимал плечами, услышав «невозможно по-другому». Альбус и завидовал, и жалел — взгляды Геллерта уже сделали его, как тогда казалось, беглецом и изгоем. Время, однако, расставило точки над i, и теперь Гриндельвальд водит армии по Европе, а он, Альбус, преподает трансфигурацию в школе. Власть получает тот, кто не ставит окружающих важнее себя и своих целей. Он всегда проигрывал в спорах с Геллертом и проигрывает с Риддлом — слабые не учат сильных.

 

* * *

Занятия проходили даже интереснее, чем на первом курсе, теперь Том читал по нескольку глав, и они их обсуждали — задавая самые разные вопросы друг другу. Автор в своих теоретических экскурсах предполагал у читателей довольно обширные знания, поэтому присутствие и объяснения Дамблдора пришлись весьма кстати — иначе многое в этой книге пришлось бы просто пропустить, не поняв.

Даже после единственного опыта легилименции Том вдруг стал слышать эмоции окружающих, если имел возможность взглянуть им в глаза. Дамблдор утверждал, что легилименция никогда не дает такого эффекта. Том часто мечтал попробовать хотя бы еще раз, иногда про себя, иногда вслух. Когда он делал это молча, но особенно напряженно, Дамблдор начинал барабанить пальцами по столу, что у него тоже означало раздражение, и говорил, что не стоит ненавидеть его так громко — чем слегка противоречил самому себе.

 

* * *

Том остался в школе на рождественские каникулы — кроме Хогвартса, не было места, где он хотел бы находиться. Утром его, как и положено, ждали несколько подарков, доставленных совиной почтой — разная ерунда от соседей по комнате и довольно большой неопознанный сверток. Открыв его, он был поражен — внутри лежала приютская одежда, рубашка, брюки, обувь, разные мелочи. Это была его собственная одежда, он узнал даже пуговицу с отломанным краем на левом манжете, именно такая была у него позапрошлым летом. И все же с ней, одеждой, что-то было не так: она была намного приятней на ощупь, мягкой, прохладной. И еще: она была сейчас вполне подходящего размера, в чем он убедился, все-таки одев ее, чего никак не могло произойти с его старым комплектом — он же здорово вытянулся за полтора года. Том развернул пергаментный свиток и прочел:

«Дорогой Том.

Поздравляю тебя с наступлением Рождества, желаю всех благ.

Возможно, мне стоило еще в прошлом году объяснить тебе некоторые правила относительно летних каникул. В школе есть по крайней мере несколько учеников, кроме тебя, которым действительно стоило бы остаться на каникулы, по сравнению с той обстановкой, которая ждет их дома, и еще около десятка, которые о себе так думают. Периодически просьбы поступают, но их удовлетворение потребовало бы многих затрат, поэтому однажды было принято решение отказывать всем. Мне очень жаль. То место, где ты проводишь лето, не то, что я пожелал бы кому б это ни было. Мой подарок не более чем попытка немного скрасить или просто добавить удобств в это время. На одежду наложены разные полезные чары, она будет очень прочной, изменять размер вместе с тобой до известного предела, корректировать температуру (летом в ней не должно быть ни жарко, ни холодно). Могу предложить добавить кое-что еще, необходимое, на мой взгляд, но это должен сделать ты сам, как будущий владелец. Если идея немного позаниматься покажется тебе привлекательной, захвати вещи на нашу следующую встречу.

Еще раз счастливого Рождества.

С уважением, Альбус Дамблдор»

Профессор долго ломал голову над тем, может ли он сделать такой подарок, но нужно было смягчить отказ, иначе все закончится так же, как в прошлом году: эти мысли — остаться на лето, раз можно на зимние каникулы — читались в голове Риддла все явственнее… Итак, с одной стороны — Статут Секретности, с другой — Том все равно заберет с собой в приют палочку и старые учебники, зимнюю одежду и даже школьную мантию, покупаемые на средства школьного фонда. Значит, может взять кое-что еще, сказав, что школа обеспечивает его и летним комплектом. В этой одежде, надеялся Альбус, он не будет выделяться в приюте, но сможет перестать думать, что мир магов отказывается от него на целых три месяца в году.

У Тома были очень сложные отношения с понятиями "свое" — "чужое". Свое — только то, что не может быть отнято. Сделать что-то, чтобы стать владельцем в магическом смысле, было интересно, поэтому через полчаса Альбус уже видел крайне заинтересованного ученика сидящим напротив него с чашкой чая в руках.

— Скажите только, где вы вообще это взяли? Идеально копирует не просто стандартную одежду приютских, а именно мою. И в то же время это не она.

— Она сделана по воспоминаниям.

— Но… вы же не можете помнить такие мелочи. Или можете? Я даже представить такого не могу, но вам поверю, — Том посмотрел на него широко открытыми глазами, он действительно был удивлен.

— Мне не нужна репутация фокусника в твоих глазах. Для восстановления воспоминаний в точности есть артефакт, я им воспользовался. Остальное — трансфигурация и чары.

— Вы восстанавливали воспоминание о том, как приходили в приют?

— Да.

— Можно посмотреть?

Дамблдор улыбнулся.

— Ты не увидишь там ничего нового для себя.

— Но ведь это ваше воспоминание, значит, я смогу увидеть все вашими глазами…

— Немного не так. Артефакт восстановит само событие, но ничего больше, и восстановленная картина не несет отпечатка того, кто вспоминает. У всех присутствовавших воспоминание будет абсолютно одинаковым.

— Я все равно хочу посмотреть.

— Хорошо. Может быть, немного позже? Сейчас я собирался показать тебе кое-что другое. Насколько я знаю, магглы иногда метят вещи, ставя на них свои инициалы. У волшебников есть подобное, видимо, в маггловском мире сохранились какие-то смутные воспоминания. Вещь с меткой легче находить, если она потерялась, другим людям она кажется ненужной, поэтому крайне маловероятно, что она поменяет владельца без его желания. Думаю, тебе все это может пригодиться.

Обряд нанесения метки оказался довольно сложным. Требовавшим, например, магической клятвы, что вещь является собственностью.

— Это ведь очень полезное заклинание, спасибо, что показали его мне, правда. А почему мы не проходим ничего подобного? Или будем позже?

— Магические клятвы и обряды — довольно тонкие материи. Нужно понимать последствия того, что делаешь, обучение требует серьезного личного подхода к каждому, в рамках класса это невозможно. Обычно магии клятв и обрядов учат родители, когда сочтут подходящим, — Альбус вздохнул и продолжил, понимая, что такие вещи говорить прямо бессмысленно, — но тебе этот разговор нужен сейчас. У тебя очень странная привычка брать все, что ты можешь, не сомневаясь в своем праве. Берешь, если только хватает сил, а это не совсем правильно. Я хочу, чтобы ты немного подумал о том, что все вокруг тебя может быть защищено не только явно. Я сравниваю тебя из своего первого воспоминания и теперешнего и вижу, что если раньше тебе нравились чужие игрушки, то теперь аппетит вырос, и ты коллекционируешь... друзей? Или как ты это называешь? Это неправильно, люди не могут тебе принадлежать, даже если ты можешь сделать так, чтобы они выполняли все, что ты скажешь.

Том вскочил и, опираясь руками на стол, навис над собеседником.

— Так что в этом плохого? Что я могу пострадать? Или что из-за меня пострадает кто-нибудь другой?

Альбус сидел, сжав ладонями опустевшую чашку. Он не привык, чтобы на него так кричали.

— Профессор, что вы пытаетесь сказать? Из-за того, что клятва принадлежности очень строгая, я не должен заводить друзей, как бы я это ни делал? Не вижу связи, — теперь Том ходил по комнате, рубя короткие фразы в такт шагам, — такое чувство, что вы просто боитесь думать об этом. Додумать до конца. У каждого есть такая тема, которой он боится, если я начинаю задавать вопросы, они убегают, а если я делаю так, что убежать нельзя, устраивают настоящую истерику. Ничего не добиться.

Том подошел к нему и стал разгибать пальцы по одному, пока не смог отставить освобожденную чашку в сторону. Чтобы профессора ничего не отвлекало от разговора?

Альбус молчал, все правильные слова куда-то делись. Риддл осторожно коснулся его сознания, пытаясь заставить поднять голову и встретиться глазами, но то, что Альбус чувствовал, не следовало знать мальчику. Он плотно сомкнул веки.

— Жаль.

Раздался звон стекла, потом хлопнула дверь. Когда Дамблдор открыл глаза, в комнате никого не было. Перед камином лежали осколки одной его из любимых чашек.


	3. в которой Альбус сталкивается со сложностью доказательства своего научного первенства, а Том Риддл - с тем, что заглядывать в чужой разум опасно, но интересно

Альбус считал одним из самых приятных звуков шелест страниц только что доставленного журнала с твоей последней статьей — сегодня это был Вестник зельеварения. Еще он, как, наверно, и большинство людей, любил стук дождевых капель о подоконник. Но сегодня волшебное сочетание двух мелодий было омрачено бессмысленной, навязанной ему игрой — кто быстрее. Кто быстрее поставит очередной опыт, убедится, что результат безупречен, напишет статью — и отправит ее в журнал.

Его идея применить в процессе варки зелий заклинание, используемое колдомедиками, чтобы предотвратить свертывание крови, имела, разумеется, множество практических применений. Сейчас борьба шла за подтвержденные образцами результаты в самых «вкусных», ранее неразрешимых проблемах.

И теперь, с легкой руки Ивора Диллонсби, они делали это на скорость. Когда у них произошел первый публичный спор о приоритете, Альбус был безмерно удивлен, но приговор сообщества оказался, как всегда, суров и бессмыслен — кто первый прислал статью, тот и первооткрыватель. Очередного применения. Не важно, кто сконструировал саму формулу заклинания, придумал модификацию, позволившую изменять только один компонент в помешиваемом растворе и прямо в процессе алхимического преобразования. Ссылались даже на магглов — небывалый случай в научном то споре.

Альбус не поленился, сходил несколько раз в Лондонскую библиотеку и написал в рублику «Курьезы и загадки истории» статью с подробностями одного громкого маггловского спора о научном первенстве. Два, видимо, выдающихся математика (о да, словарный запас был существенно расширен этой историей, но что же они открыли, осталось непонятным), Ньютон и Лейбниц, посылали письма третьему, математику и издателю, позже по датам в этой переписке произошло присвоение открытия одному из них, а ведь письма перемещались маггловским транспортом семнадцатого века — невероятно плохим (судя по времени доставки: больше месяца из Кэмбриджа или Лондона в Париж и Ганновер). Альбус позволил себе пошутить, что совы шли пешком, хотя прекрасно знал, что магглы отправляли письма с помощью лошадей — но ведь действительно пешком. Над статьей весело посмеялись, марафон продолжился. Вот и сейчас в заголовке был указан не только автор, но и время получения письма — по-маггловски, часы и минуты. Он проиграл во времени всего пару раз, но очень надеялся, что это не закончится, как у тех магглов: вся история с выяснением первооткрывателя заняла много лет.

Альбус сжал опустевшую чашку — некому сейчас рассказать, что он думает обо всем этом. Коллеги в школе были, разумеется, на его стороне, но максимум, который он мог позволить себе в разговоре — легкая ирония, настоящий ученый не должен быть тщеславным, а хотелось… запустить чашкой в камин? Воспоминание заставило улыбнуться — счастливы те, кто может сбросить негатив, расколотив что-нибудь. Ему эта идея казалось странной — два взмаха палочкой, и чашка вновь окажется целой и на прежнем месте. Оба человека, использовавших этот способ разрядки на его глазах, были воспитаны магглами — его мама… и один из теперешних студентов Хогвартса.

Том — еще одна головная боль и странные игры непонятно во что.

Третий, четвертый год обучения в Хогвартсе — самое благодатное время, студенты уже готовы думать, знаний достаточно, чтобы было над чем, еще не слишком заняты друг другом. Альбус всегда старался зажечь эти курсы, показывая необычные приемы, задавая нестандартные вопросы. Тот, кто заинтересуется сейчас, начнет копать самостоятельно, сверх программы, сможет далеко пойти. Он сам жалел теперь каждую минуту, которую потратил в детстве только потому, что еще не был заинтересован. Самые яркие идеи, то, чем он потом занимался всю жизнь — все пришло к нему до двадцати. То, о чем он узнал тогда — сейчас понимает на уровне интуиции, иногда неделями бьется над очередной загадкой, но в одно прекрасное утро просыпается с готовым ответом — как будто когда-то он сам написал законы, по которым магия может изменять материю.

На уроках он любил задавал задачки, которые обычно начинались словами «как сделать, чтобы…», и сам рассуждал о возможных решениях вслух, делая небольшие паузы, позволяя самым сообразительным перебивать, кричать с места, спорить. Занятия трансфигурацией временами становились очень шумными, с бурными спорами уже между соседями по парте — и ни одной минуты скуки. Но все же уроки нравились не всем, в каждом классе находилось несколько человек, которым по тем или иным причинам не подходил такой формат — очень скромные, не умеющие перебивать, не умеющие отстаивать свою точку зрения. Обычно с этими детьми можно было что-то придумать, и они тоже не оставались без знаний, но в этом году проблема была особенной.

Том Риддл в бурных обсуждениях не участвовал, хотя был всегда великолепно подготовлен и ответы знал. Если Альбусу удавалось втянуть в дискуссию кого-нибудь из его близких друзей, он чувствовал краем глаза взгляд разъяренной мантикоры — видимо, Риддл полагал это покушением на свою территорию и влияние. Том становился явным лидером Слизерина, на него оглядывались, к нему прислушивались уже и старшекурсники. Каким-то образом ему удалось заставить забыть, что он сирота непонятного происхождения, что удивительно для факультета, на котором достаточно важным критерием была чистота крови. Сверстники забыли, но для наблюдательного человека маггловское детство не останется тайной, всю жизнь будет прорываться вот в таких мелочах — не свойственной ни одному волшебнику вере, что вещи разрушить так просто и это имеет какой-то смысл.

Альбус все-таки разбил чашку, именно так, как здесь разбили предыдущую — швырнув в каминную полку, и прислушался к своим ощущениям. Помогло или нет? В конце концов, это становилось самым интересным — как устроен человек изнутри, что делает их всех одинаковыми или разными. Гораздо интереснее экспериментов с драконьей кровью, только и материал для опытов получить сложнее — несмотря на все его способности. Его несколько раз приглашали туда, где можно было бы серьезно экспериментировать, но публиковать результаты или вообще обсуждать их с кем-то посторонним — никогда. Променять коридоры Хогвартса на мрачные стены Аврората? Использовать ментальную магию для получения информации, для ломки? У него совсем другие цели. И Риддла с его ментальными способностями, кстати, они тоже не получат, этот мальчик — одиночка и не станет подчиняться, как не станет работать на кого-то другого, а вот экспериментировать хочет и будет — именно в тех областях, о которых так мечтал сам Альбус, но был слишком ограничен своими же запретами.

 

* * *

Несколько недель понадобилось, чтобы заставить себя выйти на разговор. Альбус напоминал себе, что проблема с Риддлом нуждается в решении, на уроках у каждого должна быть возможность определить, интересно ему или нет, но заговорить не мог. Встречал насмешливый взгляд — и отворачивался, а потом приходилось долго прогонять чувство, что по тебе ударили когтями. Спустя несколько часов он мог поймать себя на ощущении, что произошло что-то неприятное, и вспоминать, что именно: очередная попытка найти слабину в его защите. Зачем Том это делает? Любит сложные цели? Всех остальных вскрывает, нисколько не напрягаясь? Альбус знал, что должен отвечать на эти вызовы, и радовался, что еще может позволять смотреть себе в глаза — принимая самую уязвимую для защиты позицию.

Но однажды он был так разозлен предыдущим разговором с Диппетом, что не выдержал и ударил в ответ. Да, вот так, у меня тоже есть когтистая лапа, мальчик. Но, заглянув таким образом в чужие мысли, увидел не презрение и насмешку, а жаркое любопытство. Значит, он просто читает, не задумываясь о приемах. Тогда разговор необходим, тем более, артподготовка проведена, Риддл потерял весь свой самоуверенный вид и до конца урока выглядел бледным и подавленным.

Артподготовка — маггловское слово, Альбус подхватил его, почитывая иногда их газеты. Что оно значило? Подготовка искусством? Речь шла о новых стратегиях военных действий, в газетах обнаруживалось все больше непонятных слов, все сложнее было разобраться, что они значат. Однако ясно, что, независимо от конкретного содержания, эта их артподготовка происходит до начала боя.

Обычно после звонка третьекурсники окружали учительский стол и продолжали спорить о трансфигурации в еще более свободной форме. Чтобы разговору с Риддлом не помешали, Альбус дал в конце занятия пятнадцатиминутный письменный опрос, прося сдавших работы покинуть класс. Риддл явно закончил раньше всех, но пошел с пергаментом в общей массе, когда к преподавательскому столу потянулись многие. Дамблдор поймал его взгляд в толпе и тихо сказал:

— Задержитесь, пожалуйста.

Том вернулся на свое место и демонстративно уставился в окно, всем видом показывая, что никакие отвлеченные разговоры его не интересуют, а говорить с ним об учебе… о чем вы, он не дает никаких поводов для претензий. Сидел он, гордо распрямив спину, но было в его позе что-то неестественное, немного натянутое, он явно осознанно следил за осанкой, иначе не выглядел бы напряженным. Альбус решил начать с того, что будет интересно Риддлу, а о нужном ему самому — потом. Когда последний третьекурсник покинул кабинет, он подошел ближе и сел за соседнюю парту, через проход, лицом к мальчику.

— Хочу тебе сказать, Том, твои приемы стали слишком грубыми и, соответственно, заметными. То, как ты делаешь это со мной, никуда не годится.

— Получается, вы чувствуете? — ага, замкнутое выражение лица мгновенно сменилось любопытством.

— Еще как. Сегодня вернул тебе свои ощущения.

— Понятно, — Том опустил голову.

— Грубость, которую ты взял у заклинания Legilimense, ничем тебе не поможет в сложных случаях. То, что ты делаешь — толчок в спину отвернувшемуся противнику: «смотри, я нападаю».

— А как иначе преодолеть защиту, если не силой?

— Искусством, — Альбус улыбнулся, — показать? Защищайся, если сможешь, — он поймал взгляд и скользнул внутрь чужого сознания, плавно, мягко просочившись сквозь защиту — тоже очень жесткую и именно поэтому небезупречную, заметную, уязвимую.

Риддл смотрел на него растерянно.

— Я ничего не чувствую.

— Именно. Вот смотри: я хотел узнать, что происходит на моих уроках, почему некоторые твои друзья так отстраненно держатся, вернее, почему ты плохо относишься к тому, что они могут относиться ко мне хорошо…

— Я всего лишь донес до них, как я отношусь к вашим методам завоевания популярности для своего предмета… и для себя, — тон и слова, совершенно невозможные между студентом и преподавателем. Кроме некоторых особых случаев — как у них.

— Да, как я вижу, у тебя заготовлена целая речь по этому поводу. Ты считаешь, — Альбус покачал головой, дальше старался цитировать, подражая интонациям, — что я выбираю кого-нибудь не особо блещущего и начинаю его хвалить. Раз, два — и он попадается на мою удочку, радостно бежит на мои уроки. И тут я даю ему задачку чуть сложнее среднего, но еще не непосильную для него. Он проводит в библиотеке вечер, но разбирается, получает свою порцию большей похвалы, уже не мимоходом, а заметно для всех. Вот теперь…

— …он попался по-настоящему,— перебил Том, крайне разозленный, не ожидавший, что его мысли так легко вытащить на поверхность, — следующее задание займет у него все выходные. А потом он обнаружит, что он у вас не один, и за вашу настоящую похвалу еще нужно побороться. А потом все они, такие, подходят после уроков и галдят вокруг вашего стола, а вы сидите и наслаждаетесь, — все это было выпалено на одном дыхании, не сбиваясь, как будто он действительно много раз повторял эту тираду про себя.

Альбус сплел пальцы, прижав два указательных к губам, как будто призывая к молчанию. На самом деле он изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку — забавно было наблюдать, как с Риддла слетела едва приобретенная гордая осанка и холодное выражения лица. Стоило только эмоциям взять верх, и он стал похож на ощетинившееся, готовое к драке животное. Маленькая мантикора.

— Но ведь это просто педагогический прием, я не понимаю, что плохого в том, чтобы заинтересовать предметом своих учеников, — слова, сказанные Ридлом, не то чтобы били наотмашь, но в целом картина была верной.

— А то, что, если бы не прием, о котором я говорю, никто бы ничем не заинтересовался. То, чем вы манипулируете, не имеет отношения к трансфигурации — это сахарок дрессировщика. Помните свою лекцию о том, как плохо заставлять прыгать под свою дудочку? Теперь я вас, хм… осуждаю за то, что вы делаете, — глаза Риддла светились нехорошим огоньком, слишком похожим на злорадство, чтобы им не быть, — вы можете развлекаться с Гриффиндором, сколько хотите, но несколько слизеринцев, которые мне симпатичны, в эту игру вступать не будут.

— Потому что они уже играют в твою игру? Поэтому, Том? Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, как действуешь ты? Метод тоже довольно интересный. Ты заставляешь того, на кого охотишься, явно проявить к тебе симпатию: сделать что-то трудное или неприятное по твоей просьбе на глазах у всех. А потом смотришь, что будет дальше. Многие, видимо, ловятся на свои собственные поступки, даже не понимая их: раз сделал что-то для Риддла, значит, был смысл — продолжаем. Сами себя убеждают, что ты стоишь такой преданности. Да?

От показной невозмутимости Тома не осталось и следа — он наклонился вперед, не упуская теперь ни одной интонации собеседника.

— Вы узнали это сейчас? Как насчет того, что легилименция несовершеннолетних запрещена? Вы меня сами предупреждали, — лучшей защитой Том всегда считал нападение. Оно и было лучшей защитой — всегда.

Альбус не смутился.

— Запрещено заклинание, но я им и не пользовался. Просто заглянул тебе в глаза — никакого насилия. Кстати то, что ты делаешь — действительно интересный способ.

— Это было случайностью первый раз.

— Я так и подумал.

Том замолчал. Он так и не научился читать прошлые события, чувствовал эмоции, а воспоминания — только самые яркие, и если мог заставить вспоминать во время разговора.

— Так чего вы хотите, профессор? Ну, то есть, я догадываюсь — слизеринцев, заинтересованных трансфигурацией. И как вы собираетесь меня уговаривать? Да уж, давно хотел вернуть вам этот вопрос.

— А чего хочешь ты сам? Я готов рассмотреть твои предложения, и моя библиотека может оказаться, до некоторой степени, к твоим услугам.

— Это бессмысленный разговор. Все, что я получал от вас, слишком дорого обходилось, больше не стану торговаться. И книги — это хорошо, но мне сейчас хочется практики.

— Какой именно?

— Приручить кого-нибудь разумного, но посвободолюбивей человека.

— Магическое существо?

Том кивнул.

— Получается?

— То, которое я пробовал — не получилось. Буду пробовать еще.

— Кто же смог устоять?

— Чужая сова, — тут Том спохватился, что уже вовлечен в разговор, который не собирался вести — он вообще никому не рассказывал о своих экспериментах. И вот, почти купился на стандартную уловку номер один — заинтересованное дамблдоровское внимание.

— Тут со свободой большие проблемы, ты должен был догадаться. Частный случай неподписываемого магического контракта. Она умрет, если попытается сменить хозяина. Можно попробовать кое-что другое…

— Нет, — Том стукнул кулаком по столу, — вы опять что-то затеваете со мной. Не хочу даже проверять, что вы задумали.

Он вскочил и быстрым шагом вышел из класса.

 

* * *

Позже, обдумывая этот разговор, Том почувствовал что-то похожее на понимание. По крайней мере, вдруг стало ясно, чем они похожи: для них обоих эта школьная кутерьма была главным, в то время как у большинства самым важным было другое. Он уже не раз обжигался, читая в своих друзьях: «может, для тебя я слишком глуп и неинтересен, Риддл, но мои родители ждут меня дома и таким». Когда он на них злился, они часто мысленно прятались от его осуждения в эти свои норки, и приходилось пытаться выуживать их оттуда самыми разными способами. Но ни для кого его мнение не стало самой важной оценкой, никогда он не был уверен в них до конца. И Дамблдор, конечно, не мог быть уверен. Все они отучатся и разбегутся, кто из влюбленных сегодня в трансфигурацию будет приезжать в Хог хотя бы раз в году, чтобы рассказать о своих успехах?

Им обоим кое-чего не хватает, чтобы отношения, которые они строят с другими, стали действительно прочными. Он был практически уверен, что знает секрет: им не хватает наказаний. Но если у него и нет настоящих возможностей, то Дамблдор отказывался от них сознательно. Том почти не слышал, чтобы он назначал кому-то отработки, только за что-то очень серьезное, не за учебу. Физических наказаний не назначал никогда.

Другие преподаватели считали своим долгом наказывать, не старались завоевать любовь. Возможно, некоторым исключением был их собственный декан, но он просто предлагал что-то в обмен на что-то: протекцию в обмен на протекцию в будущем.

Возможно, одного человека Дамблдор все-таки наказывал — его самого, своими ментальными ударами. Хотя как знать, может, и других тоже, только как бы они поняли, кто их наказывает и за что? Почему-то хотелось думать, что этот вид наказаний — для него одного. Они враги? Как это называется, когда некто может взбесить тебя одним словом, одной улыбкой какому-нибудь тихому ничтожеству, и этот же некто — единственный собеседник для множества разговоров, которые ты молча с ним ведешь, зная, что никто больше тебя не поймет?

 

* * *

Альбус оценил разговор как бесполезный, но оказался неправ — война вдруг прекратилась. Том стал иногда участвовать в обсуждениях, его замечания всегда были интересны: если большинство на трансфигурации думали ее терминами и о том, что они проходят в данный момент, Риддл смотрел немного сверху, видя незримые связи между разными разделами магии. Дамблдор, сделавший свои самые интересные открытия на стыке трансфигурации и зельеварения, теперь старался не пропустить этих замечаний и прослеживать мысли — яркие, необычные.

 

* * *

Даже странно, что они увидели друг друга, только столкнувшись нос к носу. Лес был залит солнечным светом, на фоне белого снега любой движущийся объект был заметен издали. Но каждый из них брел к началу единственной тропы, идущей вглубь леса, полностью погруженным в свои мысли.

Том сделал шаг назад — он понятия не имел, как разговаривать со своим профессором теперь, когда он сдался, позволил играть и со слизеринцами, на своей, получается, территории. Занятия не так страшны, но на каникулах оставшиеся в опустевшем Хогвартсе ели Большом зале всемером, три преподавателя и четыре ученика, которых на каникулах никто не ждал. Чувствовать на себе некоторые взгляды было более чем неуютно, поэтому он собирался прогулять обед, а то и ужин. Забавно, если Дамблдор чувствовал то же и сбежал сюда же — на опушку Запретного леса. Нет, чушь. Профессор не дал ему развернуться и уйти — махнул головой, приглашая следовать за собой. Они пошли вместе по протоптанной в глубоком снеге тропинке, довольно узкой, надо сказать, видимо, по ней редко ходили вдвоем.

— Ищешь, кого бы приручить?

Том только пожал плечами — тут не было никого, кроме них. И зря кто-то думает, что его можно задеть таким вот подтруниванием.

— Те, кого тут можно сейчас встретить, либо слишком мелкие, либо слишком крупные и опасные.

Снег чудесно скрипел под ногами, позволяя молчать столько, сколько нужно, чтобы решить, какой вопрос задать.

— Больше не злишься на мои методы?

— Нет. Мы делаем одно и то же, по-своему. Возможно, нам даже нечего делить, потому что для них всех это не так важно, как кажется, — оставшись на каникулах в одиночестве, он особенно остро чувствовал барьер между ними, отправлявшимися в свои замки, и собой, остававшимся в спальне, когда в каждую уходящую спину хотелось кинуть ступефаем. — Только зря вы избегаете любых отрицательных эмоций от нас, это не правильно — нельзя подружиться, не поссорившись.

— А тебе нравятся учителя, которые наказывают?

— Неважно, что мне нравится, наказание — один из способов узнать друг друга получше. Отработки — возможность поговорить один на один, боль — иногда многое становится понятно и … не знаю, как объяснить… тот, кто это делает… потом думаешь о нем. А вы ими не пользуетесь совсем, поэтому вас, может быть, и любят, но как-то поверхностно, я бы сказал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы обо мне думали так. Не знаю, что за размышления ты имеешь в виду, но физические наказания отвратительны. Причем даже не боль — мне кажется отвратительным, что ребенок должен сам прийти за своим наказанием, пересилить себя, это что-то ломает.

— В приюте… магглы говорят, что вот это, сознаться и перетерпеть наказание — способ получить прощение, а иначе поступок так на тебе и висит. Даже я замечаю, что иногда так проще: наказан — и можно выбросить все из головы.

— А знаешь, Том, я с тобой согласен. Остаться непойманным и ненаказанным — иногда и есть самое злое наказание. Поэтому я оставляю его тем, кто действительно чувствует себя виноватым. А кто не чувствует, тем ни отработка, ни розги этого не объяснят. Согласен?

— Как-то это жестоко. Сейчас вы на меня не сердитесь, но ведь были моменты, когда злились, и очень сильно, я видел. Неужели даже тогда не хотелось? — настоящий риддловский взгляд в глаза, «скажите мне правду». — Помню, вы не наказали меня первом курсе, хотя было за что. Потом мы сидели на полу в коридоре, как будто наказаны оба… но сейчас меня уже не должно быть жалко. А так мне кажется, что вам совсем неважно... вообще неважно, что я делаю.

— А ты рассчитывал стать важным? — Альбус посмотрел на него, немного нахмурившись. — В любом случае, я бы не стал выражать это так.

Том только закусил губу — кажется, он опять сказал слишком много и совсем не то, что следовало бы.

— Почему-то мне кажется, что когда ты говоришь о наказаниях, то не имеешь ввиду обычные школьные, или не имеешь ввиду себя. А я подумаю над твоим предложением: может быть, десяток розог за твои фокусы — вполне подходящая мера.

И все же мимика у Риддла была шикарная: сейчас он со всей очевидностью демонстрировал выражение «надуться».

— Я не смог бы сердиться долго, — Альбус улыбнулся. — Ты экспериментируешь, нарушая правила и даже этику — но, боюсь, это моя слабость, чем ты уже не раз воспользовался. Это очень плохо для преподавателя, но я по-настоящему люблю только бродящих нехожеными тропинками, примерно вот так…

Они как раз проходили одно из мест, где трудно было шагать рядом, и Альбус легонько толкнул его на целину. Том чуть не упал, зацепившись ногой за что-то невидимое под снегом, взмахнул руками, чтобы поймать равновесие, и был спасен Дамблдором, подхватившим его за локоть.

— …хотя это бывает опасно.

Риддл расхохотался, настолько образным получилось сравнение.

— Если я пытаюсь разобраться, как что-то работает, у меня, как правило, это получается. Ну, придется пару раз искупаться в снегу — не страшно, — он еще не подозревал, насколько быстро сбудутся его слова.

Пожалуй, в одиночку Том не решился бы зайти в лес так далеко, но для кого-то, протоптавшего тропу, этот маршрут был регулярным.

— Куда мы все-таки идем? — спросил он, когда тропа чуть расширилась и они оказались рядом.

— Вообще-то это тропинка мимо полян, где могут пастись тестралы — те создания, которые первого сентября привозят вас в школу, — сказал Дамблдор и выжидательно посмотрел на него.

— Такие странные голенастые лошади с крыльями? Они живут здесь, в лесу?

— Конечно. Разве ты видел в школе конюшни? Да и накладно было бы кормить их круглый год, но сейчас, с таким толстым снегом, им трудно питаться, периодически кто-нибудь из преподавателей их подкармливает.

Тестралов они нашли и покормили, оказалось, Альбус не зря взял с собой уменьшенную чашу с сырым мясом. Звери не подходили слишком близко, но были явно заинтересованы их появлением и примерно знали, на что рассчитывать: когда Дамблдор бросал очередной кусок мяса на снег, его мгновенно подбирали и съедали. Никакой агрессивности даже по отношению друг к другу, но кормить их с руки даже в голову не приходило.

— Они же разумные, да?

— Ты думаешь, что сможешь их приручить? Они считаются разумными, но…

— Для начала — познакомиться, узнать, что у них в голове. Я уже пробовал — с совой. Это было обалденно, абсолютно реалистичное чувство полета — теперь у меня есть такое вот воспоминание. Очень яркое, и я его помню, как свое — могу закрыть глаза и полететь над ночным лесом — быстро, бесшумно, наслаждаясь каждым движением, ветер так смешно шевелит перья, но ты над ним — можешь использовать его силу, если вам по пути, можешь побороть — если наоборот. Я потом несколько дней ходил, как пьяный — все время в это проваливался. Знаете, как начинается полет? Ты сидишь на ветке, например, а потом падаешь грудью вперед, и в это время растопыриваешь крылья, — Том смешно задрал руки, вверх и немного назад, — чтобы собрать весь бьющий в лицо воздух. Научусь когда-нибудь.

— Научишься?

— Не анимагия, об этом я уже думал, и даже… в общем, определил свое вероятное животное, оно, к сожалению, не летает. И способности тест определил как низкие, но они нашлись. А что это значит на практике? Есть шанс, что я смогу оборачиваться?

— Зелье Беррилианда стало светло-голубым, ты про этот тест? Это значит, что теоретически научиться можешь, если увидишь чужую трансформацию.

— Трансформацию? Мне нужно найти оборотня и проследить за ним в полнолуние?

Альбус покачал головой, имея ввиду, что ликантропия и анимагия — разные вещи, и тут же задумался — а вдруг? Вдруг эта мысль пришла в голову кое-кому еще, и последний закон Министерства, о льготах тем, кто придет оборачиваться под контролем, связаны именно с этим? И активация анимагии в узких кругах поставлена на поток? Ведь способности того уровня, о котором говорил Риддл, не такая уж редкость. Но заговорил он совершенно о другом.

— Том, определение зверя в себе — очень опасный эксперимент. А ты опять делал это один? Никто не знал?

— Мне не нужна помощь. Да, я никому не рассказал, но один человек ждал меня к определенному времени, и, если бы я не пришел, отнес бы записку. Вам.

— Том?!

— Альбус, — та же неподражаемая смесь удивления и возмущения, — ну а кому мне было писать, анимагия — высшая трансфигурация, правильно? Оказалось, мой зверь — змея, и почему-то продолжать не захотелось. По-особенному не захотелось. Может быть, — Том шагнул ближе, теперь почти касаясь своим правым плечом левого плеча Дамблдора, — ваша… контролька еще на месте, профессор?

— Посмотри мне в глаза. Да, на месте, и будет там до семнадцатилетия от зачатия — серьезные временные ограничения у магов строятся так. Ты не сможешь сделать ничего по-настоящему опасного для жизни.

— До весны пятого курса, если я правильно понял?

Альбус кивнул — это максимум, на который он был тогда способен.

— Уже есть планы?

— У меня всегда есть планы, не всегда опасные, и не всегда такие далекие. Сейчас мне интересно, что вспоминают эти.

Том поднял палочку, и, глядя в глаза самому крупному тестралу, прошептал заклинание. Несколько минут прошло в тишине и какой-то странной неподвижности. Альбус видел, как лицо Риддла все больше дервенеет, перекашивается странной гримасой. Понимая, что что-то идет не так, немного толкнул его, заставляя разорвать зрительный контакт.

Том наклонился, и его вывернуло прямо на снег, под ноги. Альбус шагнул ближе, помог выпрямиться.

— Что с тобой? — он заглядывал в глаза, пытаясь понять реакцию. — У него защита? Голова болит? Что?

Том понял, что его будут трясти, пока он не ответит.

— Они же питаются… зверьками… он вспоминает, как сегодня поймал зубами, сжал, оно запищало, потом захрустело … вкус он помнит… — его вывернуло снова.

Дамблдор пробормотал очищающее заклинание, потом просто собрал в ладони чистого снега и размашистыми движениями умыл ему лицо.

— Давай попробуем вернуться в школу, Том, — сказал он, — ни о чем не думай.

Но не думать, вернее, не вспоминать — не получалось. Они останавливались еще минимум раза три — Том плохо помнил обратную дорогу, только снег, все больше забивающийся в ботинки, холод, снова и снова — этот хруст на зубах. Дамблдор буквально тащил его по лесу, а потом и по школе, в самом прямом смысле, потому что, оказавшись в вестибюле, дома, Том словно потерял силы.

Альбус привел его к себе, усадил в кресло, заклинаниями высушил одежду и обувь. Даже не двигаясь, Том понял, как скукожилась кожа ботинок и как больно теперь будет немного растертым за эту прогулку ногам, попытался наклониться и развязать шнурки, но они были слишком затянуты, да и наклоняться ему не стоило. Дамблдор растерялся на минуту, беспомощно водя палочкой.

— Заклинания для развязывания шнурков еще не придумали? — Том был еще способен подтрунивать.

Альбус схватил со стола серебряный нож. Том даже сквозь пелену своего самочувствия понял, что будет с удовольствием вспоминать этот момент: его профессор склонился перед ним и разрезает ему шнурки. Немногие могут похвастаться тем, что смотрели на Дамблдора сверху вниз. Несколько прядей довольно длинных, уже наполовину седых волос упали на лоб и явно мешали. Тому захотелось отвести их назад, но он так и не решился.

Дамблдор помог ему снять обувь и ушел греметь зельями в другую комнату, потом вернулся и протянул стакан. У Тома тряслись руки, поэтому пришлось помочь и тут.

Но спазмы не проходили, несмотря на лекарства. Стоило только чуть-чуть отвлечься, перестать следить за собой — и воспоминание возвращалось с прежней силой, но где-то между повторами пришла спасительная идея.

— Профессор, мне нужно стереть память, — да, хоть на что-то их прошлогодние занятия пригодятся.

Дамблдор посмотрел на него с сожалением.

— Это очень опасно, Том, действительно опасно в твоем возрасте, мозг может попытаться заполнить пустоту, сдвигая все остальное. Так поступают только с врагами, которых не жалко.

— Я больше никогда в жизни не смогу есть, если буду помнить это…— Том чувствовал, что так все и будет.

Альбус наклонился над ним, убрал с глаз мокрую, растрепавшуюся челку.

— Мне так жаль наш сегодняшний разговор… и действительно опасно. Давай подождем хоть несколько часов, может, это у тебя пройдет…

— Не пройдет, — Том хватил кулаком по собственному колену, — ну пожалуйста, я же не могу сделать это сам, — он запрокинул голову, заглядывая в глаза, на большее сейчас не было сил. — А если оставить воспоминание в вашем артефакте, помните, вы рассказывали … оно же будет без моих эмоций, а потом вернуть его на место стертого?

Альбус выпрямился, поражаясь, в который раз, гибкости мышления.

— Нет, ты ведь увидишь и то, что тебя так мучает. Мягкий Obliviate, который я только и посмею применить, не уничтожит воспоминания, а только заставит забыть, сквозь него болезненное сможет пробиться. Но есть идея получше. –Альбус задумался на минуту — сможет ли он, — я отдам тебе свое.

— Да?

— Мы все равно рискуем, потому что я давно не пробовал наводить ложные воспоминания… Если ты согласен — напиши себе записку о том, что сегодня случилось, потом прочтешь. Вдруг мне что-то не удастся, сможешь поверить хотя бы себе.

— Я знаю про Imperio тоже. Записку писать нет смысла.

Альбус был слишком сосредоточен на том, что ему предстоит сделать, чтобы сейчас отвлекаться на эту новость, как и на то, что ему так легко приписали способность накладывать непростительные на собственных учеников. Впрочем, то, что он собирался сделать, по букве закона не намного лучше.

Он подошел к стеллажам, вытащил свои «Практические методы ментальной магии» и быстро пролистал к нужному месту — освежить знания, не упустить какой-то мелочи. Никаких обливиэйтов: замена одного воспоминания другим — очень тонкая работа, но более безопасная, самое худшее, что может случиться — воспоминание будет отброшено. Конечно, классический способ включал жесткое, безвозвратное стирание настоящей памяти, но у них не тот случай.

Как следует все обдумав, он вернулся к Риддлу.

— Будем пробовать?

Тот кивнул. Сейчас его лицо было измученным и почти детским, но утром Альбус уверился — он уже не ребенок — и больше не называл его так даже про себя.

— Постарайся расслабиться и смотреть мне в глаза, не отрываясь. Обычно перед этим применяют подчиняющее заклятие, да, то, которое ты назвал, но я этого делать не буду, надеюсь на твое доверие. Зрительный контакт необходим.

Альбус шагнул ближе. Риддл убрал барьеры. Намеренно или нет, обычно он защищал свое сознание, но не сейчас. Глаза широко открыты и доверчивы, но внутри страх и ожидание удара.

— Возможно, будет больно, но не сильно, не так, как тогда.

Том осторожно кивнул, не отводя глаз. Все-таки он был напряжен и, казалось, его магия могла метнуться на защиту сознания в любой момент. Альбус протянул руку и нашел кисть юноши. Пальцы ледяные — тем более приятным и успокаивающим будет его теплое прикосновение. Вторую руку Том протянул сам. В некотором смысле это было лишним, зато он действительно успокоился, можно было начинать.

Сблизить сознания, увидеть одновременно и свое воспоминание, и чужое, совместить время. Действительно сложнейшая задача — склеить, смешать в месте соединения, спрятать момент, когда происходит подмена, немного размыть его. Воспоминания как тонкие невесомые нити, можно чуть отстраниться и работать с ними, как с материалом, но нужно заглядывать внутрь время от времени, контролировать. Он все-таки отстранился, ускорил процесс, чтобы не потратить на изменение памяти столько времени, сколько занимало воспоминание. Все шло само. Как же давно он этого не делал — не с кем было экспериментировать. Никому не стал бы и пытаться объяснить, зачем ему такие странные опыты, на грани законного. Никому не взялся бы рассказать — потому что ожидал бы обвинений в попытке контролировать, превращать в марионеток. Вот и Том обвинил его в этом на основе самых простых наблюдений, и все же позволил попробовать.

Что это за порода — понимающая его с полуслова, хотя он не такой, как они. Или с ними все просто складывается так? Геллерт разрешал ему любые эксперименты со своим сознанием, зная, что в ответ возьмет еще больше. С Риддлом иначе, Том не подпустил бы его и близко к своим воспоминаниям, если бы не такая жесткая необходимость…

Пора было вернуть все внимание процессу — соединить собственную версию с хранящейся в памяти Тома. Он очень старался — такой потрясающей возможности поговорить, обсудить, насколько хорошо получилось, может никогда больше не представиться.

Все. Альбус закрыл глаза, чувствуя себя абсолютно выжатым.

— Ну, что вспоминается?

— Как забавно, — Том закрыл глаза, — я даже не могу четко уловить момент, когда становлюсь вами. Вернее, я его улавливаю, но только по косвенным признакам — вы выше, и в какой-то момент земля становится от меня дальше. Это то, что первым бросилось в глаза. Потом я обратил внимание, что и руки у меня не такие, и очки привычно давят на переносицу… А потом я вижу себя со стороны. С ума сойти.

Том замолчал, видимо, захваченный изучением полученного. Альбус спокойно ждал, глядя на то, как быстро одна эмоция сменяет другую. Потом Риддл встал и, подойдя, присел на его подлокотник.

— Не будете злиться на меня, если я кое-что спрошу? Вы сами мне когда-то сказали, что, когда нападаешь — открываешься. В общем, я попробовал заглянуть в вас.

— Ты считаешь то, что я делал — нападением?

— Конечно, нет, но случай был подходящим и слишком соблазнительным, если честно.

— И как результаты?

— Мне действительно удалось увидеть не только то, о чем вы думаете, но и воспоминания, видимо, связанные как-то. От них тянулись нити к текущим мыслям. И все они были про одного и того же юношу, лет восемнадцати, наверно. Очень нестандартное лицо, такое запоминающееся….В школе он не учится, хотя чем-то и кажется, пожалуй, мне знакомым. Очень смутно.

А вот это было лишним.

— Тебе кажется. Этот человек — из моего далекого прошлого, именно он многому научил меня в ментальной магии, хотя сам не имел таких способностей, как мы. Впрочем, это не важно, забудь, — Альбус старался говорить как можно более небрежным тоном, но внутри все дрожало — как он мог выпустить эти воспоминания в такой неподходящий момент.

— Как его зовут?

Видимо, Риддл что-то почувствовал, отвлечь от этого вопроса просто так не удастся. Альбус перехватил палочку чуть удобнее. Хотел потренироваться в изменении воспоминаний — пожалуйста, теперь по-настоящему.

— Я больше не дам стирать себе память, — Том мгновенно оказался на другом конце комнаты, поднимать палочку на своего профессора ему уже приходилось, тем более, сейчас ему придется защищаться. Немного расфокусировать взгляд, чтобы почувствовать самое незаметное движение. Том отпрыгнул со своего места за мгновение до того, как в него прилетела Impedimenta. Интуиция обострилась до предела, он чувствовал заранее, что и когда сделает противник. Альбус улыбался, посылая в него самые безвредные заклинания, то, чем учат первокурсников. Том защищался со всей сосредоточенностью, используя самые универсальные защитные чары. Иногда он готов был рассмеяться, но на самом деле все было предельно серьезно. Мебель активно участвовала в поединке; получив очередную отвлекающую подсечку от стула, Риддл стал относиться осторожно и к этим противникам.

— Том, стоп. Давай-ка сядем за стол переговоров, — они оба тяжело дышали.

Альбус положил палочку прямо перед собой, руки тоже легли на стол — ладонями вниз, между правой рукой и рукояткой палочки было не меньше десяти дюймов, Том последовал его примеру.

— Мне не хотелось, чтобы кто-либо увидел это.

— Я уже понял. Для меня то, что я случайно увидел, не несет информации, но вы считаете иначе, поэтому… просто так я ее не отдам.

— Я не могу позволить тебе уйти.

— А я не могу позволить копаться в моей голове человеку, который не доверяет мне настолько. Могу поклясться чем хотите, что не использую увиденное против вас, что бы это ни значило, но, вижу, вас это не устроит. Тупик. Продолжим?

— Предлагаю отправиться в дуэльный зал и ввести некоторые правила. А то здесь мы окончательно все разнесем. Правила простые: одно заклинание, действие которого явно, и один действующий против него щит. До первого попадания. Если ты победишь, воспоминание останется с тобой.

— А если я выиграю, вы назовете мне имя?

— Я не могу, пожалуйста, не проси об этом.

Том улыбнулся — это было так по-дамблдоровски справедливо.

Они шли вдвоем длинными темными коридорами, и Том поймал себя на странном чувстве. Он был всегда благодарен замку — за защиту, тепло, гостеприимство, огромные возможности, которые тот всегда предоставлял своим обитателям. Он и раньше часто обращался к нему, как к живому существу: «спрячь, подскажи, объясни», сейчас все это вдруг смешалось вместе и выплавилось во что-то, очень похожее на любовь. Он понял, что хотел бы оставаться здесь не только летом — на всю жизнь, и это на самом деле не так уж невозможно. Он станет преподавателем чего угодно (только не трансфигурации, понятно), будет всегда жить здесь, они с Дамблдором будут переманивать друг у друга самых талантливых учеников, а когда не смогут решить очередной спор мирным путем, будут спускаться в дуэльный зал, как сейчас.

Этот зал был загадочным местом: для второкурсников (именно на этом курсе разрешали тренировочные дуэли) он был простым помостом, а для семикурсников превращался, как говорили, в пространство запутанной топологии с колоннами, тупиками, лабиринтами. Для них с Дамблдором он оказался именно таким.

Правила оказались простыми, а вот заклинания — не очень: боевая модификация Incarcerous, летящая в противника сеть, траекторией которой можно было управлять, и такой же гибкий пространственный щит.

— Смотри, уже в полете можно менять форму и направление, подергивая за уголки. Не слишком сложно? — это был не вопрос, вызов.

Десяток проб, потом еще один мастер-бросок от Дамблдора, по движущейся зигзагом мишени, и они разошлись…

Уже отточенным движением поставить щит, таким же отточенным — послать проклятие. Мелочей нет. Как быстрее устанет рука: если будет абсолютно прямой или чуть согнутой? Дамблдор перемещается как капля ртути, слишком быстро, нужно целить не в него — угадать направление и послать опережающее. Что будет, если ударить в потолок? Что, если оставить на пути заклинания самый уголок колонны, чтобы сеть, зацепившись, полетела чуть не так, как ожидалось? Противник отступал, используя каждый выступ стены, колонну, нишу, чтобы исчезнуть с глаз и следующий раз оказаться не там, где его ожидают. Через несколько кругов Том уже начал узнавать некоторые места: вот здесь в него чуть не попало, пришлось упасть на пол, с тех пор в колене отдает болью каждое резкое движение…

Спустя некоторое время они сидели на маленькой, трансфигурированной Дамблдором лавочке. Том старался выровнять дыхание и принять, что проиграл. Он так же хорошо угадывал намеренья Дамблдора, как тот — его собственные, и почти так же быстро реагировал на то, что почувствовал. Устал, просто устал, особенно чувствовалось, как сильно рука устала поднимать палочку, движения стали слишком медленными, размазанными. Последний щит оказался слишком высоко от пола, чем немедленно воспользовалась летящая к нему сеть-ловушка — жадно обвила щиколотки в несколько слоев. К концу боя он уже воспринимал их как разумных: именно так они себя вели, казалось — охотились по своей воле, напрыгивали, ведь каждая знала, что в случае неудачи ее ждет смерть. К своим сетям, создаваемым на несколько секунд, он относился так же — как к верным солдатам. Только воспоминания жалко, если оно стоит так дорого.

— Я не буду, Том.

— Но ведь я проиграл, — Риддл провел по сиденью рукой, но не ощутил шероховатости дерева — пальцы потеряли всякую чувствительность.

— Третьекурсник продержался больше получаса. Без поддавков, ты вполне прилично читаешь намеренья, если их не закрывать специально. С ровесниками всегда выигрываешь, правда? Не получается думать, что ты проиграл, у меня сто лет не было такой дуэли. Повторим завтра? Натренируешь руку — станет еще интересней.

Альбус радовался совершенно искренне, а вот Том чувствовал, что готов разнести все вокруг. Завтра.

— Я же по-настоящему… А вы, оказывается, нет. Иногда убить хочется за такие штуки.

— Я понял, что ты прав — мое недоверие было очень обидным. Что дрался по-настоящему — это хорошо, теперь ты знаешь, что можешь. А убивать меня тебе рано — не справишься.

— Почему вы вообще решили мне помочь, — он развернулся и посмотрел Альбусу в глаза.

— Ты считаешь, я могу бросить человека, которому плохо, в лесу?

— Я не про это… про потом.

— Думаю, мы можем доверять друг другу во всем, связанном с запретными экспериментами. Ты всегда будешь на моей стороне, а я ...

— Тогда почему… Хорошо, как вы ко мне относитесь?

— Как к самому талантливому ученику, который мне попадался. С тобой стало действительно интересно, а некоторое отсутствие ограничений… думаю, я смогу к нему привыкнуть, — Альбус разорвал взгляд.

Том улыбнулся, но вышла у него измученная гримаса: во-первых, не хотел показывать, что слышать это ему приятно, он совсем не нуждается в похвалах, во-вторых, вдруг навалилась вся скопившаяся за день усталость. Он тяжело откинулся на спинку скамьи.

— Я, наверно, буду ночевать здесь — до подземелий уже не дойду.

— Глупости. Всегда есть второе дыхание, если оно действительно нужно.

— Я говорил себе это минимум два раза за сегодня. Четвертого дыхания не наблюдаю.

— Ладно, я помогу. Держись за меня, — Альбус обнял его за плечи.

Сначала это было похоже на падение, потом — на маггловскую карусель, которая крутится так быстро, что начинает не хватать воздуха. В следующую секунду они стояли у входа в слизеринскую гостиную.

— Что это было? Неужели аппарация? В Хогвартсе? Это же невозможно…

— Возможно. В замке всегда есть человек, который может в нем аппарировать.

— О, я бы душу отдал за такое.

— Том, отвратительное маггловское выражение, никогда не говори таких вещей…

— О нет, пожалуйста, только не воспитательная лекция, я так устал…

— Но об аппарации ты готов был слушать.

— Вы все равно ничего не расскажете.

— Не расскажу, бессмысленно. Такого человека, который сможет аппарировать и многое другое, Хогвартс выбирает сам. И, пожалуйста, никому не рассказывай, это пока не попало в книги, и не должно…

— Я сегодня просто кладбище ваших секретов…Значит, он действительно живое существо, — Том ласково погладил стену рукой, и, кажется, гладкая поверхность немного потеплела под кончиками пальцев, — я чувствовал, — он повернулся к стене и прошептал: — Я тоже хочу здесь аппарировать, пожалуйста.

— Зачем тебе? — это все-таки Альбус, замок с ним словами не заговаривал.

— Это же здорово в поединках! Тебя надеются встретить в одном месте, а ты уже совершенно в другом, — а сам уже прокручивал только что законченный бой: было такое?

— Хм, не думаю, что все так просто: аппарация крутит, ты можешь достаточно точно определить точку, но куда окажешься лицом — вряд ли. И будешь после аппарации немного дизориентирован. Впрочем, можно потренироваться, только не в замке. И тебе — сначала научиться аппарации в принципе.

— Завтра?

— Завтра.

Уже засыпая, Том подумал о том, что среди появившихся у него сегодня задач самая интересная — узнать все же, кто же учил ментальной магии Альбуса Дамблдора. Если человек сознательно оставляет открытой часть головоломки, нужно помочь ему — найти остальные части, разгадать его тайну.

 

* * *

Позже Том часто вспоминал этот день, чаще всего те несколько мгновений, когда он рассказывал Дамблдору о его собственных воспоминаниях и видел, как у того леденеют глаза, а пальцы крепче сжимают палочку. Вот в этот момент его воспринимали всерьез. Остальное было игрой — это нет.

Достаточно было вспомнить об этом, чтобы продолжать биться над самой неразрешимой проблемой. Он снова хотел оказаться там — под этим холодным, решительным взглядом. Что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать себя равным: можно было попытаться разузнать о прошлом Дамбдлора, но были и другие пути.


	4. в которой Том узнает еще часть тайны, а Дамблдор пытается доказать, что не стоит так обращаться с чужими секретами

На самом деле не потребовалось вообще никаких усилий, чтобы вычислить, кто был юным светловолосым наставником Дамблдора в ментальных искусствах. Том и не догадывался, что ему нужно просто дождаться первого учебного дня и прийти вместе со всеми на завтрак. Многие слизеринцы получали по утрам Ежедневный Пророк, ему достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы в нее вложили свежий, еще нечитанный экземпляр, вкусно пахнущий чернилами. Газета многообещающе хрустнула — с первой страницы смотрел на читателей вождь немецких волшебников, проводивших сейчас впечатляющий эксперимент — подчинение магглов целой страны. Конечно, изображения Гриндельвальда Том видел и раньше (отсюда смутное чувство узнавания), но никогда еще так пристально их не разглядывал, а ведь пронзительному взгляду и надменно вздернутым уголкам губ стоило поучиться. Он постарался как можно точнее скопировать мимику и поднял глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что зритель для его представления отсутствует. Тот же приглушенный гул, рождаемый стуком вилок по тарелкам и полусонными разговорами, а Дамблдора за преподавательским столом уже не было, и это выглядело как-то неправильно.

Они не обсуждали это, но тем интересней было наблюдать, каким непроницаемо-безмятежным становится лицо профессора, когда в печати появляется очередная статья о Германии. Том в эти дни с огромным трудом сдерживал улыбку — владеть чужой тайной оказалось ни с чем не сравнимым удовольствием. Ты ничего не делаешь, просто знаешь — и тебя боятся, твой жест содержит нечто едва уловимое и непонятное другим — и вызывает заранее предсказуемую реакцию. Он подбил Эдиссона задать на уроке вопрос об отношении английских политиков к завоеваниям немцев, назвав Гриндельвальда по имени. Дамблдор с искренним интересом посмотрел на спрашивающего и в свою очередь поинтересовался, на многое ли тот готов, чтобы не вести войну на своей территории. Позже Том обнаружил, что лишился общения без всяких объяснений, но это, казалось, того стоило — гнев Дамблдора, спрятанный от остальных за самым беспечным выражением лица, был именно таким, как надо: Том почувствовал полыхнувшее в его сторону пламя, кожа до конца урока горела так, будто ее на самом деле обожгло.

Стоило ли? Конечно, потерянных дуэлей было очень жалко, все предыдущие встречи ушли только на то, чтобы Том научился аппарировать. Начало получаться уже на второй день, но переносилось плохо — тошнило, перед глазами плавали круги, на то, чтобы прийти в себя полностью, уходила четверть часа. Дамблдор хмурился, утверждая, что все же, видимо, рано, о дуэльной практике с аппарацией не может быть и речи, но Том не был настроен прерваться на полпути — хотел точно знать, что теперь владеет перемещениями. "Я смогу". И снова перед глазами плыли черные пятна, медленно превращаясь в силуэты окружавших опушку Запретного леса деревьев. Хотелось сесть прямо на снег, восхитительно холодный, а еще лучше — упасть в него лицом. Из носа пошла кровь, это, видимо, было его слабым местом. Том старался незаметно вытереть ее, стряхивал темные капли в снег, боясь, что, если Дамблдор увидит, все закончится запретом, "подрастешь — научишься". Но вышло наоборот — профессор поколдовал над его носом, и стало гораздо легче. Теперь получалось не только аппарировать, но и ставить маскирующие чары, сложнейшие, за гранью школьной программы, явно дамблдоровского изобретения, во всяком случае, в его стиле: несколько простеньких заклинаний, совершенно неожиданно сплетенных друг с другом. К самим дуэлям вернуться они не успели, и кто виноват?

Сейчас знакомая дверь оставалась закрытой, когда бы Том ни пришел, и это крайне выводило из себя — что стоило открыть ее и сказать "убирайся"? А так трепыхалась надежда, что профессор действительно отсутствует, и потом все вернется на свои места. Том и раньше замечал, что Дамблдор часто исчезает из школы. В свете знакомства с лидером противников это допускало самые разные объяснения, но никаких дополнительных фактов добыть не удалось. Пришло время пожалеть о своей выходке — створки раковины сжались гораздо плотнее, как будто часть доверия, данная тогда авансом, была отобрана обратно. Том вынужден был признать, что ни в ком больше не встречал такой странной смеси открытости и замкнутости, а ему хотелось больше ниточек, чтобы чаще думать "я знаю, что с тобой сейчас на самом деле, остальные — нет", и чувствовать нечто странное, как будто Дамблдор на мгновенье становится его собственным.

Самым потрясающим в дуэли с Дамблдором было то, что Том тогда совершенно забыл о самом себе, став на это время идеальным орудием, черпая до дна все силы, что есть. Хотелось попробовать еще раз, прямо сейчас, черт возьми. Ради этого можно было не только извиниться за неудачную шутку, но пока не перед кем. Оставалось периодически прогуливаться по знакомому коридору, стуча костяшками по глухо закрытой двери, очень небрежно, просто на всякий случай. Круг за кругом, останавливаясь поболтать, заглядывая в библиотеку, но каждые полчаса снова оказываться там. Поговорил с дверью, однажды ведь и это подействовало, погладил пальцами резные изгибы — хорошо изученный пейзаж с мостом через речку. Когда он приходил сюда раньше, приходилось смотреть на этот мост снизу вверх, а теперь он был прямо перед носом. Том улыбнулся старому знакомому, шепнул "еще увидимся", резко оттолкнулся и быстро пошел к себе, твердо намереваясь на этот раз лечь спать.

— Торопишься?

Дамблдор стоял впереди, у колонны, защищенный ее тенью и бликами факелов от не слишком внимательного взгляда. Словно в отместку старым нарядам, теперь он был одет во что-то серое, неприметное и немаркое.

— Проходил мимо, решил узнать, не планируете ли вы новых тренировок… — Том очень старался, чтобы его тон не показался слишком просительным. Одернул мантию под оценивающим, насмешливым взглядом.

— Скорее нет. У меня много дел, да и ты, я полагаю, нашел новый способ удовлетворять свое любопытство, и он плохо сочетается со старым.

Не стоило тратить время и делать вид, что намек непонятен.

— Это была всего лишь шутка, непонятная даже для того, кто задавал вопрос. Простите.

— Не всегда слова "простите" достаточно. Может, мне оказать ответную любезность — прочесть вашему курсу лекцию о том, как помочь при родах женщине-сквибу или потерявшей магию?

Том даже не сразу понял, что имелось в виду, а когда понял — побледнел.

— Вы считаете, это меня заденет? — "браво, Дамблдор, вряд ли есть тема, которую мне не хотелось бы трогать сильнее. Бьете без промаха, как всегда, ну, на этот раз я хотя бы заслужил. А раз заслужил, я позволю вам говорить об этом".

Это было исключением — Том очень давно не говорил ни с кем о своем рождении, запрещал себе думать об этом, а каждому, кто смел хотя бы намекнуть на его происхождение, доставалось как следует.

— Волшебница в сознании не погибла бы, даже не попытавшись помочь себе. Статут Секретности не предлагает жертвовать ради него жизнью.

— Я думаю, она была магглой, — это впервые прозвучало вслух. Да, он сам это сказал.

— Сложно говорить наверняка, но там, где не может быть ошибок, ты значишься под фамилией Риддл, больше ни одного волшебника с такой фамилией нет. Твой отец волшебником не был.

— Но вы тоже уверены, что я не грязнокровка?

Альбус поморщился, но вряд ли можно ожидать от слизеринца, чтобы он называл это иначе.

— Почти. У тебя очень сильный дар, такое бывает, если к хорошей магической крови примешать немного маггловской. Раз отцовская линия исключается, волшебницей или сквибом была твоя мама. Это немного объяснило бы всю ситуацию, некоторые маги воспринимают потерю или отсутствие магии как катастрофу и в какой-то момент уходят, куда глаза глядят, от всех, кто их знал.

— Вы храните то воспоминание? Которое когда-то обещали, а я так его и не посмотрел…

— С тех пор мы научились мириться немного быстрее, верно, Том? Идем, посмотришь, может быть, узнаешь что-то новое.

Неожиданная капитуляция. Дамблдор пропустил его в свои покои. На столе были разложены странные детали — шестеренки, пружинки, замысловатые стеклянные штуковины — профессор в последнее время увлекся то ли артефактами, то ли магическими приборами, во всяком случае, они разбирались. Подойдя, Дамблдор осторожно сдвинул все на край и поставил на стол небольшую, явно старинную вазу. Том несколько удивился такому началу, но то, что последовало дальше, удивило еще сильнее — ваза оказалась тем самым артефактом для просмотра воспоминаний. Том узнал, как можно извлекать свои мысли и показывать их другим. В воспоминание Дамблдора они провалились вместе, нырнув в вазу, чтобы увидеть самих себя в прошлом. Дамблдор практически не изменился, а Том был намного младше, еще не знающим в то утро, что он волшебник. Один разговор — мост через пропасть. Про Коул интересно — не любила его и тогда, и теперь, но видел бы Дамблдор, как она сейчас выполняет все, что он приказывает — оказалось, из взрослых легче всего подчинить тех, кто поклоняется бутылочке. Но мама — она видела его маму и помогала, наверно. Куда ее отвели? В сестринскую комнату? К доктору на второй этаж? Наверно, было одиноко и страшно умирать среди незнакомых лиц, в какой-то из неприветливых серых комнат. Нет, об этом не стоит думать, если он не хочет расклеиться прямо здесь. Эти мысли под запретом… Не все, рассказанное Дамблдору, он знал раньше. Историю имени выспросил, конечно, а вот то, что красоту он получил в наследство от отца, почему-то не упоминали. Это укладывалось в версию Дамблдора: ведьма и красивый маггл. Но что случилось с ними дальше?

Том долго сидел, задумавшись, и перебирая в памяти увиденное, Дамблдор не мешал ему.

— Можно, я посмотрю еще раз один?

— Тот же идефикс, что и в одиннадцать. Иди, — Альбус махнул рукой, разрешая нырнуть в чашу.

— А что такого? — Хотелось взглянуть на тогдашнего себя еще раз, шепнуть пару важных слов, хотя бы сказать, что все будет хорошо. Гораздо лучше, чем было. Конечно, Том понимал, что на самом деле этого не будет, никто ему ничего тогда не сказал, но вот хотелось, и все.

— Это мое воспоминание, вообще-то, оно живет в моей голове, а ты говоришь мне, что я лишний. Тогда я думал, что покажу очарованному ребенку магический мир…

— Обижает?

— Нет, — замкнутое, холодное "нет" скорее было признанием, что да.

— Тогда я считал себя ужасно взрослым и самостоятельным. Очень хотелось убедиться, и получилось — я же купил в Косом переулке все, что было в списке. Ну, что не так? Не понимаю, почему я должен был идти с незнакомцем. Никогда не уступал из вежливости или страха обидеть, и не советую от меня этого хотеть — аукнется.

Дамблдор резко отвернулся, отошел к окну, как будто мокрый от дождя двор — самое интересное зрелище. Спрятался? Пришлось разговаривать с его спиной.

— Что за глупая привычка молчать, когда вы злитесь? Не молчите, скажите сразу, накажите, в конце концов, в школе полно способов. Вы промолчали, но до сих пор помните то, что было три года назад. Да к черту такое молчание. За этот вопрос тоже будете злиться много лет, Дамблдор? Я бы предпочел рассчитываться сразу, — Том встал рядом, рассматривая крохотные мокрые деревья внизу. Вдруг оказалось, что, если приглядеться, отсюда можно рассмотреть даже крыши домиков в Хогсмиде.

— Если я накажу тебя по-школьному, ты потом сидеть не сможешь, — казалось, Дамблдор как никогда близок к тому, чтобы согласиться с этим щедрым предложением.

— Вам — разрешу.

— У тебя спрашивают разрешения?

— Меня в этой школе ни разу не наказали, Дамблдор. Никто, кроме вас.

— Тогда я не буду изменять наши правила — накажу по-своему, так, как сказал. Увидишь.

— Публичную лекцию от вас я просто не вынесу. Не стоит.

— Я не буду ничего читать сам, ну кто я такой, чтобы учить вас медицине.

Так в школе появился курс экстренной помощи пострадавшим, объявление о нем повесили на следующий день. Прошедшие и сдавшие зачет получали заверенное по всей форме разрешение колдовать в том случае, если им придется такую помощь оказывать. В документе были перечислены ситуации, когда разрешение действует: маг без сознания или не может обработать рану сам, лишился палочки и не рискует лечить чужой, не обладает магией в этот момент. Том слышал, как старшекурсники перешептывались, обсуждая, не имеется ли в виду, что нужно помогать и магглам. Они решили, что нет, даже магглолюбец Дамблдор не мог зайти так далеко, а это его детище, хотя практику провел приглашенный из Мунго колдомедик. Том мог бы не понять намека, если бы не предыдущий разговор. А так пришлось сгонять со щек то и дело подступавшую краску, хотя занятие о помощи при родах и для других прошло очень нервно, только перечисление возможных проблем заставило пару нервных девушек покинуть лекцию и больше к курсу не вернуться.

Альбус пожалел о созданном курсе ровно через час после того, как объявление было повешено. Что-то с Томом шло не так, все время не так, как он рассчитывал. Когда-то Альбус решил, что этот мальчишка поймет, что он делает с другими, только на собственной шкурке. Но Том не менялся. И в то же время оказался более гибким, если так можно выразиться. Он прощал то, чего не прощали Альбусу другие. Случайно оглянувшись, Дамблдор обнаружил вокруг себя пустоту — его уважали, с ним советовались, ждали его решений, но держали дистанцию, и Том оказался ближе, чем кто угодно другой. Именно потому, что умел находить компромисс лучше других, не боялся, что не сможет отказать Альбусу, как боялись этого остальные. Или просто не могли? Том не позволял никому, в том числе и взрослым, заставить его сдать позиции. Уходил, если не мог немедленно изменить ситуацию, делал по-своему, если у него был хоть какой-то выбор, хоть какое-то пространство для маневра. Альбус знал за собой легкую склонность менять других, но ничего не мог поделать — это было инстинктивным. На всех остальных получалось влиять, даже не замечая и не желая этого, они, по всей видимости, чувствовали давление, обижались и разбегались в разные стороны, ничего не объясняя. Только Риддл возвращался. Стало страшно, что этой маленькой местью их дружба закончится, но она не закончилась.

С этой дружбой была и еще одна проблема: уже сейчас, на третьем курсе, стало видно, каким харизматичным вырастет Риддл. Альбус уже пару раз ловил себя на том, что просто смотрит на него, забывая дышать, забывая настолько, что приходил в себя от недостатка воздуха, вынужденный делать несколько жадных быстрых вдохов. Никогда с Риддлом не будут дружить, будут любить или ненавидеть. Слагхорн недавно жаловался, как изменился его факультет — он привык иметь дело с отдельными яркими личностями, и вдруг получил слаженный коллектив, такое единство, которое не снилось и гриффиндору, не пускающее его внутрь. О проделках ничего узнать не удается, змееныши вдруг не ябедничают, не жалуются, не рассказывают даже наедине, даже под давлением, что у них там происходит. Такое чувство, сказал он, что их можно пытать каленым железом, они не выдадут того, кто у них главный. Альбус тогда долго смотрел на Горация, пытаясь понять цель разговора, потом спросил: "А сам ты этого не знаешь?"


	5. в которой Том изучает связь маггловской и магической истории, а Альбус старается удержать его от нарушения законов

На этот раз нужно было возвращаться не просто в мир магглов — в мир, где по-настоящему шла война. Конец позапрошлого лета, да и прошлое Том вспоминал с ужасом — постоянно объявляли о бомбежках, хрипящее из громкоговорителей "воздушная тревога" заставляло мчаться в подвал-бомбоубежище, а иногда они видели летящие вдали эскадрильи и слышали взрывы. Сначала немцы были заняты стратегическими объектами, но по мере того, как понимали, насколько хорошо защищены эти цели, перешли к психологическому давлению. Том хорошо понимал эту тактику — правительственные здания, знаменитые дворцы говорили слуху обычного человека больше, чем цифры в названиях потопленных кораблей. Паника, недоумение в рядах противника — тоже отличная вещь, хотя потери в ценностной шкале войны ничтожны — дворцы не стреляют ни в ответ, ни просто так — но именно они идеальные мишени. Если ему когда-нибудь придется вести войну, он начнет с этого этапа — не имеющие боевого значения, рассредоточенные, слабо защищенные, но чем-то дорогие противнику цели для ударов — это гениально. Только когда враг окончательно растеряется и не будет знать, где собрать основные силы, следует нанести мощный удар по стратегическим объектам. Возможно, сейчас немцы играют именно в эту игру, готовятся, но тем меньше желания отправляться в приют.

Дамблдор попросил его заглянуть перед отъездом, Том улыбнулся — уже привык, что лето разлучает его с Хогвартсом, а Альбус всегда испытывает по этому поводу чувство вины, но сделать ничего не может.

— Действительно не могу, меня не будет здесь большую часть времени. Мы проделали огромную работу за этот год — закрыли от бомбардировок магические кварталы и поселения, самые важные военные объекты магглов, но немцы продолжают искать лазейки, а мы, соответственно, их закрывать.

Да, все выходные этого года, каждый праздник, каждый свободный день они, специально собранное подразделение Аврората, мотались по стране и строили защитные купола — чтобы быть уверенными, что туда, где живут маги или хранится военная техника магглов, бомбы не упадут. Теперь Альбус знал большинство военных терминов не понаслышке, не из газетных статей, и мог многое рассказать о стратегии и тактике воздушных нападений, а о магии защиты от бомбардировок — все, что пригодно к реальному использованию.

— Волшебники сотрудничают с магглами? А как же Статут Секретности? Или магглы облагодетельствованы тайно? — Том не ожидал услышать такое. Узнать, что волшебники защищают и магглов — отвратительно. Сам он радовался каждый раз, когда слышал о потерях магглов любой из сторон, как будто каждый раз после этого места для волшебников становилось немного больше. Возможно, это были полузабытые детские наблюдения: заберут двоих-троих из приюта, глядишь, каши в твоей тарелке прибавится. Но ни разу он не пробовал сказать об этом вслух — просто не знал, как маги посмотрят на такие рассуждения. Как на это смотрят магглы — знал, каждый разрешает себе, но старается запретить другим. Вероятно, у магов то же самое.

— Эта война важнее Статута, если территории будут захвачены чужой армией, то и мы — тоже. Не мы это начали, немецкие маги используют своих магглов в качестве тарана, поэтому нам пришлось защищать своих. Гриндельвальд хотел заставить магов всего мира отбросить Статут и подчинить своих магглов, и частично ему это удалось, нам пришлось контактировать, только на самом высоком уровне, конечно, но борьба у нас сейчас общая.

Да, об этом Тому тоже пришлось узнать: даже очень слабый союзник — союзник. Значит, маги думают о своих магглах так, и это позиция не самого Дамблдора — позиция Министерства, или кто там управляет. Пора, кстати, узнать, как устроено управление у магов.

Альбус перестал барабанить пальцами по столу:

— Что я, собственно, хотел тебе сказать: возможно, бомбардировки Лондона и других городов станут более непредсказуемыми и хаотичными, ставка на то, что всю страну мы защитить не сможем. Если почувствуешь, что становится жарко — уходи на Диагон-аллею, — Альбус положил на стол замшевый мешочек, глухо звякнувший при этом, — здесь достаточно на первое время, потом я тебя найду.

Следовало попрощаться, отдав должное подарку. Том опустил кошелек в карман мантии.

— Огромное спасибо, профессор Дамблдор.

— Обычно твоя вежливость достается другим, — в словах Дамблдора не было упрека, только легкая улыбка, подтрунивание над тем, как Том общался с остальными профессорами — уважение и восхищение в подобранной для каждого пропорции.

— Вы слишком хорошо меня знаете, чтобы тратить время на такую ерунду, — а про себя: "я знаю, что вам нравится", — но эти деньги — они ведь не из школьного фонда?

Тому и самому это нравилось — прямые вопросы и прямые ответы иногда. Среди большинства, которому выдавались лесть и почтение, порой в лошадиных дозах, Дамблдор стоял ступенькой выше, ему, кажется, больше хотелось быть "своим".

— Надеюсь, это не будет причиной от них отказаться. Там не так уж много, но я хочу, чтобы у тебя был небольшой резерв. Если же останешься у магглов, над Британской библиотекой очень хорошая защита, возможно, там будет неплохо проводить время. У меня есть маггловский библиотечный абонемент, возьми, если хочешь. Не знаю, понадобится ли он тебе, но в мое время, чтобы попасть в эту библиотеку, нужны были рекомендации. Так тебе будет проще.

— Проще? — Том повертел в руке квадрат плотного картона, заполненный каллиграфическим почерком: полное имя, дата и место рождения, дата получения членского билета, рекомендации от... — это все настоящее?

— Разумеется. Проще, когда есть с чего начать разговор. У меня много настоящих маггловских документов, ими уже нельзя пользоваться просто так, я должен был бы выглядеть, с точки зрения маггла, гораздо старше, но они полезны, если...

Дамблдор мог не продолжать. Они могут быть полезны, чтобы отвлечь внимание, заставить себя слушать. Далее конфундус или — для школьника, не получившего права колдовать во время каникул — нечто более тонкое и не всем доступное. Они оба понимали, что это не всем доступное будет использовано, ментальная магия слишком удобна, когда имеешь дело с теми, кто не может даже заподозрить.

— А у магов есть библиотека в Лондоне?

— В Министерстве Магии есть кое-что, но там, в основном, конфискованные библиотеки не самых законопослушных магов, ну, ты меня понимаешь, а если что и добавлялось специально, сотрудниками Аврората, то по принципу «врагов нужно знать в лицо». Несовершеннолетнего волшебника в эти закрома не пустят. Кое-что можно посмотреть в книжном, там есть пара столиков, чтобы посидеть, сделать выписки за небольшую плату. Думаю, сейчас количество столиков увеличится.

— Почему?

— Потому что у людей меньше, чем обычно, денег, и больше проблем, которые они не решали раньше.

Итак, деньги. Том слегка подбросил мешочек, оценивая его наполненность золотыми монетками. Для любого из его однокашников по приюту, магглов — сказочное зрелище. Жаль, что в маггловском мире ему ничего особенно не нужно, а то, что нужно, и так принесут. А вот по магическим меркам галеонов тридцать — совсем немного, пара дней в гостинице. Только неплохое начало для той суммы, которую нужно собрать за лето. Вряд ли Дамблдор ждет их возврата, и если думает, что деньги будут потрачены на книги, то почти не ошибется. Какой смысл покупать, если в твоем распоряжении библиотека Хогвартса и часть дамблдоровской? Он есть — некоторые книги хочется читать в одиночестве. Кое-что Том хотел купить, не бросая работать над тем, какая часть Запретной секции будет ему доступна, и больше никаких глупостей — с Альбусом надо иметь нормальные отношения.

И тогда он продолжит учить, как уже учит — внепрограммному, запрещенному, хотя и знает, что Том… маленькая дрянь, да? Так говорила миссис Коул, пока ей позволялись собственные мысли. Ведь знает, профессор и легиллимент не мог не видеть того, что видела спивающаяся маггла, но делает вид, что все хорошо, и учить — можно.

Дамблдор тем временем истолковал его жест…

— Мало? Может быть, тебе нужно еще, чтобы не…

Ах да, деньги.

— Я не собираюсь голодать.

Разумеется, маггловский мир накормит магический. Том был уверен, что наедине может заставить любого маггла расстаться с наличностью, просто поговорив, да, именно так, просто вежливо поговорив, посреди улицы, если угодно. А потом заставит забыть. То, что раньше было интуитивным, теперь опиралось на знания. Можно попробовать и ложные воспоминания наложить, хотя второй том "Начал ментальной магии" только пролистан, но идея, как сделать, есть. Подарочек Дамблдора, а второй и главный в этом году — аппарация — еще полезнее. Не обязательно развлекаться в Лондоне, к его услугам любой город, только придется сначала съездить туда на поезде, чтобы не начинать аппарацию по координатам на такое большое расстояние — он никогда не пробовал подобное, лучше прыгать в знакомое место. А потом маггловские гинеи превратятся в магические галлеоны.

Стоило ли Дамблдору знать об этих планах? Как будто существовала возможность их скрыть. Мимолетное пересечение взглядов — и все тайное между ними становится явным. А раз так, пусть уж скажет, что думает. Зная, что не сможет ни остановить, ни помешать.

А Альбус смотрел в глаза ребенку и видел, как начинается война. Не та, которая идет сейчас — следующая, возможно. Вот это: "я не собираюсь голодать — я могу сделать так, чтобы кто-то другой голодал вместо меня" — то, с чего все начинается. Нет смысла ругать, как и делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Я вынужден буду немного подкорректировать твои идеи — они бессмысленны, — Альбус, будто защищаясь, отталкивал возражения открытыми ладонями, — ты же не мог не заметить, что маггловские деньги ценятся очень высоко в нашем мире, хотя любому магу нетрудно их получить, даже без ментальной магии, верно? Можно придумать не меньше дюжины способов их получить, и это приводит к неутешительному выводу — много маггловских денег в магический мир не протащить. Объяснять дальше? Обмен денег проводится под строгим контролем, любая заметная сумма должна быть объяснена. Аврорат, веритасерум…

— И что же мне делать?

Как ни странно, Тому нужна была мантия — настоящая, дорогая. Слизеринцы должны видеть, что он умеет устраиваться. Второй и третий том Менталки — надоело выпрашивать по главе, хотя сколько они стоят и можно ли их вообще найти, Том еще не знал. И генеалогия — можно заказать профессионалу, должен же он раскопать свое происхождение. Всего одна ниточка, только имя, но попробовать можно. И тоже дорого.

— Учиться. Если не наделаешь глупостей, в следующем году мы возьмем второй том Аткинса, и практика тоже будет. Красивая мантия… вот что я тебе скажу — своих друзей тебе не перещеголять, если пойдешь их путем. Могу предложить мой.

— Маггловский портной и сказка о театральном реквизите, потом магия…

— Именно. Почему ты считаешь, что не справишься? Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы заклинать одежду самому, по крайней мере, ты сможешь отличаться от всех.

— Напялив на себя лиловый бархат? Ни за что.

— Все зависит от тебя, английские короли неплохо выглядят на старых гравюрах.

— Дамблдор, вы осточертели читать меня.

— Это просто очевидная идея. И еще, Том. Я не ожидаю, что ты будешь жить впроголодь, как остальные в приюте, но будь осторожен. На мелочи без использования палочки закроют глаза, но эти ограничения придуманы не для красного словца, магглы не должны ничего подозревать.

— Вот почему это?

— Знаешь, идея объединиться с магглами сейчас слишком непопулярна по эту сторону Ла-Манша именно из-за того, что происходит с другой. Мы уже говорили об этом. Нам не справиться с магглами, если они узнают о нас.

— Но Гриндельвальд со своими справляется.

— Будет справляться, пока они не раскусят его фокус.

— Фокус?

— А как это назвать? Ты же умеешь читать, в этой истории все очевидно. Гриндельвальд продемонстрировал им себя — сверхчеловека, только забыл сказать, что сами они такими не станут никогда. Не знаю деталей, но их, видимо, уверили, что станут, когда завоюют весь мир и наведут свой порядок, а заодно перестанут скрещиваться с плохими народами. Старая, как мир, сказка об избранности, только никому она счастья не приносила, могли бы уточнить у своих евреев, прежде чем их истребить.

Том молчал, переваривая сказанное, его картина мира серьезно покачнулась и теперь искала новое положение равновесия.

— Думаете, магглы его разгадают?

— И когда разгадают — уничтожат, — это действительно казалось Дамблдору самым вероятным исходом.

— Значит, магглов не трогать… Хотя мне это кажется довольно безопасным, да я уже и…

— Я не требую, чтобы ты жил впроголодь и ходил в обносках.

— Вот как? Вы так спокойно говорите об этом, зная, что я собираюсь делать?

— Вырасти ты в нормальных условиях, тебе бы и в голову не пришло подобное. У большинства людей барьер к противозаконному вырастает незаметно, они впитывают, что такие действия запрещены не из вредности — просто вредны. Но тебе придется додуматься до этого самому, и я виноват больше, чем другие.

— Вы?

— Каждый взрослый маг, который понимает, что магический ребенок может оказаться и в маггловском приюте, а я это знаю как никто другой, ведь я занимаюсь магглорожденными. Поэтому. Я пока надеюсь, что у тебя возникнет чувство меры, ты поймешь, что сила дается не для того, чтобы отбирать, это и некая ответственность…

— Перед тем, кто раздает силу? Что-то мне это напоминает, — Том ухмыльнулся, — разве у магов тоже есть религия?

— Я немного побуду для тебя в этой роли, если не возражаешь. Чтобы ты почувствовал, в следующем году будешь старостой курса, увидишь, как все работает, и посмотрим, что из этого выйдет. И с генеалогией тоже попробую помочь, — тут Альбус поневоле признавался, что все-таки читает, но это и естественно для божества такого рода, — это непростая работа и возможно, недешево обойдется, но ты не должен из-за нее влипнуть во что-то плохое. Я хочу увидеть тебя первого сентября целым и невредимым

Это было похоже на правду, а Том знал теперь, как проведет лето — столько книг ждали его внимания, и Британская библиотека тоже. Во-первых, она гораздо удобнее, во-вторых, маггловская международная политика сейчас кое-чем интереснее магической, вернее, интересно было смотреть на магглов, зная, кто стоит за их спинами и дергает за ниточки. Мало кто знал настолько хорошо оба мира, чтобы увидеть и попробовать понять и процесс, и результат.

 

* * *

Альбус складывал вещи перед долгим отъездом, все было просто — просмотреть шкаф с зельями, шкаф с артефактами и шкаф с одеждой, из каждого взять нужное, процесс не особо задевал мысли, поэтому он продолжал мысленный спор с Томом и с самим собой, а на краю сознания сидел еще один собеседник, болтая ногами и ухмыляясь.

"Я хочу исправить это, пока не поздно, но точно не знаю, как. Ему все дается слишком легко, и магия, и люди. Та же самая картина, иногда зубами приходится скрипеть от дежавю. Он знает, что особенный, и уверен, что ему можно все. Возможно, именно воспитание у магглов и та разница, которую невозможно было не заметить, а магический мир только подтвердил это потом — он и здесь лучший. Чувство превосходства над магглами — понятное, но и чувство превосходства над магами — он выжил в условиях, которые им и не снились. Ему поддается любой, кого он возьмет за труд очаровывать, он использует довольно простые приемы, проблема в том, что они у него работают, большинство людей достаточно просто устроено. Меня иногда корежит от его уверенности, что и со мной все получается, хотя ключик чуть сложнее. А я не могу найти равновесие между тем, чтобы не потерять доверие, и тем, чтобы не стать очередной игрушкой.

Если бы у него хотя бы были СОВы, я бы взял его с собой, нам так нужны руки, нужна именно его магия, его способности, он бы мог быть полезен уже сейчас. Занять делом. Том не бездельник, ни в коем случае, но если он займет себя сам… вряд ли это будет что-то полезное для других. Показать бы ему, как здорово делать что-то вместе, быть частью, внутри, а не смотреть сверху, как он смотрит на все сейчас. Ведь и я когда-то считал себя только лидером, только одиночкой"

 

* * *

От газетных подшивок пальцы покрывались темным налетом. Только они, газетчикам не сговориться, им надо реагировать быстро, книги противоречили друг другу гораздо больше. Идея, что маггловская война полностью спровоцирована Гриндельвальдом, не выдержала никакой критики. У магглов были свои причины воевать, вполне основательные — проигрыш Германии в прошлой войне, вернее, кабальный Версальский договор, контрибуция с проигравших, запрет производить оружие и еще много запретов.

У того, кто хотел бы заставить немцев воевать сейчас, была только одна трудность — заставить их поверить в себя. Было ли это подвигом, возможным только с помощью магии? Да нет. Как Франции удалось выиграть в Первой Мировой войне — загадка, потому что в этот раз, в прошлом году, немцы зашли в Париж как к себе домой, в позапрошлый раз, в войне 1870, в которой и была выкована Германия как государство, французы, кажется, как воины тоже совсем не блистали. А вот в мясорубке, которую магглы назвали Первой Мировой, Германию удалось загнать в угол, она была одна против многих. Потом уже изученный Томом позорный мир. А вот потом… Черт, это было прекрасно, Том с восторгом читал о том, как кучка вроде бы обычных людей вырвала у неудачливых правителей власть и подняла свою страну буквально за десятилетие, просто перестав играть по навязанным правилам. Конечно, не все так просто, Том пытался найти Гриндельвальда на маггловских фотографиях, и нашел, в конце концов, по крайней мере, было очень похоже на его колдографии того времен, насколько можно сравнивать их с мертвыми изображениях из крупных точек в маггловских газетах. Значит, горстка магов может изменить мир, если захочет. Том восхищался Гриндельвальдом, врагом, с которым идет война. Мерил шагами курительную комнату библиотеки — после такого открытия невозможно было усидеть на месте — и думал о том, какое же он чудовище, болеет теперь в этой войне за врага. Интересно, за кого болеет Дамблдор. Что он имел ввиду, когда сказал, что Гриндельвальда надо остановить. Победить, чтобы остановить или чтобы спасти? Спросить?


	6. в которой продолжается изучение истории и обсуждаются некоторые аспекты достижения бессмертия

Четвертый курс начался быстрее, чем Том ожидал. Лето не было скучным, но интенсивность бомбардировок сошла на нет, взгляды немцев были прикованы к востоку, а не к Острову, удрать в магический мир посреди каникул не довелось.

Пора было решить, кто имеет значение, а кто — нет. Дамблдор — возможность овладеть магией за гранью школьной программы, единственный живой источник знаний о ментальной магии, дуэльная практика. А еще личный знакомый и, возможно, друг величайших современных магов. Хорошие отношения с ним нужны любой ценой, это Том давно решил.

Слагхорн — намного проще и в обращении, и в приносимой пользе, его связи — министерские шишки разного уровня, не выше, а он сам — хороший зельевар, но только по чужим рецептам, Том морщился всякий раз, когда думал об этом — какая скучнейшая жизнь, должно быть. Но многие школьные вопросы легче всего было решать через него, доступ в Запретную секцию, например.

Сокурсники — богатые и чистокровные, хотя бы одно из двух. Конечно же, ему нравилось их подчинение, это было нетрудно, хотя они вернулись в школу повзрослевшими, и кое-кого пришлось завоевывать заново.

Если бы его спросили, как он это делает, он ответил бы, что секрет очень прост: большинство людей совершенно не в состоянии возражать, когда с ними говорят уверенным, властным голосом. Желательно, чтобы услышанное было логично и не поддавалось простому, легко приходящему в голову опровержению, нет, собеседника надо было хоть немного поставить в тупик, заставить потерять несколько секунд на поиск ответа, так и оставить стоящим, раскрыв рот. Потом он долго будет представлять, как красиво мог бы отказать, но это потом и в своей голове — следовательно, силы не имеет. Если этот метод не срабатывал, приходилось бить на опережение: пока твой уже противник думает, что вы разговариваете, у вас уже схватка, в которой победителем с большой вероятностью окажется тот, кто ударил первым. Том не стеснялся пользоваться и другими рычагами, опираться на существующие механизмы власти — значок префекта отлично действовал как сам, так и в сочетании с предыдущими методами.

Хорошо, что этот путь уже был пройден с магглами, в приюте то же самое происходило года на два раньше, и к своей роли — того, чье решение является окончательным — Том был готов.

 

* * *

— Вы ищете какой-то артефакт в мире магглов, профессор? — Том сейчас был начинен кучей интересных вопросов, ведь это был их первый разговор после каникул. В кабинете или гостиной Дамблдора ощутимо прибавилось конструкций непонятного происхождения — это увлечение явно прогрессировало, сменив алхимическую лабораторию.

— Почему ты так решил, мой мальчик? — Альбус даже не удивился, сам догадался за лето, что список книг, когда-либо прочитанных им в Лондоне, будет исследован внимательным, жадным даже к мелочам взглядом.

— Вы все время возвращаетесь к этой теме, и всегда рядом книги по легендам и поверьям и археологические исследования. Уходите к медицине, химии, физике, но всегда возвращаетесь к этому набору. Причем больше всего вас интересует легенды о смерти и возрождении…

Альбус с интересом ждал дальнейших умозаключений.

— Феникс? — Том просунул палец сквозь прутья клетки, стараясь разбудить дремлющую птицу, — вы не знаете, он помнит о своих предыдущих жизнях?

— Понятия не имею.

Они посмотрели друг на друга: Том чуть вздернув нос — "неужели не пробовали узнать?", Альбус — слегка ускользая от пристального взгляда — "много причин не делать этого".

— Но иначе его бессмертие не имеет смысла. Вы интересуетесь бессмертием, Дамблдор? — он продолжал стоять вполоборота, как будто разговаривая с самим собой, — конечно, интересуетесь: фамилиар — феникс, какие-то неопубликованные работы с Николя Фламелем, — он резко обернулся, — что еще?

— Это одна история, а не две разных — птенчика подарил мне Фламель.

— Что он получил взамен?

Альбус растерялся от такой постановки вопроса, но раз уж он был поставлен именно так, ответ тоже должен быть бескомпромиссным.

— Ничего.

— Не может быть. Какая-то причина должна быть. Если бы мне подарили такое, я бы искал причину, пока не нашел.

— Не нужно ничего искать: у нас много пересекающихся интересов, в основном зельеварение, фениксы производят уникальные ингредиенты. Можешь предположить, что Фламелю интересно, могу ли я что-то получить из них? Это — достаточное основание?

— Вы хотите сказать, что философский камень сделан на основе чего-то, полученного от фениксов, он действует так же — бесконечное возрождение? — Том медленно обходил клетку, шажок за шажком, превратившись в сгусток целеустремленного любопытства, — у вас получилось?

— Нет. Я не собираюсь потратить жизнь на этот секрет.

— Рано или поздно все секреты открываются. А вы меня учите из такого же любопытства? — спросил Том, подразумевая, разумеется, "как Фламель — вас".

— Мне нужно тренироваться с кем-нибудь, кто постоянно под рукой, — Альбус сделал паузу, ожидая, когда гнев в глазах сменится улыбкой, пониманием, но так и не дождался, — и сможет отвечать мне на должном уровне. Если хочешь знать, несколько лет после школы я был учеником Фламеля. Ученики нужны учителям — иногда они задают интересные вопросы

— А как вы это сделали — в смысле, попали к нему в ученики?

В этот момент феникс решил, что получил уже слишком много внимания, ведь пальцы Тома оставались в клетке. Возможно, у него были и другие причины. Он встряхнулся, распушив оперение, чтобы стать визуально больше — стандартное поведение любой птицы перед дракой, последняя попытка ее предотвратить. Но Том не обратил внимания на эти приготовления и даже на предупреждающий клекот, он был слишком вовлечен в разговор, слишком ждал ответа на свой вопрос. Следующее, что сделал Фоукс — ударил по ближайшему пальцу клювом, сломав, как выяснилось чуть позже, кость средней фаланги. Том выдернул руку из клетки, даже не вскрикнув.

Альбус наложил сращивающее заклинание на пострадавшую кость так осторожно, как мог, Том смотрел куда-то в пространство с улыбкой.

— Не надо делать вид, что тебе не больно. Ты можешь…

Том только дернул челюстью.

— Нет смысла.

— Кричат, плачут не для смысла, а потому что больно.

— Вы ошибаетесь. Кричат кому-то, плачут тоже.

— А ты — никогда? Мне в приюте так сказали когда-то.

— Это правда. Смысл плакать, если это вызывает у других только раздражение, желание заткнуть, даже если вслух говорят другое? Кого-то, может, даже такая жалость устраивала, но не меня.

— Может оказаться важным научиться позволять себе такое. Ты как будто совсем себя не любишь, запрещаешь многое, что на самом деле является совершенно нормальным.

— Не люблю? Не знаю, о чем вы, я себе нравлюсь, практически идеальный инструмент для того, что делаю. А то, что вы называете любовью — разрешение на слабость, себе или другим. Это я, конечно, видел много раз, а вот что-то хорошее, что мне пришло бы в голову назвать любовью — нет.

Один вопрос давно вертелся на кончике языка, но выходил за рамки того, что Том очертил себе как границы отношений с Дамблдором. Задав его, можно было отгрести что-то подобное в свою сторону. Том не задал бы его, если бы ноющая боль не отвлекла и не ослабила контроль над тем, что он говорит.

— Если в юности у вас были такие друзья и учителя, как Гриндельвальд и Фламель, почему вы…

— Почему я здесь, ты хочешь спросить?

— Что-то вроде этого. Я думаю, способности вроде наших позволяют найти себе столько сторонников, сколько нужно. Гриндельвальд так и сделал, верно? Вы говорите, что ваши способности выше, чем его. Почему вы не там же, где он, не на вершине? Не министр магии, например?

— Мне кажется, что трансфигурация и дети интереснее, чем сбор налогов и чиновники. А еще я одиночка — поэтому собирать круг приверженцев у меня никогда не получится так, как у вас.

От этого "вас" глаза Тома стали круглыми и по-детски счастливыми.

— Ну хорошо, налоги — скучно, а война? Вы могли бы многое — там.

— Сейчас я здесь, потому что не хочу… — Дамблдор замер, а Том в очередной раз заметил, что в самые интересные моменты он становится совершенно закрытым, нечитаемым, не слышно даже тени эмоций. Вот что "не хочу"? Нужно было сломать эту стену, проведя разведку боем.

— Не хотите участвовать в бессмысленном? За кого в этой войне вы? Мне все еще интересно. Непонятно, в чем смысл войны для английских магов. Магглы бьются за территории, и то, ни зачем немцам не нужен кусок Англии, они его все равно не удержат, точно так же англичанам не нужен кусок Германии — нам там делать нечего. Что мы делаем, бьемся за идею? Статут Секретности? Но ведь они делают то же, что и мы. Вот вы сами не задумываясь влезаете в голову к любому магглу, от которого вам что-то нужно. Привести примеры? В чем разница?

— Видимо, в том, где поставить границу, Том. Мы считаем, что наши миры не должны пересекаться, так будет лучше для всех. Главная идея Гриндельвальда, с которой он начал — магглы нуждаются в управлении магами, не могут сами справиться с тем, чего достигли, овладевая силами природы, а мы владеем ими давно. Заодно маги смогут перестать прятаться и займут полагающееся им место — Геллерт считает, что мы выше, гораздо выше. Не так уж трудно было взять власть, став во главе магглов. Только вдруг оказалось, что у магглов свои проблемы, о которых маги не имели ни малейшего понятия. Геллерт взялся решать и их, считая, что магглов можно сделать послушным и безопасным инструментом. Он думал, что, если у него получится, маги остальных стран сделают то же самое со своими магглами, но на это безумие никто больше не пойдет.

Альбус был очень рад, что ни разу не ошибся — ни разу не сказал "мы" не вовремя. Он не обратил внимания, что называет верховного мага другой страны по имени.

— А почему нет?

— Мы уже не можем предложит своим магглам то, что Гриндельвальд пообещал своим, не правда ли? — в голосе Дамблдора звучала горькая ирония, — да даже если не обещать. У нас нет навыков, чтобы управлять государствами, в сотни или тысячи раз более населенными, чем любое магическое сообщество. Не думаю, что Геллерт понимал, в какую войну ввязывает своих магглов, или как ее выиграть. Он рассчитывал, что маги договорятся между собой, как всегда договаривались, ведь в магическом мире никогда не было таких войн. А причина проста, у нас всегда был более сильный враг — эти самые магглы. Он не справится со страной магглов, уже сейчас видно, что его магглы проиграют.

Альбус, кажется, спокойно сидел за своим столом в том состоянии, в котором Том не усидел бы и мига, он бы мерил бы шагами комнату, или хотя бы жестикулировал, если бы такими вот рубленными фразами доказывал скорее самому себе, чем слушателю, что Гриндельвальд неправ и все, что он сделал, безнадежно. — Помнишь тестралов в Запретном лесу? Ты еще хотел приручить хотя бы одного. Теперь представь, что все они — твои, и теперь тебе их кормить, заботиться, давать крышу над головой, и все остальные твари леса, о которых ты, может, ничего и не знаешь, тоже твои. Хочешь? Геллерт захотел.

Том запрокинул голову, чтобы в его глазах не прочли: "Геллерт захотел и сделал. Неизвестно еще, кто проиграет".

— Ты еще хочешь заниматься дуэльной практикой? Но уже всерьез?

Том кивнул — о таком вопросе он мечтал, осталась понять, какая связь между ним — и всем предыдущим разговором?

А еще он понял, что так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос, Дамблдор не рассказал, чего не хочет. То, что он сказал, не было враньем, но не было и настоящим ответом, тем, который скрывался в этот момент под совершенно непробиваемым ментальным щитом.

 

* * *

Том Риддл беспокоил Альбуса все больше с каждым годом, потому что все больше напоминал ему котел, который вот-вот взорвется. Раньше он хотя бы иногда показывал, что чувствует на самом деле, а теперь слишком старался для всех быть идеальным, но не мог измениться так, значит, кипит внутри под все большим давлением. Преподаватели видели его не только самым лучшим учеником, но и спокойным, авторитетным, способным поддержать дисциплину, не чувствуя ни капли злости. Правда, в глазах слизеринцев он был совершенно другим, но опять же, без слабостей — только наказывал за дело, не привлекая эмоций.

На самом деле Том таким не был, с Альбусом чуть выпускал себя настоящего, и это был абсолютно другой человек. Настолько не бесстрастный, что это иногда становилось утомительно. Том старался оставить за собой последнее слово в любом споре. Если они встречались у Альбуса в кабинете — проносился вихрем, успевая пощупать, повертеть в руках все, до чего мог дотянуться. Это не было разболтанностью — скорее попыткой демонстративно захватить территорию, установить свои правила и права. Любой запертый шкаф подвергался попытке быть вскрытым, тут у них даже возникла игра — ящики стола пробовались на зуб постоянно, с ними Том возился, пока не открывал хотя бы один. Поэтому Альбус иногда думал о питомце — маленьком, но больно кусающем — в дополнение к запирающим чарам. Сейчас этих игр становилось меньше, все чаше эмоции даже с ним скрывались вежливой маской. Взять хотя бы их последний разговор перед каникулами: достаточно сравнить его отчаянный протест на первом курсе и это — поблагодарил за деньги и ушел.

Нужно было, конечно, признать, что его вежливость не была полностью наигранной, иначе взрыв произошел бы давно. Но раньше рядом с этим появлялось настоящее: "Я умею разговаривать со змеями." Альбус понимал, как сильно любит эту фразу, вернее, любит в Томе то, что стоит за ней — и чего отчаянно не хватает в себе ему самому.

За прошлый год это исчезло из общения со всеми, кроме него, Альбуса, и он решил тогда, что именно ему придется проковырять дырочку в кипящем котле, вызвать огонь на себя и молиться, чтобы этого оказалось достаточно. Но ничего не вышло, и Альбус так и не смог понять, почему. А на самом деле следовало признать, что сделал он это исключительно для себя — хотел еще раз увидеть, что ответом на удар, на раскрытие твоих секретов может быть шаг навстречу. Мечтал научиться.

Груз собственных секретов Альбуса был практически невыносим, очень плохо, когда есть вопросы, на которые ты не можешь ответить никому, даже себе — с трудом. Например, почему ты не на войне. Тот, кто разделил бы с ним этот груз насильно, сделал бы для него доброе дело. Том проявил достаточно упорства, но сломать эту стену не смог.

У Риддла, конечно, были свои слабые места. Альбус знал, по крайней мере, один тип ситуаций, в которых Том еще вспыхивал как маггловский порох — сравнение с другими. Казалось, любой тренировочный бой он воспринимал как последнюю схватку, в которой можно отстоять право считаться сильнее. Слишком тяжело переживал свои проигрыши, нуждался в одобрении и тут же отвергал любое произнесенное вслух, требуя от себя самого практически невозможного. Ему никогда не было достаточно. Нужно было знать все, мочь все, и любое отступление от идеала заставляло Риддла только сжимать зубы крепче и продолжать пытаться, пока не получится. Идеальная целеустремленность, но когда Альбус пытался представить, какого рода внутренняя работа стоит за этим, ему становилось немного страшно. Страшно, если человек не может простить себе самой маленькой ошибки или недостатка.


	7. в которой слегка приоткрываются прошлое и будущее

Во время разговора с Риддлом Альбус понял, что действительно не может больше сидеть, сложа руки. Только не фронт в том смысле, о котором думал Том, не боевые отряды и тайные операции в сердце Европы — очень романтично, но он не имеет права. У него есть возможность погасить очаг, вернее, есть догадка, как это сделать. Вероятно, он единственный, кто может остановить Геллерта.

Стремительный взлет Гриндельвальда в роли кукловода кучки магглов, взявших власть в Германии, не мог не встретить серьезного сопротивления немецких магов, которым совсем не хотелось через несколько лет после первой мировой войны рисковать очутиться в такой же страшной мясорубке снова. Геллерт буквально прорубил себе путь к власти, его приход сопровождался загадочными смертями многих ключевых фигур в правительстве того времени, зато сам он пережил несколько серьезных покушений не только от своих соотечественников, но и организованных сильнейшими разведками других стран — и английской в том числе. Бесполезно. Каждая крупица информации дополняла общую картину — Геллерт добыл Старшую палочку, как когда-то собирался, и стал непобедим. Остальные артефакты? Не похоже, чтобы он собрал весь комплект, возможно, хотя бы один Дар все еще в Англии. И это — тот самый шанс. Ни одна палочка не сможет победить Старшую, но, может быть, это не распространяется на владельца другого Дара Смерти? Альбус готов был поставить на карту свою жизнь, чтобы проверить эту теорию. Оставалось немногое — найти Камень Воскрешения или Плащ-Невидимку.

У него было интуитивное ощущение, что Дары должны некоторым образом зеркалировать свойства друг друга, чтобы составлять вместе единое целое, но, в то же время, эти их свойства должны были сделать почти невозможным для одного человека собрать их вместе. Если Старшая Палочка требует насильственного перехода, чтобы принять нового владельца, то, как минимум один из остальных может быть передан только добровольно. А третий? Не добровольно и не силой, но как тогда? Человеческий ум легко видит противоположности, но здесь нужно было нечто большее. Загадка, требовавшая не столько ума, сколько открытой всему явно и неявно известному интуиции, часами занимала его воображение. Но не покорялась. Проведя очередной день в размышлении, но так и не придя к какому-то конкретному выводу, он вдруг понял, что натыкается на стены от усталости, глаза слипаются, будто уже глубокий вечер, хотя осеннее солнце еще светило вовсю. Нужно было лечь.

Альбус мгновенно провалился в сон, и этот сон не был обычным. Он находился в ярко освещенном месте, полном света настолько, что все остальное не имело значения, знал, что мертв, знал, что ждет здесь человека, который оказался способен собрать все Дары Смерти, достоин этого, сделал это. Еще Альбус знал, что помогал ему, оберегал его, любил его больше жизни и умер за него, и все же этого было недостаточно. Он ждал, чтобы попросить прощения за все, что сделал в своей жизни недостаточно хорошо.

Он проснулся абсолютно счастливым, с мокрым от слез лицом. И получил ответы, гораздо больше, чем спрашивал. Теперь загадка казалась ему простой, ответ очевидным, как и все, что соответствует истинной природе вещей. Третий дар получают не силой и не в подарок, это никаким образом не может зависеть от воли получателя, хотеть этого нельзя. Третий дар получают в наследство.

Палочку можно было отследить по кровавой истории ее переходов. Плащ и Камень Воскрешения передавались тайно, какой из них как, понять пока не получалось. Единственное, что Альбус мог придумать — перелопатить досье аврората на старейшие магические семьи — может быть, где-то всплывет то или другое упоминание. Теперь, возглавляя одно из подразделений, обеспечивающих государственную безопасность, он получил полный доступ к любым архивам.

И снова Том мог быть для него примером — Альбус видел, как год за годом тот исследует школьный архив, подшивки газет, пыльные, скучнейшие тома по геральдике, неизвестно как оказавшиеся в школьной библиотеке, почти такие же пыльные, пожелтевшие подшивки научных журналов, начиная с конца прошлого века — из его собственной коллекции.

Вся школа давно поверила в то, что Риддл — действительно наследник Слизерина, слишком редким было его умение говорить со змеями. Даже Альбус не сомневался, хотя и считал вполне возможным, что это давно отколовшаяся, побочная, неизвестная линия. Но Тому нужны были доказательства, и, возможно, что-то еще. Альбус выполнил его просьбу, но ни поиск когда-либо учившихся в Хогвартсе Риддлов, ни поиск ребенка с именем Марволо, которому хотя бы посылали приглашение в школу, ничего не дал. И, если только отбросить версию, что Том — магглорожденный и первый носитель вновь родившегося дара, возникало еще одно предположение, и Альбус решил, что готов его обсудить.

 

* * *

Дуэльная практика набрала обороты, вместо редких встреч — еженедельные занятия.

— Стандартное взаимодействие: заклинание — щит от него. Практически бессмысленно использовать одно заклинание, если это не непростительное — от любого другого есть щит. Но если ты быстро меняешь заклинания, используя разные разделы магии — жизнь противника уко… усложняется, скажем так, — Альбус старался быть аккуратнее в словах, — чем сильнее отличается природа нападений, тем сложнее подобрать универсальный щит. Особенно забавно, когда вместо заклинаний в тебя летят обычные предметы. Помнишь…

— Как вы швыряли в меня стульями? Конечно, помню. По-моему, это было нечестно, — Том стоял напротив, пытаясь отдышаться после тренировочного поединка лицом к лицу, без хитростей, коридоров и беготни, сила против силы, заклинания против щитов.

— Я не швырял их, а аккуратно ставил, куда нужно. И, замечу, в настоящем бою честность роли не играет. Предмет, хорошо ускоренный и точно направленный, иногда стоит многих заклинаний. А высший пилотаж… пожалуй, лучше я тебе покажу. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты защититься на этот раз — будет сложно.

Они заняли позиции. Том внимательнейшим образом следил за палочкой — Дамблдор давно перестал баловать его, произнося заклинания вслух. Нужно было использовать любые подсказки, читать его намерения, или все это вместе, иначе опоздаешь. Полетит предмет, да? Где же он? Они тренировались в пустом помещении.

Дамблдор медленно и аккуратно повел палочкой вдоль пола от себя. Хорошо знакомые движения кистью, мягкие, округлые — трансфигурация. Ага, твердое — в жидкое. Необычный пространственный щит, слабый, маленький. Шарообразный? Теперь на кончике палочки качалось что-то вроде туманного облачка. Зигзаг — incendio. Облачко на кончике дамблдоровой палочки вспыхнуло ярким пламенем. Не было времени думать — материальный щит, не способный защитить ни от одного заклинания, остановил летящий в него сгусток настоящего огня. Тот стек вниз по щиту, как по стеклу, оставив в воздухе горящую полосу, и продолжил гореть на полу.

— Что это было? — Том жадно вдохнул воздух, запах казался знакомым.

— Попробуй догадаться. Идея почерпнута у магглов.

— Жидкость… — Том задумался, но ненадолго, — горящая жидкость, в смысле, жидкость, способная гореть — вы ее поджигали. Вы трансфигурировали… в керосин? А что?

— Пыль, ничего другого у меня не было.

— Да уж, вы умеете удивлять, — Том тоже попробовал собрать пылинки, чтобы накрыть ими все еще чадящее пятно на полу, — без предупреждения, я бы, пожалуй, не смог отразить это и превратился в горящий факел.

— Я дал тебе немного времени.

— Знаю, Дамблдор. Как вам это удается — придумывать такие штуки? — они присели рядом, отдыхая после двухчасовой тренировки, расслабляясь в по-дамблдоровски мягких креслах — Альбус носил в карманах все необходимое, разумеется, в уменьшенном виде.

— Стараюсь не пропускать подсказок. Мне кажется, я ничего не придумываю сам, только беру то, что лежит на поверхности, — Дамблдор вздохнул, пора было переходить к более серьезному разговору, — хотел, кстати, поговорить с тобой об одном интересном наблюдении по поводу наших поисков. Я потерпел неудачу точно так же, как и ты — в Хогвартсе никогда не было ни Риддлов, ни Марволо, и они никогда не получали приглашений. Само по себе печально, но что, если…

— Если? — Том наклонился вперед, ловя в нетерпении каждое слово.

— Если соединить эту неудачу с предположением, что мы ищем не просто твоих предков, но и потомков Слизерина…

Альбус снова замолчал. Беззвучно материализовал низкий столик, а на нем — горячий чайник. Дамблдор не пользовался палочкой, даже наполняя чашки, это было легким поддразниванием — Тому беспалочковая магия давалась гораздо хуже, он мог, на самом деле, понять чайник и швырнуть его в стену, но так изящно наполнить чашки ровно по кайму, не пролив ни одной лишней капли, было ему не по силам. Но сейчас не до фокусов.

— Говорите же!

— Еще к этому нужно добавить, при каких обстоятельствах Салазар Слизерин покинул Хогвартс, — чайник легко порхал над столом, почти не отвлекая Альбуса от разговора, — думаю, эта история тебе хорошо известна: он поссорился с остальными Основателями, когда его предложение — учить здесь только чистокровных волшебников — не было принято. Итак, если собрать все это вместе, можно предположить, что потомки Слизерина никогда не учились здесь и даже не получали приглашений в школу в свои одиннадцать, были ограждены или спрятаны каким-то образом, поэтому их нет ни в одном списке…

Том опустил голову и молчал несколько минут.

— В этом что-то есть, профессор, помните еще часть легенды, где говорится, что Слизерин оставил в Хогвартсе чудовище, которое выпустит его наследник. Ведь этого так и не произошло за целое тысячелетие, но… — Том сделал странный жест рукой, — из этого вы делаете вывод, что я — не имею отношения? — холодный, пустой, тихий голос.

— Вовсе нет, Том. Вполне возможно, и даже вероятнее всего, что это касалось только чистокровных потомков, а ты, например, полукровка, поэтому получил приглашение. Видишь, самые неожиданные вещи могут дать преимущество.

— Преимущество!? Это уж слишком, — Том неестественно расхохотался, — Думаете, я не понимаю, что вы пытаетесь сделать? Хорошо быть воспитанным магглами и разгадывать благодаря этому ваши огненные фокусы. Хорошо быть полукровкой, если от этого действительно зависело, получу ли я письмо, приглашающее в школу, и вас вместе с ним. Вы хотите, чтобы я так думал? Вам не нравится, кем меня считают на моем факультете, вы считаете, что я пользуюсь похожестью наших со Слизерином способностей незаслуженно…

— Я не пытаюсь ничего доказать. Если ты думаешь, что я играю фактами для своих целей, прекратим этот разговор, — Альбус решительно встал.

— Сядьте, — в голосе металл и приказ, причем не только вербальный, но Альбус даже не оглянулся, и Том мгновенно изменил тактику, заговорил мягче, почти спокойно, — Сядьте. Пожалуйста. Поговорите с мной.

— Зачем? Если ты уверен, что знаешь достаточно…

— Я хочу найти. Кого угодно — своего. У меня никогда ничего своего не было, а я хочу. Свой дом, не потому, что меня туда взяли или пригласили, а потому, что он моих родителей и это не может измениться. Я хочу чего-то, что будет моим навсегда. Где-то этот дом должен быть. Вы мне поможете?

Об этом Альбус уже думал — эта задача странным образом пересекалась с его собственным генеалогическим исследованием.

— Может быть, я смогу найти что-то в архивах министерства, особенно если нам повезет, и твои родственника нарушали закон. Попробую изучить генеалогию с этой стороны.

— Значит, вы все-таки верите тоже. Мне казалось, вы только смеетесь над этими слухами. Всем, кроме вас, достаточно парселтонга, чтобы думать, что я потомок Слизерина, но вам…

— Так и мне достаточно, разве я сказал что-то другое? Если я и смеялся, то над тем, как самоуверенно ты пользуешься этим, подминая тех, у кого действительно длиннейшие проверенные родословные и ни одного маггла в обозримом прошлом, чем невероятно гордятся их родители, по крайней мере. А они, Блэки, Малфои, Нотты, позволяют тебе… все. Если я и смеюсь, то над ними, не над тобой.

— Но достается-то мне. Ваши прошлогодние курсы… Вы все время напоминаете мне, что если на одну половину я и потомок Слизерина, то на другую…

— А ты хочешь быть потомком Салазара на обе половины? Это, знаешь ли, довольно затруднительно в наше время, когда прямые потомки вообще неизвестны, ни одно семейство…

— Иногда наполовину недостаточно. Знали бы вы, как на Слизерине относятся к полукровкам, а уж ко мне… Рассказать вам историю? Как вы думаете, что происходит с теми, кто не может похвастаться приемлемым происхождением? Меня, например, первого сентября из спальни выперли…

Альбус обалдело уставился на Тома, просто не смог представить себе этого, но булочка с корицей и большой глоток чая, которым он решил уделить все свое внимание именно в этот момент, задержали объяснение на несколько минут. Этот прием — драматическую паузу — Том, несомненно, перенял у самого Альбуса.

— Это было не сейчас — на первом курсе. Их было четверо, первокурсников в Слизерине, и они решили, что, раз я даже колдовать не умею, значит, я грязнокровка, на Слизерине мне не место. Ну, я и ушел, нашел в каком-то коридоре факел, сел под ним и стал читать учебник. Но мне повезло в ту ночь, мимо шла рыжая девчонка и спросила, что я делаю один так поздно. И ведь не стала ябедничать, хотя хотела — просто научила меня левиоссе. Я вернулся обратно и был так зол, что первого, кто открыл мне дверь в спальню, отшвырнул на другой конец комнаты, на этом и закончилось. Вот что значит злость — потом несколько месяцев повторить такую левиоссу не мог.

— Ты никогда не рассказывал.

— Еще бы. Жизнь в новом месте не стоило начинать с жалоб взрослым. Знал бы, что меня здесь ждет, пришел в спальню со змеей на плече, — это был упрек Альбусу, хотя и невольный.

— Этого было бы достаточно? Говорить со змеей? — Дамблдор сам был поражен в тот день тем, что мальчика, казавшегося магглорожденным, Распределяющая Шляпа без колебаний отправила на факультет Слизерина. Там учились не только чистокровные, это не было правилом, даже неписанным, но исключения его только подтверждали. Поэтому распределение Риддла действительно было неожиданным

— Для них — да. А для вас? Может, вы считаете, что его можно выучить? Говорят, вы специалист по языкам…

— Магических существ, то есть, собственно, существ, обладающих сравнимым с человеческим разумом. Это позволяет использовать ментальные способности — я как бы читаю образы в собеседнике, поэтому понимаю, что мне говорят, запоминаю слова, со временем могу говорить сам. Змеи не являются разумными в этом смысле, боюсь, этот метод невозможен. Ты ведь сам пробовал читать мысли животных — ничего хорошего из этого не получается.

— Змеи достаточно разумны, Дамблдор, вы просто не пробовали, не обращали внимания.

— В данный момент есть способ получше. Попробуй сам меня научить. Я бы хотел.

Неожиданно. Но Том никогда не был противником экспериментов, даже если этот подтвердит, что его способность не так уникальна, как казалось раньше. Дамблдор тоже по-своему уникален.

— Я научу вас зову и нескольким простым фразам. Если это получится, дальше разберетесь.

— Боюсь, так просто ты не отделаешься. Но сначала нужно выяснить, окажется ли мое ухо достаточно чутким, чтобы различать змеиные слова, а голосовые связки достаточно подготовленными, чтобы воспроизводить осмысленные звуки. Если да, это все равно не будет значить, что способность к парселтонгу не наследственная — ведь тебя никто не учил, а меня придется.

Следующий час Том шипел на Дамблдора, а тот старательно, но совершенно неразборчиво отвечал. Наконец ему удалось изобразить что-то, условно похожее на клич «сюда» — но только для благосклонного, готового прощать ошибки уха. Нужны были… незаинтересованные слушатели.

— Идемте, — Риддл вскочил с места.

— В лес уже поздно, Том, солнце вот-вот сядет, — возразил Альбус, но поднялся следом, — хорошо, поторопимся.

Они шли незнакомыми коридорами — а ведь Том считал, что знает Хогвартс. Дамблдор пропустил его вперед, нужно было открыть дверь, чтобы попасть на какую-то узкую лесенку. Но, пробежав пару пролетов, Том обнаружил, что профессор замер наверху.

— Я не туда иду? — крикнул он, задрав голову. Неужели заблудился, разве можно было предположить, что, направляясь, к выходу из замка, они должны подниматься вверх?

— Нет, Том, все правильно, — голос Дамблдора звучал как-то растеряно, — я сейчас...

Альбус только что обнаружил, что для Риддла открываются все двери, даже те, которые не должны открываться ученику.

*

На траву уже выпала вечерняя роса, воздух был приятно прохладным и словно пронизанным последними лучами солнца, придававшими всему теплый уютный оттенок.

— Уже довольно холодно, нам нужно на открытое место, куда еще светит солнце, — Том уверено повел по одной из тропок к озеру, они пошли быстрым шагом, потом, когда утоптанная ногами земля сменилась травяными кочками, медленнее, пока не остановились перед одним из небольших кустов с серебристыми листьями. Стремительно холодало. Том протянул ладонь невысоко над землей, Альбус, повторивший жест, почувствовал, как от земли струится вверх тепло, накопленное ею за день.

Том прошипел нечто, называемое им Зовом — это Альбус уже научился отличать на слух. Через три минуты их окружало два десятка змей, появившихся будто из ниоткуда. Том улыбнулся гордой улыбкой того, кто повелевает, и его слушаются. Это было так похоже на легенды о древних магах, собирающих свои войска в мгновение ока. И на старые сказки о повелителях всякой живности, какие есть даже у магглов. Не приходилось сомневаться, что в Томе течет очень древняя кровь.

Том взглянул Альбусу в глаза и зацепил краем сознания один из образов. Это… это действительно было здорово — звать и мгновенно быть окруженным своими солдатами. Не представляя, как этого добиться, Том взял задачку в список того, о чем стоило пофантазировать. Серьезно пофантазировать.

Он опустился на колени и начал говорить с шипящими гостьями, потом оглянулся, сделав Дамблдору знак оказаться ближе.

— Протяните руку вот к этой и попробуйте позвать ее.

Альбус не ожидал, что змейка, молодая, с ярким, черно-зеленым орнаментом на шкурке, откликнется — поползет вверх по его руке и устроится кольцом на плече. Удивительное ощущение власти слов, власти этого нового умения. Альбус покосился на своего преподавателя парселтонга, потом на Тома — интересно, какое влияние оказывает на ребенка опыт командования такими опасными существами? А если вспомнить, что и людьми он мог командовать, особенно если сам был взволнован или разозлен, многое в его характере переставало удивлять.

— Она говорит, что вы очень теплый, — Том коснулся его руки и убедился в этом, — она согласилась пожить в замке и помочь вам учить их язык. Доброволец, но с вас молоко и мышки. Только не передумайте, это бывает очень обидно, — Том помолчал минуту, наблюдая, как Дамблдор осторожно гладит свою питомицу, — недавно Меррифот предложила сопровождать ее в Министерство Магии, помочь вести записи, наблюдая трансформацию оборотней. Я даже вскочил, думал, будет тьма желающих поучаствовать, а оказалось, что я единственный, кто захотел. Только потом Диппет запретил, в смысле, разрешил брать в Министерство только сдавших Сов, то есть меня — нет.

Лицо Дамблдора стало таким безмятежным, как будто они говорили о погоде. Слишком безмятежным, чтобы поверить в него — Том уже знал, что это означает. Вот кто поговорил с Диппетом, которому обычно было мало дела до таких мелочей.

— Значит, это из-за вас, — Том подозревал, но убедился только теперь и вдруг почувствовал невероятное бешенство. Обычно со взрослыми он старался сдерживаться, но сейчас просто не мог не высказать всего, что думал, — мне казалось, мы с вами в одной лодке, если вы считаете, что мне не нужно туда, могли поговорить со мной. Может быть, я бы сам отказался, а это, это… — у него не было слов, не замечая этого, он перешел на парселтанг, и теперь змеи шипели вместе с ним: "враг, враг… "

— Успокой их, — Альбус осторожно кивнул в сторону разбушевавшихся змей, — а то они, кажется, волнуются, — потом добавил, — если меня укусит семь гадюк одновременно, колдомедицина меня не спасет — ты просто не успеешь никого позвать.

"Ты можешь меня убить, если очень захочешь".

Том вскочил.

"Еще не сейчас, Дамблдор"

Безмолвная перепалка, видимо, заставила их обоих задуматься еще раз, насколько они отличаются от других и похожи друг на друга. Потом они молча сидели рядом, глядя, как поверхность озера становится ртутно-серебристой, подхватывая последний солнечный свет, а потом оборачивается своей поглощающе-черной стороной, бесследно утягивая звезды с неба.

Альбус и не собирался скрывать свою роль, потому что, скорее всего, это не было для Риддла тайной. Его разговор с директором, окончившийся запретом поездки в Министерство для младшекурсников, можно было вычислить логически, Том мог прочесть о нем в воспоминаниях Диппета, уже обладая достаточными умениями для этого — всего лишь доверительный разговор, когда инстинктивные защиты сознания не работают, а Том был мастером таких доверительных разговоров с преподавателями, его на самом деле тянуло к взрослым, и он умел строить нужные ему отношения.

Если бы не Альбус, в школе не было бы ни одного человека, способного сказать Риддлу четкое и окончательное "нет".

Нужно было показать юноше, что на этом поле он имеет достойного соперника, и не стоит слишком зарываться, с него сталось бы попробовать уломать директора, но безуспешно, пока Альбус мог гарантировать это. Еще одна площадка для незримой, но уже почти непрекращающейся дуэли. Том начал этот разговор, чтобы решить вопрос напрямую между ними и снова, пока что, проиграл. Когда вместо слов остается только шипеть по-змеиному — это проигрыш, но он все равно не сдался. Еще не все методы испробованы.

— Вы должны были поговорить со мной, а не запрещать за моей спиной. Обещайте больше так не делать, — в его голосе звучала мягкая убежденность, обычно растворяющая в других возражения, но Дамблдор легко ушел из закинутой сети. Как отток воды, которую сеть удержать не может, но и не повреждается при этом. Том знал, что, почувствуй он такое, попытку поймать или направить его мысли, постарался бы уничтожить, выжечь полуневидимую преграду. Так, он считал, безопасней.

— Я не сказал бы тебе ничего нового. Не стоит тебе это видеть, неизвестно, что в тебе разбудит трансформация. Если говорить откровенно, вообще идти в Министерство тебе не стоит — сразу возьмут на заметку, скорее как легилимента. Ты прекрасно понимаешь это сам, значит, разговор со мной тебя не остановил бы.

— Как хорошо вы все меня знаете, оказывается, можете просчитать, Меррифот вот тоже сказала: "Меня интересовало, кто еще хочет пойти со мной, кроме Риддла". Как же надоело.

— Видишь ли, работа преподавателя во многом состоит из просчитывания и принуждения.

— Не поступайте так со мной. Меня не нужно принуждать учиться, и не потому, что меня волнуют оценки. И не нужно отгораживать от мнимых опасностей. Обещайте, что не будете так, за моей спиной, что-то мне запрещать, обещайте поговорить со мной.

— А ты можешь обещать, что послушаешься? — ирония этого вопроса была достаточным ответом, тем не менее, Том его озвучил — он не любил оборванных разговоров.

— Ничего не выйдет, да? Обоих поздно перевоспитывать. Но в Министерство я попаду и увижу там все, что хотел — теперь это вопрос принципа.


	8. в которой некоторые из обитателей Хогвартса пробуют силы в анимагии

Вечер полнолуния. За ужином Тома не оказалось, также, как и Меррифот, преподавательницы защиты — за учительским, а за гриффиндорским не было Минервы МакГонагалл. Том отлично умел выбирать союзников — эта девочка была лучшей ученицей пятого курса, ее уважали и любили учителя, и прежде всего — сам Альбус. Она тоже загорелась идеей увидеть трансформацию оборотня, когда ее к этому немного подтолкнули. И у нее тоже не было сданных Сов. Минерву поддержали, и Альбус сдался, не выдержав совместной атаки. Оставалось ждать результатов. Ждать здесь, в школе, потому что уступил очередному "я пойду сам". Меррифот и МакГонагалл, видимо, нисколько не мешали Тому чувствовать самостоятельность.

Он вернулся с блестящими глазами, нервной гримасой, не слишком похожей на улыбку, не способным ни минуты усидеть на месте — то есть, совершенно на себя не похожим. Утром Альбус увидел его бесцельно бредущим по коридору, позже — носящимся по библиотеке с огромными стопками фолиантов. Уже во время обеда он почувствовал на себе жадный оценивающий взгляд, за ужином не осталось сомнений в том, что сегодня вечером у него будет гость и, возможно, бессонная ночь, полная анимагических превращений. Так и оказалось.

 

* * *

Том растянулся в кресле в чрезвычайно развязной позе, нога за ногу, опять-таки, совершенно ему не свойственной, и замолчал.

— Ну и как, кого было труднее всех уговорить? — Альбус взялся начать разговор, кроме того, ему действительно было интересно.

— Гриффиндорку. Труднее, чем всех вас, вместе взятых. Оказывается, моя репутация в красной гостиной чудовищна.

На это ушло недели три, не меньше. Альбус несколько раз видел Риддла вместе с МакГонагалл, они смотрелись как хорошая пара — у обоих тонкие, умные лица и одинаковые маленькие значки на груди. Но нет, Минерва, с ее обостренным чувством справедливости — никогда, или, скорее, до первого раза, когда Том снимет при ней маску хорошего мальчика.

— Но как, все-таки?

— Мы же старосты, пересекаемся иногда.

— И часто находите общий язык?

Сомнительно. Для Минервы значок старосты был возможностью раскрыться. Строгая к себе и даже шуткам, над которыми стоит смеяться, она не слишком хорошо сходилась с однокурсниками, не находила общих тем, кроме учебы, а теперь к ней шли за советами и помощью, она была на своем месте. О Риддле Альбус так не думал, сделать его старостой было последней проверкой — проверкой ответственностью.

— Удачно начатый общий разговор о том, как плохо нас учат… Никто даже не подумал со мной согласиться, посмеялись — и все, а она была готова доказать делом, что я не прав. Ну, попытаться, — насмешливо добавил Том.

— Плохо учат?

— А вы так не думаете? Учебники и учителя довольно убедительны, кажется, достаточно выучить материал, написать эссе, сдать и получить свое "превосходно", а ведь на самом деле магические законы гораздо сложнее, чем написано в учебниках, верно? Зачем так упрощать? Ведь немного терпения и экспериментов, и каждый может убедиться, что учебник и опыт заметно отличаются. Если начать пробовать на зуб, окажется, что многое просто не соответствует действительности.

— Ты пробуешь?

— Конечно, пробую, что успеваю, но большинство-то — нет, и ваша гриффиндорская отличница — тоже. Слово за слово, — Том довольно улыбнулся, — мы с ней поспорили, что я сварю любое зелье пятого курса по своим соображениям лучше, чем она по учебнику.

— Что вы выбрали?

— То, что можно легко проверить — ранозаживляющее.

— Думаю, ты немного подготовился… — Альбус помнил, что Том выпросил ключ от его собственной лаборатории на неделю раньше, чем явился туда с гостьей.

— К любому ее выбору, все было честно. Проверяли на мне, — Том был готов согласиться, что Минерва не совсем безнадежна, раз без лишних споров согласилась, что раны должны быть одинаковы и на одном испытуемом, — разница была заметна без всяких темпусов — сваренное по стандартному рецепту зелье вообще не заживляло. Пришлось, когда она признала это, и второй порез вылечить моим. Теперь я точно знаю, почему мы почти никогда не пробуем на себе даже полезные зелья, — это был окончательный приговор учебнику зельеварения.

— А потом?

— Потом я предложил ей дуэль.

— Соревноваться в трансфигурации не рискнул? — глаза Альбуса весело сверкнули.

— Нет. Вы преподаете чуть лучше остальных, — Альбусу было чертовски приятно слышать это от Риддла после всех их прошлогодних споров о нечестных приемах, якобы им используемых, — поэтому ЗОТИ, дуэль, и выиграл ее я — малявка, на год младше, потому что практик.

— А ты сказал ей, кто ведет у тебя практику? — теперь и Дамблдор по-настоящему смеялся.

— Нет, зачем? Мне не нужна здесь, — Том обвел рукой кабинет, — конкуренция.

— Ты готов считать МакГонагалл конкуренткой?

— А вы?

— Тебе — нет. Минерва — очень талантливая девочка, но слишком доверяющая авторитетам, по крайней мере, моему, это ее слабое место. А что потом?

— Потом мы еще поговорили о ЗОТИ, о том, что волшебнику, воспитанному магглами, пришлось многое читать, как страшную сказку — я ведь пока не видел ни вампиров, ни оборотней, тут она вспомнила меня — мальчика, которого когда-то научила левиоссе. И мы пошли к Диппету вместе — просить экскурсию в Министерство.

— И как тебе министерство? Увидел, что хотел?

— Отвратительно. У нас забрали палочки, даже у Меррифот, еще и проверили на недавно использованные заклинания, на случай, если в Министерство забредут преступники, видимо. Противно, но бестолково, как и все остальное там. Оборотней запирают в клетки по одному, но в одном подвале, и там были другие наблюдатели, кроме нас, в таких чистых отглаженных мантиях, уверенные, что это для них, что они могут отдать тут любой приказ. Ненавижу таких.

Том поменял ноги местами, теперь правая оказалась на левой.

— Кажется, вы заговариваете мне зубы.

— Я? Ммм, — поворот разговора был неожиданным, — у тебя болят зубы? Могу попробовать заговорить, но почему не колдомедик?

Том звонко рассмеялся.

— Это маггловское выражение, "заговорить зубы" — отвлечь от темы разговора. У вас почти получилось, но... Вы ведь знаете, зачем я пришел. Если собираетесь продолжать светский разговор, я пойду, пожалуй, поищу кого-нибудь, кто в состоянии выучить невербальное заклинание и обратить меня обратно, если я сам не смогу. Вы были абсолютно правы, мне кажется, теперь я знаю, как обернуться в моего зверя, и буду пробовать сегодня вечером.

— Слишком безапелляционный тон, тебе не кажется? Когда я спрашивал, что показалось самым трудным, ожидал другого ответа, думал, ты понимаешь, что самое трудное у тебя еще впереди, — Альбус встал, — я не уверен, что тебе сейчас нужна анимагия. Есть много свидетельств, что она будит в магах странные свойства характера, неожиданные для тех, кто знал их раньше. И, во-вторых, я совершенно уверен, что тебе не стоит пробовать обратиться прямо сейчас — в том состоянии, в котором ты находишься. Нужно быть спокойным и сосредоточенным, а ты места себе не находишь.

— Вы не понимаете, Альбус, — Том тоже встал, — я знал, что вы скажете, и у меня есть план, — он стремительно повернулся и пошел вглубь комнаты, к стеллажам и шкафам, чтобы через минуту вернуться с думосбором в руках. Артефакт был поставлен на стол между ними, Том выхватил палочку, — и сядьте пока, я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят сверху вниз. Я предлагаю вам посмотреть на трансформацию, может быть, вы поймете, что я сейчас чувствую. Вы ведь не откажетесь?

— А если откажусь?

— Только в одном случае, если вы — уже анимаг, и я не могу показать вам ничего нового. Но в списке зарегистрированных анимагов вас нет — я узнавал. Вы не откажетесь.

— Ты становишься настоящим стратегом, — заметил Альбус.

Том прикоснулся концом палочки к виску, извлек воспоминание в виде тонкой, невесомой нити и опустил его в думосбор.

Поколебавшись минуту, Дамблдор шагнул в прошлое сквозь переливающуюся перламутровую поверхность.

И действительно, воспоминание Тома можно было назвать учебным пособием для анимага, не иначе — только обращение человека в волка, ничего лишнего. Одежда становится второй кожей, мягко облегая тело и будто растворяясь в нем, сама кожа темнеет и провисает складками, готовя место для изменяющихся костей скелета, потом меняется костяк, занимая освобожденное место, проступает мускулатура, все достаточно медленно и последовательно, несколькими волнами, шерсть вырастает последней. Все это сопровождается стонами боли, особенно на последних этапах, но Тома это, видимо, не испугало, впрочем, он не боялся боли так, как большинство детей. Не испугало и Альбуса. Ныряя в воспоминание второй раз, он уже чувствовал собственное, почти необъяснимое, вскипающее нетерпение — но ему придется подождать. Вынырнув, он задал только один вопрос.

— Ты уверен?

Том был уверен. Он скинул мантию, чтобы не путаться в складках. Приготовления были достаточно недвусмысленны.

Тест Беллириарда не ошибся — через минуту почти неуловимых глазом превращений на полу лежала змея. Она несколько раз неловко дернулась, но, видимо, достаточно легко овладела секретами движения в теперешнем виде и отправилась обследовать территорию. Сначала медленно и как-то неуверенно, но через десять минут у Альбуса зарябило в глазах от попыток уследить за пресмыкающимся. Оно сделало несколько кругов по комнате, постепенно забираясь выше, пару раз неуклюже шлепнувшись на пол при попытке перебраться со стула на стол, а со стола на ближайший шкаф, и Альбус понял, что у Тома есть цель, к которой он постепенно приближается таким образом, и эта цель наверху, почти под потолком — клетка с фениксом.

Мстительный характер или естественная реакция большой змеи на аппетитную птицу, подвижность которой кажется ограниченной? Это была довольно безрассудная охота — Фоукс, обладая когтями и длинным клювом, мог отлично за себя постоять, Альбус был уверен, что в открытой схватке у Тома не останется шансов. Фоук считал так же — оглянувшись на Альбуса, несколько раз толкнул дверцу со своей стороны, демонстрируя готовность пообщаться поближе.

Ни одно из решительно настроенных существ в комнате не собиралось отступать, последствия могли быть самыми плачевными, и если для феникса реакция была естественной, то Риддл заслужил самый серьезный выговор в своей жизни. Поэтому Альбус шагнул вперед, понимая, что требуется его вмешательство — он никогда не запирал клетки.

Том воспринял происходящее иначе, в своей альтернативной логике — попытался воспользоваться Дамблдором как опорой, чтобы подняться вверх, был пойман за голову ловкими пальцами, несмотря на яростное шипение. Альбус опустился на пол от греха подальше — не был уверен, что удержит змею, не рискуя переломить ей позвоночник. Настало время поговорить. Он направил палочку, собираясь вернуть Тому человеческий облик, но в змеином шипении было, кажется, что-то об ожидании.

— Хорошо, я подожду, — вышла ли его попытка говорить по-змеиному, Дамблдор не знал, но торопиться было некуда, поэтому Альбус сел удобнее, опираясь теперь спиной на боковину кресла и немного локтем — на его сиденье. Том в змеином облике оставался неподвижен, лишь изредка по его телу еле заметной волной пробегала дрожь. Следующие полчаса прошли в тишине, потом змеиная голова прошипела: "сейчас".

Очевидно, Том не смог вернуться сам, как и боялся. Конечно, любой преподаватель помог бы ему, кто-то из ровесников — вряд ли, ничего подобного по сложности на четвертом-пятом курсе не проходили, тем более — нужного заклинания.

— Парселтонг — выше ожидаемого, Дамблдор, — Том несколько раз покачнулся, поднимаясь с пола, и, будто не находя равновесия, сел обратно, — но как вам только вздумалось ловить змею за голову рукой? Я чудом вас не цапнул, даже не знаю, как сдержался.

Альбус протянул ему руку, помогая встать и сесть в кресло.

— Сдержался? Я бы сказал, просто не успел, ты был гораздо неповоротливей настоящей змеи.

— Не важно, я не собираюсь быть змеей, просто анимагия — интересный эксперимент. Вам тоже стало понятно?

— Нет. Мне понятно то же, что тебе — как перекинуться туда, и также, как тебе, непонятно, как возвращаться обратно. Ты сейчас пробовал, но у тебя не вышло?

— Да, наверно, потому, что не видел обратной трансформации — нам не разрешили дожидаться всю ночь. Я надеялся, что станет понятно после превращения, или, может быть, вы увидите мое и поделитесь…

— Заклинание сработало слишком быстро, боюсь, тебе придется искать способ увидеть обратную трансформацию.

— А нельзя посмотреть мое обращение в замедленном темпе? — Том кивнул головой в сторону думосбора.

— Не представляю, как. Но мысль интересная, я подумаю…

— А если… что показал тест Беллириарда вам?

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Низкие способности.

— Тогда ваша очередь.

— Не думаю. Да, трансформация и на меня произвела впечатление, я чувствую покалывание в кончиках пальцев, которое могло бы заставить меня сейчас мчаться по лестнице вниз, прыгая через ступени. Но я знаю, что это нетерпение — не я, мне настоящему не нужна эта способность. Анимагами часто становились перспективные ученые, подающие большие надежды, но эти надежды после никогда не оправдывались — то ли анимагия полностью удовлетворяла амбиции, то ли что-то еще, — на самом деле, Альбус был не прочь попробовать и почти уверен, что у него получится не только туда, но и обратно, но этим он бросил бы Тому вызов.

— Подождите, а зачем бежать вниз?— Том всегда отличался тем, что в самой длинной фразе успевал запомнить и обдумать каждое слово. Для любого другого вспомнить странную деталь было бы домашним заданием, Альбус часто пользовался памятью собеседников, оставляя им такие вот скрытые послания, но не Риддлу — с ним не работало.

— Мое животное довольно крупное, я не рискнул бы обращаться в замке.

— О, и кто это?

— Тест предполагает, что дракон.

Том немного растерялся, отказ от такой возможности просто не укладывался в его голове.

— И вы еще сидите? Идемте!

— А посмотри, какая погода.

Том подошел к окну и отодвинул тяжелую штору. Мартовская оттепель, державшаяся неделю, на время сменилась холодной и мокрой зимой, если в январе в такой ветер окно залепили бы пушистые, тяжелые снежинки, то сейчас в него горстями швыряло маленькие льдинки, и стекло тихо звенело под ними. Но любому было ясно, что лицо, подставленное этому ветру, исколет так, что и глаз не раскроешь. Да, не лучшая погода, чтобы попробовать стать драконом и взлететь — иначе смысл?

Том понятия не имел, какого размера настоящие драконы, страшен ли им снег и ветер. Иногда его жизнь и учеба были самыми обычными, а иногда случались такие провалы в сказку из старинной книги, но даже собственное превращение показалось ему более обычным, чем то, что сказал Альбус — он может стать драконом, если захочет. Том больше не настаивал — как не стал бы разговаривать с иностранцем, языка которого не знает. Он тщательно задернул шторы, чтобы не слышать ветра, восстановил нарушенный непогодой уют и вернулся к столу.

— Какой змеей я был? Ядовитой?

— Не знаю, что это за вид, не разбираюсь особо, — Альбус пожал плечами, — совершенно обыкновенная темно-серая змея с дурным характером и плохой координацией, явно недостаточно ловкая, чтобы добыть себе обед, — подобные слова он держал про запас, на самый крайний случай — ничто не могло отвадить Риддла так, как обыденность и обыкновенность, — и недостаточно умная, чтобы выбрать цель себе по силам.

— Что? — прошипел Том.

.— Если бы мы с Фоуксом тебя не пожалели, — ты, как минимум, остался бы без глаз. Или не знаешь, как крупные птицы поступают со змеями? Я даже ругать тебя не могу, настолько это было глупо.

— Значит, глупая и с плохой координацией, да? — Том легко шевельнул пальцами, и чашка Альбуса исчезла, оставив в его руке горсть горячей воды, пролившейся, разумеется, прямо на колени.

— И даже полуобращение подействовало преотвратно на твое чувство юмора, — добавил Альбус, тряся обожженной рукой.

Том потупился, поняв, что зашел слишком далеко, выпускать на свободу столько злости не стоило.

Остался лишь один вопрос, и Том, поколебавшись, задал его.

— Но как могло оказаться, что стать анимагом так просто, ведь каждый из них пишет, что ему или ей потребовались на это годы тренировки.

— Может, и требовались, — Альбус подмигнул, — а может, это их маленький заговор. Помнишь, с чего мы начали разговор сегодня — противоречие учебников и опыта. На самом деле, такая проблема не только с учебными рецептами. Ни один зельевар — мы говорили о зельеварении, но в других науках то же самое — не опишет полностью, как он получил результат, маленький нюанс, какая-то изюминка, останется в его голове, по написанному рецепту обычно можно сварить похожее, но далеко не идеальное. Так принято.

— Получается, каждый маг должен доизобретать рецепт заново? Какой смысл? Обществу это не выгодно. Можно же запретить, не принимать к печати работы, которые нельзя воспроизвести…

— Смысл есть. Как думаешь, что было бы, если бы каждый мог сварить феликс или веритасерум? Конечно, настоящие рецепты тоже известны, некоторым ученым слава оказалась дороже секретов, их часто обвиняют в тщеславии. Меня, например, обвиняли, и у меня были проблемы с доказательством первенства — потому что я описывал в точности то, что делал, варя зелья с кровью дракона.

— Теперь понятно, почему мы так безнадежно отстали от магглов, — Том, сравнивая два мира, не мог не замечать некоторой архаичности магического, но раньше не мог объяснить этого.

— Так и есть. Последние тридцать лет все ломают голову над тем, что делать. Русские маги сказали знаменитую теперь фразу — "Единственный способ догнать магглов — сесть в маггловский поезд" — и устроили в своей стране одновременно магическую и маггловскую революцию, вышли из анклавов и стали жить не просто вперемешку с магглами, а вместе с ними. Ты, конечно, знаешь, что каждый русский маг должен иметь маггловские документы, образование, работу, и наш статут секретности — цветочки по сравнению с их правилами, они признали власть магглов над собой. Россия немедленно попала в изоляцию, потому что никто, вернее, ни одно правительство не хотело повторения подобного у себя. В результате мы вырастили Гриндельвальда, — каждый разговор рано или поздно возвращался к войне или к ее причинам, — его с его доктриной можно было остановить, не доводя до войны, но он убедил всех, что будет воевать только с Россией, чтобы восстановить там должный порядок, что все его средства — только ответ на их. Но мы немного ошиблись, поверив ему.

Том долго пытался понять, что же ему напоминают разговоры с Дамблдором о войне, и, наконец, вспомнил. Проводя прошлое лето в самой главной маггловской библиотеке Англии, он однажды забрел в реставрационную мастерскую, и, конечно, не мог не разговориться с одним из реставраторов. Оказалось, война — время, когда поступает особенно много раритетных экземпляров, но большая часть из них нуждается в восстановлении. Том наблюдал, как кипа грязных книг, сваленная на столе, постепенно превращается в экземпляры, как называл их мастер. Бережная очистка, разглаживание под прессом страницы за страницей, часто с очищающими и восстанавливающими растворами. Постепенно книги светлели, буквы становились отчетливей, спустя некоторое время можно было читать то, что написано.

Не всегда просто, не всегда быстро, но именно так Том мог бы описать свои отношения с людьми. Сам он с трудом мог бы определить, какое место занимает в этом процессе магия, только на нее Том не полагался. Тщательно подобранные слова, разрушение защиты, где давление, где прояснение, и он становился исповедником, а значит, гораздо больше, чем другом. То же и с Альбусом, тот был самой сложной задачей, но и с ним происходили нужные изменения, его горячность подсказывала, что главное уже близко. Возможно, им остался один разговор — самый трудный для обоих.

 

* * *

Месяц спустя, когда вся школа поздравляла МакГонагалл — нового анимага, вдобавок к одиннадцати ныне живущим, вернее, официально зарегистрированным, Альбус поймал Тома в коридоре и услышал быстрый ответ на еще не заданный вопрос:

— Ни за что, к дьяволу их регистрацию. Минерва напросилась наблюдать еще одну трансформацию, до утра, и ей было уже не отвертеться. Я не такой дурак.

— Ни за что не поверю, что это ее идея. Что ты ей сказал?

— Правду: что с ней, чего она хочет, как научиться, почему я не стану — использовал ваши слова без ссылки на вас, извините. А вот почему вы промолчали, ведь видели, что с ней творится — еще похлеще крутило, чем меня? — Том сверкнул глазами.

— Если бы ты промолчал, как я, у нее была бы возможность все обдумать, когда мандраж пройдет.

— Ну, я не любитель манипулировать другими, что-то скрывая, поэтому дал ей самой решать, что делать.

Альбус нахмурился.

— По сути, ты лишил ее выбора, если не сделал того, что я для тебя — не дал попробовать.

— У нее в голове слишком много правил и недоверия к тем, кто их нарушает, — Том отвечал зло, но было ясно, что разозлил его не Альбус.

Разговор затягивался, толпа студентов, спешащих по своим делам, неохотно огибала их. Не время и не место для ожесточенного спора, поэтому каждый так и остался при своем мнении.


	9. в которой карты выкладываются на стол как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле

С анимагией было покончено, а вот фокус с неожиданно исчезающей чашкой стал (после шумного обсуждения правил) новым типом ментальных дуэлей, возможностью быстро натренироваться читать противника. Не обязательно было даже спускаться в дуэльный зал — способ сражения не требовал этого. Альбус приготовил в своей гостиной все, что нужно: шесть чашек в ряд посреди круглого обеденного стола и одноминутные песочные часы в роли секунданта. Пока песок в часах бесшумно перетекал из верхнего сосуда в нижний, можно было взглянуть в глаза тому, кто стоит напротив, затем защитник призывал одну из чашек к себе, а нападавший бил по выбранному месту ступефаем. Evanesco заменили невербальным assio — восстановить разбитую посуду проще, чем каждый раз из чего-то создавать новую. Потом роли менялись, счет — по количеству разбитых чашек.

Бум. Стол немного подпрыгнул. Том яростно сжал палочку, но снова мимо — Дамблдор утащил его цель. Что бы он не придумывал, как бы не оттягивал момент выбора — Альбус успевал всегда.

Смена позиций, каждый делал полкруга, обходя стол. Иногда Альбусу казалось, что это взводит скрытую пружину, иногда наоборот — что резкие шаги снимают часть напряжения, помогают сосредоточиться. Полы мантии хлопали по ногам, остановившись, Том салютовал палочкой уверенным, отточенным жестом, получая такое же приветствие в ответ. Он успешно контролировал выражение лица, не подозревая, как выглядит с уже растрепанными волосами и гневно раздувающимися ноздрями. Может быть, еще один проигрыш — и заклинание полетит в живую мишень? Несомненно, это было дуэлью, и более напряженной, чем многие другие, хотя ничего, кроме умения проникать в чужие мысли и защищать свои, роли не играло.

Том все-таки поймал момент, когда Дамблдор влез в его намеренья, и ударил своим проникновением в ответ — так грубо, как только смог. Дзынь, эта чашка — его вторая за сегодня. Альбус чуть отступил, глаза сузились — но ни слова не произнес.

Дамблдор не воспользовался этим приемом, но его глаза стали совершенно непроницаемыми, даже чуть остекленели, больше ничего на поверхности, никаких идей, что он выбрал, а просто везения, чтобы выбрать ту же из шести — недостаточно.

Теперь Том попробовал ударить в роли защитника — и ожидаемо все вложенное прилетело обратно. Провел по лицу рукой. Нет, кровь из носа не шла — глупый детский страх. Но ощущение бессилия — то же, только сейчас он почувствовал в себе способность отомстить.

— Мы можем все прекратить, если хочешь, — Альбус на мгновение потерялся перед шквалом эмоций, попытался своим спокойствием остановить взрыв.

— Не хочу, — глаза Риддла сверкнули, Альбусу показалось, что там — злые слезы.

— Так ты победишь любого, кроме меня, — Альбус говорил спокойно, — но в ментальной магии у каждого из нас особый талант, нужно учитывать свой при выборе приемов. Ты никогда не будешь читать других лучше меня, но, может быть, однажды сможешь заставить меня рассказать то, что тебе нужно.

Тишина на несколько мгновений. Слов не нужно.

"Это уже случалось... даже когда ты был совсем ребенком".

"Я не понимаю, как использовать это сейчас."

"Еще немного отпусти себя, но не в злость, как тебе хочется. В любопытство."

— Продолжим?

Промах, снова промах. Альбус остановился — если уж он чувствовал усталость…

— Еще! — Том воспринял сказанное вслух, прямо в лицо "может быть" как вызов. Собрал в кулак все свое умение, чтобы заставить противника раскрыть свой выбор, и снова почувствовал, как Дамблдор сбрасывает приказ, отказываясь подчиниться.

— Мягче.

Реакция оказалась парадоксальной. Том поднял палочку.

— Остается последнее средство — но я получу свою чашку, — он сосредоточился. Нужно захотеть подчинить чужую волю по-настоящему. Ну что ж, сейчас он хочет и попробует. Есть средства, от которых не защититься.

— Стой! — Альбус, конечно, разгадал его план — использовать непростительное, — ты же не хочешь, чтобы за тобой примчались авроры!

— Не придут, — Том сделал широкий жест над головой, расчерчивая невидимыми изломанными линиями потолок, — вы сами научили меня этим чарам, я могу скрыть от министерских регистраторов что угодно, не только аппарацию.

— Меня сбрасываешь со счетов, даже зная, как я не люблю подобные штуки?

— А это должно меня волновать!? — Том почувствовал прилив уверенности, как будто после долгой тренировочной стрельбы получил боевой патрон, — вы сами говорили, что на дуэли нет хороших и плохих приемов, есть только результат. Я считаю, что сейчас это заклинание даст то, что никак не получается иначе.

— Ничего оно тебе не даст.

— Да ну, — Том встретил откровенной насмешкой попытку отрицать очевидное, спастись от будущего проигрыша с помощью болтовни и даже вранья. И чужих запретов. "Не стоит угрожать мне аврорами, Альба, все равно вы их не позовете."

— Я смогу защититься.

— От непростительного? Как это? — удивление разом вытеснило злость, момент в любом случае был упущен, — о том, что защититься от них нельзя, написано в каждой книжке.

— И каждая формально права — щитов от трех заклинаний нет, поэтому их и запретили, но imperio можно сбросить после того, как оно наложено, нужно только суметь почувствовать его.

— Как? — Том в нетерпении топнул ногой.

— Испробовать, потом узнавать ощущение, оно специфическое.

— А я смогу?

— Сейчас? — Альбус в сомнении пожал плечами, — вообще да, научишься, я думаю. Силы достаточно, характер подходящий — не любишь, когда тобой командуют, только, может быть, позже. У меня получилось, когда я уже закончил школу.

— Учите, — сказал Том твердо. Прямо сейчас — подразумевалось.

— Мне бы не хотелось, — ответил Альбус одними губами, переходя на шепот, — за последние два года я слишком часто его использовал.

— Жаль, не терпится попробовать, — слова прозвучали ровно, но щека обиженно дернулась, — сколько мне ждать? До шестнадцатилетия — достаточно? Это будет лучшим подарком.

Альбус немного опешил от того, что Том совершенно не заинтересовался сказанным, а ведь должен был окружить его стаей ехидных вопросов и подколок, вроде "Дамблдор устал от непростительных, а ведь говорить классам о том, как плохо их использовать, никогда не уставал."

Том был внешне спокоен, но внутри него уже детонировало желание знать. Многое. Все его вопросы, все, что он сможет вытянуть. Кажется, он поймал волну, на которой Дамблдор раскроется, поэтому на вопросительный взгляд Альбуса ответил взглядом, в котором не было ни вопроса, ни насмешки. Просто точка в разговоре.

"Если хочешь что-то объяснить — объясняй сам, я не спрошу никогда". Легкий шелест волчка. Ставки сделаны, ставок больше нет.

— Том, — Альбус оперся на стол обеими руками, — то, о чем ты хочешь знать, ведь хочешь, я не должен обсуждать ни с кем, кроме узкого круга, я даже не думал об этом при тебе — из осторожности. Я не могу рассказать, почему ненавижу непростительные, и почему я думаю, что война уже выиграна, и как все это связано — но мы можем просто поговорить…

— Можем, — и самое безмятежное выражение лица.

Альбус посмотрел на него испытующе — и почувствовал желание выслушать. А в себе — доверие.

— Но… как ты поймешь, эта информация совершенно секретна, может принести огромный вред, поэтому…

— Давайте просто поговорим, — Том неопределенно махнул рукой, безразличие жеста в контрасте с внимательно сощуренными глазами предлагало, наконец, наполнить "просто разговор" нужным смыслом.

Взгляд в глаза: "Ты обещаешь — никому и никогда?"

"Я обещаю".

— Хорошо, — Альбус очистил стол, перенеся хрупкие от множества reparo чашки на буфет одним взмахом палочки, видимо, уже увлекшись идеей "просто поговорить", — знаешь, что интересно? Как много времени проходит между событием, которое делает войну неизбежной, и первым выстрелом. А потом — между тем, когда уже определено, кому победить, и первым победным салютом.

На темную поверхность стола закапали разноцветные кляксы. Через пару минут картина стала узнаваемой — стол превратился в карту Европы, да и для Англии тоже нашлось место.

— Даже не знаю, застал ли ты мир таким, каким он должен быть — без войны и подготовки к ней, интересовался ли политикой, когда тебе было семь или восемь… Глупо было бы даже спрашивать об этом ребенка с обычным детством…

Том пожал плечами. Можно ли интересоваться политикой, если ты умеешь читать, но газета попадает к тебе не чаще раза в две недели, и не всегда целой? Если тебе некого спросить, что означает то или иное, только слушать разговоры взрослых в толчее лондонских улочек, и сопоставлять с передовицами "Таймс"?

— Ты не похож на ребенка, который бы не интересовался. Сможешь рассказать, как это выглядело для магглов? С чего все началось, по-твоему?

— Правый берег Рейна? Немцы ввели войска, хотя не имели права, и сразу стали строить укрепления. Никто их не остановил. Для магглов началось тогда, мне кажется.

— Пожалуй, да, это первое, — Альбус добавил границе более яркой краски, а Том, подхватив игру, штрихами обозначил массивный укрепрайон, в дальнейшем служивший для Франции отличным предлогом, чтобы не нападать, — продолжай.

Коричневое пятно, изображавшее Германию, поглощало кляксу за кляксой, перекрашивая Европу в свой цвет. Австрия, Чехословакия… Польша. Еще какая-то европейская мелочь, в которой Том не слишком разбирался, но Альбус плеснул коричневой краски на север. Нидерланды, Бельгия и Франция — гораздо быстрее, чем они ожидали. Настал черед Англии — над ней закружили стаи черных точек — самолетов, несколько полупрозрачных стрелок устремились к берегам острова.

— Помнишь? Прекрасно. А потом случилось вот что, — Альбус махнул палочкой еще раз, и небо над Лондоном очистилось, как и направления ударов с моря, — Англия снова в безопасности, — вместо этого возникли три жирные стрелки на восток — и еще часть мировой карты окрасилась в коричневое, — а теперь попробуем применить маггловское заклинание для того, чтобы понять, как это произошло. Cui prodest.

— Как это? Я не чувствую в нем магии.

— Оно маггловское, Том.

— Маггловское заклинание?

— Ты должен хоть немного знать латынь. Is fecit cui prodest.

— "Сделал тот, кому выгодно? Ищи, кому выгодно?"

— Именно. Попробуй найти.

Том уверенно ткнул пальцем в Англию и тут же отдернул руку, проверяя, что палец не испачкан темно-зеленой краской.

— Отлично. Но это только первый шаг. Следующие вопросы — где и как.

— Imperio, — пробормотал Том, — заставили немцев изменить планы? — его голос содержал достаточную порцию сомнений.

— Нереально. Государством управляет не один и не два человека, в условиях войны они защищены от любых покушений многими слоями защиты, даже магглы защищены от магического влияния. Другие версии "где"?

— Россия? Ее правительство?

— Тоже нет. Даже не воюющее государство охраняет правителей — просто нереально собрать и внедрить достаточно большую группу, чтобы взять под контроль всех их сразу.

— Но Россия — правильно?

— Да, и Imperio — тоже.

Том кусал губы — пока не видел никаких идей. Альбус заговорил тихо, почти неслышно.

— Россия. Небольшой внутренний заговор, не наверху, но достаточно высоко. Маленькое семечко из недовольных — всегда есть люди, которым кажется, что их несправедливо обошли, — Альбус улыбнулся, — умело выращенное, численность заговорщиков в разы увеличена непростительным заклятием, о котором ты просил сегодня. Германии было предложено почти без препятствий занять огромные территории в обмен на капельку власти для участников заговора — армейских командиров верхнего эшелона. Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Так немцев удалось толкнуть к противнику, равному, а то и превосходящему по силе и ресурсам, именно в то время, когда это было необходимо нам.

— Но для того, чтобы наложить на будущих заговорщиков imperio, нужно было… — теперь все действительно стало понятнее, — вы участвовали?

Альбус кивнул.

— Тогда этот план был тайным настолько вообще возможно. Для внутренних наблюдателей, мы не могли исключить даже школу, я занимался только магическими щитами. Но на самом деле Англию спасла эта операция. Задача как раз для ментального мага и языковеда, — Альбус вздохнул, — а нас так мало. Иногда я думал, что твои способности к убеждению давали бы исполнителям гибкость, которой нет у находящихся под непростительным, но для этого был бы нужен русский на хорошем уровне, понимание психологии русских военных… а ты был всего на третьем курсе и времени не было — я не рискнул.

— Жаль. Но, получается, вы просто подарили Гитлеру и Гриндельвальду несопротивляющегося врага.

— Нет. Той же зимой, дождавшись захвата достаточно значительных территорий, империо сняли со всех, кто выжил. После этого русские воюют в полную силу.

— Почему так долго? Полгода с начала войны.

— Россия, захватившая весь материк, Англии тоже не нужна.

— Англии? — Том заметил, что его собеседник держит дистанцию. Он не согласен?

— Англии. Это был прекрасный план при неимении лучшего, две самых сильных страны на континенте столкнулись бы рано или поздно, мы изменили только время. Но сейчас я вижу и другое решение. Жертв не должно быть столько. Может быть, у меня получится…

— Вот как? Это, может быть, как-то связано с тем, что вы снова возвращаетесь в два, в три ночи, а потом спите на уроках? Что вы делаете сейчас? Расскажите!

— Ищу кое-что в архивах.

— Нечто настолько значительное, чтобы изменить исход войны?

— Ускорить, просто ускорить ее конец.

— Когда вы говорили, что поищете в аврорате что-нибудь обо мне, это тоже был… камуфляж?

— Ну почему… Эти два поиска пересекаются по сути в некотором роде и не мешают друг другу.

— Значит, и я могу помочь, — твердо произнес Том.

Альбус отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет!? Вы просто не доверяете. Ну-ка… Мы с вами верим вот в это — Том метнулся к полкам и вернулся с толстенным томом, бережно опустил его на стол прямо перед Дамблдором. "Ментальные искусcтва, том III" — выдавленные в толстой коже буквы, когда-то заполненные белой краской, а теперь едва угадываемые, ко многому обязывали. Положил руку, как на Библию, — клянусь не использовать против вас то, что узнаю сейчас. И… вместо вас.

Том не пытался давить, влиять или требовать — просто ждал ответа. Это было слишком искренне, чтобы ответить "нет". Не сейчас.

— Я не могу рассказать все…

— Вы ведь можете описать примерно. Я не задам ни одного вопроса, кроме уточнений для поиска, и никогда не использую эту информацию.

Том протянул руку для рукопожатия, Альбус скрепил их договор предложенным способом.

— Я ищу несколько артефактов, изначально принадлежавших древней семье Перевеллов. Прямых потомков с такой фамилией не осталось, но моя задача настолько же практическая, как и твоя. Мне нужно вычислить, где находятся вещи сейчас, поэтому я пока решил не отслеживать историю, а идти от сегодняшнего дня в глубь времен, — он вдруг рассмеялся, — я и не собирался верить ни одному твоему слову — ты еще не отпустил мою руку, а уже вспоминаешь, что тебе известно о Перевеллах. Но я все равно согласен.

Том сжал ускользающие пальцы, спеша добавить нужные слова в договор.

— Я же не обещал вам не думать.

Альбус опустился в кресло, чувствуя, что от этого разговора устал даже его тренированный лекциями и речами в Визенгамоте язык. Но к чувству усталости примешивалось еще что-то. Смутно знакомое, смесь досады с удивлением и даже оторопью. Откуда же это? Воспоминание проступило постепенно: сначала ощущение чуть влажной ткани на коже — тогда шел дождь, но он был среди магглов и не стал доставать палочку, а думал о ментальной магии, о необычном таланте ребенка-сироты — заставлять говорить правду — только что испробованном на нем. И чувствовал то же самое: досаду, удивление и оторопь. Альбус закрыл лицо руками, нуждаясь в нескольких мгновениях для того, чтобы понять, что произошло сейчас. Не было никаких причин думать, что он сам решил бы рассказать подростку то, что рассказал. Умея сопротивляться imperio, он ничего не смог противопоставить магии Риддла, не почувствовал ничего, более того, зная способности Тома, сам спровоцировал его на попытку проникнуть в свое сознание как можно глубже.

— Обычно я показываю детям что-нибудь другое: кому цветок, вырастающий на глазах, кому — фейерверк в ладони. А тебе показал силу магии, потому что ты хотел узнать именно это.

Том смотрел непонимающе, и Альбус продолжил.

— Позже было еще несколько случаев, когда ты узнавал то, что совершенно точно тебе не предназначалось.

Том кивнул, постепенно понимая цену тому, что услышал.

— Кажется, я зашел гораздо дальше, чем сам ожидал, — раскаянье в голосе казалось искренним, — но я же не знал, что услышу. Вы меня здорово разозлили этой чашечной дуэлью, а потом огорошили тем, что умеете защищаться от того, от чего защититься нельзя.

— Когда ты злишься, а потом удивляешься, это просыпается в тебе, и тогда ты обычно узнаешь то, что хочешь. Тебе рассказывают.

— Иногда.

— Опасный талант.

— Для других.

— Для тебя тоже.

— Сотрете мне память?

Они перебрасывались репликами, отвернувшись в разные стороны, обоим было жать, может быть, того, что доверие оказалось фальшивым и недолговечным.

— Должен, но не буду — бессмысленно.

Том резко встал.

— Да?

— Ты снова захочешь знать, и снова узнаешь. Я снова сотру, и так далее, пока твоя память не превратится в решето. Но оставить этого так я тоже не могу. Чтобы принять решение, мне нужно знать некоторые вещи.

— Спрашивайте, что угодно, — Том положил палочку перед собой, для него это было крайней степенью отказа от самозащиты.

— Нам придется поговорить о твоем будущем. Я прекрасно помню, что ты хотел остаться в школе преподавать…

— Да.

— Может случиться, что твой талант узнавать правду заставит аврорат постараться заполучить тебя... К тому, же, твое стремление к тайнам будет не так-то просто утолить в школе.

— И?

— Сотрудники с определенным доступом сами подвергаются процедурам контроля.

— Значит, я сделаю все, чтобы не попасть туда.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько скучным может показаться тебе Хогвартс через пару лет.

— Наука, возможно, мне будет достаточно этого. Частный детектив, если уж вы считаете, что это не бессмысленно в мире легилименции и веритасерума. А в министерство я точно не пойду.

— Боюсь, меня ждет беспокойная старость.

— Если у меня будет цель, я не доставлю вам беспокойства. А пока… просто возьмите меня с собой.

 

* * *

Архив аврората был огромен, возможность хранить пергаменты веками была и благом, надеждой, что нужные сведения не потеряны, и проклятием — не хватит жизни просмотреть все это, если смотреть подряд, тем более, Альбус не мог пожертвовать ради этого дела остальной жизнью, не имея гарантии успеха. Пытаться идти по временной прямой вперед, из прошлого в будущее, пытаясь отслеживать фамилии через десять веков от основания школы, или идти от поверхности вглубь, ограничившись последней сотней лет?

Первый путь был более многообещающим, но длинным, второй — более реальным и быстрым. К тому же склоняло устройство архива — дела хранились территориально, при всей приверженности магов к стабильности, тысячу лет подряд никто не жил на одном месте, пытаться отслеживать семьи — поднимать весь архив сразу. Нет. Альбус решил, что начнет с конца.

В архивах было прохладно и довольно сухо в любое время года — так было лучше для хранения пергаментов. На столах стояли особые бутылочки, похожие на чернильницы с широкими горлышками — с пергаментным клеем в стазисе, и бутылочки поменьше с особыми очищающими составами — хороший архивариус не оставит без помощи документ, нуждающийся в этом, как бы сильно он не торопился.

Альбус объяснил устройство архива — настолько, насколько оно вообще поддавалось объяснению.

— Документы расположены по графствам и землям, внутри — по годам, кое-где — по алфавиту, где-то собраны в один свиток документы по фамилии за многие годы — так даже легче. В общем, не жди какого-то особенного порядка.

— Ясно. Пожалуй, займусь Корнуоллом — мне иногда говорят, что я похож на корнуолльцев. Если не возражаете, — сказал Том, накладывая пылеотталкивающее заклинание на мантию.

— Конечно же, нет.


	10. воспоминание Боба Огдена

Все в этот день шло как обычно. Лето уже вступило в свои жаркие права, но в Министерстве это не имело никакого значения — пейзаж за окном настойчиво убеждал, что на улице — зима. В архив сотрудники заглядывали не больше трех-четырех раз в день, поэтому большую часть времени Альбус с Томом находились там одни, время от времени перебрасываясь парой слов, рассказывая друг другу угаданные по строгим аврорским документам анекдоты, а таковых было немало. В остальное время между ними царила сонная тишина, поэтому, когда Дамблдор услышал полузадушенное "Альба…" — вздрогнул. Обычно Том называл его по фамилии, без всяких "профессор" или "сэр", но так — только про себя.

Альбус подошел и заглянул через плечо. Стандартное дело четвертой категории, сроки от полугода до трех, со специальными литерами — "группа", "родственники". Обычный аврорский сухой язык: темномагическое заклинание, маггловское поселение, пострадавший, память откорректирована, вызов на заседание… Дальше шло интересное: сопротивление работнику отдела Магического Порядка, потребовалась группа поддержки для задержания… Скользнув глазами дальше Альбус увидел то же, что и Том: Марволо. Один из двух Гонтов, проходящих по делу. Альбус сел рядом, подвинул к себе свиток, поправил очки и стал читать внимательнее. Гонты оказались отцом и сыном. Сын любил безобразничать — и с магглами, и министерскими работниками за темным заклинанием в карман не лез. Да и старший был не намного лучше, но получил всего полгода, а младший провел в Азкабане три. Альбус взглянул на дату — шестнадцать лет прошло.

— Они давно дома.

— Если не продолжили в том же духе.

— Если свиток лежал отдельно, то нет. И где у нас дом? — Альбус подумал, что шутка у него не вышла, в ушах зазвучало "где-то есть мой дом", и Том тогда сказал это серьезно. — Прости.

— Малый Хэнглтон.

Дальше они оба пока не знали, что говорить. Альбус еще раз взглянул в начало свитка.

— Старина Боб еще работает здесь. Думаю, будет неплохо поговорить с ним, может, вспомнит что-то интересное. Попробую взять воспоминание целиком, если он согласится.

Том молча кивнул, глядя скорее в пространство, чем на лежащий перед ним документ. Альбус встал и отправился на поиски нужного отдела.

Получить воспоминание оказалось проще, чем рассказ — Огден торопился на очередной вызов в Лютный переулок, пришлось поместить полученное в первую попавшуюся склянку с притертой пробкой и вернуться за Томом — посмотреть воспоминание они могли только в школе.

Том оставался немного заторможенным, пока они не переместились в кабинет Альбуса.

— Ты… боишься? — а как еще было разморозить это молчание.

— Да.

"Честно? Ничего себе. Том, ничего страшного сейчас не случится."

"Это вы так думаете. Смотрите один, только ничего мне не говорите. Потом я."

Альбус выполнил просьбу, даже не предполагая, что ждет его там. "Так нельзя", — хотелось сказать ему позже, — "Том был готов увидеть нечто, могущее изменить его жизнь, у него было хоть полчаса, чтобы подготовиться, а у меня — нет". Альбусу показалось, что он выпал из воспоминания, хватая ртом воздух. После слов Марволо: "На камне вырезан герб Певереллов!" — он вряд ли разобрал хоть одно слово в разговоре, даже в те моменты, когда участники переходили на английский. Часть на парселтонге ему почти не далась, он не был способен разобрать на слух и без подсказок такой эмоциональный и сложный разговор. Только одно лицо — слишком знакомое, чтобы его не узнать — осталось в его памяти.

Самый яркий из когда-либо виденных им снов начал сбываться: Том наследует Камень Воскрешения рано или поздно, в нем достаточно способностей, чтобы через несколько лет стать великолепнейшим дуэлянтом и с поддержкой своего первого Дара Смерти победить Гриндельвальда и получить второй. А его способность очаровывать людей подарит ему когда-нибудь Плащ-Невидимку. Более чем возможно. А кое-кому другому в этой комнате остается только помочь и умереть.

Том, видимо, рассчитывал быть успокоенным Дамблдором, который обычно хранил спокойствие даже там, где другие его теряли. Не тот случай — Том испуганно моргнул, увидев покрасневшее лицо, однако махнул рукой, останавливая объяснения, и нырнул в думосбор сам, оставив Альбуса собирать самообладание из осколков.

Предоставленное воспоминание любезно начиналось у обычного деревенского столба с указателями, объяснявшими любому проходящему, какого направления придерживаться, если он хочет попасть в Большой Хэнглтон, а какого — если в Малый. Таким образом, не приходилось сомневаться, что место действия соответствует обещанному. Но вот человек, стоявший перед этим указателем, не походил на работника министерства. Совсем. Его нелепая одежда состояла из ряда совершенно несочетаемых между собой вещей. Проходя каждый день по коридорам Министерства Магии с Альбусом, Том ничего подобного ни на ком не видел. Так мог одеться только человек, находящийся не в своем уме. Ну, еще, может быть, если ему нужно было моментально одеться, выбирая одежду в груде чужих, незнакомых вещей. Было совершенно необъяснимо, как маг мог отправиться общаться с другими магами в таком виде, если только не хотел их оскорбить. Кажущаяся нелепость ситуации говорила о том, что Том еще слишком много не понимает в магическом мире.

Между тем Боб Огден, если это был он, выбрал дорогу к Малому Хэнглтону и быстро зашагал по ней. Том последовал за ним. Как обычно бывает, на сельской дороге, окруженной зарослями, сложно ориентироваться, пока не окажешься на возвышении; когда это наконец случилось, Том увидел зеленую долину, дно которой было усыпано крошечными домиками. Взгляду не за что было зацепиться внизу, кроме маленькой белой церквушки, поэтому ничего не оставалось, как смотреть прямо перед собой — на дом на другой стороне долины, на холме. Скорее даже не дом — поместье, окруженное лужайками и садом. У Тома не возникло сомнений в том, кто должен жить там и, следовательно, куда ему предстоит отправиться, но попытка повернуть вниз не увенчалась успехом — он мгновенно оказался в сгущающемся тумане, теряя опору под ногами. Его проводник шел не по этой дороге, он не помнил, что должно быть тут. Тому пришлось вернуться, ориентируясь на то, что мир вокруг него должен вновь стать ощутимым, почти реальным.

Это привело его вслед за Огденом к крошечному покосившемуся домику, который скорее угадывался, чем выделялся на фоне зелени; стены его давно потемнели, а крыша заросла мхом, но не дом привлек внимание. Огден уже сцепился прямо перед его дверью с каким-то бродягой, косматым, косоглазым и грязным. Нет, все же не бродяга — этот человек владел хибаркой, перед которой они сейчас спорили, и требовал, чтобы гость убрался, настаивая, что тот не приглашен. Не слишком вежливо, но в своем праве.

Огден отказывался выполнить требование. Повторив несколько раз "я вас не понимаю", он заставил Тома осознать нечто совершенно невероятное. Тот, кого от прозвища бродяги отделяла только покосившаяся хижина, говорил на парселтонге.

В книгах часто пишут, что знание озаряет как удар молнии. Том никогда не испытывал молнию на себе, его сравнение было бы более прозаическим: он мог бы сравнить это ощущение с ледяной водой, полившейся на затылок. Подобное случалось в приюте: подогретой воды не хватило — и тебе моют голову водой из крана, чуть теплее льда. В глазах темнеет на несколько секунд, тебе не холодно даже — ты просто каменеешь, ничего не чувствуя затылком. Как-то так. Ледяная вода, полившаяся за шиворот, не заставила бы его вздрогнуть так сильно: это — потомок Слизерина?! Имя Марволо, пусть исключительно редкое, могло быть совпадением, поведшим по ложному следу, о чем Том уже не раз подумывал в течение своей прогулки, но парселтонг простым совпадением быть не мог. Это — его родственник.

Тем временем змееуст с внешностью бродяги перешел от шипения к делу, наложив на Огдена какую-то гадость, заставившую того упасть и схватиться за нос. Заклинание на парселтонге — Том не знал ни одного, но эта особенность не сделала колдовство более стойким, поскольку через пару минут Огден снял пренеприятный насморк обычным невербальным Finite Incantatem.

Но это произошло позже, а пока дверь дома распахнулась, чтобы выпустить еще одного из его хозяев — Том уже не мог делать вид, что не понимает, кто это. Морфин и Марволо Гонты. Сухие строчки аврорского досье стали живыми людьми.

Старший Гонт, в отличие от Тома, без колебаний признал в Огдене посланца Министерства, заставив сына заткнуться и уйти в дом. Тихо и тоже на парселтонге.

Огден, однако, не захотел выпускать Морфина из виду и потребовал, чтобы его пустили в дом тоже. Разговор, несмотря на смену представителя от Гонтов, снова приобретал оскорбительный для Огдена оттенок, но Том только скривился, когда Марволо начал рассуждать о чистоте происхождения и деревенских носах — в его устах любая попытка придать себе значительности, унизив собеседника через его статус крови, выглядела насмешкой над всеми чистокровными, более того, сделала для Риддла любой задранный по этому поводу нос карикатурой на здравый смысл.

Тем временем Марволо, не подозревая этого, продолжил знакомить внука с правилами семьи Гонтов — "мы не читаем писем", и с внутренним убранством фамильной резиденции — "мы давно не заботимся ни об обстановке, ни об уборке". В приюте было намного чище и намного уютней. Если Том еще надеялся, что внешняя часть дома — не более чем обманка для посторонних, то теперь глаза должны были убедить его в обратном: в доме было три грязных комнаты без единой книги. И девушка.

Том искал человека по имени Марволо как отца своей матери, значит, ничего не было бы ясно, пока он не нашел бы его дочь. О ней не было ни слова в документах аврората — еще одна надежда, что все это чудовищная ошибка. Но девушка не была ошибкой, она стояла у плиты и что-то помешивала. По-видимому, она и была его матерью.

Том впился в нее глазами: даже самый благосклонный человек не назвал бы ее внешность приятной, но это не было неожиданностью. То, что она не владела элементарными заклинаниями, задело гораздо сильнее. Этого просто не могло быть. У нее была сила, но ни малейшего представления, как ей пользоваться. Вместо того, чтобы суетливо выполнять приказы своего отца, это его голову, а не горшок она должна была хорошенько треснуть о стену — Том на ее месте поступил бы именно так. Уж сквибом, как назвал ее Марволо, она точно не была.

Огден, видимо, тоже был возмущен тем, как Гонт относится к дочери, но у него было другое дело — вызвать Морфина на разбирательство. И снова ему пришлось столкнуться с уверенностью семейки Гонтов, что законы к ним не относятся. В качестве доказательства он использовал нечто, привлекшее внимание Тома и, несомненно, Альбуса когда это воспоминание смотрел он: Гонт оказался владельцем кольца Певереллов, ни больше, ни меньше. Хотя бы смятение Дамблдора стало понятно.

А потом стало понятно и все остальное: Меропа влюбилась в маггла, а ее семейка совсем этого не одобрила, брат заклял его так, что министерству пришлось вмешаться и устранить последствия, а отец, узнав обо всем, добавил ругани и побоев. Все это выглядело отвратительно. Огден, снова пытавшийся за нее вступиться, оказался лицом к лицу с двумя врагами и вынужден был спастись бегством. Воспоминание на этом закончилось.

 

* * *

Том вывалился из думосбора таким же потрясенным, как Альбус, но тот за прошедшие полчаса успел взять себя в руки, и его сознание теперь было окружено непробиваемым щитом. Это, конечно, не имело смысла, так как Том понимал причину. Нужно было, начиная разговор, сразу дать понять, что защищаться не нужно, но… Альбус явно не хотел этого, невозможно было представить, как он отреагирует, поэтому Том решил, что ответ пока будет симметричным — он тоже недвусмысленно защитит свое знание о камушке Певереллов и посмотрит на реакцию. В конце концов, у него своих проблем хватает, да и разочарование было слишком жестоким. Можно было даже попробовать перестать быть безучастным зрителем и выпустить то, что должен был бы ощущать на его месте обычный человек, не контролирующий себя так, как привык он.

— Я пытаюсь понять, что увидел, но некоторые вещи… не могу объяснить. Расскажите, что увидели вы, и какие выводы сделали.

Дамблдор без возражений принял игру.

— Хорошо, я попробую, но и мне, в свою очередь, нужна твоя помощь, потому что не все разговоры на парселтонге я понял. Итак.

Том закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, только слушать. Спокойный, сдержанный тон Альбуса успокаивал, но не мог уничтожить смысл слов, которые перечеркивали бы все его детские фантазии и мечты — о семье, своем доме, могущественных волшебниках-предках, семейных секретах, старинных библиотеках. Если бы они у него были.

— Только не врите и не утешайте. Мне не нужно, — именно так сказал бы на месте Риддла разочарованный ребенок.

— Хорошо, — Альбус понимал, что это жестоко, но знал также, насколько правильнее будет сейчас сделать так, чтобы Тому пришлось самому защищать тех, кого они увидели. — Твои предки по линии Слизерина неважно одеты и живут в довольно печальных условиях. Хижина, язык не повернется назвать это место домом, стены заросли мхом, крыша наверняка протекает — видел, какие в ней дыры?

— Сначала я думал, что это иллюзия для чужих, — перебил его Том, — ведь на Хогвартсе есть такая, говорят, что магглы видят на этом месте развалины.

— Магглы, мой мальчик, — заметив, как пылают щеки Риддла, Альбус постарался убрать из голоса и тень иронии, — я бы мог создать такую иллюзию для мага и продержать ее несколько часов, но поддерживать постоянно — нет. Я бы мог поверить, что есть подобные чары неизвестной мне силы, все же Основатели были великими магами, но внутри мы не увидели ничего противоречащего виду снаружи. И то, что Гонты попали в Азбакан невероятно глупо — не выдумка.

Том кивнул.

— Итак, мы видели моего деда, мать и дядю…

— И отца.

Глаза Риддла распахнулись, в них плескалась ярость.

— Вы с ума сошли, они брат и сестра, вы не можете думать…

— Да нет же, я о Томе, о Томе Риддле, по-видимому. Невозможно было не заметить, что он похож на тебя как две капли воды. Вернее, ради справедливости, ты похож на него. Я был несказанно удивлен, увидев тебя там, на коне. Понадобилось мгновение-другое, чтобы понять, кто это на самом деле.

— Всадник? Тот, кто болтал о том, что здесь живут сумасшедшие? Я на него даже не посмотрел, когда Огден, убегая, в него врезался, — сказал Том растерянно. — Вы считаете, это был мой отец?

Том бросился обратно к думосбору, нетерпеливо подцепил воспоминание палочкой, чтобы попасть сразу в нужное время, и отправился разбираться с тем, чего не заметил первый раз.

Вернулся он в еще худшем настроении, чем в первый, если бы это только было возможно.

— Теперь все понятно, Альбус, вы заметили как раз то, на что я сам не обратил внимания, и добавили в мою цепочку недостающее звено.

— Я тогда уже перестал понимать, что говорят Гонты, поэтому только и оставалось, что смотреть во все глаза. Теперь объясни мне.

— Хорошо, это просто, если соединить с тем, что нам известно еще из документов. Началось с того, что Меропа влюбилась в маггла. Ее брат узнал об этом и бросился пакостить — проклял ее избранника, этим нарвавшись на Аврорат. Марволо и Морфина забрали, на полгода она осталась одна. Вот что мы узнали.

Альбу подхватил нить истории, теперь многое действительно стало понятно:

— За эти полгода Меропа Гонт вышла за Риддла-старшего замуж, и через некоторое время родился ты.

— Откуда вы знаете, что вышла? — это было более чем сомнительно, между ними пропасть, с какой стороны не посмотри.

— Ты носишь фамилию Риддл не только потому, что она тебе ее дала, но и в документах Хогвартса, а это значит, что ты был законнорожденным ребенком.

— А через полгода Марволо вернулся из Азкабана, и все разрушилось. Заставил ее уйти, как думаете?

— Похоже, ты прав. Даже если она смогла управлять магглом, перед отцом была бессильна, — продолжил Дамблдор, — а его отношение мы уже видели.

— Она должна была жить в доме на холме, но даже крепость не спасла бы ее, если она не научилась толком колдовать.

— В каком еще доме?

— Вы разве не заметили его по дороге? Красивое кирпичное поместье. Мужчина, катающийся на лошади в летний полдень, мог жить только там. И это значит… — Том замолчал, его мысли были заняты Марволо Гонтом, превращаемым в фарш.

— Нет, она никогда не жила в доме на холме, все было не так, — Альбус увлекся загадкой, было действительно интересно по тем крохам, что они узнали, достроить остальное. — Меропа, знавшая своего отца ничуть не хуже нас с тобой, через полгода должна была быть уже далеко от Ганглетонов, скорее всего, она старалась бы затеряться со своим мужем в мире магглов, о котором ее родственники не имеют понятия…

— А потом с ним могло что-то случиться, или он мог ее бросить, рассмотрев, а вернуться ей было некуда.

— Слишком много догадок, логичных, конечно, но мы не узнаем, как было на самом деле, пока не поговорим с ними всеми.

Тому показалось, что в голосе Дамблдора прозвучало что-то странное, слово "поговорим" было произнесено слишком мягко. И в то же время так, как будто это — вопрос решенный.

— С ней уже не поговорим, — прошептал Том в ответ. "В какую игру вы пытаетесь сыграть, а, Дамблдор? У вас очень плохо получается, потому что вы сами себе сейчас противны. Почему бы не попробовать что-то другое, что со мной сработает лучше? Почему вы не решаетесь?"

— И никогда не узнаем, как ей это удалось, если она не в состоянии донести горшок до стола. Да уж, показать бы некоторым студентам, что случается с людьми, из поколения в поколение отказывающимися от образования.

— Не смейте и думать! Какой бы неумелой она ни казалась, ей удалось стать хозяйкой дома на холме, — Том упорствовал в своей идее, потому что этот дом ему чем-то очень понравился. — Кто, как не маги, должны были владеть им!

— Она не стала хозяйкой. Разве я тебя не убедил?

— Если и так — она попыталась. Даже такая. Пусть этот способ женский, но и магический — для магглы с такой внешностью он был бы невозможен.

— Хотел бы я узнать, как. Может быть, подобие твоих способностей? Тебе учитель не понадобился.

— Может быть. Но мне показалось, она варила не еду, а зелье. Мешала аккуратно и шевелила губами, будто считала.

— Может, и так: амортенция — достаточно простое зелье, если не думать или не знать о том, что запрещенное...

Том закрыл глаза, думая о Меропе.

— Она единственная в этом доме, чья жизнь имела хоть какой-то смысл, направление.

— Ты не должен так легко ставить на них крест. Они твои по крови, и не их вина, что они такие.

— На кой они мне, что они мне…

— Ты пытаешься увидеть, что они могут дать тебе, и не видишь. Попробуй взглянуть наоборот: ты многое можешь дать им. Все, что может дать образование; хотя бы понимание, что глупо нарушать закон и попадаться. Ты не можешь просто забыть о них.

"Да вы мне и не позволите, верно? Слишком важно вам иметь там своего человека." Том усилил щиты, боясь, что его гнев сейчас вырвется на волю. Надо было уходить немедленно.

— Хорошо, я к ним съезжу. Только сейчас мне надо побыть одному.

Выходя, он громко хлопнул дверью.

Звук получился оглушительным, но он был лишь слабым отголоском той ярости, которая сейчас бурлила в Риддле, мешая прочесть, что именно он думает и что его так злит. Красивейшая защита сознания, построенная из одних эмоций. Но Альбус мог и сам обо всем догадаться, имея свой опыт в том, как больно, когда ты обнаруживаешь, что общие правила к тебе и твоей семье неприменимы.

Отец Альбуса был очень строгим человеком. Он требовал ежедневного отчета обо всех поступках от каждого из троих своих детей и всегда — об их причинах. Мотивы тоже должны были быть благородными: нельзя было хотеть интересного или вкусного только для себя — нужно было всегда думать о брате и сестре, и о родителях тоже; нельзя было учиться ради похвалы — надо было желать полезных знаний. И так далее, и тому подобное, а потом его отец убил трех мальчишек-магглов. Альбус так и не смог узнать, что произошло на самом деле — его сестра Ариана вернулась домой в невменяемом состоянии, отец поговорил с ней и ушел, потом вернулся и снова заперся с ней в ее комнате, а через два часа за ним пришли авроры, и домой он больше не вернулся — был осужден на десять лет и умер в Азкабане. Альбус, приученный отцом всегда находить оправдания для других, а к себе быть строгим, хотел бы найти оправдание для него, но ни в одиннадцать, не в девятнадцать так и не смог проникнуть в воспоминания Арианы — в ее сознании в этом месте была тьма. Самое ужасное, что через месяц он поступил в Хогвартс и был распределен на Гриффиндор — не самое лучшее место для сына магглоненавистника, к которым причислили его отца. Гриффиндор, кроме всего прочего, был факультетом смельчаков, поэтому многие, от сверстников до декана, не боялись спрашивать его, осуждает ли он старшего Дамблдора или сочувствует. Боль, которую Альбус испытывал, когда требовалось принять это решение, не прекращалась. Он не смог быть снисходительным к человеку, который приучил его всегда судить себя.

И теперь Томми. Как в зеркале. Ребенок неизвестного происхождения, попавший на Слизерин, где почти каждый ставил знак равенства между чистотой крови и личным потенциалом. Том, пытаясь во всем быть лучшим, возможно, старался доказать этим, что тайна его происхождения не содержит плохой крови, он хороший, чистый. А теперь он вынужден убедиться, что его магическая кровь без примеси маггловской имеет крайне отталкивающее воплощение, каждый из Гонтов был, несомненно, слабее и глупее Тома Риддла младшего. Только как ему теперь быть? Если он позволит своим убеждениям измениться, все, что он делал раньше с таким старанием, потеряет всякую ценность, и все друзья отвернутся от него. Вряд ли он осмелится, а значит, рана будет незаметна окружающим, но снова и снова открываться и кровоточить.

Забыв о своих делах, Альбус размышлял о том, как собственные травмы позволяют видеть подобное в других, не подозревая, что то же самое происходит по другую сторону зеркала. Только Томми никто не учил быть снисходительным к чужим слабостям.

 

* * *

Нечего было и думать идти в спальню и пытаться лечь спать — сегодня не удастся сесть, не то что заснуть. Магия бурлила внутри, опустевший после отъезда студентов Хогвартс гулко отзывался.

Коридоры замка мелькали, оставаясь неузнанными. Том удивлялся сам себе: одна его часть яростно желала спалить все вокруг, устроить настоящий тарарам, такой, как у него в голове, вторая часть хладнокровно искала место, пригодное для этого, но не находила. Разве что спалить класс зельеварения, надеясь, что в шкафах для ингредиентов найдется что-нибудь по-настоящему горючее. Но подземелья с лабораторией Слагхорна остались где-то далеко внизу, поэтому Том заскочил в первый попавшийся класс, захлопнул дверь, наложил заглушающие чары. Странно, он совершенно не узнал помещения. Пыльные столы посредине и книжные шкафы вдоль стен. Много. Для обычного класса слишком много книг. Еще одна библиотека? Здесь, на восьмом этаже, и он ничего не знал до сегодняшнего дня? Тем хуже для нее. Нужно было выплеснуть, выговорить, нет, выкричать все, что сегодня случилось. А потом что-нибудь поджечь.

— Альба…

Голос будто взрывной волной раскидал столы в стороны.

— Я так давно мечтал, так давно хотел… увидеть тебя настоящим. Увидел, Альба. Пытаешься быть правильным, — Том выкрикивал имя раз за разом, будто наслаждаясь его звучанием, — но не получается, черта с два ты лучше меня. Когда мы пришли домой, когда пришло время смотреть на родителей, я вдруг испугался. Ненадолго, но я отправил тебя в думосбор первым, хотел увидеть твое лицо перед тем, как смотреть самому. Хотел увидеть, каким ты вернешься. Но когда ты вынырнул, я сначала решил, что ты сошел с ума. Слепое лицо и набат внутри — "Камень, камень, камень… Камень, камень, камень…" Потом ты начал бороться, постарался взять себя в руки, неважно у тебя получалось. Постарался задушить этот голос внутри, потом хотя бы спрятать за щитами. Ну, теперь я понял, что ты неважный окклюмент — у тебя не получилось, я все равно это слышал.

Том запрыгнул на ближайший стол, с него перепрыгнул на другой, создавая как можно больше грохота. Потом сел на крышку, не думая об испачканной пылью мантии, и запрокинул голову, глядя теперь прямо в потолок.

— Думаешь, ты стал собой? А сам хотел свой камень, как я в одиннадцать хотел губную гармошку. Только не выйдет у тебя, мне кажется. Я, когда хотел, шел и брал, заставлял отдать и забыть, заставлял выкрасть для себя что угодно. А ты даже не попросил, не посмел, не захотел себя выдать. Испугался себя. Ну почему, Ал? Почему ты просто не скажешь, что я нужен тебе там, нужна моя помощь? Зачем ты стал подбирать слова для меня? Я им нужен?! Чушь. Ты подумал, мне не понравятся такие родственнички, думал, я великих темных магов хочу в предках — да нет, хотя таких облезлых образин тоже не ждал. Ты все равно пошлешь меня, и прекрасно это знаешь, — это и было самым обидным.

Столы пришли в движение, устремились в центр комнаты, сталкиваясь и с грохотом ломая друг друга, поднимая столбы пыли, как в автомобильной аварии.

— И теперь я знаю, чего хочу — я хочу посмотреть в твои глаза, когда ты увидишь его у меня на пальце. Я хочу это увидеть. Альба, пожалуйста…

Легкое дуновение за спиной. Том обернулся. В дверях стоял Дамблдор, ошеломленно осматривая разгромленный класс. Ну вот, великолепные, созданные специально для огня высоченные шкафы так и останутся несожженными.

— Будете ругать? — голос после крика почти не слушался, превратившись в хриплый шепот.

— Нет, — Альбус отрицательно покачал головой. — Это я не должен был отпускать тебя в таком состоянии.

— Как вы нашли?…

— Интуиция, шестое чувство. Или замок счел нужным разбудить меня и привести сюда, Том.

— Не называйте меня так. Я всегда ненавидел это имя, теперь — тем более. Такой же, как я, но без магии — это вызывает отвращение, ничего не могу сделать.

— Хорошо, мой мальчик. Пока так?

— Да, вам можно так.

— Все серьезно, ты собираешься официально менять имя?

Том поморщился.

— Через министерскую писанину — нет, наверно. Но для своих я придумаю что-то другое.

— Ты должен знать, что имя, данное по правилам и при таких обстоятельствах, менять нельзя, разве что анаграмма…

— Хорошо, что-нибудь придумаю, позже.

— Не стоит торопиться, может быть, все не так ужасно, как ты думаешь. Цепь недоразумений, о твоем существовании могут вообще не подозревать.

— Вы считать умеете? — Том прекрасно контролировал себя, почти весь его гнев впитали сломанные им столы и стулья. — Гонтов посадили летом двадцать пятого года, я родился в последний день двадцать шестого. Марволо вышел через полгода, у него был почти год, чтобы найти свою дочь. Магия крови…

— Для того, чтобы ее использовать, нужны ровно две вещи — тот, кого ищут, должен колдовать, и вторая — тот, кто ищет, должен многое уметь, — теперь Альбус поморщился от необходимости обсуждать запрещенные разделы магии. — Ты видел в том доме хоть одну книгу?

— Все равно, — Том отвернулся, — даже она была не нужна. Я — тем более. Сын маггла.

— И последний Гонт. Даже как полукровка ты…

— Дамблдор, вы что, совсем ничего не поняли?! Спорю на сто галлеонов против сикля, что они меня выставят. Для вас, даже для чистокровных, может быть, и важнее, что я наполовину Гонт, а для них это не будет стоить ничего, они Гонты — целиком. Ну да, где вам думать о таких мелочах — вы заняты своим.

Альбус заметно покраснел. Том продолжил:

— Вообще ничего не заметили, кроме своего колечка? Думаете только о том, как бы его заполучить, — в голосе отчетливо зазвучала издевка, как Том ни пытался изгнать ее оттуда. Лучше бы Альбус дал ему закончить то, что он начал тут делать, несожженные эмоции сделали поворот разговора слишком неожиданным и очень грубым.

— Ты о чем? Впрочем, это совершенно не твое дело.

Взяв неверный тон, да еще получив отпор, Том уже не мог остановиться, он был слишком взвинчен для этого.

— Очень интересно послушать, что вы собираетесь делать.

— Поговорить, прежде всего. Никогда не стоит строить плохих предположений, пока есть еще место для хороших. Может быть, они согласятся одолжить кольцо на время или продать.

— А у вас хватит денег купить?

— Я не беден, у меня есть сбережения. В конце концов, можно продать дом… половину дома, если честно, вторая принадлежит моему брату. Может быть, им хватит. Но это не будет первым же предложением.

— А начать вы планируете с того, как важно это колечко для победы над Гриндельвальдом? Будет отлично. Надеюсь, ваш домик не намного меньше Букингемского дворца, и в дальнейшем его половины хватит, чтобы оплатить месячную аренду, — Том громко рассмеялся. — Оно будет вашим, но иначе.

— Это не твое дело, я справлюсь сам, — повторил Альбус.

— Я уже в деле. Вы были не в состоянии скрыть свой восторг. Вы получите его только так, как я думаю, и никак иначе. Я сделаю это для вас. Не обманывайте себя: ни попросить на время, ни купить его у вас не получится. Есть только два пути: мой — простой и ведущий прямо к цели, и ваш — правильный, но никуда не ведущий. Нужно просто выбрать между тем, чтобы достичь цели и тем, чтобы только попытаться, оставшись со своим правильным поступком, но без кольца. Выслушайте меня, не отшатывайтесь так…

— Нужно выбрать между простым и правильным, значит? Я слушаю, — Альбус до боли сжал скрещенные в замок пальцы. Он догадывался, что сейчас услышит.

— Я погорячился насчет себя одного, вы нужны. То, что мы видели — готовый сценарий, их двое, поэтому мы тоже должны идти вдвоем. Оборотка, деревня, изобразим отца с сыном и напомним аврорату, что магглов мы, Гонты, не любим. Можно и к моему отцу наведаться, если он жив, это будет самое лучшее, заодно посмотрю на него. После этого у вас будет минимум полгода для вашего плана.

— Нет, Том, ничего такого не будет.

— Я же просил!

— Возможно, ты прав, а возможно — нет. Поэтому ты дашь шанс каждому из них объяснить, что случилось и почему. Ты хотел дом и своих, я не дам тебе упустить это.

— Хорошо, сначала я схожу к ним один.

— Это мне тоже не слишком нравится. Два темных мага…

— Вот как? Значит, вы не рискнете не только сотней галеонов, но и отпустить меня одного считаете слишком опасным? Мне этого достаточно, чтобы понять ваше отношение. Вы сами знаете, что говорить с ними — пустая трата времени.

— Это не так. Просто мне кажется, что им нужно больше времени, чем ты собираешься им дать.

— Им придется довольствоваться этим. У них всех было по пятнадцать лет. Вы же как-то нашли меня, поэтому не говорите больше свое "невозможно". Но я поговорю сначала, раз вы так настаиваете. Если Гонты меня примут, придумаем что-нибудь другое, если нет — действуем по плану. То же и с магглом. Но вы должны верить, что в любом случае я играю на вашей стороне. Потому что я ждал их, а пришли вы.

Альбус старался найти еще аргументы, но Том оборвал разговор, сам не догадываясь, насколько больное место заденет:

— Вам придется согласиться и взять немножко ответственности — вы же хотите победить Гриндельвальда до того, как его магглы проиграют. У вас не так много времени.

Альбусу пришлось принять удар. Том был неправ в том, что времени мало — война в России пошла по наихудшему для русских сценарию. Альбус и не предполагал, какой чудовищный вред нанесет, просто оставив исполнителей Министерства завершать его работу, предоставив им, таким образом, выбирать время снятия империо. И конечный размер ущерба. Даже если решение принято Министром или коллективно высшими чинами, теперь все, что происходит на Восточном фронте — его вина.

Что значат несколько лет в жизни двух магов по сравнению с возможностью исправить историю? По сравнению с тем, сколько жизней лежит на другой чаше весов — ничего. И тут Том был прав — Альбус возьмет на себя еще и это. Ему, честно говоря, не было жалко Гонтов, но вот Томми… Мальчик предложил ему слишком много. То, что его заставило, можно было бы назвать даже страстью, но слишком неумелой и безжалостной, полностью состоящей из желания взять верх, получить контроль. Над Альбусом Дамблдором. Непозволительно — если бы не другая чаша весов. Что ему делать? Еще один разговор о том, что любить можно иначе, ничего сейчас не даст.

Том, уходя от задумчивого, но пристального взгляда, спрыгнул со стола и направился к ближайшему из шкафов, чтобы рассмотреть книги. Обложки выглядели до странности одинаково потрепанными, без каких-либо записей на корешках. Том взял одну из них в руки и с изумлением обнаружил, что она состоит из пустых, хотя и пожелтевших как от времени листов. И соседняя, и следующая, взятая наугад, тоже. Он показал свои находки Дамблдору:

— Как это понимать?

— Задай этот вопрос себе — зачем в Комнате Необходимости тебе понадобилось столько пустышек, похожих на книги. Все, что здесь находится, создано по твоему желанию. Не знал, что легенда об этом замечательном хогвартском артефакте уже дошла до вашего поколения, и ты умеешь вызывать ее.

— Я и не умел, хотя легенду где-то слышал. Это действительно она?

— Разумеется. Комната, которая становится такой, как просишь. Нужно пройти мимо нее три раза, думая о желаемом, чтобы ее увидеть.

— Либо мне хватило одного раза, либо я ходил кругами. Что вполне возможно.

— Мне было сложнее. Я знал, где она и как ее вызвать, но мне нужно было хотя бы примерно угадать, что пожелаешь ты. Пойдем спать, уже поздно.

— Дайте мне десять минут.

Альбус понимающе кивнул:

— Подожду в коридоре. Осторожней с огнем.

Оставшись в одиночестве, перед тем, как выпустить адский огонь и попробовать управлять им, Том подошел к одному из шкафов и положил первую попавшуюся из книг-обманок в карман. Во-первых, хотелось проверить, можно ли отсюда что-то вынести; во-вторых, он уже почувствовал, как здорово было бы иметь место для мыслей, которые не стоит открывать другим. Если получится, пустые страницы, созданные Хогвартсом специально для него, примут их, эта Комната Необходимости всегда будет с ним.


	11. в которой некоторым из обитателей Хогвартса кажется, что они на пути к бессмертию

Захлопнув за собой дверь, наколдовав светящийся циферблат, чтобы выполнить обещание в точности, сделав всего несколько шагов по коридору, Альбус почувствовал нарастающее беспокойство. Всего десять минут, чтобы найти ответ на непростой вопрос: на что Том так обиделся, почему предложение поговорить с родными вызвало такую ярость. Что может быть настолько плохого с его точки зрения? Учитывая, что предложил сам Том, он не против помочь во много раз большим, чем просто рассказав, что из себя представляют эти люди сейчас. Все же плохо, что он, Альбус, так привык опираться на свою способность проникать в чужое сознание, как на костыль. Сейчас, столкнувшись с сознанием, защитившим себя от прочтения, может быть, даже невольно, он почувствовал себя таким же беспомощным, как лишенный своей палки инвалид, или, что было бы еще более правильным сравнением, как потерявший свои очки полуслепой.

Между тем ощущение, что что-то непоправимо плохое происходит прямо сейчас, нарастало. Но что могло случиться? Волшебник может устроить небольшой костер и потушить его так же быстро, как зажечь, нет никакой опасности. Тем более, Том любил экспериментировать с поджигающим заклинанием, долго искал способ добиться «эффекта Альбуса», как он это называл — огня, который горит, не уничтожая, и из логичного рассмотрения своих неудачных опытов — различных способов мгновенного уничтожения огнем, контролируемых взрывов. Но удовлетворится ли Том сегодня обычным огнем? Нет. Собственная интуиция, Мерлин и все остальные свидетели важных слов и адресаты требующих немедленного вмешательства молитв уже не нашептывали, а кричали — слишком подходящий момент для следующего шага вперед. Альбус обещал ждать десять минут, которые немедленно превратились в пять. Темпус отсчитывал секунды. Последние тридцать ушли на то, чтобы подготовить достойный отпор, если у Риддла хватило глупости выпустить дьявольский огонь, не ограничив его сразу так, как положено — замкнутым антимагическим щитом.

Из раскрытой трижды произнесенным требованием двери не плеснуло огнем в коридор только потому, что непроницаемая для него защита уже была подготовлена. Только помощь Хогвартса позволила обуздать стену огня мгновенно, полностью перекрыв доступ магии в охваченное им пространство. Альбус шагнул вперед. Теперь здесь было темно и пусто, и только пол Комнаты Необходимости покрывал толстый, почти однородный слой пепла.

— Нет!

Еще пять минут назад они разговаривали. Альбус зажал себе рот рукой. Ничего нельзя было сделать. Пепел застыл волнами, как песок на берегу под легким прибоем. Каждая линия намертво впечатывалась в мозг. Его больше нет. Можно выйти и потребовать комнату с живым Томом, но это бессмысленно, Комната не настолько всесильна. Альбус опустился на колени и осторожно коснулся еще горячего пепла.

— Ты не мог уйти раньше меня, — прошептал он теплу, мягко обнявшему застывшие пальцы.

Бессмысленно, но лучше, чем стоять так, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается в точку, поэтому Альбус бросился обратно к двери и выполнил ритуал.

Комната осталась такой же темной и пустой… но тень, движение сверху заставили его запрокинуть голову. Риддл легко опустился на пол, подняв вихрь невесомых серых хлопьев, заставивший закашляться их обоих.

— Здорово ты его прихлопнул. А я научился летать! — радостно сказал он, стараясь протереть глаза. — Зачем ты выходил потом? — кажется, и эта его маленькая мистификация удалась.

— Как? — только и мог выдавить Альбус, не уверенный, что может доверять глазам теперь. Комната Необходимости, на какие трюки она способна?

— Не оставил себе другого выхода.

— Так ты специально?

Том только пожал плечами.

— Нет, правда, как давно ты все это задумал? — Альбус кричал бы, если бы не навалившаяся усталость.

— Я не знаю, как ответить, Дамблдор. Полтора года попыток взлететь. Часто думал прыгнуть с такой высоты, чтобы не осталось выбора, — привычка Тома вышагивать, нарезать круги, когда он был волновался или взвинчен, привела к тому, что его мантия испачкалась разворошенным пеплом до колен; досталось и альбусовой, хотя он то оставался неподвижен. — Помнишь, я ломал обе ноги осенью? Это оно, но тогда высоты не хватило, струсил. У тебя так бывает, что бьешься над чем-то очень долго, а потом в одну минуту узнаешь ответ? Когда ты сказал, что у меня десять минут, я вспомнил, что не смогу сделать ничего такого, от чего погибну, и времени у меня осталось совсем мало, меньше года уже. И все сложилось, эти десять минут и то обещание, — Том смотрел прямо перед собой и глаза его сияли.

— Я не знаю больше ни одного человека, который решился бы на такое безумие даже при всех вводных условиях. Ни одного, который бы так в меня поверил, — Альбус бессильно оперся спиной на створку двери, у которой стоял.

— И в себя тоже. Пополам — в тебя и в себя.

— В себя даже я так сильно не верю, это был всего лишь эксперимент, игра больше с твоим разумом, чем с магией.

— Ты ее продолжишь? — Том почему-то продолжал смотреть немного в сторону.

— Нет уж, если оказалось, что виноват я. Я сегодня заплатил за это, стоя на ковре из пепла и пытаясь угадать, какие из этих серых частиц — ты, — Альбус вымученно улыбнулся, — я не вечен, и эта игра не может быть вечной. Ты должен сам научиться.

Должен научиться сам? Еще один пласт памяти сдвинулся в сторону.

"— Вы интересуетесь бессмертием, Дамблдор? "

Вопрос, заданный им первого сентября прошлого года Альбусу, перечитавшему все маггловские легенды о бессмертии, владельцу феникса и другу Николя Фламеля. Альбусу, который, если вдуматься, когда-то подарил ему, тогда еще второкурснику, частичку бессмертия, пусть такую ограниченную во времени и несовершенную, но даже так принесшую невероятную свободу экспериментировать.

Сегодня Том узнал больше и не мог не думать каждую минуту о том, что представляет из себя цель Дамблдора. Их цель. Что может давать грубо обработанный кусок металла с камнем, чтобы могущественный волшебник настолько терял голову от возможности его получить? Ставило в тупик то, что Гонтам, казалось, он не давал ничего — ни власти, ни умений, ни защиты. Гонтам, которые выглядели, если присмотреться, заблудившимся во времени осколком далекого прошлого, когда еще не было изящного строительства, министерской сети регистрации заклинаний, а может и Статуса секретности.

Можно было снова задать вопрос о бессмертии Дамблдору, собравшемуся, как Том постепенно догадался по обрывкам его мыслей, лично победить могущественнейшего современного мага, если только ему удастся заполучить любой предмет семьи Певереллов. Только зачем его задавать, если ответ уже очевиден? Схватку с самым непобедимым противником можно выиграть, если ты не можешь умереть — рано или поздно он устанет убивать. Видимо, это и есть то, что Альбус дипломатично называл про себя равенством с Гриндельвальдом. Никакого обмана, но как же завуалирована суть.

Том выдохнул. Кольцо дает бессмертие.

— Для вас вещь Певереллов — такая же страховка от неудачи, не возражайте. И вы не считаете бессмысленным позаботиться о ней, чего бы это ни стоило.

— Не буду спорить. Но я не рассчитываю прожить так всю жизнь. — Альбус понял, наконец, что так взбесило Тома, и что сейчас самое время принять решение, а приняв, сказать то важное, без чего продолжать невозможно, хотя бы это должно разрушить стену, которая между ними растет. Еще важнее было прекратить колебания в себе, объявив вслух то, что должно. — Я должен объяснить тебе, что будет после того, как мы выполним твой план. Ты, видимо, считаешь, что я намерен использовать тебя, а кольцо взять себе, воспользовавшись твоим словом, в то время, как оно твое и по праву наследования, и по праву главного добытчика, я понимаю это. Но в действительности все будет не так, хотя бы благодаря природе этого предмета. Не вдаваясь в свои лишенные прямых доказательств рассуждения, расскажу, что будет. С равной вероятностью, оно станет либо твоим, либо моим, но твоим — не скоро, только после того, как умрут твои родственники, и ты станешь их наследником. Неизвестно, сколько времени уйдет на это, тогда для операции Гриндельвальд, как ты понял, оно будет бесполезно, мне придется искать другой артефакт. Моим оно может стать сразу, если ты возьмешь его, а потом отдашь мне. И пусть наследование в этом случае роли не играет — я возьму его у тебя только на время, но ты должен понимать, что я могу не вернуться, или вернуться без него. Тебе решать…

Вот и все, трех Даров не собрать никогда. Законы магии сильнее человеческих желаний.

Том выслушал, нахмурился. Следы вытертых слез на его запыленном лице были бы пронзительны, если бы не их слишком естественное происхождение.

— Нет. Я не узнал бы о нем без вас, а вы — без меня. На сколько нужно оно ваше, Дамблдор.

 

* * *

Мягкая, темная, почти черная, если бы не лживые следы времени, оболочка распахнулась, чтобы пропустить мысли в Комнату по требованию, крошечную комнату на столе в слизеринской гостиной, где было бы пусто и тихо все лето, если бы не один студент, проводящий здесь каникулы, склонившийся сейчас над своим дневником.

"Прости меня, Альбус, я больше не могу доверять. То, что ты ошибаешься, так очевидно, что возникает вопрос — зачем. Но я дам тебе этот шанс. Если кто-то из них — Гонтов или Риддлов — окажется способным принять меня, я всегда буду доверять тебе, а не себе, в суждениях о людях. И о тебе самом тоже и прежде всего. Ты сказал полчаса назад, что оно мое и будет моим, ты возьмешь на время, а потом вернешь. Ты сам в это веришь, может быть, потому, что не видел своих глаз в этот момент. Ты отказался спорить на сотню галеонов, поэтому мы поспорим на нечто более важное для тебя. Если ты в них ошибся, приз мой. Я выполню свою часть, ты получишь Его на столько, на сколько Оно тебе нужно, но я позабочусь о том, чтобы Его возврат всегда был под моим контролем.

Я уже знаю, как сделать, чтобы ты сам дал мне повод и возможность, заодно получу всю плату с тех, кто мне задолжал. Ты просто не понимаешь, сколько это. Ты пытаешься сделать поводок из моего отношения к тебе, я поступлю так же — сделаю поводок из твоего отношения ко мне, только более осязаемый и короткий."

Том хмыкнул, размашисто перечеркнул написанное крест на крест, прошептал: "Вот этой дряни я не буду у тебя учиться, себе — никакого вранья", и написал наискось на следующем листе:

"Я ТОЖЕ ХОЧУ НЕ УМЕРЕТЬ РАНЬШЕ ВРЕМЕНИ"

Потом понял, что "я не хочу умирать" было бы более грамотно, а "раньше времени" могли бы превратиться в "никогда", но написал равное по смыслу:

"Я ТЕПЕРЬ ТОЖЕ ЕГО ХОЧУ, ПОЧТИ КАК ТЫ"

Перо на некоторое время отправилось в чернильницу, а Том задумался. Он дал клятву не использовать против или вместо Дамблдора то, о чем узнает от него. Но Альбус сам сказал: «Оно твое» Только слова. Что-то в нем изменилось, а Тому очень не хотелось, чтобы это менялось. Всего на мгновение, но Альбус, кажется, был не рад его видеть, несколько минут оставался безучастным, даже расстроенным, невозможно было не заметить этого, значит, все сказанное после — сказано из чувства вины, в стандартной манере Дамблдора отворачиваться от самого себя, опасной, потому что пока одна часть отворачивается, вторая начинает считать, сколько смертей стоит между наследником и наследством, и даже пробалтывается об этом. И Альбус не пытался больше его читать. "Когда заглядываешь — раскрываешься", так, кажется? Том тоже за весь оставшийся разговор так и не рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза, оставляя себе возможность думать, что ему все это кажется, но теперь эта лазейка не очень-то помогала. Часть информации так и осталась скрытой, и вместе с ней ответ на вопрос, как в этих загадочных рассуждениях решится вопрос об обладании артефактом, если завтра или послезавтра, или еще когда Том Риддл проснется, не помня ничего из произошедшего.

"Я дал клятву тому Дамблдору, который еще не сошел с ума, тому, который рассказывал не все, но ни разу не сказал того, чего не думает. Тому, который еще не смотрел на меня как на препятствие между собой и бессмертием ни единой секунды".


	12. в которой для наших героев наступает время опасных и даже непростительных экспериментов

Альбус встретил следующее утро, сидя на парапете Астрономической башни, свесив ноги за перила, навстречу поднимающемуся солнцу. Рассвет в чистом небе был, безусловно, красив, но недостаточно драматичен — красные отблески в грозовых облаках гораздо лучше настроили бы на принятие еще одного важного решения, сегодня же не было ни облачка, поэтому Альбус просто позволил своим мыслям прыгать с предмета на предмет. С того, например, следует ли им вежливо явиться к Гонтам к пятичасовому чаю несмотря на то, что для их целей больше подходили бы ранние сумерки, к тому, как он будет проверять Камень, когда сможет взять его в руки. Потом воображение потянуло заглянуть еще дальше, за горизонт событий — представить, как будет использован артефакт, если они подойдут друг другу. Но до этого было действительно далеко, а пока он ждал Тома, который не мог не прийти полетать над простором и красотой Шотландии в ближайшие полчаса — не могла же Комната по требованию, какой бы огромной она для него ни стала, удовлетворить его мечту почувствовать себя птицей.

Альбус не ошибся. Том, взбежав по ступенькам и слегка запыхавшись, остановился, увидев на пасти Астрономической башни одинокий зуб. Нужно было не испугать и не подтолкнуть случайно, поэтому дальше он пошел не таясь, намеренно обозначая негромкими шагами свое присутствие. Подойдя, Том облокотился на перила со своей стороны.

— Не стоит так делать, Альбус, — сказал он мягко, — спрыгнув отсюда, вы просто не успеете научиться. Лучше начинать как я: через необходимость, но с запасом времени, хоть с парой минут.

Дамблдор обернулся. Очевидно, он просидел здесь несколько часов, если не всю ночь — его одежда потемнела от утренней росы, но он не замечал этого. От него, несмотря на внешнюю безмятежность, веяло отчаянной бравадой, как раз как от человека, почти решившего прыгнуть вниз. Сложно было поверить в любое другое объяснение, и это другое должно было быть сравнимым по необратимости с прыжком с Астрономии.

— Если бы я хотел научиться летать, разве не попросил бы об уроке? Есть способ лучше всяких объяснений — я предложил бы тебе сделать свое воспоминание моим, так же, как я однажды сделал для тебя. Помнишь? Аткинс называет это вклейкой. Тебе все равно нужно учиться на ком-то. Отличная возможность.

Знакомый прием: я не попрошу прямо, сам увидишь, что тебе придется делать. За хрупкой иллюзией свободы — внезапно полное отсутствие выбора и ощущение, что ты в мышеловке. Том мечтал научиться строить другим подобные ловушки, но у него обычно не хватало выдержки. Альбус создавал ситуации — кажущиеся просторными замки, побродив внутри которых собеседник сам произносил слова, накладывающие на него обязательства. Даже пристально глядя назад, потом невозможно было угадать, когда случайная цепь событий становилась планом Дамблдора — так искусно он менял ее направление. Том ненавидел неопределенность, зато умел строить разговор как узкий коридор, в котором другой мог сдаться или прыгнуть в пропасть — больше ничего.

— Вы знаете еще о ком-то, кто умел бы летать без метлы? –сдаваясь, Том решил обратить внимание, что его просят отнюдь не о пустяке.

— Нет, никогда не слышал о подобном, — Альбус и не собирался с этим спорить.

— Значит, вы хотите узнать о том, что знаю только я в целом мире?

— Совершенно верно, мой мальчик.

— Я могу захотеть что-то взамен? — почти просьба.

— Нет, — по тону Том понял, что это "нет" — окончательное, и что Альбусу его полет не нужен, нужно что-то другое, — но мое предложение приводит меня к …

— К необходимости почти неконтролируемо открыться и позволить мне менять вашу память — более чем заманчивая возможность.

— С этим придется смириться, — уверенно ответил Альбус, — мне были бы интересны твои вчерашние десять минут. Если чувствуешь, что готов, — добавил он, — можешь начинать. Сделай так, чтобы я поверил, будто я сегодня, как ты и предположил, решил научиться летать. Там же и так же, как ты.

— Это вряд ли возможно.

— Это невозможно, я знаю, но и интересно, как все невозможное, — теперь Альбус говорил все более резко и возбужденно. — Однажды ты был мной, теперь мне хотелось бы стать ненадолго тобой. Попробуй, как сможешь.

Том колебался. Все было слишком неправдоподобно, казалось, Дамблдор вот-вот очнется и снова станет собой — закрытым и непредставимым в роли подопытного кролика. Но пока…

— Слишком сложно, — еще немного поддавков, последняя возможность отступить. Том не мог понять, что именно хочет узнать Дамблдор. Был ли вчерашний полет первой попыткой или всего лишь игрой на его нервах? Это так важно? Что ему нужно?

— Сложно — не твое слово. И план у тебя уже есть, — произнес Альбус уверенно, отступать он не собирался.

Хорошо, если вчерашние тайны каждой из сторон будут открыты — обмен будет честным. Каждый возьмет столько, сколько сможет.

— Ну, конечно, профессор, — Том сменил тон, сообщая, что вызов принят и очередная игра-дуэль началась, — я заставлю вас поверить. Вы останетесь здесь, а я пойду делать те отрывки вашего будущего воспоминания, которых не хватает. Мне придется именно отсюда сходить к Комнате и обратно. Я быстро.

Это Аткинс называл конструированием. Влепить свое воспоминание вместо чужого — самое простое, обычно требуется что-то более сложное — и тщательно построенное. Альбус должен вспомнить, что отправился прямо с башни в Комнату по требованию, попытался взлететь и вернулся обратно. Их договор об этом будет, разумеется, стерт, вернее, фальшивое воспоминание заменит настоящее.

— Действуй.

Том отошел на два шага и поднял палочку:

— Вы не могли бы перебраться на эту сторону, сэр, — изображая классическую дуэльную вежливость, спросил он Альбуса, все еще сидевшего на парапете.

— В поддавки не играем, — ответил Дамблдор и отвернулся.

Том обездвижил его, отлевитировал на площадку лестницы, ведущей к Астрономической башне, туда, где и позже не будет жарко. Чуть подумав, вернулся и наложил разиллюминационное — слишком сложно было бы объясняться с тем, кто случайно найдет здесь обездвиженного профессора. Затем вышел на освещенную солнцем площадку и сел на место Дамблдора на парапете. Взгляд легко скользнул с горизонта на собственные колени — и пришлось возвращаться, чтобы уточнить цвет сегодняшней дамблдоровой мантии. Тот был в светло-синей, следовало начать все сначала, предварительно трансфигурировав свою одежду. То, в чем Дамблдор смотрелся прекрасно, заставляло Тома чувствовать себя клоуном. Вопрос привычки, или дело в чем-то другом? Впрочем, неважно. Потом пришлось начать сначала еще раз, вернувшись с восьмого этажа — изменить походку, Альбус не носился по коридорам со скоростью пятикурсника. Поняв, какой долгой будет эта репетиция, Том устроил Альбуса поудобней, сделав пол под ним теплым и мягким — вернув тем самым один очень старый должок. Усмехнулся волне ответной благодарности — даже Альбус не способен был критически смотреть на подобные жесты в свой адрес, если не слишком его баловать.

Дальше пошло проще, настоящие сложности ждали, разумеется, в самом конце пути.

Вернувшись, Том опустился на колено перед обездвиженным Дамблдором. Можно ли влезть в сознание, не сняв ступефай? Попробовав, Том не встретил ментального сопротивления, доступ к памяти оказался открыт. Почему рекомендуют империус, если можно решить проблему так просто? Физическое сопротивление — отдельно, ментальное — отдельно?

Что открыл для него Альбус? Не только обещанный вчерашний день, многое, не перечесть: детство, школа, Фламель, война, кажется еще не эта — предыдущая, снова школа, снова война. Накрытый стол перед голодающими, сундук с драгоценностями перед скрягой… И все же кое-чего здесь не было. Том обнаружил отсутствие каких-либо следов целого года в жизни Альбуса только потому, что искал в памяти нечто определенное, но так и не нашел. Зато теперь он был знаком с манерой Дамблдора прятать воспоминания; вооружившись этим знанием, Том внимательно исследовал вчерашний день и нашел по крайней мере две лакуны: первую — сразу после просмотра воспоминания о Гонтах, что не было неожиданностью, и вторую — очень странную, даже не пропуск мыслей — просто Альбус не хотел, чтобы Том узнал, чем объясняется фраза, сказанная им в Комнате, засыпанной пеплом. "Ты не мог уйти раньше меня." За ней стояло что-то большее, чем уверенность взрослого в том, что он умрет раньше подростка. Что-то очень важное, что-то, о чем Альбус узнал около полугода назад; что именно, понять так и не удалось. То, чего не было, слегка обесценивало все, что было. "Так еще хуже, Альбус"

Том подавил ярость, выросшую из бесполезных попыток проникнуть глубже. Пора было заняться делом. Начнем. Вклейка Аткинса — филигранная, иначе нет смысла, подмена чужого воспоминания своим или сконструированным так, чтобы человек мог поверить, что воспоминание — его собственное. Если все сделать правильно, придя в себя, Альбус не должен будет ни в чем усомниться. Вопрос в том, чтобы не пересечь границу разумного. Примет ли он, что отправился в Комнату по требованию, выпустил дьявольский огонь и взлетел, не позволив ему уничтожить себя? Просто повторив то, что вчера сделал Том. Почему нет!?

Не вышло, сразу стало ясно, что не вышло. Некоторое время Альбус бродил по коридорам замка без видимой цели, как сомнамбула, не отвечая и даже не реагируя на вопросы, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Том тенью следовал за ним, не зная, что теперь делать. Что, если он навредил слишком сильно? Мунго? Черт. Когда это описывал Аткинс, когда это делал Альбус, все казалось сложным, но логичным и … воспроизводимым. Помучив спутника неизвестностью как следует, Дамблдор все же добрел до своих покоев и направился прямо к думосбору. Застыл над ним, держа палочку у виска.

— Моя память изменена, и я знаю это. Твоя работа, верно? Невозможно не заметить вмешательства, много технических ошибок. Такая… специфическая каша в голове. Теперь видишь, почему нужна осторожность? Почему я не отдал тебе "Ментальные практики" просто так? Пока читаешь, кажется, что все просто — делай с чужой памятью, что заблагорассудится. Это неверно. Правда, у меня есть шанс догадаться, почему моя память изменена. Вчерашний план, он основан на замене воспоминаний. Ты начал тренироваться и даже, по-видимому, с моего согласия. Я прав?

Том кивнул.

— Но ты пытался начать с невозможного.

Удивительно. Память не стерта до конца, Дамблдор помнит слова, сказанные до?

— Это была ваша идея. Я согласился.

Альбус расхохотался:

— Для тебя же невозможного не существует, ты и слово это забыл за ненадобностью.

Итак, через два часа с начала эксперимента Том сидел за столом в гостиной Дамблдора, яростно покусывая свой мизинец — слишком отвык от того, что его оценка лишь немногим выше ожидаемого, и за дело. Воспоминание Альбуса было просмотрено в думосборе дважды, Том, в свою очередь, показал, что происходило на самом деле — и теперь обсуждались ошибки.

— Видишь, пока ты бегал вокруг меня, солнце поднялось на пять или шесть градусов, освещение изменилось, и, как бы ты не старался сгладить соединение моего собственного воспоминания со своим, это бросается в глаза. Кстати, важная находка, я сам об этом не подумал, планируя прийти в Хэнглтон в сумерках — оказывается, так нельзя делать. К счастью, у нас, в нашем плане, как в хорошем литературном сюжете, будет единство времени и места. То, что ты пытался соорудить в моей голове как связное воспоминание, никому, наверно, не под силу, потому что прыгает время. Смотри: я знаю, что сейчас раннее утро, потом в мгновение в моем воспоминании становится гораздо светлее, солнце высоко, потом я иду на восьмой этаж, и в какой-то момент у меня появляется уверенность, что сейчас поздняя ночь — на самом деле это твоя уверенность. Потом — снова утро, ты бродишь за мной с виноватым видом в моей мантии, — Альбус не мог не хихикнуть, глядя, как рассерженно Том взглянул на себя и как раздраженно вернул своей мантии первородный черный. — Но в целом неплохо, даже хорошо. Потренируешься еще, техника придет. Все получится.

— У меня вопрос: под ступефаем не получается сопротивляться ментальному проникновению, или…?

— Я решил не сопротивляться тебе в этот раз, вообще же обездвиженность не мешает ни думать, ни защищать разум, к счастью в целом, но к несчастью в нашем случае. Нам необходимо избежать любых следов борьбы, а значит, даже возможности сопротивления.

— Значит, ваше любимое заклинание.

— Не любимое, Том. Просто иногда невозможно приготовить яичницу, не разбив яиц.

— Вы собираетесь подчинить обоих?

Альбус кивнул.

— Это возможно — одновременно двоих?

— Я это делал, как ты понимаешь. Это даже нетрудно, если не будет никаких сюрпризов.

— Например? — Том нарезал круги по комнате; тому, кто его знал, это ясно сказало бы о его крайней заинтересованности.

— Например, не хотелось бы обнаружить, что кто-то из них умеет сбрасывать империус. Я уже думал об этом, и мне придется… видишь ли, древняя чистокровная семья, не вызывает сомнений, что какие-то ментальные способности ты унаследовал от них, Гонтов. Мы не видели, чтобы они использовали такие способности, но исключать этого нельзя, у Меропы они, похоже, тоже были, — Альбус помедлил, — я придумаю тебе другой подарок на шестнадцатилетние… Пусть эта проверка будет весьма приблизительной, но мне она нужна.

Потребовалось насколько мгновений, чтобы осознать, что Дамблдор имеет ввиду.

— Что мне делать? — спросил Том, как только понял, что его ждет.

— Ничего. Не напрягайся, не пытайся сопротивляться. Я прикажу что-нибудь очевидно опасное и посмотрю, чем мне сможет ответить твой инстинкт самосохранения.

Том легко взмахнул рукой, и в камине разгорелось пламя. Дамблдор обернулся, глядя на огонь слегка расширенными глазами.

— Думаю, оно будет прекрасным учителем, если вы не против.

Альбус нахмурился.

— Это уж слишком.

Том невольно скрестил руки на груди, пряча ладони, но только насмешливо покачал головой на все возражения.

— Империо, — произнес Альбус, решившись — может, хоть это научит кое-кого быть немного осторожней в своих экспериментах, — протяни руку в огонь, пожалуйста.

Прошло десять секунд, размазанных напряженным вниманием в минуты. Том шагнул к камину, и, разворачиваясь, вписав движение руки в начатую траекторию, отправил Дамблдора к противоположной стене.

Альбус поднялся, отряхиваясь, наполовину ошарашенный, наполовину восхищенный, глядя на Тома, который так и застыл в защитной стойке, готовый ответить на следующую подобную просьбу чем-нибудь посущественней.

— Я же говорил, что это будет опасно, Том, хотя и не смог догадаться, что в наибольшей опасности — мой кобчик. Признаю, ты меня поразил. Сбросить Империус с первого раза! Характер располагает, но, несомненно, и врожденные способности, — произнес Альбус. — Мне придется весьма несладко с двумя такими.

— Мы можем разделить цели между собой, — с готовностью подхватил Том.

— Невозможно. Тебе и шестнадцати нет. Ты не сможешь овладеть им сейчас. Эта задача далеко не для каждого взрослого, и говорить тут не о чем.

— Разумеется, есть. Я должен хотя бы попробовать.

— Может быть. Слишком многое поставлено на карту. Не только артефакт — его ты когда-нибудь и так получишь…

Прозвучало как оправдание. Альбус не хочет стать преступником? Вернее, оказаться?

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы не загремим в Азкабан, — Том не признавал таких нелепых оправданий, — даже если нас поймают, ваша фигура слишком объемна, чтобы пройти в его ворота. Вас там заклинит, и я останусь снаружи.

— Ты, конечно, прав, — Альбус без тени улыбки согласился расставить точки над i, — но выйду я сильно похудевшим, вся моя репутация останется висеть на воротах неэстетичными клочьями, — он даже провел руками по бокам, приглаживая воображаемые разрывы, — поэтому мы не сделаем хотя бы очевидных ошибок и не отправимся в Хэнглтон, связав себе руки. Думаю, у нас впереди целая программа тренировок. В конце поставим защиту от Министерства над всей школой, вдвоем сможем; ты будешь нападать на меня, меняя воспоминания без всякого предупреждения. Но для того, чтобы делать это по-настоящему…

Том прикрыл глаза, будто прислушиваясь.

— Мне кажется, вы опасаетесь моего империуса.

— Нет, не кажется. Я не однажды испробовал на себе силу твоей магии, и не могу быть уверен, что справлюсь с заклинанием подвластия, объединенным с ней.

— Когда-то вы говорили, что империус может лишить меня природных способностей.

— Тогда ты не был готов контролировать такое мощное заклинание, сейчас, я думаю, для тебя опасности нет, наоборот, это может оказаться слишком опасным для других.

— Значит, тренироваться я буду не с вами?

— Разумеется, со мной, — ответил Альбус, начиная строить защитный купол, — начнем с простого для обоих — с нелепых приказов.

— Ну что ж, — Том поднял палочку, потом опустил, поняв, что ему нужно, — тогда идемте в Большой зал.

Альбус если и удивился, то решил ни о чем не спрашивать, просто пошел следом. Зал, где во время учебного года обедали все ученики одновременно, казалось огромным для двоих, пустым и гулким. Те же приготовления, сосредоточенность, концентрация.

— Империо, — голос Тома оказался неожиданно властным, магия подчинения плеснула в него силу. — Обратись в дракона…

Альбус вздрогнул, потом двинулся назад вдоль пустых обеденных столов, медленно и неуверенно, но не оглядываясь. Том наступал следом, не зная, стоит ли повторить приказ.

— Это опасно, опасно, опасно… — Альбус остановился, его взгляд чуть просветлел, — это опасно — вызывать здесь дракона: они плюются огнем, перемещаются со скоростью, неподконтрольной человеческой реакции, и на них-то заклинание повластья не действует.

Первый огненный шар прилетел Тому прямо под ноги. Не дожидаясь его реакции, Альбус мгновенно аппарировал к двери из Большого зала, лишив противника возможности сбежать. Тот, надеясь раздразнить и увлечь в воздух, а еще найдя бессмысленным тратить время на щиты, поставил на полет и собственную скорость, взмыв к потолку зигзагом. Вскоре, однако, стало ясно, что даже такое просторное место не слишком подходит для того, чтобы уворачиваться от шквального огня — Альбус более чем достоверно изображал названное магическое существо, даже не обратившись в него. Тому удалось отвлечь его от двери, только изобразив попытку сбежать через окно; освободив себе путь, он выскользнул в безопасность извилистых школьных коридоров.

Они промчались по Хогвартсу, хохоча как первокурсники, играющие в догонялки, только малыши не перелетали бы через открытые галереи, как Том, и не аппарировали бы через них же, как Альбус — замок ни до, ни после не видел подобного. Горгульи завистливо кричали им вслед, портреты делали ставки: попадет-не попадет, подожжет-не подожжет. Том ни за что не поверил бы вчера, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что следующий вечер будет самым веселым за все Хогвартское Лето.

Продолжая смеяться, они вернулись в покои Альбуса, чтобы поужинать. Том ушел к себе глубоко за полночь, все еще держась за живот от хохота, хотя в конце ему стало казаться, что смех у них нервный, и, видимо, Альбус не хочет оставаться сегодня один, а вот ему не терпелось вернуться к дневнику и разложить сегодняшние события по полочкам.

Что ж, оставшись в одиночестве, каждый из них смог посмотреть в глаза произошедшим событиям.

 

* * *

Альбуса немедленно атаковало чувство вины и совершенной ошибки. Большинство магов даже не пыталось овладеть Непростительными — в душе почти каждого человека есть естественное отвращение к бесконтрольному порабощению чужой воли, причинению невыносимых мук и убийству беззащитных. Из тех, кого знал Альбус, единицы все же овладевали им. Обычно авроры-профессионалы после какого-нибудь особо бессмысленного дела, с жертвами, которых могло не быть, приходили к заключению, что им нужно и это оружие. Они, профессионалы, имели право применять непростительные ради спасения жизни, своей или чужой. Конечно, потом разбирательство, возможно отстранение, если необходимость и вынужденность не удастся доказать, но это потом и потому иногда неважно. Итак, профессионал лет сорока, с достаточным жизненным опытом, а еще лучше — группа. Если грань удавалось преодолеть одному, остальные шли за ним, в толпе всегда легче сбрасывать ограничения разума. Но находились и те, кому не удавалось научиться, и это были, обычно, не самые плохие люди. Сам Альбус до сих пор должен был каждый раз убеждать себя, что делает необходимое.

Глупо было рассчитывать на подобное у Тома — слишком много тревожных звоночков прозвучало и раньше, но обнаружить, барьера вообще нет! Альбус не поверил бы, если бы не встретил уже однажды такого. Теперь немецкие волшебники воспитывались соответственно, умели авадить все до одного, но и не удивительно — они шли след в след за своим харизматичным лидером. Но Том? Его никто так не воспитывал, его вообще никто не воспитывал, кроме…

Можно было стереть ему память и попробовать обо всем забыть, но, очевидно, уже поздно. Том почувствует и не подпустит к себе. И нет никаких способов прекратить, мальчишка слишком увлечен тем путем, на котором впереди, скорее всего, пропасть для одного или обоих.

Мог бы он предложить что-то взамен пропасти, чтобы Том не чувствовал себя брошенным, оставленным, чтобы все его мечты стали явью? Чтобы ему больше не казалось, что нужно так яростно биться за еду и каждую минуту тишины? Да, мог бы. Альбус взял пергамент и начал писать.

 

* * *

Вернувшись к себе, Том не лег спать, а зажег свечу и долил чернил в чернильницу. День мелькнул перед глазами яркой лентой.

"Альбус, а ведь на Астрономической башне ты действительно с НИМ прощался и одновременно готовился к дуэли с Гриндельвальдом (отчаянная борьба с собственным страхом, в твоем стиле, даже мне на минуту стало не по себе). Значит, хоть немного мне доверяешь, но думаешь обо мне что-то, что означает для тебя — навсегда кольцо я не отдам. Ума не приложу, что это может быть.

Я снова не верю тебе. Ты не боишься быть схваченным, не боишься Азкабана, и, скорее всего, можешь справиться с Гонтами в одиночку.

Зачем все эти игры, Ал? Мне кажется, ты заманил в ловушку самого себя, только чтобы больше не сомневаться в своем праве не оглядываться на запреты и, наконец, начать учить меня всему, что нужно. Больше здесь убеждать в этом некого. Все было разыграно как по нотам, ты мог просчитать, как сильно я захочу научиться сбрасывать империус, и как-то догадался, что у меня хватит способностей его сбросить, и как потом просто будет повернуть разговор к тому, что империус нужно мне самому. Нет, даже не так. Если бы ты захотел, тысяча маггловских дьяволов не помогли бы мне сбросить твое заклинание. Ну и пусть. Империус было настоящим, и теперь я умею с ним справляться. Умею! И раньше, чем ты, спорю, тебе это удалось только после школы, я уже догадался, когда и с кем. И все же ответь мне, для кого этот спектакль, если режиссером был ты сам, а единственным зрителем — я!?"

Том уставился на пустоту под последней строкой так напряженно, будто Альбус мог написать ответ прямо сейчас. Мог ли? Альбус может все. Просто не хочет.

"Ведь я знаю, зачем тебе.

Ты не просто думал о дуэли, ты решил готовиться со мной: развязать мне руки, себе связать и пытаться выплыть.

Ты мог бы сказать прямо: «Том, игры кончились, мне скоро встречаться с Гриндельвальдом, но если я не буду уверен, что сброшу любой ментальный приказ, не стоит даже начинать то, что мы с тобой задумали. Я боюсь панически, вижу вот на краю парапета Астрономической башни, потому что почти так же страшусь высоты, и это единственное, чем я сейчас могу заглушить тот, другой страх».

Ну и что? Ну и что? Ну и что! Я так же глупо, по-детски боюсь темноты, если хочешь знать

«Так вот, Том», — да, тебе можно было бы даже забыть о моей просьбе, — «мне нужно, чтобы ты вламывался в мой мозг со всей яростью, на которую способен, потому что там меня тоже жалеть не будут. Придется научиться империусу, потому что для немца не будет никаких запретов. Злись на меня, потому что я думаю, что менталка у тебя получается лучше, когда ты злишься».

Это было бы гораздо лучше, чем те маневры, которые ты устроил утром. Да, у меня было нечто ценное, знание, которого нет больше ни у кого. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что подобным маги не делятся просто так, и, тем не менее, потребовал это себе. Зная, как мало в этом мире я могу назвать своим. Зная, что я знаю, что ты — единственный человек, которому это не интересно и не нужно, потому что высоты боишься.

Так важно было вывести меня из себя? Почти что сделаться врагом, чтобы плескалось у самого горла? Да? Да?! Именно это работало, когда ты плевался огнем? Не пытайся сделать вид, что ты подшучивал надо мной — ты был сегодня драконом, может, не таким, как я хотел, но в следующий раз я смогу лучше.

Ты достиг своей цели, я тоже получил много больше, чем обещанный подарок, но я имею привычку исследовать вопрос о том, что нужно дарителю. Тебе нужен мой империус, и этому могут быть только две причины: либо у тебя нет ни одного друга, с которым ты мог бы тренироваться так, как со мной, либо только мой империус ты готов поставить вровень с гриндельвальдовским — это была бы моя высшая оценка".

В этот момент самолетик не длиннее ладони влетел в окно и с ревом пошел на посадку на пол спальни слизеринцев и остановился у самых ног Тома. Настоящий спитфаер, в защитной раскраске, с опознавательными английскими кругами, только маленький. Приглядевшись к истребителю, Том заметил только одно отличие — у него не было пулеметных дул на крыльях. Бедняга. Теперь можно было не сомневаться, кто отправитель. Но когда Том наклонился и взял его в руки, тот превратился в лист тонкой бумаги, свернутый самолетом с исписанными размашистым дамблдоровским почерком крыльями. Том торопливо развернул и начал читать, только никак не мог уловить суть. Альбус зачем-то подробнейше рассказывал о своем доме в Годриковой Лощине. Письмо могло быть написано кухарке или прислуге, так скрупулезно в нем описывались, что где лежит, хозяйственные вопросы и окрестные магазины. Еще Дамблдор писал, что дом пуст и, хотя на холме он не стоит, но это настоящий магический дом с историей, и Тому он должен понравиться; в нем можно провести остаток лета и потом возвращаться когда угодно. "Письмо является портключом, активируется словом «домой»"…

Том вскочил и отбросил листок на пол, уничтожив его презлым инсендио. Тот взорвался, будто еще обладал мотором и баками, полными горючим.

Пришлось чередовать маггловские ругательства с лечебными заклинаниями. Самые недвусмысленные эпитеты получили и Альбус за свои эксперименты с двойными сущностями, и сам Том — за то, что совершенно забыл о них и не угадал вовремя, чем ответит бумажный самолетик на испепеляющее, и любимые летние штаны — за то, что не подлежат восстановлению, и лечебные заклинания от ожогов — за то, что не умеют исцелять полностью и придется провести ночь с ранозаживляющими повязками на ногах.

Но прежде чем лечь, Том на секунду вернулся к дневнику:

"Альбус, я не нуждаюсь в подачках от доброго боженьки, а тем более в твоих попытках его изобразить. То, что мне нужно, я завоюю сам."


	13. в которой наши герои разговаривают о безусловной родительской любви, а тренируют Непростительные

Проснулся Том скорее ночью, чем ранним утром, и понял, что он не один. Огромная в свете крошечного люмуса тень исследовала его письменный стол, перенесенный на лето из гостиной в спальню, потом огонек переместился вниз, к полу, безошибочно найдя пятно копоти — эпицентр вчерашнего взрыва. Через несколько минут свет на кончике палочки над полом потух, зато матрас на его кровати прогнулся под тяжестью гостя.

— Ты здесь, — пошептал Альбус.

— Здесь, — так же тихо ответил Том, приподняв голову, — скажите, что вы этому рады, и дайте мне досмотреть последний сон. Я никуда не денусь утром — портключ уничтожен.

— Я вовсе не рад... — силуэт, ясно различимый на фоне незанавешенного окна, изображавшего полнолуние, покачал головой.

— Перестаньте! Вы пожалели о написанном, как только ваш портключ улетел ко мне; вы не смогли дождаться утра, так не терпелось проверить, что я им не воспользовался, — по мере того, как воспоминание о вчерашнем проступало сквозь сонное сознание, голос Риддла покрывался льдом. — Думаете, я не видел, что с вами вчера творилось — хохот сквозь ужас в глазах, атаки страха, с которыми вы не стремились оказаться один на один? Я должен был остаться, но мне так хотелось побыть одному и подумать. Когда я ушел, страх вас победил. Вы решили разрушить план до основания — устранить меня, отвлечь конфетой. Чтобы в Доме на Холме продолжали жить магглы, кольцо осталось у Гонтов, и главное — вам не пришлось сражаться с Гриндельвальдом. Страх, получив добычу, отступил, и я снова вам нужен. Вы здесь.

— Неправда. Я думал только о тебе, когда писал, — все, что с ними происходило в последнее время, можно было назвать игрой в «правду или ложь». — Я думал только о том, что я с тобой сделал, что это моя просьба и мое же воспитание заставило тебя овладеть Непростительным, и что я должен это исправить.

— Исправить, значит, — слова были приправлены нескрываемым сарказмом, — исправить что-то в голове у Тома. Интересно. И способ вы выбрали интересный, а главное, проверенный веками. Я так и вижу десятки, сотни слизеринских чистокровок, которые мечтали бы быть такими, как я, но никогда не станут, потому что каждый из них рассчитывает унаследовать домик, если будет хорошо себя вести, слушать папочку и Министерство. А теперь слушайте правду! — Том резко сел. Лед раскололся, началось извержение вулкана. — Вам меня не улучшить и не испортить, не обольщайтесь. С тех пор, как вы знаете меня, я не изменился ни на йоту, я не меняюсь лет с шести или семи, уже тогда я был таким, как сейчас. У меня больше знаний и умений — и это все.

Некоторых людей ярость даже красила, но не Тома — его нижняя челюсть немного выезжала вперед, разрушая гармонию черт лица, рот становился маленьким неровным овалом, глаза — невыразительными, голос — дребезжащим.

— Ну, ты хотя бы не крадешь больше чужие игрушки, — как можно более миролюбиво заметил Альбус.

— Да, потому что вы разрушили мою веру в надежность шкафов и коробок, но это не значит, что я не хотел бы. Хочу, как и раньше, ищу способы сделать что-то моим навсегда. Вы сами заметили, что теперь я коллекционирую людей. Я мечтаю о том, чтобы они приходили ко мне каждый раз, когда я захочу, делали, что я хочу, чтобы не смели забыть меня. Я мечтал об империусе с той минуты, как узнал о нем, и ни вашей вины, ни вашей заслуги тут нет. И еще правда — больше всего в коробке я хотел бы увидеть вас. Чтобы вы не смели больше запирать передо мной дверь или прогонять меня. И воспитывать в своей манере. Слышите!

— Говоришь, что я ни в чем не виноват, а сколько раз упомянул меня… Но я не хочу в коробку, Том.

— Все хотят в коробку, чтобы никогда ничего не решать. Разве вы хоть иногда не хотите? Не придется тогда делать то, чего вы боитесь. Хотите? Просто скажите мне, и мы отправимся в ваш дом вместе, будем купаться в речке, покупать пироги с почками у Тома и все остальное, что вы там описывали. Хотите?

— Нет, мой мальчик. Я не могу. Я не того боюсь, о чем ты думаешь. Все проще и смешнее, — ответил Альбус, опуская голову, и тут нечто странное сбило его с мысли. — А что с твоими ногами? — он озадаченно уставился на два толстых кокона под простынёй.

— Здесь кое-что взорвалось, как вы могли заметить, пришлось истратить запас ожоговой мази, она вся там, — ответил Том.

Понимая, что между умением варить действенные зелья и умением лечить есть некая разница, Альбус немедленно занялся повязками. Том действительно не пожалел мази, но не позаботился о том, чтобы она не высохла и ткань не прилипла к молодой чувствительной коже. То ли не знал предотвращающих это заклинаний, то ли не заботился о таких мелочах, что не удивительно — Том отчаянно культивировал равнодушие к физической боли. Теперь требовались емкость с водой и терпение.

Альбус орошал водой прилипшую ткань, освобождая вполне здоровую кожу дюйм за дюймом. Прикосновения были аккуратными и бережными, и хорошо маскировали такие же аккуратные прикосновения к сознанию.

— Это еще зачем? — Том немедленно продемонстрировал, что они не остались незамеченными.

— Я все равно не совсем понимаю, почему ты не воспользовался, — проговорил Альбус, извиняясь. — Какая разница, чего я хотел или не хотел — ты ведь мечтал о доме.

— И правда, почему, — иронично подхватил Том. — Может, я был уверен, что это не по-настоящему.

— Могу я спросить, почему ты так думаешь?

— Вы всегда находите способ добиться того, чего хотите, а я все еще здесь. Всего одно предложение могло в корне изменить результат, и вы знаете, какое. "Империус решает проблемы, ты только все усложнишь со своим театральным представлением. Пока поживи в деревне", — продекламировал Том, — и сейчас меня бы здесь не было, я бы знал, что не нужен вам.

— Только что ты утверждал, что я не рассчитываю справиться сам.

— А вы рассчитываете?

Альбус не рассчитывал. Он знал, что не сможет убедить Гонтов расстаться с кольцом, как мог бы убедить их Том, если бы кто-нибудь смог убедить его так действовать. Кроме того, было очевидно, что Том не управляет своим даром полностью, осознанно, и будет потерей времени и, возможно, шанса заставить его полагаться только на магию убеждения — такие таланты очень капризны и сопротивляются насилию и эксплуатации. А у него самого слишком мало места для маневров, он никогда не учил Марволо и Морфина трансфигурации (одно это было огромным осложнением), и его методы обычно приводили к фиаско с подобными твердолобыми объектами — он просто не умел находить с ними общий язык. Без Тома, его гибкости и подстройки к любому собеседнику Альбуса просто попытаются спустить с лестницы, как Огдена, и закончится все тем же силовым решением и стиранием памяти. Поскольку память о фамильной драгоценности так просто не сотрешь, потребуется фальшивая история о том, куда она делась, и так далее…

— Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что логика тебе сейчас отказывает. Не пытайся просчитать меня, просто скажи, почему ты взорвал портключ.

— Я не хотел стать обычным. Из тех мальчиков, что по пятьдесят лет ждут наследства.

— А Дом на Холме не сделает тебя обычным? — спросил Альбус без всякой иронии.

— Нет. Он мой. С магглами я справлюсь.

— Все может оказаться не так просто. Что было бы, в конце концов, если у Монтекки и Капулетти остался бы общий ребенок, так явно сам желающий выбрать, с кем ему жить? Война…

— У ребенка нет выбора, а войны он не допустит. А теперь скажите правду: вы действительно хотели, чтобы я уехал?

Теперь настала очередь Альбуса глубокомысленно молчать, ища слова.

Повязки были сняты, и не было возможности долго тянуть с ответом.

— Я не могу позволить себе хотеть или не хотеть этого, так же, как не могу выбирать, пытаться ли мне остановить Гриндельвальда. Твой выбор я предоставил тебе, ты выбрал остаться, и, раз уж так, ты мне поможешь. Знаешь, я случайно прочел последнюю страницу, — Альбус кивнул головой в сторону стола, — прошу прощения. Будем считать, что ты угадал. Ты будешь учиться заклинанию подвластия и проникать в сознание с его помощью. Я тоже буду учиться. Я не боюсь проиграть Гриндельвальду, я боюсь встретиться с ним по одной очень глупой и смешной причине. Не хочу, чтобы он об этом догадался. Поэтому твоя задача на это ближайшее время — искать ответ на некий простой вопрос. Я буду поддаваться до определенной степени, но не там, где мне важна проверка моей защиты.

— Мой вопрос? — немедленно потребовал Том.

— Какой-нибудь простой, но совершенно конкретный. Ну пусть… по какой книге я в детстве научился читать.

Альбус опустил глаза. Если Том сможет узнать это, главный ключ к разгадке окажется в его руках.

— Хорошо.

Том понял, что это будет совершенно другой уровень ментальной магии, о котором он даже не задумывался раньше. Раньше он нырял в чужую память, чтобы раздобыть что-нибудь интересное, полагаясь на волю случая. Теперь нужно было искать ответ на совершенно конкретный вопрос, и это, очевидно, требовало какого-то совершенно другого подхода.

*

— Империо…

— Империо…

— Империо…

Нельзя сказать, что прогресса не было, он, конечно, был. Альбус уже не сбрасывал так быстро и так издевательски легко заклинание подвластия. Теперь, спустя несколько недель изнурительных тренировок, Том получал несколько минут для легилименции, но, откровенно говоря, так и не смог продвинуться хоть немногим дальше тех воспоминаний, которые открылись ему в первый же день, без всяких усилий — когда Альбус просто разрешил. Все, что было тогда закрыто, так и осталось недоступным.

Том чувствовал, что устал. Сел на письменный стол спиной к Альбусу, отложил палочку, несколько раз сжал и разжал пальцы.

— Вы защищены. Империус ничего не дает с вами, даже если я буду тренироваться еще лет сорок, ничего не изменится, видно же. Я смогу научиться держать вас минут пятнадцать, но с тем же результатом. Думаю, на этом можно закончить.

Из задумчивости его вывел легкий всплеск магии за спиной; обернувшись, он обнаружил шесть знакомых чашек, привычно выстроившихся в ряд. Привычно… Альбус чуть улыбнулся. Только этого и не хватало, чтобы выпустить, наконец, сдерживаемое раздражение.

Том взял первую и запустил ею в каминную полку. Короткое цзинь превратило чашку в груду острых разноцветных осколков. Вторая и третья последовали за ней.

— Я немного не это имел ввиду, — мягко произнес Альбус.

— «Отпусти себя не в злость, а в любопытство»? Думаете, не помню!? Не получится у меня сейчас любопытства.

— Почему же?

— Потому что мне не любопытно. Потому что я устал смотреть одно и то же: Альбус сделал то-то — и получил розог, у Альбуса выплеск магии — и розги, Альбус поругался с братом — розги. Меня в магловском приюте за всю жизнь били меньше, чем вас за лето. Вам не странно? Спорю, маленький Альбус мог заставить забыть, передумать, пожалеть, уйти, со всеми, кроме отца прекрасно же получалось. В чем разница?

— Я любил своего отца. Доверял, его слово было законом. Он действительно был хорошим отцом, я всегда чувствовал, что он защищает меня от всех, всегда на моей стороне, готов на все ради меня…

— Как Марволо Гонт, — холодно продолжил Том.

— Да, — Альбус был поражен этой параллелью, испуган, но и безмерно обрадован тем, что Том сказал это, — неужели ты смог заметить!? Марволо защищал сына, не рассуждая — рискуя всем, против отряда авроров, как умел. Именно это и есть родительская любовь, то, что нужно каждому.

— Только вам почему-то досталась роль Меропы.

— Не важно. Против чужих он защищал бы ее так же, как Морфина. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы и у тебя был такой опыт, чтобы ты почувствовал, что такое семья — что бы внутри не происходило, это железный щит от врагов снаружи. Даже если позже у тебя будут другие защитники, их защита никогда не покажется тебе такой безупречной, ты будешь уже понимать, что никто не всесилен, и ее всегда придется заслуживать или покупать. А родительская любовь просто дается.

— Морфину он не слишком помог, Меропе тоже. Как и вам. Я у всех смотрю детские воспоминания, если получается, — Том бравировал, но посреди фразы его голос дрогнул и вдруг зазвучал жалко, — ваши меня удивили.

— Чем?

— Вот этим — слишком много наказаний. Такое раньше не попадалось.

— Ты сравниваешь со своими ровесниками? Придется учесть, что мое детство прошло на сорок лет раньше, тогда были немного другие методы. Сейчас бьют меньше?

— Родители — обычно меньше. И у взрослых магов тоже. С вашим отцом что-то не так.

— Ты считаешь мое детство плохим?

— Нет, не считаю. Это объясняет то, что у вас нет крючка. И у моей матери не было — вот чем вы похожи.

— Чего нет? — переспросил Альбус.

— Не знаю, как это называют, я называю крючком. Родители делают такую штуку, чтобы можно было управлять ребенком. По смыслу это нечто, заставляющее человека оглядываться, даже когда родителей нет рядом, все время пытаться представить их решение вместо того, чтобы принять свое. Если зацепить этот крючок в человеке, можно добиться настоящего подчинения. У меня его нет. У вас я его не вижу, хотя вы и делаете вид, что он есть.

— Мне кажется, я знаю, о чем ты сейчас говоришь: безусловная привязанность родителей к ребенку рождает у него чувство доверия и безопасности, которые невозможно получить другим способом. Их решения всегда правильнее, чем выбор маленького неопытного человека, он запоминает это. То, что ты описываешь, у меня точно есть. Нет весов точнее, чем мнение человека, который не при каких обстоятельствах не пожелает тебе зла. Когда мне трудно, я всегда разговариваю со своим отцом, — Альбус говорил уверенно, стараясь не задумываться. Если только начать думать, мысли об отце до сих пор причиняли боль — что бы ни было, дети не смеют судить родителя, который умер из-за них.

— А где он? — Том растерянно оглянулся. Какой из множества висящих здесь портретов окажется Дамблдором-старшим? Сходства не заметно ни в одном.

— Его портрета здесь нет, мне это не нужно — я и так могу представить, что он скажет, — Альбус вздрогнул, только представив, что услышит этот голос с картины. Никогда.

А Том хищно ухмыльнулся:

— Разумеется, очень удобно, портрет только мешал бы думать по любому поводу то, что вам хочется. Иначе бы он здесь был, — Том прошелся по комнате, демонстративно заглядывая в темные углы, гротескно изображая поиск и последующее разочарование. — Я считал, что можно вырасти без крючка только в том случае, если родителей вообще не было, как у меня. Оказывается, нет, если я и поменялся бы с кем-то детством, то только с вами. Хотя нет, не поменялся бы.

— Даже маггловским приютом? Почему? — задело больнее, чем Том мог представить. Не слишком удачно он вообще придумал, не стоило показывать приютскому ребенку свое детство — не сможет понять правильно.

— Иногда вы все же начинаете смотреть на свои поступки глазами кого-то другого и жалеть о них. У меня только мои глаза, поэтому я никогда ни о чем не жалею. Еще мое лучше тем, что я самого начала никому не подчинялся.

— В приюте так можно?

— Мне — да. Я мог гораздо больше, чем рассказал вам. Те, кто был мне слишком неприятен, исчезали очень быстро и никогда не возвращались. Хорошо, что это были магглы, маги, может, что-то поняли бы. А там я, сколько себя помню, был свободен и от желания угодить, и от страха — тот, кто собирался вредить мне, убирался из приюта так или иначе. Если бы мне предложили выбрать детство снова, я выбрал бы или маггловский приют, или родителей-магглов, но только таких, которым на меня плевать.

— То, что так считаешь, ужасно. Согласен, мое детство выглядит не слишком привлекательно, но, думаю, у твоих друзей можно найти образец получше.

— Нет. Не хочу считаться чьим-то.

— Скорее, они станут твоими. Ты это можешь и ты на это рассчитываешь, как я понимаю, — вставил Альбус, неожиданно повернув разговор в практическое русло, думая о двух семьях, которым предстояло неожиданное пополнение.

Том опустил глаза, боясь, что Альбус увидит в них страх.

— Сейчас у тебя в некотором роде есть этот выбор. Ты выбрал магглов, потому что не боишься их. А реакции Слизерина не боишься?

Том фыркнул — как раз это его не пугало.

— Нет. Если мне понадобится, через полгода весь Слизерин будет считать, что вырасти у магглов — самое достойное мага детство.

— Пока я ничего такого на Слизерине не слышал, думаю, ты слегка преувеличиваешь свое влияние.

На самом деле Альбус так не думал.

Том снова фыркнул.

— Теперь я умею все, что нужно. Захочу — будут мечтать жить с магглами, захочу, пойдут на них войной. Не верите?

— Ты можешь убедить своих однокурсников штурмовать Министерство Магии, лишь бы с тобой, но кроме них в Англии было и будет много других слизеринцев. Подумай об этом.

 

* * *

Кроме всего прочего, дневник вдруг оказался лучшим лекарством от бессонницы — стоило выплеснуть мысли, роившиеся в голове после насыщенного дня — и глаза закрывались сами.

"Ты не угадал в этот раз — я боюсь и маггла. Отчетливо боюсь. По твоей вине. Я не мог себе представить, что ты кому-то подчиняешься, кому-то позволяешь себя бить, но это так. Дело не в том, что он был магом — ты просто считал, что он имеет право. Если ты был так беззащитен перед своим отцом, вдруг и я тоже?"

Страх, который испытываешь, легче всего парировать страхом, который внушаешь. Лекарство требовалось немедленно и в большой дозе.

"Нет, так не будет. Маггл не сможет ни от чего защитить меня, его поезд давно ушел. Мне не пять. То, что я от него хочу — его безусловное преклонение перед моим могуществом. Моя мать, даже если и решилась, немногое cмогла ему показать, поэтому показывать власть магии буду я. Он увидит, что я могу поджечь его дом таким огнем, который ему не под силу погасить, и я же смогу укротить этот огонь. Я докажу ему, что я более сильный гипнотизер из всех, о ком он мог слышать — я узнаю историю своей матери у него самого и перескажу в подробностях, которые могут быть известны только ему. Я найду его главный страх и покажу ему. Пусть поймет, что это я могу защитить его от всего, доступного воображению, и пусть любит меня, как полагается сыну любить всемогущего отца. Может быть, я приму это."

Том удивленно посмотрел на исписанную страницу — исписанную так, будто Дамблдор рядом, читает, потом возьмет перо у него из пальцев, макнет в чернильницу и начнет писать ответ. Однажды он прочел и ответил. Одобрит ли он этот план? Узнает ли себя?

"Меня делает безмерно счастливым даже минутное подчинение Дамблдора, жаль только, что для этого пока нужно заклинание. Запрещенное, но это, как раз, не важно. Мне хотелось бы… всегда хочется обойтись собой. Мне хочется летать без метлы, колдовать без слов и, по возможности, без палочки. Что это? Может быть, это потому, что я рожден от маггла? Но Альбус такой же. Безукоризненные беспалочковая и невербальная, и подчиняет он не столько заклинаниями — прибегать к ним тоже считает проявлением слабости — Дамблдор старается каждого понять и подобрать ключ.

Значит, самый сильный волшебник за исключением Гриндельвальда(пока!), а его мать грязнокровка. Смешной факультет Слизерин. Становится понятна ненависть чистокровных к магглорожденным — это, разумеется, страх. Они не понимают, но чувствуют, что настоящее могущество не в чистой крови, а где-то на пути между магглами и магами — не у них.

Я ошибался, власть не в страхе, лучший способ обрести власть — обещать победу над главным страхом. Гриндельвальд обещал магглам победу над собственной беспомощностью, Дамблдор обещал Англии победу над Гриндельвальдом. Что же остается мне, если бы, например, я хотел владеть слизеринцами, сколько их есть? Страшнее всего им появление мага у магглов — невозможное и непонятное тому, кто не в состоянии представить магии без костылей — магических слов и предметов, это главный страх всегда — то, чего не понимаешь.

Мне остается, если я захочу, пообещать магам победить их страх перед магглами — в первую очередь над их неконтролируемой способностью создавать иногда магов»

 

* * *

— Мне кажется, вы стараетесь закрыть глаза на кое-что важно, а ведь это знает каждый маггл, — Том взглнул на Дамблдора, стараясь угадать, нужно ли продолжать свою мысль прямым текстом.

— Не понимаю, объясни.

— Каждый маггл знает, как жестоки немцы к своим попавшим в плен противникам. Настоящим противникам, русским, — Тому пришлось продолжить, и он решил выложить все карты. — Немногие маги знают, что Геллерт Гриндельвальд был исключен с предпоследнего курса Дурмстанга за эксперименты с непростительными и легилименцией. В основном со вторым непростительным — круциатусом.

— И?

— Я могу попробовать. Мы должны попробовать.

Альбус только пожал плечами, настолько это было невозможно. Невозможно, что у Тома получится. И не нужно, потому что Геллерт не станет.

Том увидел в этом жесте согласие, потому что очень хотел его увидеть.

— Crucio.

Красивейшая из улыбок превратилась в оскал. Альбус взмахнул палочкой, инстинктивно ставя щит, который, разумеется, был пробит. Ударило в грудь, показалось — прямо в сердце. Потолок кувыркнулся и замер; свет, воздух и собственное тело причиняли боль; пять чувств ощущали только боль…

Вызвать в себе ненависть и желание причинить боль несложно, но часть этих чувств обращается на тебя самого. Если империус окрылял властью, то круциатус смешал ужас, сладкое и тошнотворное торжество с эхом чужой боли, ослепил и оглушил. Когда Том снова смог видеть, Дамблдор лежал на полу безмолвно и неподвижно, но в ушах еще стоял его крик. Невозможно было определить, сколько продолжалась пытка. Слишком долго?

Том опустился на колени. Альбус медленно открыл глаза, без мысли, как стеклянные. Сходят с ума раньше, чем умирают, они рискнули слишком сильно. В книгах обычно предлагается сначала тренироваться на животных.

— Альбус, скажите хоть что-нибудь! Вы в порядке?

Ответом был еле слышный стон, потом Альбус осторожно приподнялся и остался сидеть на полу.

— Не особенно. В юности это как-то легче переносилось, или я уже забыл. Вскакивал и даже не замечал в пылу, что со мной что-то не так…

Том нашел аптечку, смешал с водой обезболивающее и спазмолитик; Альбус выпил и то, и другое маленькими беспомощными глотками.

— Лучше?

— Должно потихоньку становиться лучше.

— Я долго?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я не знаю. Был слишком занят своими ощущениями, потом испугался, что передержал.

— Совсем не долго, наверно, хотя я тоже был занят своими ощущениями, если можно так это называть.

Беспомощные шутки немного помогли.

— Когда почувствуете, что в порядке — продолжим, — достаточно спокойно произнес Том, легко прикоснувшись к альбусовой руке, — думаю, уже можно.

— Продолжим? Том, ты собираешься…

— Я не Том. Вы в ставке своего противника, отсюда нельзя ни сбежать, ни аппарировать. Вы не можете просто прекратить неприятный разговор, и я не могу — я еще не узнал того, что хочу. Круциатус кажется пока вполне пригодным инструментом.

— Я не…

— А я да. Я — Геллерт Гриндельвальд, и я не останавливаюсь на полпути, ты же знаешь меня. Ты должен помнить. Мы были много больше чем друзьями в девятьсот седьмом году.

Альбус сел, пораженный последними словами. Том не мог увидеть на современных газетных фотографиях эти жесты, эту напористую улыбку — политик так не улыбается, в камеру точно. Ему даже показалось, что глаза Тома стали светлее и прозрачней. Навязчивая иллюзия.

–Я не дам тебе сойти с ума и не убью, но что хочу — узнаю. Можешь просто рассказать мне. С самого начала.

Большая сеть на большую рыбу.

— Я расскажу.

Том приготовился слушать.

— Когда мне еще не исполнилось пяти, я нашел в шкафу книгу с изумительно яркими и интересными картинками. Мне страшно захотелось узнать, о чем она, и я попросил отца научить меня читать по ней. Он долго злился — это было, оказывается, взрослое издание, сказки Барда Бидля, записанные рунами — так, как он сам их записал. Но книжка на обычном английском не была такой яркой, я отверг учебу по ней. В тот раз я переупрямил отца, — эта маленькая победа над всемогущим взрослым осталась одним из самых счастливых воспоминаний. Это Том обязательно должен был увидеть, иначе действительно непонятно, откуда бралась у Альбуса такая сильная привязанность — а он просто знал, что его желания, его мысли имеют значение.

Том фыркнул, удивленный тем, что в сеть попалась такая маленькая рыбка, зато именно та, за которой шла охота.

— Почему бы не изучить в пять лет латынь? Руны — мелко для вундеркинда.

Шутки перестали помогать, Альбус даже не улыбнулся.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. Руны передают английскую речь, так что было не особо важно, какие буквы выучить. Просто не совсем обычно.

— Я вам не верю, — сказал Том после некоторой задумчивости, — потому что никак не могу проверить, правда ли это.

— На самом деле, можешь. Она всегда со мной. Там, в спальне, в большом книжном шкафу.

Том распахнул дверь из гостиной. У Дамблдора даже в спальне стоял огромный шкаф с фолиантами. Детски яркая книга с рунной вязью на корешке нашлась сразу — бросилась в глаза среди пыльных бесцветных томов.

— Война, значит, окончена, — Том обернулся. — Не думал, что вы сдадитесь так быстро.

— Знаешь, я поверил, что ты будешь продолжать мучить, пока не добьешься ответа. Не было смысла бороться — рано или поздно боль сломала бы.

— Вы боитесь и боли тоже? — в глазах Тома сверкнуло презрение человека, который перетерпел кое-что, но с настоящей болью никогда не сталкивался. Иначе бы не презирал.

— Не так сильно, как высоты. Но я испугался скорее за тебя — ты выглядел почти сумасшедшим, когда начал говорить, определенно был не похож на самого себя. Я решил прекратить.

— Но я в порядке, хотя не обманывал, сделал бы то, что говорю, ведь это вам надо — узнать, готовы ли вы.

— Выходит, что я не готов, — Альбус сидел теперь, обхватив руками колени, Том, устав стоять над ним, уселся так же, обхватив колени, к нему лицом. Теперь они могли бы сойти за перевернутые, но симметричные фигуры на игральной карте. — Том, скажи мне, я был совершенно раскрыт под круцио?

— Я не знаю, говорю же, мне было не до вас.

— Ты теперь знаешь то, что не мог узнать раньше, — Альбус опустил голову так низко, что его лица не стало видно.

— Ах, это!? Я просто вычислил.

— Как?

— Ваши загадки не первый год меня мучают. Я знал, что вы знакомы с Гриндельвальдом, и вы, понятно, помните, что я знаю. Но, кроме того раза, я не видел ни одного воспоминания о нем, ни краешка, сколько не искал. Еще есть время, которое вы тщательно прячете — год, когда вы окончили Хогвартс. Вы сами говорили, что, когда не помогает магия, приходится просто разбирать факты. Я предположил, что Гриндельвальд был еще слишком молод, чтобы само общение с ним компрометировало так сильно и так тщательно скрывалось. Своей реакцией вы подтвердили — что-то было. Хотя на самом деле я не знаю, что должно прятаться за теми словами: планировали ли вы захватить мир вместе, тренировали ли непростительные на магглах или… — свое последнее предположение Том так и не решился озвучить.

— Это не должно…

— Я знаю, Дамблдор.

Том постарался произнести свои предположения четко и раздельно, надеясь уловить реакцию, но ничего определенного различить не смог. Не угадал. Тайна временно похоронена.

Том отвернулся, взгляд скользнул по яркой, даже аляповатой в его восприятии обложке. Ну конечно, Дамблдор всегда любил все броское.

— А ты любишь черное и белое, и стальное иногда. Это естественно, у тебя бледное лицо, темные глаза и волосы, мне сложно представить тебя в чем-то более ярком, чем факультетская темнозеленая мантия. А я был огненно-рыжим, и так же нелепо выглядел бы в черном.

Том почувствовал, что Дамблдор внимательно следит за ним.

— Я чувствую, чего вы ждете. Даже не открою — не люблю же, когда на меня так давят, — Том поднялся, взял книгу и понес ее на место. Читать детские сказки он не собирался, ни одной минуты не считая себя ребенком. — Попросите меня, прикажите мне, тогда…, — он обернулся в ожидании, глядя назад сквозь приоткрытую дверь.

— Нет. Я оставлю тебе этот выбор.

Том хмыкнул, книга отравилась на свое место — в тесноту других книг, слишком опасных даже для Запретной Секции; в них заклятия не делились на плохие и хорошие, сила была просто силой, умения — умениями. Он мог бы стоять здесь часами, колеблясь между тем, чтобы пересмотреть все и запомнить названия как следует, и тем, чтобы взять любую и читать столько, сколько дадут. Сколько дадут? Сколько он уже простоял здесь? В гостиной было тихо, слышался только шелест пергамента, будто Альбус очень быстро писал. Что? Том почувствовал страх — Дамблдор не хочет с ним больше разговаривать? Он бросился обратно.

Альбус действительно сидел за столом над пергаментом. Том подошел и заглянул через плечо. Альбус не писал, он рисовал — точными штрихами набросал череп с глазницами-провалами, из темноты ротового отверстия выбиралась змеиная голова.

— Если бы я умел заставлять изображение двигаться, как колдографию, змея летела бы прямо в лицо зрителю. Думаю, слова бесполезны — я решил просто нарисовать то, что сегодня увидел. Увидел тебя вот таким.


	14. в которой доказывается, как много можно сказать несколькими словами, а над Хэнглтоном сгущаются тучи

Том выхватил пергамент, едва не разорвав его, и спрятался в одном из кресел. Следующие полчаса прошли в мертвой тишине. Альбус пытался придумать хоть что-нибудь, что он мог бы сейчас сказать, но фраза за фразой отправлялась в воображаемую корзину для бумаг — они были фальшивы, негодны. Молчание прервал Том.

— А ему вы тоже рисовали такие картинки? — спросил он, так и не показавшись из кресла.

— Что?

— Гриндельвальду. Или от его руки не было так больно?

— Я просто был моложе.

— К тому же, могли немедленно расплатиться той же монетой.

— Нет. Во мне никогда не было столько ненависти.

— Это не ненависть, я не ненавижу вас. Это просто способность сконцентрировать…

— Не ненависть в чистом виде, я знаю, но подобные ей чувства.

Том покачал головой, отрицая такую банальную трактовку, но не в силах объяснить разницу словами.

— Вы сердитесь на меня?

— Не могу. Возможно, когда-нибудь это спасет мне жизнь — я ведь, оказывается, забыл, что нужно делать.

— Сейчас выяснится, что и от круциатуса есть щит, — констатировал Том, глухо смеясь.

— Это было бы слишком просто, щита нет, спасение в другом — в скорости. Для непростительных нужна особая концентрация, ты верно заметил. Если противник равен тебе, у тебя достаточно времени, чтобы просто отобрать у него палочку. Экспелиармус. Если же другой сильнее, нужно убегать.

Том покачал головой — не ему думать о бегстве.

— Вы позволите мне взять это? — спросил он, вставая, аккуратно скручивая пергамент, расправляя надорванный и смятый край осторожными движениями.

— Я думал, ты и его сожжешь, — ответил Альбус, с удивлением наблюдая за прямо таки бережными манипуляциями.

— Нет, только не этот.

 

* * *

Оставшись один, Альбус не смог даже сразу перебраться в спальню, настолько остался без сил — все выпил сегодняшний день, выпила необходимость держать лицо и ментальный барьер. Два разных барьера. Разгадывая детскую загадку, Том не оставлял попыток проникнуть и в настоящую тайну — ему очень хотелось знать, что такого Альбус Дамблдор будет прятать от Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Ему удалось. Том не захотел в этом признаться. Или даже не осознал.

Когда проникаешь в глубину чужого сознания, тебя не ждет там раскрытая в нужном месте книга с написанной черным по белому историей, ты видишь только образы, говорящие что-то их владельцу, не тебе, если ты не знаешь контекста событий. Лучшая защита от легилимента иногда — прятать под замком не только опасное, но и все, что возможно, как можно больше воспоминаний и связей между ними. Даже в частной жизни никаких встреч выпускников, никаких сентиментальных разговоров о прошлом, во всяком случае, о прошлом Альбуса. Он старался и преуспевал, пока не столкнулся с таким последовательным и настойчивым интересом к себе.

Теперь Том растворился где-то в пустынном, сумеречном замке, оставив дверь в прошлое распахнутой настежь. Он не мог понять, не должен был, но он задал вопрос-разгадку, вопрос-ключ.

"Ему вы тоже рисовали такие картинки?"

Они с Геллертом часто бросались громкими фразами, воображая себя древними римлянами, каждое слово которых может застрять в веках тысячью повторений — ведь они собирались творить историю. Некоторые слова даже тогда не казались безобидными. Когда Геллерт бросил: "Если свобода двоих стоит жизни одному, нужно заплатить эту цену", Альбус схватил пергамент и стал рисовать на нем человечков. Два стоят рядом, один лежит. Палка, палка, палка, кругляш с глазами и улыбкой, рядом еще один, с лежащим человечком даже проще — палка и кружок без глаз и улыбки. Пергамент быстро закончился, пришлось рисовать человечков друг над другом, получился целый холм. Вечером следующего дня Альбус сжег этот пергамент — напоминание о разговоре, дававшем основание для обвинительного приговора.

Никто не подозревал, даже Аби, который считал, что это он пытался заставить брата посмотреть на себя и образумиться, пытался заставить его выбрать между семьей и фанаберией, и не его вина, что это закончилось схваткой. Абефорт не мог предположить, о чем думал Альбус — такое просто не вместилось бы в его голову, ни в одну обычную голову не поместилось бы. В самой жаркой стычке он, младший брат, обвинил старшего в том, что убившее их сестру заклинание могло быть и альбусовым. Если бы так, это было бы счастьем — ее смерть была бы следствием трагической случайности, но не злой воли. Альбус мог бы перестать думать о том, что мучает его сорок лет — что заклинание было послано Геллертом не случайно, а намеренно, в попытке освободить Альбуса в том смысле, в котором Геллерт понимал его свободу. Тогда Альбус действительно оказался бы виновен — тем, что позволил о себе так думать.

Эта ужасная мысль сжигала письмо за письмом, и даже купленный однажды портключ в Вену не избежал этой участи. Временами казалось, что обвинение беспочвенно, и самая невероятная дружба разрушена ошибочно. Но это было давно. Последние лет десять взгляд на Европу сомнений почти не оставлял.

Если Том узнает об обстоятельствах — догадается о подозрении мгновенно, хуже того, будет уверен, что так и было, и, зная Тома, Альбусу не хотелось услышать, какую оценку все это получит. Поэтому он не должен знать. Хватит с него плохих примеров.

 

* * *

Том почти каждый вечер смотрел на рисунок Альбуса — он был запечатлен на этом листе в момент триумфа, когда ему удалось испугать самого Дамблдора и добиться от него признания. Видеть себя глазами Альбуса было почти физическим удовольствием. Если бы все, кого ему удалось победить, дарили ему такое! Обычно приходилось брать что-нибудь на память самому. Альбус не зря вспомнил недавно о коллекции игрушек, собранной Томом в приюте — уже тогда не губная гармошка была ему нужна, а воспоминание, у кого и как она отнята. Возможно, Альбус помнил о той коробке, потому что смог понять значение.

Каждый хочет чужие игрушки. Некоторые могут взять. Единицы могут гордиться тем, что смогли сделать, не испытывая вины. Том мог наблюдать, как она выращивается в его сверстниках, в частности, на этом простом примере. Тот, кто возьмет чужое и будет на этом пойман, получит наказание. Если наказание кажется неотвратимым, желание взять будет подавляться, и, чтобы это происходило неосознанно, такой поступок должен заранее быть маркирован, как плохой. Внутренние шипы-запреты защитят от порки-другой, но сделают слепым. Страх внешнего наказания постепенно перемещается внутрь, и человек начинает наказывать себя сам просто потому, что это не так больно, появляется внутренний надсмотрщик — так называемая совесть, и не дает не только делать ничего запрещенного, но даже захотеть.

Том хранил чужие игрушки, потому что не боялся наказаний и чувство вины в нем так и не вырастили. Он капитулировал перед реальной угрозой — что его не примут в Школу Волшебства и Магии — но не считал свои желания неестественными. А до этого коробка, хранящаяся в шкафу в собственной комнате, говорила о том, что Том Риддл сильнее всех, кто его окружает. Тогда он признал превосходство Дамблдора, а теперь будто получил свою коробку обратно.

Были ли на свете другие коллекции, наделяемые тем же смыслом? Марволо Гонт гордо владел кольцом Певереллов и медальоном Слизерина, хотя его фамилия не совпадала ни с одним из знаменитых первых обладателей. Значит, это не наследство, полученное из рук в руки, без труда. Кто-то из его предков, хотя, может быть, не сам Марволо, был таким же, как Том, собирателем.

Меропа тоже охотилась за призом — прекрасным домом и еще, конечно, за свободой. Ее, судя по всему, наказывали и били немало, но это ее не сломало и не помешало применить крохи магии, которые у нее были. Том считал тягу к знаниям одним из признаков того, что перед ним свой, свободный от надсмотрщика внутри. Знания полезны, если ты готов их применять. Не оценки сами по себе — стремление к хорошим оценкам могло быть таким же бессознательным страхом перед наказанием за плохие — а именно способность изобретать пути к своей цели, используя все известное, как ступеньки. Стремление к знаниям было лишь констатация того, что у тебя много необычных целей, ты слышишь свои желания и готов исполнять их. Сонм «Превосходно» только следовал за свободой мысли; будь у Меропы другая судьба, она могла бы посоревноваться с лучшими учениками за количество Тритонов. Том рассчитывал превзойти Дамблдора.

 

* * *

Оглянувшись назад, Том удивился, как много времени прошло с той минуты, когда воспоминание Боба Оглена оказалось в думосборе, и как незаметно оно пролетело. Они готовились. Альбус ставил, казалось бы, совершенно невыполнимые в разумный срок задачи, и бросался решать их с такой страстью и самозабвением, что они сдавались. Иногда казалось, что Альбус таким образом действительно пытается забыть о цели, которая ждет его в конце.

*

Однажды утром Том застал Дамблдора шипящим и размахивающим палочкой одновременно, без всякого видимого результата.

— Что вы делаете?

— Я думаю, мы должны уметь колдовать на парселтонге для достоверности. Конечно, можно ограничиться шипением в сочетании с невербальной магией, но интереснее было бы изобрести магию змееустов, раз уж мы знаем, что она существует на самом деле. Я думаю, самые простые и ключевые слова должны работать, как заклинания, нужно только подобрать правильные движения…

Думосбор стоял на краю стола, мерцая затуманенной поверхностью. Было совершенно очевидно, что Дамблдор пытался там высмотреть.

— И вы пытаетесь…?

— Соединить слово, обозначающее угрожающий удар головой, и движение палочки для бомбарды.

— Но у вас не получается, — уверенно сказал Том. — Потому что ни одна змея не попытается на самом деле пробить препятствие своей головой.

— Что ты хочешь сказать?

— Что змеиная магия другая, и вы никогда не добьетесь успеха, не поняв, какой она должна быть. Спросить вас? — Том имел ввиду любимую тактику Альбуса на уроках — задавать наводящие вопросы.

— Давай.

— Назовите два главных оружия змеи.

— Ммм… Яд — очевидно. А что еще?

— Магглы называют это гипнозом. Умение заставить застыть противника любого размера серией обескураживающих и пугающих движений. Магия змей на стыке этих способностей, там, где звуки их языка материализуют эти два умения. Внушить, что вред причинен.

— Что ты умеешь? — спросил Альбус с напряженным любопытством.

— Я могу испугать до полусмерти. Могу отравить как змея укусом, хотя так быстро, как Морфин, — Том кивнул головой в сторону думосбора, — у меня никогда не получалось, не приходило в голову — я пытался только повторять то, что видел.

— Отравить так же сильно, как змеиным ядом? — Альбус помолчал, потом решил все же задать вопрос. — Когда…когда ты говорил об исчезновении своих врагов, ты это имел ввиду? Они… умирали?

— Я не знаю. Они просто переставали приходить, — Том отвел глаза, не в силах выдержать взгляд, в котором плескалось больше сочувствия, чем это можно было объяснить.

*

Были и настоящие изобретения, сделанные для решения конкретного вопроса, но давшие гораздо больше.

— Думаю, нужно некоторой время понаблюдать за домом, оставаясь незамеченными.

— Под разиллюминационным? — уточнил Том.

— Неплохая идея.

— А мы не потеряем друг друга?

— Я-то нет, — ответил Альбус, нахмурившись…

— И в чем разница между нами?

— Они, — Альбус поправил очки, приподняв их на переносицу машинальным для каждого, кто их носит, жестом, — позволяют мне видеть всех, кто прячется так или иначе — заклинания, плащи-невидимки — большинство изобретений в этой области могут быть разоблачены. Военная разработка.

Том восхищенно посмотрел на предмет разговора, очки с полустеклами, раньше занимавшие его только тем, почему маги, способные за ночь избавиться от большинства травм, несовместимых иногда с жизнью с точки зрения магглов, не пытаются восстанавливать свое зрение.

— К сожалению, — продолжил Альбус, — способ их создания мне неизвестен, я не смогу сделать такие же для тебя.

— Жаль.

— Но что-то я должен придумать. У меня были некоторые идеи, поиск направления к нужному человеку. Если соединить их с тем, чем я занимаюсь сейчас… — продолжил Альбус, уже поглощенный идеей.

— А чем вы занимаетесь?

— Хочу украсть у магглов еще одну идею — хранение энергии…

— Бочку с керосином! — Том расхохотался.

— Нет, это слишком громоздко. Я хочу, чтобы энергией для приборов мог стать солнечный свет.

Эта штука была закончена в две недели, и не просто отлично работала, подтвердив свои возможности во время игры в прядки в Запретном лесу, но обладала еще одним свойством — поглощала на некоторое время любой свет, не только солнечный, в больших количествах. Сколько бы свечей они не зажгли в закрытом помещении, прибор мог поглотить весь свет — становилось темно. Солнечный день не становился ночью, но на несколько минут превращался в сумерки.

*

Пришлось решать и мелкие проблемы:

— А у тебя есть маггловская одежда?

— Конечно, есть, хотя и не такая сногсшибательная, как у вашего Огдена.

Но Том ошибся — за четвертый курс он успел вырасти из всего, что у него было, даже из подаренного волшебного костюмчика — в Хогвартсе ничего маггловского ему не требовалось. С такой же проблемой столкнулся и Дамблдор — у него была великолепная коллекция военной формы разных стран, но только для командного состава. Простой английской солдатской формы не было, тем более такой одежды, в которой можно зайти в сельский магазин или кабачок, не вызвав немедленно пристального внимания. Полная трансфигурация одежды не из одежды была нисколько не полезней трансфигурации еды из несъедобного. Том взялся вспомнить нужное в деталях, а Альбус — соорудить из настоящих тканей.

Извлеченная им будто из ниоткуда швейная машинка была слишком маггловской, слишком вызывающе блестящей металлическими деталями. Комнаты Дамблдора были единственным местом, где ее вообще можно было представить. Но даже тут…

— Нам говорили на маггловеденье, что в Хогвартсе ничего маггловского не будет работать, — заметил Том.

— В некотором роде так, не будет работать то, что ты считаешь маггловским волшебством, не готов понять, то, во что, считаешь, нужно просто поверить. Зингер у меня не заработал, пока я не разобрался, для чего тут каждая деталь, почему она именно такая и что в ней можно улучшить.

 

* * *

Однажды оказалось, что все уже обговорено, сил ждать больше нет. «Завтра?» «Завтра.» Два одинаковых слова, брошенные ими друг другу, не нуждались в объяснениях. И все же Том проворочался без сна почти всю ночь, представляя себе, что их ждет. Альбус почти запретил ему это, отказавшись, во всяком случае, пытаться разыграть возможные варианты по ролям. «Если ты будешь так сосредоточенно просчитывать своего противника, потом не услышишь, что он скажет на самом деле»

Увидев утром бледное лицо, Альбус огорчился:

— Это всего лишь разведка. Сегодня с нами ничего не случится.


	15. цена магии

Раннее августовское утро блестело в каплях росы, рассыпанных по траве, каждый куст готов был слегка освежить задевшего ветку прохожего. Но небо было чистым, день обещал стать жарким. Альбус должен был к полудню испечься в мантии, накинутой им поверх маггловской одежды, если только не наложил охлаждающие чары. Том пренебрег этой условностью, никаких мантий – ему с Гонтами все было ясно заранее, поэтому на нем были только брюки и легкая белая рубашка. Маггловские.

Как и в воспоминании, высокие кусты закрывали обзор, ничего вокруг не было видно, кроме собственно дороги, испещренной следами копыт в обе стороны до ближайших ее поворотов. К счастью, столб с указателями стоял на прежнем месте. Они прошли по следам Боба Огдена, чтобы еще издали увидеть, насколько сдала за прошедшие с его появления годы хижина Гонтов. Она, казалось, еще глубже вошла в землю, еще гуще поросла мхом, почти сливаясь с окружающей зеленью, окна были закрыты ставнями. Трава на поляне между дорогой и хижиной казалась нетронутой, с дороги явно никто не сворачивал в ее сторону.

– Никого? – прошептал Альбус.

Том покачал головой, указывая на прогалину в траве вдоль дома:

– Тропинка в лес не заросла, кто-то ходит туда или оттуда. Подождем.

Они устроились под сосной, немного в глубине леса, но так, чтобы увидеть, как только кто-то покажется из хижины или подойдет к ней. Том скоро стал клевать носом, неосознанно ища опору для головы. Альбус ненавязчиво подставил плечо и немедленно потерял собеседника – Том уснул. Час или два ничего не происходило, только жужжание насекомых становился то звонче, то тише, и солнце постепенно поднималось вверх. А потом дверь скрипнула, на пороге появился крепыш с густой, совершенно седой шевелюрой, в потрепанной одежде, с большой сумкой через плечо, в которой, казалось, что-то позвякивало или постукивало. Он поколдовал над дверью, запирая ее. Еле заметная тропинка вдоль дома, примеченная Томом, была его, Гонт скользнул в лес так быстро, что Альбус даже не успел рассмотреть толком его лицо. Он толкнул Тома осторожно, чтобы не напугать и не вызвать какой-либо шумной реакции, тот открыл глаза и вдруг почти вскочил, глядя ровно в ту сторону, куда ушел Гонт. Оглянулся на Альбуса:

– Вы слышали?

– Что? – шепот в ответ, намекающий, что стоит вести себя потише.

– Это же зов, зовут змей, довольно близко, – прошептал Том возбужденно.

Альбус в двух словах описал, что увидел. Очевидно, Гонт жил в доме один, кто именно, отец или сын, стало предметом тихого, но жаркого спора.

– Это Марволо, раз он сед. Морфин не может так выглядеть, ведь он моложе вас, ему не может быть сейчас больше сорока.

Дамблдор не избежал седины, но это было фамильное – его отец тоже начал седеть рано. еще до того, как попал в Азкабан. В остальном – лицо, фигура, подвижность – Альбус выглядел не старше сорока, а по маггловским меркам, к которым Том привык, даже моложе. Обычно, глядя на магов, он прибавлял им десяток лет, если они казались ему моложе пятидесяти, и два, если казались старше. Значит, Морфину на вид должно быть лет тридцать.

– Марволо должен сейчас выглядеть стариком, – возразил Альбус.

– Прошло не так много лет по магическим меркам.

– И все же это сын, а не отец. Он сед, потому что провел в заключении три года, это очень много, Азкабан хуже любой маггловской тюрьмы, я видел, что он делает с людьми.

Том бросил косой, чуть насмешливый взгляд в сторону леса.

– Пойду посмотрю сам.

Не добавив больше ни слова, он снял с себя разиллюминационное и обратился. Серая змея так и не опознанного вида скрылась в траве. Альбусу осталось только ждать.

Гонт вернулся в дом только когда пекло стало спадать, Том – еще позже.

– Он доит змей, и не сказать, что они этим очень довольны, – выпалил он, когда Альбус вернул ему человеческий вид. – Прошлый хозяин подкармливал их и ставил в лесу теплые гнезда осенью и весной, этот – нет, – краткий отчет исчерпывающе описывал экономическую основу жизни Гонтов – яд змей высоко ценился зельеварами и медиками.

– Значит, я был прав, это Морфин? – уточнил Альбус.

– Змеи не слишком хорошо считают, когда годы переваливают за десяток, но если я правильно понял, Марволо, предпоследний хозяин, умер почти сразу после возвращения. Меропу они почти не знают, она к ним, – Том махнул рукой на лес, – не приходила.

– С ним самим не разговаривал?

– Не рискнул в виде змеи – он груб с ними и совсем их не боится, его, скорее всего, и кусать бесполезно, я был бы беззащитен. Поговорю как человек, – Том коснулся палочки сквозь ткань потайного кармана вдоль, и пошел прямо к хижине. Альбус поднялся следом, но был остановлен. – С одним-то я справлюсь. Мне нужен разговор без свидетелей. Если что… – Том, улыбаясь, сжал в другом кармане монетку – проверенный способ экстренной связи.

Дверь в хижину была полурассохшейся, обесцвеченная временем древесина слоилась, поэтому стук вышел тихим и глухим.

– Что ты здесь забыл, маггл? – Гонт, распахнув дверь, уставился на него почти удивленно.

– Я не маггл, – прошипел Том в ответ, получив всю полагающуюся толику изумления – парселтонг глобально изменил ситуацию.

– Кто ты?

– Угадай.

– По лицу видно, что ты риддленыш, и думать тут не о чем. Но на слух я распознаю нашу кровь, самую ее каплю, – Морфин, стоя в дверях, перегораживал вход рукой, упираясь ей в косяк.

– Меня назвали в честь отца, второе имя – от деда по матери.

– Том Марволо, значит, – Морфин лишь слегка развернулся, убрав руку, и Том счел этого достаточным, чтобы шагнуть внутрь.

– Том Марволо Риддл, все верно.

Это место могло быть его домом. Кухня за прошедшие годы не стала чище, стол был заставлен посудой. Несколько стульев были завалены старой одеждой, и неловко было даже пытаться сесть на один из них. Впрочем, ему и не предложили. Морфин, прищурившись, разглядывал гостя, и его усмешка все меньше походила на «добро пожаловать».

– Наша потаскушка небось и не задумалась, что за дети получатся от такого союза. Грязнокровки. И Риддлы от тебя избавились.

Том вскипел от столь неожиданного умозаключения, но логика Морфила лежала на поверхности. Прежде чем прийти в лачугу, любой попробовал бы Дом на холме, и совершенно неочевидно, почему бы Тому Марволо пришло в голову поступить иначе.

– Возможно, Риддлы обо мне не знают. Все, что знаю я: моя мать пришла одна в лондонский маггловский приют в Сочельник, родила меня и умерла, успев только дать мне имя. Никаких документов не осталось.

– И как же ты нашел меня?

– Архив Аврората, – ответил Том коротко.

– Чего же ты хочешь, змееныш?

– Дом и кольцо, – что-то заставило Тома сказать правду, самую ее сердцевинку.

Альбус, вслушивавшийся в разговор сквозь неплотно закрытую дверь, едва сдержал удивление: ответ был слишком прямолинеен даже для Тома. Видимо, способность получать честные ответы была фамильной магией Гонтов.

– Дом, говоришь, – снова протянул Морфин, – а твоя матушка сбежала отсюда, сверкая пятками, как только присмотреть за ней стало некому.

– Не этот дом, другой, – просто ответил Том, – тот.

– Тот, значит. Хороший выбор, кому, как не магам, жить там, – и теперь Том был поражен тем, насколько сошлись их мысли. – Том Риддл, как теперь оказывается, старший, вернувшись без супруги, сказал, что его обманули. В деревне это поняли так, что дурнушка Меропа сказалась беременной, в церковь затащила, а в срок не родила. Хочу посмотреть на его рожу, когда он тебя увидит. Когда видит меня, перебегает на другую сторону дороги, поджав хвост. Пойдешь к нему?

Том кивнул.

– Иди сегодня, они по четвергам отпускают всех слуг сразу. Сможешь поговорить без лишних ушей, – тягучесть, изображавшая задумчивость, из голоса Морфина исчезла, появилась опасная хрипотца и нетерпение. – И кольцо, – продолжил Морфин, – вот как кровушка сыграла. Медальон у тебя? Я его так и не нашел. Унесла, … – Том предпочел не расслышать последнее слово.

– Нет, не у меня, – ответил Том, – я пересмотрел воспоминания у всех магглов, которые видели ее, уверен, что когда она пришла в приют, медальона при ней уже не было.

– Умеешь, значит. Умный. Я так понимаю, грязнокровку пригласили в Хогвартс?

– Я там лучший.

– А кольцо, значит, хочешь вот это.

Морфин протянул правую руку ладонью вниз, демонстрируя артефакт, а левый кулак полетел Тому в лицо.

Риддл не отвлекся, не купился на эту простую уловку, и все же не смог избежать удара. Задело по касательной, скула вспыхнула, правый глаз как будто ослеп, но инстинкты дуэлянта не подвели. Морфин отлетел к противоположной стене и был спеленан обездвиживающим в два счета. Том подошел и наклонился, глядя в удивленно и беспомощно моргающие глаза.

– Не поверил, что я лучший в Хогвартсе?! Для тебя на рожу я маггл магглом?! От маггловской крови могу добавить, – Том добавил ногой с размаха, попав куда-то по ребрам.

– Прекрати, – прогремело от двери. Альбусу пришлось пригнуться, чтобы пройти в дверь, не задев притолоку.

Том обернулся.

– Он попытался напасть.

– Он попытался ударить, – поправил Альбус уже несколько спокойней.

– И в чем разница?

– Он попытался ударить. Мне кажется, он как раз признал тебя – ты должен был запомнить, как тут обращаются со своими детьми.

– Ну, выходит, мне повезло, что я родился не здесь. Спасибо маме снова.

– Ему очень больно, – произнес Альбус, кивнув на Морфина.

Том опустился на колени рядом с побежденным им Гонтом, все же достал палочку и срастил два сломанных ребра – медицинский курс был прослушан им не зря, никакой возни с костеростом не понадобилось. Потом он вылечил ссадину на левой руке, полученную только что об его же скулу. Кстати, с приходом Альбуса болеть она перестала. Как по волшебству. Том заметил на левой еще несколько неумело залеченных старых шрамов – эта рука явно была рабочей, Морфин был левшой. Потом с тем же интересом он осмотрел правую, снял грубое тяжелое кольцо и надел себе на палец.

Альбус пристально следил за медицинскими манипуляциями и не только.

– Собираешься так и уйти?

– Нет, конечно. У нас в плане остался еще один пункт. Взгляну одним глазом на Риддлов, подготовлю для него, – Том едва коснулся лежащего Морфина носком ботинка уже без всякой злобы, – воспоминание, которое он завтра покажет аврорам. Да, я собираюсь, –добавил он твердо, прочитав во взгляде Альбуса возмущение.

– Ты не понимаешь?! Даже хорошо ведь у вас получилось! Ты уже доказал, что можешь его отделать, что ты Гонт, самый настоящий. Если бросишь дурить и распеленаешь его, к утру будете не разлей вода. Он всегда будет дразнить тебя грязнокровкой и ловить возможность дать в нос, а ты будешь раз за разом доказывать, что ты самый сильный маг в этом доме со времен Салазара. Он не станет тебе отцом, но может стать старшим братом, между братьями такое бывает. Ты ведь хочешь этого, хочешь того, кто примет тебя и с твоим "Я самый лучший", и с маггловской мордой одновременно.

– Я не хочу, чтобы меня били. И слышать его "потаскух" и "грязнокровок" не хочу. Неужели не понимаешь? – Альбус видел под тонкой пленкой спокойствия бурное кипение – кто бы мог подумать, что Тома так сильно заденут слова. – Не этим утром. Не смогу сейчас. В моем доме должно быть безопасно, никаких розог, никаких кулаков. Поэтому мне остались только магглы. Поэтому сейчас – мой план.

– Хорошо, иди. Только помни, что трех месяцев заключения будет более чем достаточно, мне этого хватит с головой, а ему нечего делать в Азкабане дольше. Поэтому – не делай ничего особенного.

– Конечно, Дамблдор, не беспокойтесь.

Том наклонился, чтобы поднять палочку Морфина – ему было прекрасно известно о необходимости выполнить именно ей все заклинания, которые нужно будет списать на ее хозяина.

– Для оборотки, – Альбус тоже нагнулся над Морфином, чтобы отхватить в незаметном месте прядку грязных седых волос. – С одеждой помочь?

Том поморщился.

– Слишком долго возиться, да и противно. Обойдусь трансфигурацией.

Альбус кивнул.

– Сначала трансфигурируй с запасом, фигура у него плотная, потом пей.

Том скользнул к двери.

– Думаю, трех часов мне хватит.

 

* * *

Дверь в Дом на холме открылась легко, как и любая маггловская дверь перед волшебством. Том прошел сквозь темный холл к звукам богатства – звону серебряных вилок о фарфоровые тарелки. В освещенной столовой ужинали. Том остановился на входе, оставаясь в тени, разглядывая сидевших за столом людей. Двое пожилых магглов, скорее всего муж и жена – она что-то тихо выговаривала ему, и третий – зеркальное отражение для Тома, Том Риддл старший, живой и совсем не постаревший, кажется, только легкая седина на висках выдавала, что они с Томом Марволо не ровесники и не близнецы. Стол был уставлен большими и маленькими тарелочками с разнообразной едой – как будто войны не было.

Все же какое-то движение или звук его выдали, потому что женщина подняла голову и спросила:

– Кто вы и по какому праву…

Том шагнул на свет.

– Вам должно хватить одного взгляда, чтобы ответить, кто я, – Том сделал небольшую паузу, дав ей рассмотреть себя, – не правда ли?

Она медленно кивнула, переведя вопросительный взгляд на самого старшего из Риддлов, как бы спрашивая, видит ли он то же, что она, а потом на их сына, сравнивая его, убеждаясь, что двое в этой комнате похожи, как две капли воды, и прося, даже требуя у него объяснения.

– Ты же сказал, что тебя обманули… – полувопрос, полуутверждение.

– Я тоже слышал это выражение, и хотел бы знать, в чем состоял обман, – произнес Том, глядя на отца.

Но если оба старших маггла не отрываясь смотрели на его лицо, узнавая сына и себя, то Том Риддл старший так же не отрываясь смотрел на правую руку вошедшего, и задал свой вопрос:

– Ты такой же, как она? – его голос был полон ужаса, а лицо исказилось, будто он вот-вот закричит.

Том понял этот взгляд:

– Такой же. Отвечай мне: в чем она тебя обманула?

– Ты знаешь, в чем. Разве то, что вы делаете с нами, не обман? Мне бы никто не поверил, даже собственные родители, если бы я рассказал, как было, меня бы просто упекли в сумасшедший дом.

– Теперь придется рассказать. Говори правду.

Том взглянул на старых магглов, убедился, что они замерли и ловят каждое слово. Почему-то это стало важно.

– В один несчастный день я проснулся и понял, что влюблен в девчонку из дома Гонтов, как они себя называют, из лачуги Гонтов, скажу я. Но тогда я был как ослеплен, не в своем уме. Я собрал все деньги, что смог найти, обвенчался с ней и умчал в Лондон, никому ничего не сказав. Даже тогда понимал, что это невозможно, но мне хотелось этого, как ничего и никогда. Несколько месяцев я был счастлив, пока не проснулся в своем уме, рядом с уродливой дурой с уже округлившимся животом.

Палочка в руке Тома дрогнула, его удержало лишь то, что он должен дать дорассказать историю и только потом карать. Он, как ему казалось, не чувствовал ничего, позволяя себе только обдумывать; иначе, он понимал, ситуация мгновенно выйдет из-под контроля.

Маггла воскликнула:

– Я не понимаю, Томас, что значит «в своем уме», «не в своем уме»? Тебе разонравилась беременная жена, поэтому ты оставил ее одну с ребенком, зачатым в браке? Почему мы узнаем об этом только сейчас?!

Том, выросший крайне далеко от этого слоя общества, совсем не ожидал здесь поддержки. Их представление о правилах и приличиях работало сейчас на него.

– Не в этом дело, мама. Она объяснила мне, что поила меня приворотным зельем до тех пор, пока я не доказал, что хороший муж и действительно люблю ее. Я не поверил своим ушам, и тогда она показала мне несколько фокусов, чтобы доказать, что она ведьма. Она делала это с помощью такой же штуки, как у него, – Том Риддл старший впервые с начала своего рассказа поднял глаза и снова взглянул на волшебную палочку. – Мне пришлось поверить. Я сказал, что никогда не повернусь больше к ней спиной, и она сломала свою палочку, чтобы я не боялся. Но это была не жизнь. Я не знал, сколько этих «палочек» может быть и что они значат для нее, значит ли сломанная деревяшка отказ от волшебства, как она обещала. Я понял, что не выпью ни глотка рядом с ней, не смогу съесть ни крошки. Вышел, в чем был, и уехал домой.

– Приворотное зелье? Фокусы? – поднял голос старший из Риддлов-мужчин. – Ты понимаешь, что опозорил семью!? Может, твоя жена и была нездорова, но ты должен был позаботиться о ней, а не сбегать. Если ты хоть на минуту сам поверил в то, что говоришь, тебе и место в сумасшедшем доме.

Но Том-волшебник не собирался использовать неверие магглов в магию, это следовало немедленно исправить.

– Я покажу вам, – и они замолчали.

На краю стола стояла тонкая, полупрозрачная ваза с цветами. Том поднял ее в воздух, заставил медленно пролететь перед глазами каждого из магглов и вдребезги разбил о стену. Женщина вскрикнула. Том бросил несколько осколков на стол, чтобы они могли их рассмотреть и потрогать. А потом восстановил вазу, плеснул в нее воды и по одному вставил обратно цветы, будто никогда и не лежавшие сломанными в луже на полу. Насладился эффектом – неверием, близким к восхищением у старших, и какой-то новой обреченностью у своего отца. Нет, это был цирковой фокус для детишек, он должен показать власть и могущество, чтобы достичь послушания. Том поджег стол, предварительно обездвижив их всех. Возможно, это было ошибкой, возможно, ему не следовало показывать магглам их слабость, ведь до этого они не считали себя беспомощными перед юношей, который вошел в их дом без спросу. Они оказались неспособны понять это правильно, реакция на беспомощность оказалась парадоксальной – в них троих вспыхнули гнев и ненависть, почти ощутимые в воздухе даже после того, как огонь погас, не оставив ни одного повреждения. Атмосфера изменилась.

– Что еще ты можешь, мальчик? Превратить воду в вино? – самый старший из Риддлов решил проверить до конца, с чем или с кем имеет дело.

Том не повел и бровью, перенес чистый стакан поближе, плеснул в него воды и трансфигурировал.

– Вино в бокале не отличишь на вкус от того, что в той бутылке, – Том кивнул на край стола, – подобие жидкости – достаточно простое упражнение трансфигурации.

– И пятью хлебами можешь накормить... скольких?

– Скольких нужно.

Круглый хлеб лежал на блюде, от него было отрезано всего несколько кусков. Том отрезал еще и еще, незаметно добавляя, пока на столе не выросла гора хлеба.

– По воде как посуху пройдешь?

– Да, – Том взлетел над столом так, чтобы его ноги было видно, и опустился обратно.

Маггл взглянул ему прямо в глаза с каким-то странным превосходством. Это было странно – чем больше Том показывал, тем ярче оно разгоралось. Он явно убеждал маггла в чем-то, но не в том, в чем пытался убедить.

– Только, сдается мне, что от этого вина не опьянеешь, а хлебом не наешься. Верно?

По существу ответить было нечего – еда была самым известным исключением, и спиртное – тоже, иначе маги бы просто спились. Но как маггл мог догадаться об этом?

– Я не пытаюсь сказаться Христом. Хотя и могу.

– Ты враг роду человеческому. Мне известна цена, которую нужно заплатить, и которую заплатил ты или твоя мать. Зачем ты пришел к нам?

Том не смог понять, кем его посчитали и что маггл имел ввиду, говоря о цене. Хоть он и вырос среди магглов, для него религия была чем-то далеким и, безусловно, всего лишь способом запугивания, инструментом для того, чтобы одни магглы могли управлять другими. Это для него описанное в Библии было несложными для мага его уровня фокусами; он никогда не сталкивался с верой в таком смысле. В этот момент он считал разницу между собой и своими родичами в этой комнате меньшей, чем они, поэтому его ответ был человеческим, но для двоих в этой комнате он больше не был человеком. Том не мог это объяснить, лишь почувствовал.

– Узнать правду о матери, прежде всего узнать, что с ней случилось. Этого никто не знал, кроме него.

Он вновь повернулся к отцу.

– Видишь, теперь у тебя нет проблем с описанием фокусов. Я показал достаточно. Это крохотная часть того, что я могу, поверь. В моем мире это может любой ребенок, моя мать просто никогда не училась по-настоящему и не могла показать тебе многого. Я расскажу историю дальше с того момента, о котором знаю я. Она пришла рожать меня в маггловский приют, потому что ей некуда было больше идти. Я родился, и через несколько часов она умерла, потому что у нее больше не было палочки и она не могла себе помочь. А теперь…

Том замолчал на мгновенье, готовясь перейти от обвинительной речи к приговору

Но в этот момент другой человек решился переломить разговор.

– Теперь ты узнал все, но… ты ведь не уйдешь так просто? – женщина видела перед собой совершенно не то, что ее муж и сын, и знать она хотела совершенно другое. – У тебя есть дом?

Том в глубине души слишком ждал этих слов, чтобы позволить себе их не услышать. Теперь это было почти волшебство.

– Я живу в красивом замке, пока учусь, но своего дома у меня нет, – просто ответил он.

– Нет? Ты можешь починить разбитое, перемещаться по воздуху, но дом себе не можешь построить? – старший из Риддлов оборвал жену, чтобы не дать ей наговорить глупостей. –Действительно, просто фокусы, которые ничего не стоят. Они не стоили души.

– Я могу многое, но у магии есть правила, вернее, исключения: нельзя наколдовать еду, алкоголь, одежду, жилье, деньги...

– Так, может... – старая женщина сделала приглашающий жест.

– Нет, мама – он не сядет с нами за один стол никогда. Он уйдет, откуда пришел. Ты не пригласишь дьявольское отродье.

– Я твое отродье, – прошептал Том, закипая. – Ты, значит, так боялся пить из рук ведьмы, что обрек ее на смерть. Ты думал, что это сойдет тебе с рук, но ошибся. Ты снова будешь пить то, что содержит магию, только это будет не приворотное зелье, а наказание для тебя. Зелье, которое я дам, создано как сыворотка правды, если использовать ваше маггловское название, но я изменил его – оно заставит тебя во всем сознаться самому себе, принять в мельчайших деталях, что ты сделал и к каким последствиям это привело. Ты узнаешь о себе всю правду.

Он создал прозрачный бокал из первой подвернувшейся тарелки и плеснул в него воды, а потом достал фиал, который в последнее время носил с собой, и отсчитал пять капель в бокал.

Риддлы были солидарны, закричав почти одновременно:

– Не пей! Не пей дьявольского, – старый маглл перекрестил Тома вытянутой рукой.

– Лучше умереть, чем взять от дьявола.

– Лучше умереть, чем принять что-то из руки с палочкой, – повторил его сын.

– Что ж, это можно устроить, – Том поднял палочку. Горячая волна ненависти превратилась в зеленую вспышку. – Avada Kedavra.

Маггла попыталась вскочить и была обездвижена. Дед и внук остались один на один. Одного взгляда на остекленевшие глаза сына ему оказалось достаточно.

– Теперь оживи его. Мы все поняли, он, я думаю, тоже. Мы будем делать все, что ты скажешь.

Маггл изменил свое мнение, и все же недостаточно быстро, точнее, слишком поздно. Том лихорадочно соображал, что ему делать. Он никогда не думал, что убьет так легко, что его первый раз будет настолько необдуманным, настолько под влиянием момента и эмоций. И все же правильным выбором. Жалеть не о чем.

– С чего вы взяли, что я могу?

– Ты восстановил вазу, стол не сгорел... ты все можешь исправить, ведь правда? Ты уже заставлял нас всех замирать.

– Нет, я не могу.

Мысли били в голове, как маленькие молнии. Что скажет и сделает Альбус, когда узнает, не хотелось даже думать, сейчас нужно было думать о сейчас. Что? Стереть этим память и проиграть сцену еще раз, под обороткой Морфина? Уже с трупом? Как сложно думать, когда время так нависает над тобой – авада уже зафиксирована Министерством. Том оценивал сотню возможностей изобразить все так, чтобы убийцей казался Морфин. Но ему нужна была помощь, нужен тот, кто согласится выпить оборотку Тома-старшего и стать под лжесмертельное заклятие. Согласится ли Дамблдор помочь скрыть убийство? Достаточно ли времени, чтобы вызвать его сюда, не зарегистрирует ли Министерство эту аппарацию, есть ли время? Ответы на все эти вопросы были сомнительны, поэтому оставался только один выход. Еще две авады. Вот так просто.

Том уничтожил стакан с зельем, посадил мертвых более естественно. Потом трансфигурировал свою одежду в подобие лохмотьев Гонта, выпил оборотку и вышел. Ему не повезло, на обратном пути, специально пройдя через деревню, он не встретил ни души – летом за полночь все спали без задних ног, готовясь к следующему трудному дню.

В доме Гонтов его ждал встревоженный Дамблдор, но с ним лучше было не говорить. Ткнув пальцем в потолок, он попросил таким образом купол и получил его.

– Enervate…

Морфин осторожно сел, глядя снизу вверх на копию себя.

Том присел рядом с ним на корточки и прошипел:

– Я убил их, убил всех троих. Сделал то, что должен был. Он заставил Меропу сломать палочку, а потом все равно бросил. Я не мог оставить его жить.

Морфин осторожно коснулся своей палочки, забирая ее из рук двойника.

– Сделал это вместо меня… А я так и не решился, – в его голосе были радость и уважение, почти восторг, потом прозвучала и тревога. – Тебя кто-нибудь видел таким?

– Нет, – ответил Том, – похоже, никто не видел. Выбор за тобой.

Они прекрасно поняли друг друга, Морфину не потребовалось много времени на раздумья.

– Ты еще мал, чтобы выдержать Азкабан. И… я ведь уже понял, кто ты.

– И кто же?

– Наследник Слизерина. Ты ведь пришел за ним, – ответил Морфин, осторожно, почти с любовью коснувшись кольца на чужом пальце.

Том молчал, понимая, что, не перебив, он узнает больше.

– Это ведь ты откроешь Тайную Комнату в Хогвартсе и уничтожишь там всех грязнокровок, – продолжил Гонт, – он поможет тебе.

– Он – камень? – Том пытался найти смысл в этом загадочном бормотании.

– Он – Салазар. С нами он почти не разговаривал, ждал тебя. Увидишь, – Морфин почти улыбнулся. – Делай же, что собирался.

Перелить в Морфина воспоминания было делом техники. Только самое начало и конец, оставлять весь разговор с Риддлами было слишком рискованно. Закрывать процесс от Альбуса сил не было, да и не стоило – что сможет – увидит сам, меньше останется для объяснения. Дамблдор, безусловно, был поражен. Том понял, что говорить с ним не сможет.

Бросил:

– Я аппарирую домой, вы следом, – и исчез.

Альбус хотел уже аппарировать к воротам Хогвартса, к границе антиаппарационной зоны, куда только и мог попасть Том, но что-то его удержало. Тот поступил слишком нелогично – им надо было аппарировать вместе по многим причинам. Значит, в Хогвартсе его не будет. Легкий аппарационный след остается в пространстве минут десять, правда, немногие могут отследить его. Альбус мог, поэтому так и сделал. Жаль только, что это занимало много времени, и Альбус знал, что безнадежно опоздает, куда бы Том не отправился.

Установив направление и расстояние, Альбус аппарировал. Его выбросило на камни в темноту, полную шелеста волн. В свете люмуса он обнаружил с одной стороны море, с другой – почти отвесный каменистый склон, и тонкую полосу прибоя, по которой можно было идти в любую сторону, но слишком опасно по скользким камням.

Вспомнил, наконец, и о своем приборе, который Том неизменно называл солнечным аннигилятором, и убедился, что Том где-то в море и совсем недалеко. Рассвета оставалось ждать полчаса, и Альбус решил подождать. Первые же солнечные лучи осветили каменный остров метрах в трехстах от берега точно в нужном направлении. Оставалось взять палочку в зубы и плыть. Но на острове, когда Альбус его достиг, ничего не стало понятнее. Том, по мнению прибора, был здесь, в центре острова, но его не было. Альбус потратил на тщательное исследование больше часа, учитывая всю медлительность ползанья по мокрым скалам. В скале был небольшой грот, тоже пустой, способный лишь немного укрыть от ветра. Альбус опустился на ближайший камень, бездумно глядя на то, как вода каплет с его мантии на пол. Голова гудела после бессонной ночи.

Перед тем, как провалиться в сон, привалившись к пологой стене грота, едва трансфигурировав из камня что-то мягкое в качестве ложа, Альбус успел подумать, что человек по своей природе не может выиграть у Смерти, даже его попытка овладеть ее Дарами воспринята ею, как вызов, и ответила она по-своему. Между ним и Геллертом навсегда встала Ариана, между ним и Томом теперь Риддлы. Если так, Том не виноват, он даже не подозревал, насколько опасна игра, в которую его втянули и которая предопределила его поступок. Правда, чтобы принять это, придется признать, что свободы воли у магов нет. Но это давно следовало сделать: многие высшие законы магии ему противоречили, тот же Долг Жизни, который отдавался всегда, независимо от желания и возможностей должника. У магглов свобода есть, по крайней мере, их вероучение гарантирует им это. Возможно, отсутствие выбора и есть та цена, которую маги платят за право так сильно превосходить магглов.


	16. пещера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава написана в соавторстве с Sorgin(Belus-gorri).

«Как ты посмел планировать это?» Кажется, этот вопрос возник в сознании раньше, чем память о собственном имени, месте и времени. Место напомнило о себе шорохом волн, звоном капель, время — светом позднего хмурого утра, неспособным разбудить, скорее, это сделали камни, впившиеся в спину, и холод от них же. Вопрос мог перечеркнуть любую привязанность. Лишь бы не иметь возможности задать его. Геллерт ответил заранее, объяснив, что ценит свободу Альбуса выше жизни его ненормальной сестры. У Тома есть такой же логичный ответ — кольцо необходимо, прежний владелец должен быть снят с доски как незаметная, не играющая роли, не имеющая ценности в этой игре пешка. Вдруг в этом ответе не удастся найти изъянов, не удастся доказать, что жизнь человека так взвешивать нельзя. Вдруг придется поверить на этот раз? Что тогда?

Альбус представлял, что бы тогда случилось, много тысяч раз. Если бы он не избежал встречи с Геллертом. Если бы сейчас они шли по Европе вдвоем, плечом к плечу. Он не хотел бы этого. Почему же судьба ставит этот выбор снова? Почему настолько совпадают детали, и почему на этот раз поддаться легче?

Нужно было встать. Руки, покрытые мелкими, но болезненными порезами после вчерашнего лазанья по камням, были не в лучшем состоянии, но он только отвлеченно подумал, что надо бы их залечить.

Вчера он бросился за Томом, не помня себя, сейчас нашлось немного времени подумать, нужно ли это, не так уж много времени, потому что когда Том почувствует свой страх перед разговором, он захочет побороть его единственным способом, который знает — поговорить немедленно.

Геллерт не был так настойчив, но он и не мог — у него не было возможности, он не нашел с такой легкостью человека, готового сесть в Азкабан вместо него.

Итак, главный вопрос — было ли спланировано? Альбус мог бы простить убийство ради самозащиты, ради защиты другого человека, из ярости, из страха, но никогда не смог бы понять решения, принятого холодным разумом. Могли ли магглы напасть, вообще представлять собой опасность? Нет, не для того, кто виртуозно владеет множеством способов влиять ментально. " Я не для того учил тебя!" Может, у них было оружие, и ему угрожали? И еще миллион бессмысленных попыток оправдать.

Бессмысленных, потому что невозможно было больше не замечать, что Том все лето стремился к аваде. Непростительное за непростительным, а где-то в Хогвартсе или Запретном лесу наверняка можно найти трупы маленьких зверьков, на которых Том тренировался убивать. Когда у него созрел этот план? Судя по всему, он уже давно наведался в Хэнглтон и знал, что Морфин остался один.

Неужели Геллерт и сорок лет после были напрасной жертвой, спросил себя Альбус и бросился на свет, к выходу. Не так просто — над островом был поднят антиаппарационный купол. Как будто Том бросил в спину:

"— Подожди."

И Альбус вернулся, снова шагнул в темноту грота, возвращаясь из прошлого и его параллелей в здесь и сейчас.

Что делать, если ребенок, которого не воспитывал никто, кроме тебя, то есть, практически, твой, убил троих, а еще одного обрек на мучительное бессрочное заключение, если ты не вмешаешься? Стоит ли Морфин разоблачения? Альбус не был уверен, что сделает это: во-первых, Морфин выбрал свою судьбу совершенно добровольно и осознанно, во-вторых, и правда было немного расточительно разменять жизнь талантливого мальчишки с блестящим будущим на жизнь отшельника и магглоненавистника, в третьих, сам Альбус, встань перед ним такой выбор, поступил бы так же — спас Тома любой ценой. В-четвертых, можно было обдумать возможность вытащить Гонта на фронт — змееуст пригодится разведке, это можно устроить, если согласится сам Морфин. Но преступление останется безнаказанным, и этого допустить тоже было нельзя. Альбус пытался почувствовать гнев, но не мог, жалость к убитым Риддлам — и тоже не мог. Значит, придется выбирать разумом, а это и было самым сложным. Второй раз в жизни так страшно, так непонятно, на что решиться, вперед или назад.

Взглянув на стену грота вблизи, он вдруг с легкостью разгадал так изумившую вчера загадку. Стена грота вовсе не была сплошной, проход в ней был скрыт очень изящной и достоверной, но плохо пахнущей иллюзией — пахнущей в самом прямом смысле, так пахнет от заклинаний на крови. Иногда снять такую защиту мог только тот, кто поставил. Том, конечно, мог поступить проще, разрешив войти каждому, кто будет готов пожертвовать для этого несколькими каплями своей крови. Давая этим чуточку власти над собой.

Не попробовав, не узнаешь. Альбус поморщился — какая же гадость — и коснулся чуть кровоточащей ладонью шершавой каменной стены. Часть ее исчезла, и он отчетливо услышал ритмичные шлепки весел.

Вопрос в том, каким может быть наказание виновному во всем. Это не Том, это тот, кто учил его всему и закрывал глаза каждый раз, когда смотреть правде в глаза становилось неприятно. И еще сейчас этот человек должен решить, достоин ли он доверия, сможет ли он наказать другого за свои ошибки, потому что, оставив безнаказанным убийство, он сломает эту жизнь точно. А рука не поднимется, значит, остался только один выход… В воду.

 

* * *

Вокруг были темнота и вода, пение сотен капель и очень легкий шелест невидимых волн. И холод, здесь было действительно очень холодно. Перед глазами мелькали лица, каждый раз карусель останавливалась на его собственном лице, и он смотрел в мертвые, остановившиеся глаза. Риддл-старший, мертвый как бревно. После короткого сна Тома трясло, но, попробовав согреться, он почувствовал себя еще хуже — холод вокруг спасительно замедлял хоровод.

Если бы только знать, что думает Дамблдор, если бы только знать, сможет ли он понять, попытается ли, если бы только знать, где он сейчас. Он не может по-настоящему сердиться, не зная точно, что случилось, он всегда давал шанс, даже когда Том уже не ждал этого. Всегда находился способ открыть его дверь. Все, что нужно — шанс объяснить, Том не видел ошибки в своем выборе. Главное, чтобы Дамблдор не уперся в том, что это его, воспитателя, вина. Сколько бы Том не пытался убедить, что сам он не глина для лепки, а Альбус — не Создатель, у него не выходило. Можно было не бояться Авроров, сложно будет убедить Альбуса, что он имеет право их не звать, имеет право наказать или не наказывать — как сочтет нужным.

Том зажег несколько свечей и достал свой аннигилятор. Как давно они с Дамблдором его делали, будто сто лет назад. А миллион лет назад были пасхальные каникулы, которые он посвятил тому, чтобы собрать все необходимое для своей маленькой норки, логова на случай опасности, тогда еще казалось, только на крайний случай или на лето, чтобы было куда уйти от магглов подальше. Он даже не мог предположить, как скоро эта пещера понадобится.

Включившись, прибор легко выпил свет, легким полукругом выхватывавший крошечный остров посреди подземного озера, но дал почувствовать ответ на вопрос. Чувствовать так четко направление, в котором находится другой человек, было очень странно, как будто появлялся новый орган, но ощущение было таким же уверенным, как знание, где верх, а где низ. Расстояние — не так отчетливо, но точно не так далеко, как Хогвартс, скорее…

— Альбус, может ли так быть? Я столько времени провел, стоя перед твоей дверью, а теперь ты стоишь перед входом в мою пещеру. Не можешь войти? Это ведь просто, ты должен заметить запах, хотя и отругаешь меня за это, я знаю. Капля крови — это для тебя так сложно?

Альбус, казалось, не двигался. Том отвязал лодку и столкнул в воду. Замерзшие руки с трудом толкали весла; просто грести, очень медленно, ни капли магии. Применять ее не хотелось, каждая попытка отдавала в груди глухим мертвым стуком. Том чувствовал себя рекой, покрытой льдом, который от тепла, от магии медленно трескается, льдины трутся друг о друга, как в ледоход.

Том знал, что нужно поговорить сейчас, что с каждым часом, каждым днем будет труднее. Почувствовал движение — Альбус начал удаляться — и все же подналег на весла.

— Не думал, обучая тебя секрету барьера Хогвартса, что помогаю этим ловить Гриффиндорца.

Голос был резким, но Том даже не вздрогнул — почти привык за несколько часов их знакомства к тому, каким необычным спутником наделил его отнятый у Гонта артефакт. Они проговорили всю ночь.

Через десять яростных гребков Том понял, что ничего, вернее, никого больше не чувствует.

— Он выплыл из-под купола и аппарировал. Возвращайся.

Том снял кольцо с пальца и несколько минут пристально рассматривал его в свете люмуса, подавляя неожиданное желание бросить камень в воду и избавиться от приказов — терпеть их тон было почти невозможно. Потом кольцо вернулось на палец — знания были достаточной ценой, а терпеть Том умел.

— Нет, сначала туда. Он оставил нам кое-что, — призрак воина в коротком плаще вглядывался в темноту, сидя на самом носу лодки, там, где неминуемо перевернул бы ее, имей он хоть какой-то вес…Воина — потому что под кожаным плащом пряталась кольчуга с металлическими вставками. На удивленный взгляд Салазар ответил небольшой речью о том, что Британия была завоевана четырежды только потому, что не желала следить и следовать за европейской модой на военную стратегию и вооружение, но он себе такого не позволяет. А Том всего лишь хотел спросить, умер ли он именно в этой одежде или просто носит, что привык.

Глубокие морщины, длинные седые волосы — но ни капли старости или усталости во взгляде, голосе, движениях. Этот человек оставил в истории след, не стершийся за тысячелетие, и обещал Тому такой же, если тот станет прилежным учеником. Он обещал ему место за столом, за которым разыгрываются судьбы. Обещал научить.

Его слова часто звучали высокопарно или грубо, и Том представлял, как Альбус стал бы мягко критиковать сказанное, пока не привел бы к пониманию, что все это чушь. Но Альбус был далеко, своим исчезновением не оставив выбора.

 

* * *

Обратно на остров посреди подземного озера Том греб медленнее, но это был путь домой, потому что пока у него не было другого дома. Разговор не состоялся, но он нужен был, поэтому придется доверить переговоры перу и бумаге. Может, Альбус ответит? Он видел дневник и наверняка понял, что все здесь написанное — для него.

Сначала нужно было сказать главное, сказать громко:

— Альбус, теперь я знаю, что делает твой Геллерт на самом деле: магам уже не под силу уничтожить магглов, единственный способ — использовать самих магглов, стравливать их. Ты никогда не говорил этого, но я не верю, что ты не знаешь.

…а потом, когда последнее эхо затихло, начать писать, пристроив дневник на самом ровном из камней, а чернильницу — на соседнем:

«Салазар, только узнав от меня то, что знаю я, объяснил мне о Гриндельвальде больше, чем ты за все наши четыре года. Маги не могут уничтожить магглов, нас мало, а их много. Это могут сделать только другие магглы. Это ... ваш с Гриндельвальдом план? Ведь разыграно как по нотам. Ты не хотел сознаваться, ничего не хотел мне объяснять. Сколько слоев нужно содрать с тебя, чтобы добраться до правды? Или ты действительно решил остановить его? »

Буквы у Тома всегда выходили грубыми, угловатыми, но строго одинаково наклоненными, строки — идеально ровными даже сейчас. Ответ, проступивший ниже без всякого его участия, напоминал нитку жемчуга — округлые буквы немного съехали вниз к концу строки, но держались друг за друга крепко. Этот бисерный почерк любили копировать девочки, замечая в нем множество странных правил, например, что гласные буквы всегда немного шире согласных.

«Это неправда, Том, ты все знаешь о моих мотивах. Скажи Салазару, что я гриффиндорец, если он не понял этого до сих пор»

Том снова взял перо, почти не удивившись.

«Как раз это он знает, и мы проспорили всю ночь. Ваша вера в Шляпу фанатичней, чем у магглов в Христа, но я то знаю, на что ты, в принципе, способен.

Я догадывался, что вопрос о грязнокровках в школе — только вершина айсберга. Вопрос о том, что делать с магглами, делит волшебников: Гриффиндор считает их равными, Слизерин — подлежащими контролю опасными животными, Хаффлпаф старательно закрывает глаза, Райвенкло отстраненно наблюдает. Но Шляпа может ошибиться или человек — измениться.»

«Не может. Такие вещи не меняются»

«И ты всего лишь спасал Англию и магглов в том числе»

«Да. А теперь я собираюсь спасти всех, кого еще не поздно»

«Нужно ли тебе кольцо для этого? Ты открыл мою дверь, но не вошел. Оттолкнул меня, но отдал решение в мои руки, оставив мне образец своей крови»

Том испугался, что сказал слишком много. Теперь кольцо было защищено самым сильным заклятием из всех, что знал Салазар. У него был недостаток — оно достаточно медленно набирало силу, но и Дамблдор не тот, кто действует быстро. А потом будет поздно, он не сможешь к нему прикоснуться, не заплатив за все.

За какое еще все? За то, что ушел, за то, что не захотел даже выслушать, за то, что они все планировали вместе, были на равных, а теперь Альбус вдруг стал судьей. Что его уход, как не осуждение? Он не имел права. Том закусил губу. Конечно, не стоило связываться с неизвестной магией, хоть Салазар и обещал, что Том сможет разрешать заклятию не работать, если искренне захочет, но что-то в длиннющей формулировке на латыни показалось Тому подозрительным. Салазар воспользовался его яростью, когда Том увидел исчезнувшую стену и отсутствие кого-либо на берегу, а теперь исправлять было поздно, знаний не хватит. Том загадал, что если Альбус спросит о случившемся у Риддлов, то будет вызван сюда и получит шанс спасти свое колечко.

«А ты, значит, поддерживаешь Гриндельвальда теперь?» — снова Альбус и его мягкие, круглые буковки.

«Поддерживаю, и не дам тебе помешать Ему. Я не отдам кольцо. Прости.»

«Он сам придет за ним рано или поздно.»

Представить себе Гриндельвальда, что-то знающего об английском школьнике и его фамильном перстне, столетиями хранившемся в сельской глубинке, было слишком сложно, Том не стал даже думать об этом.

«Ты не хочешь меня ни о чем спросить?»

«О чем, например?» — Альбус откликнулся так быстро, как будто ожидал продолжения разговора с таким же напряжением, как Том, и так же не хотел ставить точку.

«Хотя бы о каком Салазаре я говорю.»

«Как раз это мне понятно. Ты получил Камень Воскрешения, если он признал тебя, то Салазар Слизерин один из первых в списке тех, с кем ты мог бы захотеть поговорить.»

«А что, я мог выбрать, с кем разговаривать? Я этого даже не понял, он просто появился, и все.»

«Ты мог, но, видимо, вы оба были настроены поговорить друг с другом.»

«А ты бы с кем разговаривал?»

«С Годриком, разумеется»

Вот как. Значит, выбор был, а еще это значит, что кое-кто был заинтересован, чтобы кольцо не сменило хозяина. Не показалось.

«Кто еще мог быть в моем списке, по-твоему?»

«Твоя мама.»

«Я уже и так все узнал.»

Интересно, Альбус тоже пишет? И где? Еще несколько минут сложной тишины и ожидания. Спросишь сам или нет?

«Мне кажется, ты хочешь что-то спросить у меня. Спроси.»

«Чем мы платим за магию?»

«Что?»

«Мы чем-то расплачиваемся за магию, как ты думаешь?»

«Я думал об этом сегодня ночью, но точного ответа не знаю.»

«А магглы считают, что знают. Когда я показал им немного волшебства, они немедленно решили, что моя мать или я заплатили душой за это, и еще они уверены, что мы их враги, хотя я еще ничего им не сделал. Это как-то так и звучало: враг рода человеческого.»

«Никто не скажет, правда это или нет, но, думаю, родоначальник самой древней магической семьи когда-то родился у двух магглов. У них иногда получаемся мы, люди с иной степенью могущества, у нас иногда получаются они — люди без магии, сквибы. Ты разве платил осознанно за свою магию? Или родители магглы стали бы платить за то, чтобы их ребенок родился иным чем они? Или родители сквиба соглашаются на это ради какой-то компенсации? Нет, никто этим не управляет. У нас одинаковый ум, и души тоже одинаковые. Мы разные, но мы не враги, если сами не решим быть врагами.»

«Но они так решили сразу. И Статут Секретности, как теперь ясно, мы приняли потому, что иначе они бы нас уничтожили. Может, нам и следует быть их врагами? Потому что мне выбора не оставили.»

«Вражда между магами и магглами все равно что вражда между родителями и детьми. Ты считаешь это правильным? Ты что-то получил, убив отца!? В чистом остатке — ты никогда не получишь Дом на холме, никогда не узнаешь, что такое свой дом и родительская любовь. Я не хотел говорить тебе этого, мне больно от того, что ты потерял безвозвратно. А ты требуешь повторить это для всех магов и магглов, не рассмотрев еще своих ошибок.»

«Это красивые слова, может, и верные, пока не столкнешься, с чем я, лицом к лицу. Ты не видел, ты не слышал. Я не считаю, что ошибся»

«Тогда говорить не о чем. Мне придется подождать, пока ты поймешь, где ошибка.»

Плохо. Альбус рассержен, раз поставил невыполнимое условие — он должен был знать, что Том никогда не раскаивается в том, что уже сделано. Обоим нужно время, чтобы остыть, только вот кольцо… Том знал, что должен рассказать о наложенном заклинании, и лучше бы сделать это прямо сейчас, но так и не смог себя заставить.

Вдруг стало ясно, почему Альбус злится. Потому что все, что он пока знает, было услышано им (и еще неизвестно, как понято) из разговора Тома с Морфином, где Том говорил так, будто гордится сделанным. А говорил он в таком тоне только потому, что решил завоевать в Гонте союзника — добровольная помощь всегда лучше сопротивления — и у него получилось. Пока Альбус думает, что Том так и планировал — не простит. Нужно показать ему воспоминания и надеяться, что он в них поверит, должен же он заметить, что Том шел с зельем правды, а не с авадой в рукаве.


	17. в которой жизнь продолжается

Альбус проснулся на рассвете. Шумел дождь, из приоткрытого окна тянуло холодом, очевидно намекая, что лето в этом году уже закончилось. Странно было находиться в комнате, видеть, что в ней ничего не изменилось, когда так сильно изменился он сам. Когда в зеркале отразился старый полузнакомый человек, Альбусу потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы понять, в чем дело — ни одной каштановой пряди у него не осталось. За несколько часов, проведенных в хижине Гонтов с последним из них, а может позже, на камнях острова, он полностью поседел. Разрушился чуть раньше, но также необратимо, как рассыплются дома Гонтов и Риддлов.

Альбус мысленно вернулся на кухню Гонтов с ее неприятными запахами и серой пылью. Кажется, он даже не закрыл дверь, уходя, и в следующий сильный дождь, а может и сейчас, в этот самый момент, вода преодолевает порог и медленно растекается по полу. Зимой в полуприкрытую дверь проникнут снег и холод, совсем немного лет, и убежище нескольких поколений станет грудой головешек. Дом Риддлов простоит дольше, может быть, там даже поселятся какие-нибудь магглы, но долго они не задержатся, потому что некто считает, что он там хозяин, и этот дом последует за тем.

Том. Когда-то Альбус прочел, что противоположность любви не ненависть, а равнодушие. Теперь он убедился, что это правда. Он не злился на Тома, не ненавидел, на этом месте была пустота. Ничем равным не заменить того, что было, того ощущения, что они встретились и подошли друг другу, как ключ и замок. Также нечем было заменить кольцо. Только опыт в медицине подсказывал, что это, возможно, шок от тяжелой раны, боль придет потом, когда он будет способен ее выдержать, не сойдя с ума.

Впрочем, не время было сидеть в постели и таращиться на собственное окно. Альбус потерял вчерашний день и знал, что должен торопиться, если хочет быть режиссером сегодняшнего спектакля в Министерстве Магии и проследить за тем, чтобы спектакль, срежиссированный позавчера Томом в Малом Хэнглтоне, не стал для них фатальным. Он аппарировал в Лондон.

Над Лондоном светило яркое летнее солнце, от холода и воды не осталось и следа. Альбус появился вовремя, чтобы столкнуться в коридоре с Тедом Огденом и с радостью ответить на его скороговорку: «ты месяц назад интересовался змееустом, так он снова здесь, теперь один, отец умер, остался сын. Зуб даю, теперь он убийца, но молчит как китайский чайник и легилименции не поддается». В ответ Альбус высказал не только заинтересованность, но и готовность помочь, чему аврор был рад — даже при очевидности вины ему предстояло бы измарать несчетное количество пергаментов и поучаствовать во многих утомительных судебных заседаниях, доказывая это, а Дамблдор предложил чудо — допрос на парселтонге.

Альбус был удивлен молчанием Гонта, он предполагал другое, но встретившись с Морфином и преодолев не без труда его сопротивление, понял его затруднение — тот прекрасно помнил связную версию позавчерашнего вечера, в которой он наконец уничтожил семью несносных магглов до самых корней, но не мог взять в толк, откуда ему стало известно о смерти сестры в таких подробностях. Том не оставил никаких лазеек, чтобы «вспомнить» ответ на этот вопрос. Поэтому Гонт молчал, пытаясь связать загадку своего озарения и отсутствие фамильного перстня на пальце.

Альбус не стал ничего придумывать, в таких запутанных ситуациях не было ничего лучше правды. На своем неуверенном, хромающем на обе ноги парселтонге он рассказал Морфину о вчерашних событиях под восхищенными взглядами авроров, вдруг набившихся в комнату допросов и восторженно перешептывавшихся у него за спиной — ранее ни один волшебник, выучивший парселтонг самостоятельно, известен не был. Альбусу это мешало, он хотел настоящего взаимопонимания для исключения взбрыков гонтовского гонора в дальнейшем. Посторонние были удалены, и он рискнул войти с Морфином в контакт и показать ему свои воспоминания. Морфин проявил бездну актерского таланта, скрыв радостный блеск глаз и разыграв как по нотам, без каких либо инструкций со стороны Альбуса долгую и упорную борьбу за признание в совершенном в гневе преступлении, а потом сожаление о сделанном.

Тед и его группа вздохнули с облегчением, Альбус приложил еще немного усилий, и Морфин покинул отдел Правопорядка и оказался вместе с Дамблдором совсем на другом этаже. Теперь его ожидала подготовка к разведывательным операциям и портключ на юг России.

Выйдя из Министерства после трудного дня, Альбус пошел куда глядят глаза, стараясь затеряться в маггловских переулках и остаться наедине со своими чувствами. Самым сильным из них был стыд — увидев в воспоминаниях Морфина горящий стол, он без труда узнал огонь и понял, кто его зажег — это был огонь, обнявший в свое время приютский шкаф Тома. Вторым чувством был гнев на магглов — они называли веру своей силой, но не верили, иначе должны были бы понимать, насколько могущественный враг перед ними и насколько они в его власти здесь, в нижнем мире, пока они живы. В одном ошиблись, Тому не нужны были их души, он не собирался за них бороться, вместо этого взял их жизни. Дьявол должен был вести себя иначе.

Альбус знал, какую ошибку совершил Том — позволил им принять красивую позу борцов с Нечистым. Такую же ошибку делал он сам в первых разговорах с родителями магглорожденных, их вера в бога и презрение магии были большой проблемой, которую чаще всего приходилось решать конфундусом и враньем. Детям таких родителей было труднее всего, они не могли рассказать родителям ни крупицы правды о своей закрытой школе. Альбус чувствовал вину перед ними, и в конце концов нашел, как ему казалось, действенное средство — не вступать в богословские дискуссии, все они должны были с самого начала чувствовать себя нелепыми и смешными, чем нелепее, тем лучше. И он сам, и родители маленьких магов должны были вызывать друг у друга смех и немного сочувствия, тогда агрессия, которую всегда вызывает опасное и могущественное, превращалась в неопасный смех. Том поступил строго наоборот, не хватило жизненного опыта, чтобы не наделать непоправимых ошибок.

Том не понял бы этой стратегии, как не увидел смысла в одежде Теда Огдена в его воспоминании. Но сумасшедший бродяга, придя в деревенский паб, мог получить без платы кружечку пива и краюху хлеба, выслушать все местные сплетни и даже задать самые прямые и опасные вопросы — его не опасались и рассказывали то, что никогда не услышал бы маг, переодевшийся в офицера полиции. Да в любом другом обличии он был бы для деревенских опасным и лезущим не в свое дело чужаком.

В Томе было все, кроме чувства юмора, как и в Геллерте. Со временем это могло вылиться в ненависть ко всему непохожему, необычному, непредсказуемому. Вот уже и вылилось непоправимо.

Но хотя бы одну из ошибок Альбусу удалось сегодня исправить, и это дало ему возможность заснуть почти спокойно.

 

* * *

Том не припоминал, чтобы раньше ему приходилось отвечать на двести-триста вопросов еще до обеда. Салазар говорил удивительно для человека, рожденного и научившегося говорить более тысячи лет назад. Том уже сталкивался с тем, что книги, написанные даже триста-четыреста лет назад, приходилось читать с огромным трудом, собирая себе по крупицам что-то вроде словаря, догадываясь по контексту, что может значить то или иное слово. В речи Слизерина присутствовала лишь легкая неправильность, может быть, книжные обороты и слишком много трескучих сравнений, но понимать его это нисколько не мешало. И он очень быстро учился, избавляясь от всего, что Том не использовал.

Сначала Салазара в основном интересовало, куда продвинулась магия, но смотреть на новые движения, слышать новые заклинания в прекрасном исполнении своего потомка, не имея возможности колдовать, было, видимо, для него мучительно. Тогда возникла другая неисчерпаемая тема — взаимоотношения магглов с магами и, если так можно выразиться, политическое и экономическое устройство каждого из миров. Тому это, в отличие от магии, не слишком хорошо преподавали, все его знания были весьма поверхностными, больше от Дамблдора, из разговоров, чем из книг. Учебники магической истории, как выяснилось, были не лучшим источником знаний — то, что Том почерпнул из них, подверглось наиболее разгромной критике. Том выгреб все учебники прошлых лет, нашедшие здесь приют, приспособил перелистывающее заклинание, чтобы Салазар смог прочесть их сам, и избавился от колких обвинений в невежестве и путанице в голове — точно такая же была в голове у тех, кто учебники писал. Том предложил отправиться в Лондон за книгами — давно пора было купить комплект к пятому курсу.

Они аппарировали в Лондон утром, купили учебники, обошли все магические кварталы, даже те, в которые Том раньше не заглядывал.

Салазар предложил так же обойти на следующий день маггловской Лондон, чтобы сравнить. Том рассмеялся:

— Даже объехать его мы не успеем толком, чтобы побывать в каждом квартале — нечего и думать. Даже если в каждом районе проехаться по одной-двум главным улицам — боюсь, за день не обернемся, минимум два.

Рано утром они аппарировали в Лондон снова.

— Хорошо, обходить весь город не будем — я хочу попасть в несколько лучших книжных магазинов — и дорогих, и дешевых. Деньги у тебя есть?

И снова град вопросов, как выглядят фунты и галеоны, как их можно обменивать, соотношение, сколько стоят необходимые предметы обихода. И снова Том чувствовал, что его ответы уже не злят, а огорчают.

Они все же прошли пешком весь центр, обирая книжные магазины магглов — теперь Салазара интересовала прочти исключительно история, а из истории — история юриспруденции. Последнее слово подсказал Том, поняв из новой серии вопросов о сводах законов, что интересует его предка. Эти кварталы, конечно, были знакомы Салазару, он с изумлением смотрел на следы бомбежек, разрушенные дома и памятники.

— Чем можно так отрезать кусок дома, будто это торт? Это делают магглы?

— Да, у магглов же война, они прилетают из Франции и сбрасывают с высоты большие штуки, которые, к тому же, взрываются.

Кажется, Салазар ему просто не поверил.

Когда они углубились в жилые кварталы, он все более недоуменно рассматривал новую застройку — дома, заставляющие задирать голову, маленькие окошки, и толпы людей на улицах.

— Откуда их столько?

Том устал, и сесть в красный даблдекер показалось ему отличной идеей. Он планировал забраться на второй этаж автобуса, но Салазар непременно захотел понять, как он управляется, и Тому пришлось несколько остановок торчать за водительским местом, в самой толчее входящих и выходящих лондонцев.

— Видишь, он крутит круг, и мы поворачиваем, а потом двигает правой рукой и ногами, когда останавливается или начинает движение, или меняет скорость. Это маггл, ты уверен?

— Эти движения — никакая не магия, там…э… двигатель внутреннего сгорания.

Но это все, что Том знал об автобусах. Его попытки рассказать о маленьких взрывах, которые они слышат как рычание, в качестве силы, которая толкает автобус вперед, сравнение руля с поводьями экипажа и прочие рассуждения были признаны несостоятельными, или, как минимум, требующими гораздо более глубокого понимания предмета.

— Во сколько же маггловский раз Лондон больше магического — в тысячи раз, в десятки тысяч? — вопрос не был злым — он был горьким. — Это даже хуже, чем я мог когда-либо представить. Теперь я должен узнать, почему Лондон магглов такой большой, а магов — такой маленький. В мои времена на пятьдесят магглов один маг точно нашелся бы, в каждой самой крохотной деревне был знахарь, было множество других дел, в которых маги были на порядок лучше магглов, и они занимали эти места.

— Инквизиция? — Том помнил, что, по словам учителей, маги не считали ее угрозой и не вспоминали, как катастрофу, но это единственное, что пришло ему в голову в качестве попытки объяснения. Так в список искомой литературы попали запросы об инквизиции или ее английском аналоге и просто из любопытства — что угодно о современных машинах магглов.

Они вернулись на свой остров, Салазар, больше не задавая ни одного вопроса, погрузился в чтение.

Каждый вечер Том разжигал костер из плавника, собранного на берегу — он заметил, как любит Слизерин сидеть у тлеющих головешек, глядя на всполохи пламени. Книги из правой стопки постепенно перемещались влево, в прочитанные.

Том ощущал, как от него к Слизерину тонкой струйкой течет магия. Этот поток можно было контролировать. Однажды Том решил поэкспериментировать — немного уменьшил поток, и Салазар стал расплываться, обычный немного нечеткий образ стал полупрозрачным. Тот поднял голову и тоже стал наблюдать. Том усилии поток, потом еще и еще. Слизерин стал видимым, как человек из плоти и крови, впервые он улыбнулся. Потом вытащил палочку и попробовал люмус, но ничего не вышло. Том выталкивал из себя магию, как мог, Слизерин встал и со скрежетом и металлическим звоном стал стаскивать с себя кольчугу, а потом и одежду. Избавившись от всего этого, он пошагал в воду, будто не замечая ее, быстро оказался на глубине и поплыл, теряясь в темноте. Том больше не видел его, ориентируясь по плеску и потоку магии. Потом Салазар появился на краю отсветов костра и замахал руками, приглашая Тома последовать за ним.

— Я натерпелся достаточно холода в приюте, чтобы любить его добровольно, — крикнул Том в темноту.

— Слишком много думаешь и болтаешь, немедленно в воду.

И Том подчинился, хотя позже ругал себя за это.

Вода была обжигающе ледяной, дыхание перехватило, сделав несколько гребков, Том выбрался обратно на берег.

— А теперь костер пожарче, — Салазар выбрался следом, — давно не чувствовал себя настолько живым.

Салазар был прав, что-то было в этом яркое, настоящее.

 

* * *

Тридцать первое августа — день, который Том считал своим личным Сочельником. Последний день поста перед самым главным праздником — днем, когда он отправляется в Хогвартс. Никакие опасности, никакая неизвестность не могли этого изменить. В сочельник принято сидеть у огня и говорить об истории, своей или чужой. Том предпочел свою.

— А ты, значит, ждал меня, чтобы я открыл Тайную комнату и выпустил чудовище, которое убьет всех грязнокровок? Так сказал Морфин.

— А ты до сих пор ее не открыл? — Салазар оторвался от книги.

— Секрет ее расположения считается потерянным на данный момент.

— Судя по тону, ты даже не пытался искать. А ведь это было просто — такое место, куда в любой момент можно войти, не вызывая никаких подозрений. Место, где ты наверняка был много раз, и подсказка, что это место — для тебя. Некое существо, с которым только ты мог бы поговорить, и проход в Комнату был бы открыт им для тебя, как только ты заговорил бы с ним на его языке.

Том задумался, потом не удержался, фыркнул.

— Туалет на втором этаже… ты же не хочешь сказать…

— Вот именно хочу. Тебя должно было постоянно тянуть туда…

— Допустим.

— А со змеями тебе там не приходило в голову поговорить?

— Приходило на первом курсе, но я сдерживался, думал, что глупо говорить с умывальником.

— А если бы не сдерживался…

— То открыл бы комнату?

— Именно. Я все сделал, чтобы ты справился, хотя теперь, конечно, поздно.

— Поздно открывать комнату?

— Поздно убивать грязнокровок. Я опередил время на шестьсот лет, а ты на четыреста лет опоздал. В мое время магглов было мало, они постоянно истребляли друг друга, если свои междоусобиц не хватало, приходили викинги из-за моря и опустошали все, до чего дотягивались. Не было и минуты, чтобы где-нибудь в Англии не шла битва. Я жил в то время, когда позади каждой маггловской дружины, если она хоть чего-то стоила, шел маг. Я был таким магом. Казалось, магглы не считают нас врагами, а приглашают в свои ряди как самых ценных воинов. Так было веками, но именно у меня на глазах начало создаваться то, что потом стало государством магглов, объединило их всех, прекратило распри внутри острова, смогло поставить защиту от пришельцев извне. Когда их армия стала единой на весь остров, стала слишком сильной, началось уничтожение врагов внутри — главный воин против всех, кто мог бы при случае занять его место. И эта внутренняя борьба никогда не прекращалась — таковы магглы, хищные и неблагодарные твари, старающиеся уничтожить все, что считают себе угрозой. Волшебников тогда не трогали, боялись, но мне уже тогда было ясно, чем это закончится — мы опасны для них, они попытаются нас уничтожить. Я хотел, чтобы у магов тоже было государство, и чтобы все мы стали для магглов тайной. Но как? Маги были слишком сильны, чтобы иметь врагов, и ничего не боялись, поэтому не видели смысла признавать власть друг над другом, каждый если и слушал кого-то, то только своих учителей. Я долго думал, как заставить всех объединиться, что сделать основой. Ты знаешь, что я придумал — школа, через которую пройдет каждый магический ребенок, которая должна быть самой лучшей, чтобы стать единственной. Тогда было много школ для магов, каждая со своими правилами и недостатками. Одни были слишком закрытыми, передавая знания только о учителя к ученику, многое теряя по пути, вместо того, чтобы собирать и умножать знания, записывая их. Другие, так и не оценили палочку, например каждый друид таскал с собой мешок с золотым серпом, чашей, бог знает чем еще а, главное, с одиннадцатью камушками, и насчет этих камушков друиды определенно страдали гигантоманией, о чем недвусмысленно говорит нам Стоунхэдж . Идеальная школа была построена на знаниях четырех лучших магов своего времени, которые делились ими без ограничений и не требуя платы. Школа у меня получилась, а вот убедить, что магглов надо опасаться — нет. Ведь это всего лишь магглы!

Теперь никто не посчитает точно, сколько магов бесследно исчезло вместе со своими потомками. У магглов ничего такого не происходило, войн, завоеваний острова не было, эпидемии не могли быть для нас фатальней, чем для них, значит, маги вычислялись каким-то образом и уничтожались, как и в других странах, но в Англии это не называлось инквизицией, было что-то другое, пока ищу следы, и я их найду. Видимо, выжили только те, кто уже жил скрытно или готов был аппарировать в чисто поле. Вся история пошла бы иначе, если бы меня послушались.

Я законсервировал свой род, может быть, слишком рано и слишком сильно, но не видел другого выхода. Что бы ни происходило с другими магами, мы пережили это без потерь…

— Но почему не вернулись в магическое общество потом, после принятия Статута?

— От грязнокровок так и не отказались, что впрочем, понятно — в тот момент, после катастрофы, каждая капля магии была на счету. А я боялся, что история не закончена и кто-то из грязнокровок может привести магглов в Хогвартс.

— А потом?

— Мне все меньше нравились мои потомки. Я все думал — нет, не это поколение, они ужасны, подожду их детей… А становилось только хуже и хуже.

— Но ты всегда знал, что я приду?

— Уходя из Хогвартса навсегда, я сказал то, что сказал. Сам не думал, что это предсказание, но чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще мне приходила в голову эта мысль. Ждать целое тысячелетие… Но не мой язык виноват в этом. В конце концов, ловушка стала очевидна — я сам скрыл своих потомков от приглашения в школу.

— Но ты мог заставить их вернуться в Хогвартс в любой момент.

— Я хотел триумфального возвращения. Сам подумай, мог ли я отправить возрождать славу семьи Марволо или Морфина.

— И ты всегда знал, что надо смешать кровь с маггловской?

— Я знал? Нет

— Но Морфин сказал, что ты с ними не разговаривал, а ждал меня. Значит, знал обо мне? Значит я — твой план? Ты сделал так, чтобы предсказание сбылось?

— Хочешь знать, мой ли ты план?! А чей же. Уж свернуло меня мое же предсказание в бараний рог. Но что было делать с этой вырождающейся нищей семейкой!? На брак с чистокровным магом нечего было и надеяться, породниться с богатыми полукровками и терпеть их вздернутый нос — еще хуже. И тогда я решил — пусть лучше будут магглы, совсем чужая кровь не смешается с нашей, в моей хватит магии. Либо родится сквиб, либо сильный маг, проверено. Пришлось потрудиться, заставляя девчонку пробираться в спальню отца и разговаривать со мной. К счастью, амортенция — не такое сложное зелье, рецепт я помнил наизусть. Но чертовы мальчишки смешали все мои планы — сдались аврорам, и я попал в сейф ценных вещей в Азкабане и ничего не мог сделать ни для твоей матери, ни для тебя.

Том улыбнулся самой лучезарной из своих улыбок, а в груди кололо так, будто проглотил иголку.

— Понятно! — Том выпрямился, — я тоже полукровка, для тебя что-то вроде второго сорта? А что плохого в том, что во мне маггловская кровь, а? Я самый сильный маг в школе, у Гриффиндорца, как ты его называешь, мать магглорожденная, а он самый сильный маг в Англии. Мы ничем не хуже неженок из чистокровных семей, мы лучше.

— Хорошо. И грязнокровки бывают сильными и умными, только не сильней меня.

Салазар встал и начал расстегивать кольчугу. Тома передернуло от мысли об еще одном купании. Но Салазар вовсе не сошел с ума. Стащив кольчугу, он расстегнул ворот и показал Тому шрам, глубокий, толстый, как будто ожег и разрез, от плеча к плечу, и неясно было, как с такой раной вообще можно было выжить. Придись это удар на ладонь выше, и шея была бы перерублена. Том только удивился, что не разглядел этого в прошлый раз.

— Магглы неблагодарный твари, я, кажется, говорил это сегодня. Но грязнокровки, которые у них иногда рождаются, еще хуже и опасней. Их магия не слабей, не в этом дело. Просто они за магглов и всегда выбирают их, предавая магов. Когда я решил, что магам поря уходить и оставить магглов их собственным проблемам, им это не понравилось и они послали ко мне грязнокровку, чтобы остановить. Это — его рук дело. После этого я обзавелся той самой зверюгой, которая, надеюсь, до сих пор ждет меня в Хогвартсе. Она натаскана без шума убирать грязнокровок, как только почует.

— Как же ты тогда решился смешать свою кровь с маггловской? А если бы я вырос у магглов и привязался к ним?

— Если бы не пророчество, не решился бы. Но раз предсказано, что ты откроешь комнату, значит, есть гарантия, что ты будешь ненавидеть их так же, как я.

— Ты думаешь, ее нужно открыть и выпустить твою тварь в школу? — мягко говоря, эта идея Тому не понравилась. Возможно, от кольца придется избавиться до завтра, в крайнем случае оставить его здесь, в школу не тащить.

— Посмотрим. Я должен лучше разобраться, что сейчас творится в мире, потом ты будешь действовать.

— И что я буду должен делать? — Том нашел много общего между своим новым воспитателем и старым — они любили водить его за руку туда, куда им надо. Но Дамблдор не действовал так грубо, не говорил так безапелляционно, оставлял выбор.

— У тебя будет много дел. Тебе нужна дружина, которая будет выполнять твои приказы. Соберешь слизеринцев, объявишь себя наследником, докажешь это, красивую идею придумаем. Сейчас ты должен найти им дело, опасное и интересное, где каждый из них сможет проявить себя, а все вместе свяжет вас неразрывно и навсегда. Не говори ничего про возраст, к пятнадцати я уже взял свой первый замок.

— Идет война, оружие магглов может стереть обычный замок в считанные минуты, ты видел. Просто сровнять с землей.

— Не страшно. Найдется для магов способ поучаствовать, лучшего дела для молодой ватаги не сыскать.

— А потом?

— Потом ты сделаешь так, чтобы магов стало много, а магглов мало. Примерно как Геллерт. Только Гриндельвальд сакс или что-то вроде этого, а миром должны править англы.

 

* * *

Альбус бродил по пыльным коридорам и думал о неисправимости своих ошибок, множества их в прошлом и вот этой, последней... Если бы он не отпустил Тома одного, пошел с ним или сам, сейчас они сидели бы и пили чай на Астрономической башне, потому что только это место соответствовало бы их окрыленности, или нет, они бы дрались в дуэльном подвале, оттачивая до идеального блеска свои навыки… Но этого уже никогда не случится, такая маленькая ошибка, «да» вместо «нет» на простой вопрос, и такой разгромный и неисправимый результат.

Первый день Том еще писал, его записки появлялись то на письменном столе, то в карманах мантии, то в еще более неожиданных местах. После того, как Альбус потребовал небывалого для Тома — раскаянья — тот замолчал. Альбус напрасно обшаривал свои карманы, Хогвартс смотрел на него с молчаливым сочувствием. Когда Альбус уже перестал искать, записки появились снова, но какие-то странные и безличные, с вопросами о магглах, их истории, их законах. Альбус не считал нужным отвечать на них, так как ответом, как ему казалось, он отказался бы от своих последних слов в этой переписке. Потом один из вопросов его зацепил, и он написал для себя маленькое эссе на обычном пергаменте, но, видимо, Том получил его каким-то образом и задал несколько дополнительных вопросов, которые, раз уж так, не остались без ответа. Тем обиднее было обнаружить, что Тома они не устроили, потому что следующий вопрос намекал, что он в Лондоне и ищет информацию сам — Том спрашивал на отрывке обычной оберточной бумаги, как добраться от Фойла на Черин кросс до Восточного книжного в Вайтчеппеле, и не может ли Альбус набросать хотя бы примерно план лондонского метро.

Первого сентября Том появился вместе со всеми, был очень задумчив и исчез с посвященного новому учебному году пира одним из первых, едва дождавшись конца жеребьевки. Вернувшись к себе, Альбус нашел посреди письменного стола еще один пергамент — там было две строки на латыни. Этот язык Альбус знал, но ради точности перевода достал пару словарей и учебник латинской грамматики. Ему потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы убедиться, что перед ним образец магического заклинания, очень темного и странного, невероятно длинного, и ему нужна консультация специалиста.

Одно из преимуществ в том, чтобы считаться лучшим специалистом в своей области в такой маленькой стране, как Англия, заключается в том, что лучших специалистов в других областях ты знаешь поименно, а они знают тебя и наверняка не упустят случая оказать услугу. Альбус написал именно такому человеку и попросил о встрече. Ему удалось заставить себя не отправлять письмо на ночь глядя, а дождаться завтрака, но уже к обеду он получил ответ — приглашение и тонкий золотой портключ.

Альбус оказался на пороге дома точно в указанное время и вежливо постучал. Хозяин открыл мгновенно. Он был высок, строен, сед и в прекрасном настроении, выглядел на хорошо сохранившиеся семьдесят, но Альбус помнил, что читал его прекрасные эссе о снятии темномагических заклятий, похожих на детективные расследования, и основательные тома по истории боевой и охранной магии еще в школе, то есть Генри Джеймсу Поттеру на самом деле не менее девяноста. Впрочем, возможно, автором был его отец или кто-то еще из этой прославленной семьи. К своей простонародной фамилии они подбирали такие же обычные, незапоминающиеся имена, судя по всему, предпочитая буквы Г и Д, чередуя Генри и Гарри с Джорджем, Джеймсом и Джеральдом по одним им известным правилам.

— Сразу в лабораторию? — карие глаза Генри сверкнули любопытством, когда он взглянул на книгу — Альбус схватил первую попавшуюся, чтобы не мять пергамент, исписанный четким почерком Тома. Это оказался латинский словарь.

Альбус раскрыл книгу, извлек пергамент и протянул Поттеру, но тот не взял его рукой, а воспользовался пугающе длинными металлическими щипцами.

— Обычно те вещи, которые мои гости считают нужным показать мне, не стоит брать голыми руками, — с улыбкой пояснил он, помещая записку на массивный высокий стол с защитными бортиками. Несколько взмахов палочкой, спустя секунду в его руках оказалась лупа, и он стал изучать текст.

— Весьма интересно, — комментировал он вслух, не дожидаясь вопросов Дамблдора, — не так просто оценить возраст пергамента, выглядит если не старым, то пожилым, но запись сделана в переделах последних пятидесяти лет, вполне современные чернила и современное написание букв. Что касается содержания, оно гораздо необычней… Весьма любопытно было бы взглянуть на первоисточник, с которого сделана запись. Если только я не ошибаюсь, это довольно древняя, давно исчезнувшая школа …

Поттер подошел к одному из закрытых книжных шкафов и извлек весьма почтенный том.

— Сейчас их назвали бы гильдией боевых магов. В то время, когда другие маги только учились пользоваться мощью стихийной магии, всячески персонифицирую, как им казалось, силы природы, только немного смещая вероятность нужных им событий, эти достигали четких, эффектных результатов, а заклинания их были очень жестокими.

Генри посмотрел на Альбуса, ожидая подтверждения, и Альбус кивнул, соглашаясь с оценкой этого заклинания как весьма жестокого

— Когда-то для маггловской армии выйти на битву без мага означало выйти без мечей и щитов, — Генри раскрыл книгу и показал Альбусу приведенные в ней иллюстрации — весьма условно нарисованных воинов в доспехах, и тщательно выписанного художником мага посреди их войска, колдующего над костром, взывающего куда-то вверх. Картина не двигалась. — Моя семья несколько веков собирает материалы. Это взято из маггловских хроник, где о каждой битве говорилось, как прошло гадание перед битвой, какие кары наслал маг на войско противника и как влиял на битву. А потом эти упоминания исчезают достаточно быстро, как будто все маги, способные стать над битвой, исчезли или вдруг приняли коллективно решение уйти. И магглы через два десятка лет забывают все рассказы, баллады, истории, в которых фигурировали маги. Есть неподтвержденная легенда, и мне она нравится, что предводителем таких магов был Салазар Слизерин, и именно он принял решение — больше магглам не служить. Лучшим, но, к сожалению, единственным ее подтверждением является то, что по времени это событие совпадает с появлением школы магии Хогвартс. И теперь из Хогватрса мы получаем такой интересный образец — заклинание, слова которого соответствуют боевой школе, так как охрана ценностей тоже была их сферой, слова, которые могли бы быть обрядом, сложным и долгим, на много часов, но оно адаптировано для палочки — невероятно талантливо. У нас есть что-то кроме этого отрывка?

Генри слился с задачей, о чем красноречиво говорило произнесенное им «у нас».

— У нас, возможно, будет артефакт, защищенный этим заклинанием, и снять его станет вопросом жизни и смерти, — ответил Альбус.

— Ну, это как раз обычное дело, с менее важными вопросами ко мне не приходят. А откуда известен текст заклинания?

— Предположим, кто-то получил доступ к очень древнему источнику и использовал найденные знания, — Альбус чувствовал себя весьма неуклюже, давая туманные ответы взамен исчерпывающих знаний.

— Я всегда думал, что таких источников не существует. А кто это кто-то — наш современник?

— Да. Я хотел бы знать, что нужно, чтобы наложить это заклинание, можно ли сделать это без особой подготовки?

— Сложный вопрос, — откликнулся Генри, все еще не отрываясь от изучения пергамента, — одно могу сказать точно: если нашему современному магу известен только этот текст, то вряд ли он смог сделать что-либо опасное — огромное значение имели движения полочкой, заменившие обряд, использования образца крови, и тому подобное.

— Допустим, у него были самые подобные инструкции. Важно ли намеренье, как, например, в непростительных заклятиях?

— Да, конечно, тут важно все, и намеренье в том числе, как в любом применении темной магии. Если кроме заклинания была подробная инструкция, то дело становится серьезнее. Впрочем, заклинание не опасно ни для кого, кроме лица, чей образец крови использован, и его прямых потомков, разумеется. Так что, в принципе, я мог бы снять его, когда мы получим предмет.

— Есть два но, — сказал Альбус, — я не уверен, что смогу получить его надолго, смогу ли унести, и, соответственно, хотел бы знать, смогу ли снять его сам. И второе — использован образец моей крови, и мне надо знать, могу ли я вообще к нему прикасаться.

Генри Поттер наверняка был заинтригован историей, кусочек которой ему рассказали, но ничем этого не выдал. Он не выглядел нелюбопытным человеком, скорее наоборот, но, возможно, профессиональная этика требовала бережно относиться к клиентам, если они начинают неохотно открывать рот.

— Ммм, вопросы надо задавать в обратном порядке. Из заклинания следует, что активация его произойдет в тот момент, когда ты попробуешь надеть предмет на себя, то есть, теоретически, взять его ты можешь и голой рукой, но делать этого, — Генри назидательно посмотрел в глаза Альбусу, — не будешь. Второе: если ты все же сможешь доставить его мне, заклинание это я сниму — у меня в роду есть некоторые секреты, которыми я вряд ли смогу поделиться, но которые позволят мне сделать это практически без риска для здоровья. Если же нет, и ты будешь вынужден снимать заклинание сам — ну что ж, я тоже напишу самую подробную инструкцию. Но я бы не советовал, Дамблдор — цена для тебя может оказаться слишком высока, — вот перейти на «ты» легко и непринужденно профессиональная этика не помешала, но как и «ты» врача, которому доверяешь жизнь, это нисколько не покоробило.

— Ну что ж, — ответил Альбус, — это вопрос жизни и смерти не только для меня. Скажем, для большого числа других людей. Мне придется попробовать, не вглядываясь в ценник.

— Верю, так бывает, — ответил Генри. — Давай договоримся так — ты постараешься добыть как можно больше информации, это очень важно и позволит нам лучше подготовиться. Кстати… может быть это будет полезно… я и моя семья занимаемся снятием темных заклинаний много столетий, но ни разу никто из нас не смог получить полное и точное описание обряда или его аналога для палочки, который использовали наши, скажем так, оппоненты. Если вдруг — наш сейф в Гринготтсе неплохо укомплектован, за подлинное описание я мог бы заплатить любую сумму, практически любую, которая будет названа.

— Спасибо, Генри. Не уверен, что это нужно. Если я получу описание, то не возьму за него ни галеона — это будет наш с тобой договор.

Генри улыбнулся.

— По рукам. А я с тебя — за снятие заклятия. И тот текст, который ты принес, стоит для меня больше самой сложной работы. А теперь чай — и не слова больше о деле.

 

* * *

Альбус колебался некоторое время, потом решился — небрежно написал на оборотной стороне пергамента:

«я хотел бы знать, как было наложено это заклинание»

Ответ появился так быстро, как будто Том только и ждал этих слов:

«А я хочу, чтобы ты увидел, что на самом деле произошло. История, рассказанная Морфину — история для Морфина. Я совсем не это планировал. Приду вечером.»

Это было так трудно, как будто они не виделись много лет и стали совсем чужими друг другу, им было сложно даже взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Том не оглядываясь, подошел к думосбору и опустил туда свое воспоминание, потом сделал шаг назад. Тогда Альбус подошел к чаше и нырнул в прошлое, а Том смотрел на его неподвижное тело и пытался вспомнить, сколько времени заняла сцена у Риддлов, вдруг оказалось, что он не может понять, занял ли весь их разговор час, два или три.

Вынырнувший из воспоминания Дамблдор показался Тому усталым и рассеянным, он сел на краешек стула, положил руки на стол перед собой, показалось, он сейчас положит на них голову и уснет, как нерадивый ученик на задней парте. Но тут он поднял глаза и так хлестанул взглядом, что Том не выдержал, отвернулся.

Так они и проговорили до самого конца — Альбус сидел, глядя на думосбор, Том стоял чуть за его спиной, глядя туда же.

— Зачем ты хотел показать мне это?

— Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я все спланировал заранее. Я хотел показать, что ты ошибаешься. У меня был план, но я хотел узнать о своем прошлом, а не убивать.

— Хорошо, давай посмотрим, что ты узнал. Твой отец защищал себя от гораздо более могущественного, чем он, существа, бегство было его единственным выходом.

— Во-первых, не называй ее существом, — вспылил Том, — во-вторых, если бы он просто выбрал бегство, она бы не умерла, и я не жил бы в приюте.

— Вот как?

— Просто представь! Если бы она сказала ему: «Я ведьма, поила тебя приворотным зельем», а он бы вскочил и убежал, то дальше все пошло бы иначе. Он не убежал сразу, как пытался рассказать — он дал поубеждать себя, поколебался, и за это время палочка и ее жизнь были сломаны. Я знал, что люди всегда так делают, искусно забывают свою вину и в своих рассказах выглядят невинными овечками. Для того я и хотел, чтоб он выпил зелье, и увидел правду сам — я то ее знал. И главное — он остался таким же! Ты видел?! Он кричал, что не выпьет дьявольского, а сам протягивал руку за бокалом. И я понял, что если сейчас он возьмет и выпьет, сделает вид, что покорился мне, я проиграю, как моя мать. Он не оставил мне выхода.

— Другой выход есть всегда, Том. Ты ждешь сейчас, что я буду говорить о милосердии, но я не буду. Напротив, ты поступил с ним слишком мягко, — это было скорее от отчаянья, поиск ниточки, за которую еще можно потянуть.

Тон был совершенно серьезен, Том покосился на Альбуса, но не мог видеть его лицо, поэтому сделал шажок вперед.

— Что может быть хуже смерти? — спросил он пораженно.

— Что может быть лучше быстрой, неожиданной, безболезненной смерти? Такой смерти удостаивается далеко не каждый человек, ты не отомстил ему, а сделал шикарный подарок. Ты причинил бы гораздо больше боль, если бы просто разбил бокал, к которому он потянулся.

— И оставил его жить как раньше?

— Не как раньше. Ты думаешь, только твое зелье могло заставить его раскаяться? Или что только ты можешь видеть его насквозь? Думаю, пожилая леди справилась бы с этим гораздо лучше, и ее пытка, в отличие от твоего зелья, длилась бы бесконечно. Ее сын, думаю, здорово разочаровал ее, а ты поразил. Она хотела бы видеть тебя и все для тебя делать, и настояла бы на том, что ты стал бы членом их семьи, и самым главным при том. И как ты думаешь…

— Ладно Дамблдор, я понял… -Том ненавидел чувство досады и сожаления, которое сейчас подкатывало к горлу. Отчаянным усилием он закатил его обратно вглубь сознания и закрыл на замок. А ключ выбросил. И сразу выпрямился, стал выше в собственных глазах.

Альбус помолчал. Кажется, Том дрожал, чуть надавить еще — и сломаешь. Или выправишь. Как повезет.

— Знаешь, я видел такую ненависть в тебе. Твой отец не заслужил, по большому счету, и все же я могу понять… Но как у тебя поднялась рука убить ее?

— Перестань, — Том отвернулся, не в силах смотреть даже на профиль Дамблдора, не рискуя встретиться с ним глазами. Чтобы не пришлось бежать за ключом неизвестно куда.

— Вот что я хотел бы спросить — тебе не пришло в голову поступить как-то иначе?

— Как? Они видели убийство.

— Ну, позвать кого-нибудь на помощь. Вроде там недалеко был некий взрослый, которого ты мог позвать, — голос Дамблдора звучал тихо-тихо и спокойно-спокойно, а потом сломался на середине фразы и перешел в шепот.

— Я побоялся, что авроры появятся быстро, и мы не успеем… — Том понял, что вот теперь-то они добрались до главного — до того, что Альбус на самом деле не может ему простить.

— Чушь. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что по ночам все, кто в силах, дежурят там, где могут бомбить. До утра там никто не появился бы.

Да, так и есть, никогда раньше Альбус так с ним не говорил. Том совсем отвернулся в сторону. У него не было ответа, который бы устроил, сейчас все его оправдания разобьются вдребезги. Тогда он не подумал о Дамблдоре, не просчитал его реакцию, и теперь у него просто не было правдоподобной версии. Да и не может ее быть. Дамблдор прав.

— Я не знал, как ты поступишь.

— И что, по-твоему, я мог сделать?

Том молчал.

— Ну же, говори. Ты думаешь, я предложил бы тебе сдаться аврорам?

— Не знаю. — Конечно, прикрыл бы, ругал бы, но прикрыл. Маггла осталась бы жива, и Дамблдор не был бы потерян навсегда.

— Не знаешь? Не знаешь?! Мы с тобой столько соли съели вместе, мне иногда казалось, что ты знаешь меня чуточку лучше, чем я сам. И ты не знаешь!

— Я боялся, что ты разозлишься

— Так сильно боялся, что убить двоих оказалось легче, чем позвать меня? Но почему? Я хоть раз наказал тебя? Ударил? Что я сделал, чтобы вызвать такой страх?

— Я не выношу, когда ты сердишься.

— А сейчас я не сержусь?! Получается так, что либо ты совсем мне не доверяешь, либо жажда убить была важнее. Что мне думать? — Альбус встал и заходил по комнате, хотя это была не его привычка, — Знаешь, зря ты показал мне это. Я тут ходил по Хогвартсу из конца в конец и пытался представить, что осталось вне воспоминания для Морфина, которое я увидел на следующий же день, что они на тебя напали, может, стреляли в тебя, может, и правда не было другого выхода. Подумать не мог, что это просто из злости, из-за нескольких слов. Уже не могу оправдать тебя. В твоих словах объяснения нет. Не знаю, как вообще теперь с тобой разговаривать.

Том слушал насупившись, мрачнея с каждым словом.

— Представь, что можешь вернуться в прошлое, в тот день, и изменить что-то. Повернись ко мне. Посмотри мне в глаза.

— А можно вернуться?

— Нет. Сейчас уже поздно.

Том повернулся. Кому угодно другому он мог бы соврать, но не Дамблдору, и не в легилименции дело. Если ему удалось бы обмануть, уверить в том, что он сожалеет, дальше их отношения уже не были бы настоящими, врать пришлось бы и дальше, это бы стояло между ними, как стена. Странно, но то же встало между ним и магглами — их ничего не стоило бы окрутить в два счета, изобразить то, что они хотели бы видеть, но Том дорожил бы своим домом только в том случае, если бы там смог быть собой. Поэтому он не стал. Если вернулся бы обратно в тот день, сделал бы то же самое.

— Тогда смысл говорить об этом?

Альбус увидел, что уже поздно, сейчас поздно. А может быть, поздно было уже тогда, когда Том сказал, что плачут только если надеются разжалобить. Вот тогда надо было возражать.

— Уходи.

 

* * *

В начале учебного года каждый преподаватель ведет маленькую войну против всех, чтобы освободить в своем расписании нужное ему время. Вот и Гораций Слагхорн шел по коридору с Дамблдором, все более яростно обсуждая, кому достанется свобода во второй половине среды — в этот день в Лондоне собиралось Алхимическое сообщество, членами которого оба они были, сейчас это сообщество, крайне далеко отойдя от своих традиций, занималось распределением военных заказов, и ни один день собраний не должен был быть пропущен тем, кто в них заинтересован. Альбусу присутствовать непосредственно не было никакой необходимости, он и так получал бы все самое вкусное, если бы только хотел. Тем не менее, он почему-то отклонял все разумные и вежливые предложения.

В пылу разговора Гораций чуть не налетел на студента, левитировавшего перед собой внушительную стопку потрепанных учебников и тоже его не заметившего. Это был Том Риддл. Он радостно улыбнулся:

— А я уже подготовил для вас список, профессор.

Речь, очевидно, шла о списке недостающих учебников. Толпа детей приезжала в Хогвартс, каждый год что-нибудь забывая. В обязанности старосты входило составить список недостающего, обшарить кладовые в поисках учебников, забытых или подаренных факультету предыдущими выпусками, раздать их, а также написать для своего декана список того, что найти не удалось. Том вытащил из кармана пергамент и протянул Слагхорну. Тот немедленно развернул его, чтобы оценить размер катастрофы, и в очередной раз убедился, что Том как-то умеет решать проблемы, не нагружая ими взрослых — несмотря на трудности военного времени, список был гораздо короче, чем в предыдущие годы, и это не значило, что Риддл что-то или кого-то пропустил или забыл. Самая неприятная строка — набор ингредиентов для зельеварения — которую часто игнорировали магглорожденные первокурсники, и которая тяжестью четырех факультетов, а не одного, ложилась на преподавателя зельеварения, на этот раз и вовсе отсутствовала. Гораций не мог не восхититься этим вслух, Том не мог не ответить, и обмен любезностями продолжался некоторое время.

Внезапно Гораций вспомнил о Дамблдоре и вопросе расписания — этот разговор не должен был оборваться. Он поспешно оглянулся; Дамблдор стоял спиной, но еще не ушел. Слагхорн поспешил к нему. Любопытство заставило задать в общем-то не слишком корректный вопрос:

— А почему вы с Риддлом уже неделю делаете вид, что друг друга не существует?

— С чего вы взяли, — почти огрызнулся Альбус и резко ускорил шаг.

Слагхорн не позволил себе отстать.

— Вы сейчас стояли спиной к нам, хотя логичнее было бы смотреть, когда же я закончу, раз уж сделали любезность дождаться меня.

— Если бы я делал вид, что Риддла не существует, я бы как раз обернулся, — ответил Дамблдор и еще сильнее ускорил шаг.

Гораций понял, что ему скоро придется перейти на бег, чтобы не выпасть из этого все более интригующего диалога. К счастью, они как раз проходили мимо учительской, и Гораций почти втолкнул Дамблдора туда.

— Возможно, я бы не обратил внимания на эту маленькую странность, если бы не пытался поговорить с вами о расписании три дня назад.

— Не помню, чтобы вы приходили ко мне, Гораций

— Я поднялся к вам, но увидел, что ждать мне придется не в одиночестве, Том Риддл уже вышагивал под вашей дверью. Вел он себя, мягко говоря, странно — проходя мимо двери в ваши покои, он каждый раз кидал в нее бомбардой. Поскольку на двери это никак не отражалось, а Том был слишком увлечен своим занятием, мне удалось остаться незамеченным, и я решил немного понаблюдать. Вы пришли, и он бросился к вам. Ваш разговор, впрочем, был коротким:

«Ты вообще помнишь, зачем позвал меня тогда?» спросил вас он.

«Помню, но ничего от тебя больше не нужно» — ответили вы.

«Ты всегда прощал меня, и сейчас простишь»

«Всегда прощал, а теперь разучился»

Вы прошли мимо него и хлопнули дверью. Сам разговор не слишком понятный и глубокомысленный…

— Дальше, — тихо сказал Альбус, не поднимая глаз.

— Том прислонился спиной к вашей двери, сполз вниз и некоторое время сидел прямо на полу, — продолжил Гораций, — потом все же встал и побрел к себе. Он прошел мимо меня, не заметив, волоча ноги, как старик, и у него было такое лицо, как будто во всем мире не осталось ничего хорошего. Ребенок не должен так смотреть.

— Вы бросились вытирать ему нос? — спросил Альбус.

— Я решил не вмешиваться в то, чего не понимаю, ведь должны были быть веские причины, если только вы оба не сошли с ума — ученик не может таким тоном разговаривать с учителем, и обратное тоже верно. И тут я вспомнил, почти уверенно, что Том остался на каникулы с вами в Хогвартсе. Воспоминание было четким и в то же время неожиданным, как будто я вспоминаю слишком яркий сон, слишком отличный от реальности, чтобы в него поверить. Я спросил у Диппета, и обнаружил, что он вообще не помнит, чтобы разрешал Риддлу провести лето в Хогвартсе под вашей опекой. Он сказал, что я говорю ерунду, такого не было и в принципе невозможно, абсолютно против правил. И остальные учителя ничего такого не помнили, но я вспоминал все отчетливей, и чем больше получал отрицательных ответов, тем больше почему-то убеждался, что я прав.

Альбус взмахнул рукой, но остановился, вздохнул.

— Что дальше?

— Вы не отрицаете, значит, даете мне шанс. Когда мы разъезжались весной, вы были лучшими друзьями. Я не знаю, что между вами случилось, но уважаю каждого из вас и могу предложить помощь. Иногда нужен третейский судья, чтобы найти общий язык. Не официально, но, может быть, каждому из вас нужен непредвзятый слушатель.

— Не нужен. Послушайте, Гораций, — Альбус опустился на стул, теперь стало заметно, как он бледен, тон его изменился, — это очень нехорошая тайна, я не могу ей поделиться ради твоего любопытства. Тайна, разумеется, не моя.

— Я не собираюсь вредить Риддлу, что бы это ни было.

— Клятва, и простым «даю слово» тут не отделаешься. Если дашь, поймешь, почему.

Клятва была дана без сомнений и промедлений — Гораций был слишком любопытным человеком, да и кто бы отказался.

— Мы действительно жили здесь на каникулах, кроме последних недель августа. Том однажды решил, что хочет знать больше, чем я говорю, и применил ко мне пыточное непростительное, а затем легилименцию. На этом его каникулы со мной закончились.

Это было коротко, четко, непонятно и почти невероятно.

— Мерлин… ему пятнадцать.

— Прекрасно, что ты мне не поверил. — Альбус почти достоверно изображал загнанного в угол, немного так и было — действительно не стер как следует память молодому не слишком заметному преподавателю зельеварения. Бывает.

— Но почему промолчало министерство?

— Так получилось, что оно об этом не узнало.

Еще более непонятно, но можно поверить, что это возможно — для Дамблдора.

— Том поступил непростительно, но это можно понять. Его магические способности растут быстрее, чем он сам, у него сила взрослого волшебника, а ум — подростка. Ему нужен взрослый, рядом с которым он видел бы свою неопытность, свои ошибки — а он сирота.

— Я пытался, но, как видим, неуспешно.

— У каждого есть право на ошибку, признайте.

— Возможно, право есть, но не со мной. Я не могу…

Разговор замер. Продолжать его не имело смысла, вернуться к обсуждению расписания после такой новости — невозможно, поэтому Гораций тихо вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Но это сильно изменило отношение Дамблдора к нему, можно сказать, они так и остались на ты, проводили вместе больше времени, Гораций получил среду в свое полное распоряжение, а остальные удивлялись, хотя и не слишком, этой внезапно возникшей слизеринско-гриффиндорской дружбе.

 

* * *

Когда дверь закрылась, Альбус впервые за несколько недель позволил себе чуточку улыбнуться. То, что он сделал, выглядело как ничем необъяснимая предательская болтовня, но на самом деле это было лучшее, что Альбус сейчас мог сделать для Тома. Риддл легко находил тех, кто готов был заботиться о нем, даже жертвуя жизнью и свободой, от Слагхорна пока этого не требовалось, но он ближе всех, ему проще вписаться в окончательно оформившиеся планы Тома — наследника Слизерина и лидера всех Слизеринцев, только Слагхорн должен хоть немного представлять, с кем имеет дело.

Том был в опасности — он не пытался больше писать, не приходил, видимо, сильно был увлечен своим новым невидимым наставником, а маггловские сказки и магические предания единогласно утверждали, что мертвый не пара для живого и рано или поздно, вольно или невольно, попытается перетащить живого на другую сторону. Вот в чем секрет второго из даров смерти — наверняка и он оставляет за собой череду трупов, пусть не так явно, как палочка. А третий? Что за след оставляет за собой Плащ-невидимка? Над этим следовало подумать как следует.


	18. самый первый крестраж

Ласковое теля трех маток сосет

Всю ночь Гораций не мог заснуть — думал об услышанном, верил и не верил, все сильнее хотел знать больше. Он и себе-то не мог представить, как отреагировал бы, если бы какой-нибудь ученик решил его пытать и легиментировать. Как отреагировал Альбус на самом деле? Почему никак не защитился или не напал в ответ? Что у них вообще случилось?

Любопытство грызло все сильнее. Альбус не ответит ни на один из этих вопросов, он не побоялся открыть то, что открыл, как здоровый компромисс в возникшей ситуации, но для Риддла, если попытаться узнать что-то у него, все будет иначе. Он будет сильно напуган, потому что для него сохранить эту историю в тайне — вопрос жизни и смерти, или, по крайней мере, вопрос жизни в магическом мире. Или все-таки Азкабан? Время военное, Гораций точно не знал, как поступило бы с Риддлом Министерство, но Альбус как-то прикрыл. Том и раньше интересовал Горация как образец смешения крови и миров — магического и маггловского. Теперь интерес стал неутолимым.

Но Тома не откроешь просто так, нужно, чтобы он чувствовал себя в разговоре довольным и расслабленным, чтобы был заинтересован в хорошем отношении к себе. Нужно сконцентрировать умение располагать к себе. Что ж, посмотрим, какие есть варианты. Разговор должен быть с глазу на глаз. Пригласить к себе? Предлог? В любом случае будет напряжен, барьер учитель — студент. Сначала надо убрать его, они должны встретиться в других ролях друг для друга.

Не как учитель, но как наставник, вместо Дамблдора? Гораций понимал, что не потянет. Взрослый опекун — тоже нет, вряд ли Тому нужна опека, он уже взрослый, с такими-то замашками. Чем он вообще занят? Сейчас Том активно добивается признания у однокурсников и Дома Слизерина — признания равным и выше, признания чем-то вроде чистокровки, хотя он им не является. Часть слизеринцев с ним просто не связываются, но и признать, поддержать его претензии не хотят. Что, если стать взрослым, который его признает, поставит вровень? Да, это мысль.

Что значит быть своим в чистокровной среде? В конце концов, немногие родословные полностью соответствуют идеалу чистоты крови, поэтому достаточно быть внучатым племянником хоть какой-то знаменитой фамилии и вхожим в несколько влиятельных домов, просто участвовать в некой жизни, обмене визитами… Что ж, это можно устроить здесь. Что-то вроде избранного кружка, куда Том сможет попадать, не называть его кружком чистокровных, чтобы не переходить линию явно… кружком достойных, способных, как-то так. Что-то вроде мужского клуба у магглов, хотя нет, не так, во-первых, приглашение на каждую встречу — лучше бы оно каждый раз зависело от основателя клуба, и, во-вторых, от личных успехов. Это позволит менять состав и поддерживать в тонусе тех, кто захочет быть включенным в список.

Задумано — сделано. Гораций и не предполагал, насколько хорошо будет встречена его идея, как быстро встречи Слаг-клуба превратятся в престижное времяпрепровождение. Том оценил приглашение, со временем оценил и то место, которое было отведено ему за столом — прямо напротив Слагхорна. Им было удобно разговаривать друг с другом и со всеми остальными, другим приходилось вертеть головой в разные стороны. Это в некотором роде выделило его из всех и явно польстило, Том оценил.

Хеллоуин стал первым большим праздником для нового клуба. Накануне Том предложил праздновать всерьез:

— Это день, когда грань между нашим миром и миром мертвых стирается, самым безопасным всегда считалось замаскироваться так, чтобы мертвые не смогли отличить живого. Так и сделаем — каждый из нас наденет белый плащ и серебристую маску на лицо, встретившись, будем использовать заклинание по изменению голоса, так, чтобы мы сами не смогли различить, кто из нас кто. Соберемся за столом, и каждый расскажет самую страшную из историй, о которой слышал или читал.

Что ж, праздник удался, если считать, что именно так надо провести ночь перед Днем всех святых — два часа рассказывать страшные истории в кругу неотличимых друг от друга масок. Некоторые из рассказов продирали, что называется, до костей — в истории магов было достаточно пугающих страниц, как легендарных, так и самых настоящих. Когда круг историй закончился, Гораций решил, что с него хватит.

— Хоть мы и мертвецы, но тоже хотим есть.

Стянув маски и добравшись до десерта, который был, как всегда, на высоте, все вздохнули с облегчением, кроме Тома, который почти до конца просидел молча, слегка нахмурившись. Но уставшие бояться дети расшумелись и развеселились, растопив и его молчание.

Хороший момент для разговора. В конце вечеринки Гораций попросил Риддла задержаться на минутку — Том кивнул и остался на своем месте, когда остальные неспешно двинулись к выходу, провожаемые хозяином клуба. Ответив на все шутки и закрыв дверь за предпоследним из гостей, Слагхорн вернулся в гостиную, где Том стоял у книжных полок, внимательно проглядывая их содержимое. Что ж, отличная мизансцена, Гораций знал, что не выдержит прямого взгляда от этого гостя, и даже лучше, если в сложные моменты разговора они будут смотреть не друг на друга, а в одну сторону.

Том взял с полки одну из самых ценных энциклопедий.

— Жрущие сладкое мертвецы — не совсем то, что я хотел сегодня увидеть, — Том все-таки был не в духе. Недоволен он, конечно, был не чаем, а тем, что кто-то посмел нарушить его сценарий. Гораций не собирался вступать в конфронтацию, но и сдавать полностью территорию своего клуба не собирался. Всегда можно найти компромисс.

— Не стоит воспринимать все так серьезно, мистер Риддл, — ответил он с мягкой улыбкой, — настоящая суть этого праздника в том, чтобы посмеяться над своими страхами, сегодня нам удалось и по-настоящему испугаться, и посмеяться.

— Вы считаете смех лучшим оружием против смерти?

— Единственным, Том, единственным. Ты знаешь другое?

— А вы, значит, не знаете никакого другого? — Том посмотрел в глаза Горацию так требовательно и пристально, что тот отвернулся.

Слагхорн подошел и взял второй том энциклопедии, заинтересовавшей Риддла, а сам все собирался с мыслями. Все идеи, какой фразой продолжить этот разговор, улетучились. Может быть, отложить? Но он сам попросил остаться… Том не проявлял нетерпения, но когда Гораций все же повернулся и готов был начать, тоже повернулся и снова посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Теперь это был не просто взгляд, это было как ожог, как пытка, а потом Гораций понял, что Том читает о планировавшемся разговоре, о том, как был придуман Слаг-клуб, о том, что сказал ему Альбус — всю историю от начала до конца, вернее из конца в начало. Потом Том отпустил его, оставив после себя легкую дезориентацию и сильнейшую головную боль.

Гораций покачиваясь подошел к столу, сел, плеснул в свою чашку остатки заварки из заварного чайника и выпил, почти кинул чашку на блюдце — так дрожали руки.

Том по-простецки сел на краешек стола.

— Простите меня, Гораций. Я почувствовал, как вы долго и безуспешно подбираете слова, и решил чуть помочь, но то, что я увидел, слишком зацепило любопытство, а я, к сожалению, не умею делать это так безболезненно и незаметно, как Альбус, никак не удается… Сейчас все исправлю…

Том провел рукой над головой своего учителя, и молоточки в висках немедленно затихли, а руки перестали дрожать, стало тепло и уютно.

— Я должен поблагодарить вас за то, что решились поговорить со мной…

— Так и не поговорил, — заметил Слагхорн.

— Это ничего, просто я поспешил. Вот что — Дамблдор решил следить за мной и всем моим окружением вашими глазами — он это получит. Эту часть сегодняшнего разговора он, однако, не увидит — во всяком случае, я постараюсь, чтобы не увидел. Вам потребуется некоторое усилие, чтобы вспоминать о нем. Если мне будет нужно, я вам напомню. И другие разговоры мы иногда будем укрывать от слишком любопытного гриффиндорского взора. Придется еще раз посмотреть мне в глаза, но обещаю — теперь больно не будет.

Гораций послушно поднял голову.

Когда за Томом закрылась дверь, одна мысль долго бегала по кругу:

— Какого лысого Мерлина я влез между этим молотом и этой наковальней?

 

* * *

Прыгая через ступени, Том поднимался вверх, из подземелий на шестой этаж, там его ждали привычные столы и шкафы с пустыми книгами, уже приготовленные к тому, что их будут ломать, крушить и жечь.

— Ты не отвечаешь, когда я тебе пишу, не смотришь на меня, не читаешь даже моих работ, ставишь отлично любой галиматье, которую я сдам под видом эссе. А сам следил за каждым моим шагом! — проорал он… Комнате.

Салазар всегда смеялся до слез над этими вспышками ярости. Вот и теперь.

— А что ты хотел, заграбастав кольцо, за которым он охотился всю жизнь? — еще больше старинного, хорошо выдержанного смеха.

— Об этом он ни слова не говорит, — Том ждал этого упрека от Дамблдора, но так и не дождался, — ему не понравилось, что я сделал с магглами, сколько я не доказывал, что не планировал убивать.

— Ему хочется увидеть, что ты сожалеешь… А ты сожалеешь? — резкий разворот и взгляд холодных голубых глаз в упор. Салазар умел мгновенно менять настроение, свое и собеседника, и бить змеями-вопросами. Том иногда добавлял ему магии и любовался, учился.

Салазар Слизерин хотел прямо противоположного — чтобы Том не жалел.

А Том жалел теперь, что пришлось убить магглу — Дамблдор добился своего. С ней был шанс, она была тем, кого он хотел найти. Она была последней, он помедлил, еще надеясь найти способ договориться и оставить ей жизнь, но в ее взгляде прочел, что она готова была променять пассивного, ко всему равнодушного сына на внука, но смерть мужа никогда не простит, и мужа он заменить ей не сможет. Она не хочет жить без него, не будет договариваться. И получила аваду как избавление.

Дамблдор сможет полюбоваться раскаяньем, если так этого хочет.

— Я немного жалею, что получилось так, как получилось. Я настраивался совсем на другой разговор, не был готов к его фокусам, а дальше понесло просто. Дамблдор прав, надо было иначе… Все это соберу в кучу, и покажу ему, должно хватить.

— Ты так думаешь?

Шкафы и столы Тома давно исчезли, теперь это была очень странная комната с очагом посредине, длинными резными столами и лавками, шкурами на полу, запахом сухих трав. Уют, как представлял его Салазар.

— Все видят то, что хотят видеть. Не так много от меня и нужно. Только больше никаких разговоров в коридорчике — ты откроешь мне его дверь, — Том лучше умел быть резким и приказывать в таком настроении.

— С чего ты взял, что я стану это делать? — для Слизерина был подготовлен стул с высокой спинкой, деревянный и грубый, но явственно готовый стать прообразом для будущих монаршьих тронов, усыпанных драгоценными камнями. Вернее, Салазар приготовил его для себя, снова и снова пытаясь занять в их паре то место, на которое претендовал

— Ты можешь — это твой замок, тебе все здесь подчиняется, — Том просил о помощи, сколько бы его тон не был уверенным и твердым, ему пришлось сесть на скамью рядом, принимая сейчас роль ученика.

— Ты не понял вопроса.

Том хотел продолжить, напомнить о тех случаях, из которых следовало, что перед Основателем открываются здесь любые двери… и осекся — понял вопрос.

— Ты боишься, что мы поговорим, и я отдам ему…

— Не слишком. Я принял меры, как ты помнишь, чтобы этого никогда не случилось.

— В заклинании были слова о том, что… «я решаю его смерть»…

— Вот именно, и пока тебе рано.

— Что это значит?

— Что ж, пора объяснить, раз ты не в состоянии понять заклятие, которое сам и наложил. Позорище — десять веков назад англичанин-маггл не мог считаться сколько-нибудь образованным, если не знал в совершенстве латынь; маг не мог быть магом, если не мог сложить на этом языке заклинание, точно соответствующее его желаниям, — Салазар говорил это далеко не впервые, а вот следующие слова Том ждал несколько месяцев, — Если Дамблдор наденет кольцо, его плоть начнет медленно тлеть дюйм за дюймом, причиняя мучения, но он не сможет прекратить их сам — ты решишь, когда ему умереть.

— Я должен буду убить его? — Том читал и перечитывал текст много раз, но каждое из слов можно было понять и так, и этак, и чем больше думаешь, тем больше смыслов видишь, а какой правильный — все непонятней. Латынь в Хогвартсе не преподавали.

— Или смотреть на его мучения, как больше нравится.

— Прекрати! — Том ударил кулаком по столу.

Обычно он бледнел от гнева, но сейчас его лицо покрылось некрасивыми красными пятнами по щекам и даже подбородку. Том мечтал сделать кольцо недосягаемым, или хотя бы контролировать доступ к нему, с того момента, как узнал о нем, но не смог придумать волшебства, которое Альбус не мог бы взломать или обойти. Поэтому, когда Салазар закинул наживку, Том проглотил ее, как глупая голодная рыбина. Теперь он не мог бросить кольцо в пещере или что-то подобное, и просто отдать не мог — должен был добыть секрет, короче говоря, болтался на крючке, внимательно слушая все, что Салазар соизволит сказать, изображая внимающего ученика. Только один раз взбыкнул — когда Салазар хотел превратить его в бесправную пешку в своей игре. Тот раунд Том выиграл, но постоянно за это расплачивался.

— Ты злишься, — Салазар взглянул насмешливо, наслаждаясь властью, — значит, ты не прав. Тебя это не отталкивает, не вызывает отвращения. В тебе отчетливо видна способность и даже склонность, ты уже распробовал власть такого рода. Ты отрицаешь ее в себе, многажды высмеяв Дамблдора за подобное отрицание. Как будто ты веришь, что это достойно порицания, — Салазар прошел по комнате, не сместив ни пылинки, — Заметь, он похвастался твоим поведением.

— Похвастался?

— Слагхорну. Все, что человек рассказывает, в том или ином виде хвастовство, хотя иногда и очень завуалированное. Дамблдор рассказал о тебе, и Слагхорн не отшатнулся, а почувствовал лишь жгучий интерес, начал искать и нашел способ проявить себя твоим сторонником. Итак, ты одобрен ими обоими, не забудь об этом.

Том улыбнулся — с этой стороны он не смотрел.

— Итак, дверь я тебе открывать не буду. Зачем ломиться сквозь запертую дверь? Кажется, ты хвастал, что умеешь летать. Начинается зима, а его окно так и остается приоткрытым весь день, хотя он совсем не похож на стоика.

— Ты смотришь на его окно? — заметил Том

— Я стараюсь видеть возможности, а не только смотреть на них. Тебе нужно узнать, что он задумал. — Салазар, конечно, имел ввиду, что он хочет это узнать, а Том должен не просто подчиниться, а тоже, конечно, захотеть. — Кольцо не дает бессмертия, множество моих потомков, а твоих предков, начиная с меня, умерли, нося его на пальце. Оно дает только возможность вызывать мертвых по своему выбору. Но я не могу колдовать и чем-то помочь в битве, и никто из умерших магов, думаю, не сможет, даже Мерлин. Хотя, может, Мерлин способен и на это — никто не знал пределов его магии… Мне пока непонятно, как твой Гриффиндорец планировал победить с помощью нашего фамильного кольца самого сильного, непобедимого мага современности. Вашей современности.

— Но он уверен, что смог бы. Он полностью лишился разума от радости, что нашел его.

— Я это слышал уже неоднократно, Том. Было бы понятнее, если бы он планировал найти другие предметы, другие Дары Смерти. Плащ -невидимка делает, как нетрудно догадаться, невидимым, и, что гораздо полезнее, человек в нем не может умереть. С этим плащом только одна проблема — старость. Еще привлекательней в этом смысле была бы Старшая палочка, дающая обладателю абсолютную неуязвимость в бою. С ней бы он победил любого, самого сильного мага, но зачем ему кольцо… Ты должен это узнать.

— Может быть, он считает, что найдя один Дар, сможет как-то найти все остальные?

— Возможно, если его эксперименты с поиском так успешны и прибор, который ты показывал, может больше, чем искать людей. Но тут я тебе не помощник, мои знания — боевая магия и ментальные искусства.

— Я попробую узнать, если смогу будет помириться с ним, поговорить… У меня получится, всегда получалось.

Салазар снова рассмеялся.

— Поговорить…— раскат смеха, — одного раза хватит или придется два? Том, несешь бессмыслицу. Годы, изучение всех его тайн и слабостей, планирование, и, может быть, только может быть, тебе удастся узнать это.

— Но, — Том нахмурился, — обычно я могу узнать у него то, что хочу.

— Я подозреваю, только тогда, когда он сам этого хочет.

— Ты все усложняешь… годы, планы. Все получается само.

— Ты так думаешь. Но ты говорил, что он ищет знания о бессмертии с самой юности, что прочел о Дарах Смерти в пять и, несомненно, впечатлился. А первый из даров увидел только в шестьдесят. Вот его упорством я восхищен, тебя же еще учить и учить.

— Но он ничего не планировал, просто искал, то там, то здесь, и случайно повезло, в конце концов. Только потому, что взял с собой меня в этот архив…

— А я, знаешь ли, поставил бы монетку другую на то, что он знал, кто ты такой, уже когда шел к тебе в приют в тридцать девятом году, и все его недетские игры с тобой — часть великолепного плана. Такого же плана я жду от тебя.

— Ну нет, я не стану так делать, пять лет, получается, коту под хвост, из-за маленькой ошибочки кольцо он не получил, план, стоивший пяти лет, провалился.

— Еще нет, может быть, мы отдадим ему кольцо.

— Что!?

— Он вернет его после победы — если я хоть немного знаю гриффиндорцев. Может быть, это окажется единственным способом узнать, что он будет с ним делать. Но сначала, я думаю, мы пустим в ход что-нибудь другое.

— Например?

— Ты говоришь, он не привязан ни к кому на свете. Ты говоришь, что он испытывает чувство вины обостренно, зациклен на этом. Начало твоего сценария я уже придумал, остальное за тобой.

— Придумал? Когда?

— Да тысячу лет назад. Наследник Слизерина придет в Хогвартс и выпустит чудовище…

— Он выпустит мне мозги, как только умрет первая грязнокровка.

— Нет, если будет считать, что это и его вина тоже. Сделаешь так же, как ты сделал, чтобы он считал смерть Риддлов наполовину своей виной.

— Но как?

— Это ты придумаешь сам. В тот миг, когда он узнает о случившемся, он немедленно должен понять, что мог все предотвратить, что это ОН сделал ошибку. Дерзай.

 

* * *

Войдя однажды вечером в свои кабинет, Альбус обнаружил многочисленные пергаменты сброшенными со стола, но не в ярости, не в беспорядке, казалось, они были аккуратно перенесены на пол, чтобы освободить место. Теперь посреди стола стоял думосбор, а рядом — фиал с серым туманом внутри. Два воспоминания. Альбус посмотрел их первый раз, потом второй, третий. И еще много раз.

В первом Том и тень Слизерина разговаривали в пещере, говорил в основном Салазар, рассказывал, как и зачем он основал Хогвартс, а еще историю о том, почему он так ненавидит магглорожденных. Один маг, не оставив даже имени своего в истории, испортил жизнь множеству таких же, как он, рожденных у магглов. Века противостояния — цена одного неудачного удара мечом. Вся история магов была бы, возможно, иной, если бы этот удар оказался удачней. Три факультета без всякой вражды — или никакого Хогвартса.

Второе воспоминание, по-видимому — уже в Хогвартсе. Огромный подземный зал, уходящие вверх, в темноту колонны, статуя, немного похожая на спутника Тома, его приказ на парселтонге, огромная змея, выползшая изо рта статуи. Это и было чудовище Слизерина, выжило, дождалось хозяина — невероятно. Почему-то его как магнитом притянуло к Тому, они встретились, как старые друзья, Том обнял, насколько мог, огромную голову, они зашептались на парселтонге, кажется, понимая друг друга без всяких слов, даже змеиных. Салазар был удивлен и несколько задет, но Том ничего не замечал. Он уселся на пол, согрел камни вокруг себя, змей, проползя по кругу, окружил его собой. Они были, если не бояться этого слова, нежны друг к другу, очень странно было видеть таким Тома, да и змею такого размера тоже.

Когда Альбус уже ничего и не ждал, Том поднял голову, взглянул на Слизерина снизу, из-за своего живого щита и как бы не требуя даже ответа, произнес:

— Почему ты ушел, не уведя за собой свой факультет? И почему ты оставил его здесь? — Том ласково провел рукой по спине змея.

Салазар долго распространялся о том, что не мог разрушить свою идею об объединении всех магов, снова разделить магический мир, расколоть на два лагеря, начать вражду. Альбус мог бы возразить, что мир магов все равно немножко расколот, Том тоже с этим справился, объяснив Слизерину, что его факультет постоянно враждует с остальными. Потом снова спросил про чудовище, и получил от Слизерина удивительно непонятный и краткий, по сравнение с его обычной любовью к длинным речам, ответ:

— Я оставил его в самом безопасном месте, которое знал. Так надо было.

 

* * *

Вернувшись к себе несколько дней спустя, Альбус вдруг услышал в спальне легкое потрескивание камина. Сжав палочку, он приотворил дверь. Дрова в камине догорели, угли, краснея, почти не разгоняли темноту. Но Альбус почувствовал, кто в этой темноте прячется, нет, не прячется, просто сидит сбоку от камина, прислонившись щекой к стене, глядя на огонь.

— Как они могут ходить на занятия, или веселиться, или убивать время, если знают, что умрут?

Подумав, Альбус ответил темноте:

— Ты был таким же год назад, — вошел, подбросил в камин пару поленьев, сел на кровать неподалеку.

— Я никогда не убивал время, мне всегда его не хватало.

— Но не потому, что ты постоянно думал о смерти, как делаешь сейчас.

— Ты не можешь знать, о чем я думаю.

— Да, теперь твоя защита филигранна. Но я могу догадаться о том, что с тобой происходит, потому что ты лишь ненамного обогнал меня.

— Обогнал? — Том чуть привстал, высунулся из своего угла.

— В твоем возрасте не думают о смерти, если не столкнутся с ней. Но ты столкнулся. Обогнал меня в том, чтобы пережить, как кто-то важный для тебя умирает.

Альбус успел закончить школу, но те дни, после смерти матери, были поглощены темным туманом. Он тогда писал стихи, такие страшные, что после так и не смог их ни разу перечитать, и рисовал свои портреты, завидуя талантливым художникам — они могут оставить после себя что-то, не уйдут бесследно в отличие от тех, кто проживет обычную жизнь. Том не мог не чувствовать чего-то подобного.

— Он не был важным. — Том брезгливо поморщился. — Важным было понять, что можешь умереть в любой момент, потому что перешел дорогу кому-то могущественному, о ком даже не знал и чьего могущества не мог представить…

— Ты примеряешь его смерть на себя… Нелепую смерть, — заметил Альбус.

— Любая смерть нелепа. Каждую ночь вижу его во сне, его лицо без выражения, без жизни. Зачем все планы, все усилия, если однажды мир выключится!? Бессмертие необходимо, без него все остальное бессмысленно.

Четко сформулированная цель. Том пришел за пониманием, не без основании рассчитывая найти союзника и спутника.

— Это пройдет, — ответил Альбус. Соломон был прав, особенно в том, что «и это тоже пройдет». Но как объяснить?

— Это может пройти, если проблема будет решена. Если добуду себе бессмертие.

— Нет, время лечит, увидишь. Пройдет год, или влюбишься…

— Тебя не вылечило. Ты искал всю жизнь.

Том ошибался. Однажды появился Геллерт, ощущение неминуемости смерти ушло и не возвращалось — стало слишком интересно жить, чтобы думать об этом. Просто разговор о бессмертии стал первой связавшей их ниточкой, и Альбус с тех пор шел по жизни, слегка придерживаясь ее.

— Ну вот, я искал, а ты нашел, и беспокоиться больше не о чем.

— Так ты теперь утверждаешь, что оно дает бессмертие? — ошарашено переспросил Том, — если бы это было так, ты бы попытался его отнять, но ты не пытаешься. Значит, не то.

— Это то кольцо, которое я искал.

— Тогда почему ты ничего не делаешь? — Том, возможно, просто устал ждать.

— Может быть, считаю, что твою защиту снять невозможно? — Альбус улыбнулся легко-легко, чтобы Том не принял это за насмешку.

— Это не так, Салазар говорит, что мог бы ее снять, но не говорит, как. Может быть, когда-нибудь я пойму. Не безнадежно.

— Может, я боюсь твоей новой гвардии? — теперь можно было улыбнуться чуточку шире.

— Не смешно. Много ты знаешь о нас?

— Почти все.

— Ты не можешь больше читать меня!

«Господи, какой ты еще ребенок», — подумал Альбус, — Ты защищен, но твои друзья — нет, и никогда не будут, раз ты не хочешь их учить. Все, что ты делаешь, я вижу десятком пар глаз.

— Значит, ты все знаешь, но ничего не делаешь, а ведь мы убиваем.

— Я знаю.

— И ничего?

— Вы убиваете магглов страны, с которой воюют наши магглы. Почему я должен быть против?

Том даже растерялся — он должен объяснять Дамблдору то, что тот должен сейчас говорить сам. Так хорошо представлял себе, что услышит — и ошибся.

— Ну, мы еще школьники, я думал, ты будешь опасаться за нас, — Том не мог понять, как не ломал голову. Если Дамблдор знал, почему не действовал, не пытался запретить, вообще никак не проявлял, что знает. А не знать не мог, раз умел читать других. Том действительно не учил их защищать разум.

— Их ведешь ты, у тебя есть прекрасный учитель военной стратегии. Действуете безупречно — малые силы, большой урон. Я удивлен, что он смог придумать такое.

Том был немного задет — никто из его круга не знал, кто придумал план и принял решение. Как Альбус догадался?

— Не знаю, стратегия ли это. Салазара разозлили железные птицы магглов, он считает, что маги не должны были допустить, чтобы магглы летали, это слишком уравняло нас. Мы вычислили одну их базу во Франции и наведываемся туда.

Практическая трансфигурация, практическое зельеварение, споры и эксперименты в Комнате по Требованию до утра. Потом снова ночь, осенний ветер, тропинка к вершине холма, по которой нужно идти след в след…

— Усыпляете всю охрану, накладываете на самолеты разные заклинания, и иногда они не возвращаются.

— Никогда не возвращаются. Но кто-нибудь из нас может погибнуть случайно, даже я это понимаю.

— Может, кто-то и погибнет. Остальных это, может быть, отрезвит. А убийц мне ведь не должно быть жалко, и это ты тоже понимаешь.

— Как будто ты уверен, что с нами ничего не случится, — это не могло быть правдой. Дамблдору все равно, если он умрет?

— Пожалуйста, можешь считать так. Я понимаю, что обычная жизнь не для тебя, а они будут тебе семьей, если ты найдешь для них чуть меньше салазарской расчетливости и чуть больше станешь думать о том, что можешь дать им.

— Могу, многое — знания, тренировки. И наше сообщество — лучше, чем семья.

— Может быть. Только одно мне странно — слизеринского зверя, которого ты должен был выпустить, я так ни чьими глазами и не видел. Почему?

— Им нельзя с ним встречаться.

— Василиск, — уверенно сказал Альбус.

Том кивнул.

— А тебе на него можно смотреть?

— Смотреть на него можно всем, но мне он не станет смотреть в глаза, а другим — пока не уверен.

— Собираешься его выпустить? — как можно небрежнее спросил Альбус.

— И ты так думаешь?! На меня давит Салазар, все время чувствую, что он смотрит на меня, оценивая — «не зря ли я разбавил свою кровь». На меня давят слизеринцы — им интересно, что произойдет, если выпустить обещанный Ужас, в том числе что потом будет со мной. На меня давит предсказание. Тоже считаешь, что пророчества всегда сбываются? Или можно что-то сделать, предотвратить? Магглы считают, что барахтаться хуже чем бесполезно. У них есть книга — царь Эдип — Салазар взял ее, когда мы были в Лондоне, и потребовал, чтобы я прочел. Думаю, хотел сказать, что я не отверчусь. Но ведь это магглы.

— Насколько я помню эту книгу, пророчество потому и сбылось, что герой стремился этому помешать. Но маги думают иначе. Все пророчества, когда либо сделанные, собраны в Министерстве Магии в огромном зале и каждый, кого коснулось пророчество, может прийти туда и услышать его. Значит, по опыту магов неважно, знаешь ты, что тебе предсказано, или нет. На твой вопрос ответа никто не знает, в истории остаются сбывшиеся пророчества, доказывающие, что такая магия есть. А сколько не сбылось и было забыто — никто не знает. Всегда можно сказать, что это было не пророчество, а очередной бред, или угроза, или манипуляция. Вот сказал Салазар, что придет его потомок и выпустит ужас — может, хотел просто попугать на прощание, и это ничегошеньки не значит для тебя. Я бы на твоем месте просто не думал об этом.

— Кроме всего остального, на меня давит время.

— А время-то почему?

-Это будет длинно. Салазар рассказывал, что у Годрика к василиску были какие-то счеты, он старался извести его, даже специальное оружие сделал для этого, и Слизерину пришлось подземелья не только паролем на парселтонге, который можно подслушать, но и еще одним заклятием, которое не пропускало ни одного взрослого мага кроме него самого, только несовершеннолетних.

— И как оно работает?

— Как случайность — он любит такие штуки. Если взрослый и окажется в коридоре, с ним произойдет несчастный случай, и он забудет дорогу и почему шел туда.

— Скажи, а не поэтому Слагхорн сейчас лежит в больничном крыле, не помня события последних двух недель, да и в целом его память не в лучшем состоянии?

— Это еще счастье, что мне удалось его подлатать. Я решил проверить, нельзя ли обмануть заклинание, и взял его с собой. По пути на него обрушилось несколько камней, он упал, а когда я поднял его… знаешь, думал все, навечно в Мунго, такая каша была у него в голове. Пришлось одевать кольцо и уговаривать Салазара объяснить, что за заклинание он использовал.

— А ты… не носишь?

— Не могу постоянно, иногда ссорюсь с ним, чтобы отдохнуть. В общем, заклинание он мне прочел, а дальше пришлось самому, восстановил, что было возможно, думаю, Слагхорн поправится.

— Поправится. Только теперь он тебя боится, думает, что это ты. Спрашивал меня, не могу ли я увидеть, что случилось. Но я не смог.

— Скажи ему, что это не я.

— Я так и сказал, но лучше ты сам.

Том улыбнулся — Альбус действительно хотел, чтобы он находился под патронажем. А куда уж больше.

— А Гриффиндор пытался пройти?

— Я спрашивал. Салазар сказал, что нет, не пытался, хватило предупреждения, что дорога закрыта, мол, Годрик слишком хорошо знал, на что он способен.

— Вполне естественно, что Годрик хотел обезопасить детей, если знал, кого Салазар держит в школе, странно, что отказался от своей идеи. Теперь мне придется это делать.

— Это невозможно.

— Почему? Очень трудно такое убить, я согласен, но это же не бессмертный зверь.

— Этот бессмертный.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Расскажу, не перебивай только. Это второе, что я хотел тебя спросить — ты ведь знаешь о бессмертии все, что написано нами или магглами. Вот слушай: однажды я сидел в подземелье и думал обо всем этом — не придется ли мне выпустить его, и, может быть, проще его убить… Стал думать, как это можно сделать, могу ли я, может ли кто-то другой. Проблема ведь не в его силе, а в том, что он убивает взглядом, а как биться с ним с закрытыми глазами? Думал, думал, и тут он подполз ко мне, положил голову рядом, а голова у него выше, чем стоящий человек, и вдруг слышу в своей голове голос: «почто мнишь извести меня, детеныш?». Представляешь, как я обалдел, еле понял слова, но это были человеческие слова, а не парселтонг. Я стал его уверять, что просто оцениваю опасность и все такое, но он тоже вряд ли понял и половину того, что я говорю. Потом у меня был разговор с Салазаром, и из него удалось выдавить, что это не просто василиск — в нем частица души его друга, тоже темного мага, который таким образом пытался обрести бессмертие.

— Жить вечно в теле василиска?

— Нет, там что-то другое, он не так планировал, но понятного объяснения я не получил. Каким-то образом потом он должен был опять стать человеком, но обряд не получилось провести, не знаю. Понял только, что обычным оружием и магией нападать на него бесполезно

Альбус слушал, не перебивая, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Пока много неясного, но зверь действительно прожил тысячу лет, — продолжил Том, — и частица человека в нем есть, я его пытаюсь разговорить потихоньку, хоть это и сложно.

— Хочешь тоже переселить свою душу в змеюку и тысячу лет просидеть в подземелье с василиском? — как можно ироничнее спросил Альбус. — К вам-то никто не придет — знатоки парселтонга на тебе закончатся, а я слишком стар, чтобы пройти коридор, и моя память дорога мне, как… память.

Альбус колебался. То, что он увидел и услышал, уже сложилось во вполне определенную картину. Еще опаснее, чем он думал раньше. Но и рассказать, что он видит, тоже крайне опасно, в том состоянии, в котором Том находится, с теми мыслями о бессмертии, который сегодня прозвучали… Но особого выбора не было, неизвестно, когда состоится следующий разговор.

— Том, скажи, а ты никогда не чувствовал, что василиск и кольцо тянут из тебя магию?

— Василиск ничего такого не делает, а Салазар тянет, конечно.

Альбус привстал, и, видимо волнуясь, продолжил задавать вопросы:

— А тебе не кажется, что он вытягивает все больше и больше?

— Не совсем так. Я чувствовал, что он тянет магию, и однажды решил поэкспериментировать — дать ему больше. Увеличивал и увеличивал поток, насколько мог, а потом он сделал одну вещь, которая меня напугала, и с тех пор я слежу за тем, чтобы поток магии был таким, как я считаю нужным.

— Что именно?

— Что меня напугало? Когда у него накопилось много магии, он заставил меня сделать нечто, что я не хотел делать и точно бы не стал делать без влияния извне. Причем я не почувствовал, как это произошло, как он влиял на меня. Сама по себе вещь пустяковая — заставил меня искупаться в озере.

— А что-нибудь еще ты заметил в этот момент?

— Обычно я вижу его полупрозрачным, вернее, он настолько прозрачен, что магглы совершенно его не замечали, когда мы бродили по Лондону, но в момент насыщения он стал непрозрачным, почти материальным.

— Вот оно, — воскликнул Альбус. — сначала я думал, что ты разговариваешь с тенью человека с той стороны, что-то вроде портрета, но это не так. То, о чем ты говоришь, доказывает, что рядом с тобой — одна из самых опасных темномагических сущностей. Нет, наверно самая опасная из всего, о чем я знаю.

— Можешь объяснить, о чем ты, — мягко попросил Том.

— Ты же любитель запретной секции, а то, о чем я говорю, к сожалению, не такая уж тайна. Тебе когда-нибудь встречалось слово крестраж?

— Нет, не припомню. А что это?

— Вкратце, это предмет, в котором заключена часть души мага, которая может попытаться овладеть чужим телом и магией.

— Первый раз слышу. Можешь рассказать мне больше?

— Ох, Том. Именно с тобой я не хотел бы говорить об этом.

— Как хочешь. Сам поищу… — Том сделал вид, что встает, никого этим, впрочем, не обманув.

— Но мне придется. Это не то, о чем стоит узнавать в пятнадцать лет, но у меня нет выхода, раз ты столкнулся с этим. Ты должен узнать, что это, и на что оно способно.

Альбус достал с полки справочник зельевара. Очень большой и потрепанный, но вполне обычный. Том обратил на него внимание, когда осматривал эти полки в прошлый раз именно потому, что этой книге нечего был делать в спальне Дамблдора, она вполне могла бы стоять в кабинете. Альбус направил на нее палочку. Легкий взмах, заклинание трансфигурации не было произнесено вслух. Секунду спустя на туалетном столе рядом с полками лежала совершенно другая книга. Потрескавшаяся от времени обложка из толстой темной кожи, заглавие, написанное рунами, золотой краской, раскрошившейся от времени, едва читаемое. «Пути к бессмертию»

Альбус так и стоял над книгой, не открывая, не произнося ни слова, будто в последнем сомнении.

— Это что, так страшно? — чуть шутливо спросил Том, но фокус, который часто получался у Дамблдора — двумя словами разрядить гнетущую тишину, ему не удался.

— Да, это страшно.

Альбус перевернул тяжелую обложку, и нашел в оглавлении нужную страницу. Где-то ближе к концу.

— Читай.

— Может вместе, как мы раньше читали? — предложил Том, — от твоих пояснений бывает больше пользы, чем от некоторых текстов. Хоть у меня и превосходно по рунам, одно дело — школьные упражнения, другое — читать книгу, от которой зависит твоя жизнь.

— Ты все-таки понимаешь? Хорошо. Начнем.

Альбус сел на стул у столика, Том забрался на кровать с ногами. Постель была такой мягкой, что в нее наверно можно было падать с высоты, как в сугроб.

— Цель создания крестража — помешать душе отправиться на ту строну, покинуть мир живых, — Альбус читал медленно, глухо, — поскольку душа отправляется в последнее путешествие только целиком, возникает возможность помешать этому. Для этого нужно разрушить целостность души, отделить ее часть и поместить в хранилище. Тут долгие рассуждения об этом предмете, думаю, что они не имеют для тебя значения, — Альбус перелистнул несколько страниц, — нас интересует способы и возможности. Итак, чтобы ты понимал — для разрушения души нужно стать преступником, совершить преступление, которому нет прощения. Автор предлагает использовать убийство, — Дамблдор пробежал взглядом по странице, морщась, как от боли, — не подойдет ни убийство на поле боя, ни в драке, из мести, в ярости — нужно совершить его хладнокровно, отдавая себе отчет, и так далее.

— А потом?

— Потом часть души отделится, и после соответствующего обряда, описание которого мы тоже пропустим, будет помещена в хранилище, становясь якорем в этом мире для остальной части души.

— Пока не совсем понимаю, почему это важно и с чего ты взял, что это имеет отношение к кольцу и василиску.

— Немного терпения. Выбор хранилища, — прочел Альбус новый подзаголовок, — в качестве хранилища осколка души нужно выбрать предмет, обладающий собственной магией, чем более сильной, тем лучше, потому что части души предстоит питаться этой магией, — Альбус поднял глаза, — теперь уже понятней? Вот что говорится далее: В качестве хранилища может быть рассмотрено магическое существо, и даже живое существо без магии, но в этом случае душа будет вынуждена пить его жизненную силу, пока существо не умрет, после чего снова будет вынуждена искать источник жизненной силы или магии, так как существование без такого источника для части души крайне мучительно, как голод для живого существа. Так как остальная часть души тоже держит осколок в этом мире, муки не будут прерваны естественным путем.

— Но если это так, моя магия не нужна, — заметил Том.

— Я еще не дошел до самого главного, — ответил Альбус, и продолжил читать, — если душа помещена в соответствующий предмет, он, в свою очередь, становится неразрушим для времени и любых обычных заклинаний. Но цель всех этих действий вовсе не в том, чтобы прожить вечность внутри василиска или кольца. Маг может вновь обрести тело двумя путями. Либо над ним будет проведен обряд воскрешения, и он получит новое человеческое тело волшебным путем, либо — все это я решился рассказать тебе только поэтому — он может овладеть магией и разумом другого мага и захватить полный контроль над его телом и волей.

— Но Салазар не сможет овладеть моей магией больше, чем я ему позволю.

— Возможно, он осторожен и медленно и незаметно ее накапливает. Ему не нужно спешить, он ждал тысячу лет, подождет и еще год, два, десять. Пока ты не расслабишься. Если ты не чувствуешь, что это делает василиск — то все еще опаснее. Может быть, ты не чувствуешь, и тогда у него есть возможность пить, сколько ему надо. Я знаю, как трудно тебе будет отказаться от всего этого, но ты рискуешь жизнью. Я не уверен, что смогу спасти тебя. Не уверен, что будет, что спасать.

— Знаешь, сразу после приезда в школу у нас было нечто похожее на схватку, и я ее выиграл. Он хотел, чтобы я показал его всему Слизерину, чтобы доказать свои права, и потом в его плане мы управляли бы факультетом и всеми его выпускниками со временем. Я некоторое время обдумывал это, а потом сказал ему, что никакого «мы» не будет. Я сам справлюсь. И тогда он извлек все, что нарыл в моей голове — стал показывать мне все ссоры, все истории, где кто-то шел против меня, только исправляя воспоминания, каждое было хуже, чем на самом деле, почти убедил меня, но я смог сбросить морок и увидеть его обман. Это сложно было, если бы не тренировки с imperio летом, сломался бы наверно.

— Там был василиск?

— Нет, этот разговор был а Запретном лесу. Знаешь, странно — я пытался вытащить это воспоминание для тебя, но так и не смог, в воспоминании не видно, как он искажает события, никаких следов.

— Может быть, и этот проигрыш — чтобы усыпить твое внимание.

Том молчал и думал, следя за мыслью Альбуса по его вопросам.

— Ты считаешь, что осколок в василиске и осколок в кольце — части одной души.

Альбус кивнул.

— Вероятнее всего. Думаю, осколок в василиске был Салазаром отрезан осознанно, а когда он умер, оставшаяся часть души нашла пристанище в самом волшебном предмете поблизости — его фамильном кольце.

-Но зачем ему ждать тысячу лет и пытаться овладеть мной, если есть обряд, позволяющий создать новое тело?

— Этот обряд не так прост, как и все темные обряды, может быть, вообще невозможен. Он требует принесения жертв, и сделать это должен безмерно преданный человек. Я прочел описание — скорее всего, проблема в том, что человеку с разрушенной душой никто не будет так предан, и мечта об обретении тела таким путем так и остается неосуществленной. В итоге остается только крайне опасный артефакт, жаждущий заполучить тело мага.

— Не сходится — у Салазара была возможность овладеть телом любого из своих потомков, но он этого не сделал.

Альбус пожал плечами.

— У меня нет ответа. Но ты чем-то отличаешься от других потомков. Может быть, дело как раз в том, чем ты от них отличаешься — тем, что тебя пригласили в Хогвартс, и ты можешь войти к василиску.

— Я буду осторожен, надо всем этим нужно подумать.

— Постарайся пока не брать кольцо в подземелье и не засыпать с ним. И главное — никогда не признавай его права командовать тобой, даже из лучших побуждений. Ты ведь знаешь, любая темная власть начинается с позволения.

— Не беспокойся, это я умею.

 

* * *

Примерно в это же время далеко-далеко от Хогвартса произошло событие, оказавшее огромное влияние на судьбы всех наших героев да и на магический мир в целом. В русском лесу немецкие маги поймали английского шпиона, работавшего на русских. Заблудился ли он или сам перешел на другую сторону, долго оставалось неясным. Ему не доверяли, хотя он сразу открыл, что обладает редчайшим магическим даром, и смог это доказать. Он долго не использовался так, как должно, хотя его способности стоили другого отношения. Когда Гриндельвальд все же узнал о Морфине Гонте, его ожидал вовсе не взлет шпионской карьеры, ведь Гриндельвальд узнал и о неком безвестном английском мальчике и его фамильном перстне. Том не напрасно опасался могущественных врагов, его планы на жизнь подразумевали, что их, врагов, у него будет много. Но он и представить не мог, как скоро жизнь столкнет его с самым сильным магом Европы.


	19. Элизабет Уоррен Миртл

Том ушел от Альбуса окрыленным. Во-первых, можно снова сидеть у камина и говорить обо всем на свете. Альбуса не надо было развлекать, хвалить, занимать — с ним можно было просто быть.

Во-вторых, несмотря на все насмешки Слизерина, хватило одного вечера, чтобы Альбуc сам заговорил о крестражах. Разрабатывая план, Том думал, что твердо рассчитывать можно только на то, что Дамблдор знает о крестражах и рано или поздно распознает их. Но Альбус, как оказалось, но просто знал — в спальне хранил книгу о них, помнил каждое написанное в ней слово. Это было заметно, когда он читал, нисколько не вглядываясь в выцветшие от времени, чуть расплывшиеся руны, когда перелистывал, пропуская часть текста, ровно столько страниц, сколько нужно. Когда не задумываясь начал говорить о том, что обряд воскрешения невозможен и все это — ловушка. Очевидно, что он уже обдумал это.

Что его останавливает? Других магов, возможно, останавливает страх быть обвиненными в убийстве, но для Дамблдора это не опасно, он сможет остаться непойманным. Если уж Том смог с его помощью…

Видимо, действительно пугает обряд, он сам выделил главное — у него нет слуги, на которого можно было бы положиться. Раньше не было. Он не может не понимать, что у Тома перед ним долг жизни и еще множество неоплаченных долгов. Но даже не это главное. Они столько прошли вместе, знают столько секретов друг друга, что остался последний шаг. Они поклянутся сделать это друг для друга, и любые случайности будут исключены.

Конечно, Альбус будет долго отказываться, скажет, что не способен на убийство, но Том уже придумал способ. Сначала придумал, как способ для себя, но и это готов был одолжить — в Тайной комнате ждет идеальное орудие убийства, не оставляющее следов. Если Альбус использует его первым, никто и никогда не свяжет с ним смерть грязнокровки. Конечно, Альбус должен первым сделать крестраж, он старше на сорок лет, и это не говоря о его плане схватиться с Гриндельвальдом.

Кстати, вот где более серьезная проблема — не мог найти себе врага попроще…

Словом, новый план был готов: надо выждать недели две-три, перевернуть сначала Запретную Секцию, потом лондонские магазины, хоть василиск и описал ему обряд, лучше все-таки прочесть обо всех деталях самому. После этого — следующий разговор.

 

* * *

Стук в стекло, как будто клювом. Альбус поднялся и отпер окно.

— Как все ты не мог прийти? — спросил он, смеясь, — следы на подоконнике смотрятся несколько странно.

Том обернулся — на присыпанном свежим снегом подоконнике и правда остались следы его ботинок. Он небрежно смел их рукой, уже не чувствующей холода.

— Я пришел спросить, — начал Том с разбега, — ты знаешь, где могила твоего отца?

— Точно не знаю, — ответил Дамблдор, будто это был самый обычный вопрос при встрече, вроде «как там погода» или «будете ли чаю», — он был осужден и умер в Азкабане, где-то там и похоронен.

— А нельзя забрать его?

— Сорок лет спустя? Я не стану этого делать.

Том нахмурился, но он и не ждал, что будет легко. Следуем далее по списку:

— Ты считаешь Гриндельвальда своим врагом?

— Неужели в Хогвартсе есть еще один экземпляр? — перебил его Альбус. Вопрос был слишком важен, чтобы его не задать.

— Нет, нашел в Лютном.

— И тебе продали?

— Заломили цену, которую мне не поднять сейчас, и даже за час копирования тридцать галеонов, целое состояние. Но я договорился иначе.

— И как же?

— Поработаю на них три месяца после того, как закончу школу.

— Том, ты с ума сошел!? Я помогу тебе найти нормальную работу.

— Нет, и это всего три месяца. Я прошел по Лютному и понял, что ничего не знаю о жизни за стеной школы, а она там кипит. Мне самому это нужно.

— Зря я не рассказал? Или зря рассказал?

— Тебе решать. Я чувствовал, что кольцо — какая-то гадость и много магии ему давать нельзя, но василиск… его я не опасался, ведь я для него — ключ на волю, шанс выйти на охоту.

— Так зачем твои вопросы?— отвлек его Альбус. Вопрос был скорее риторическим, но пусть Том выскажется до конца — так отвечать будет легче.

— Ответь сначала. Я спросил о враге.

— Да, Гриндельвальд мой единственный враг. А слуги у меня нет, — кажется, Альбус забавлялся детской прямолинейностью вопросов, хотя ничего забавного в них не было.

— Я твой слуга, если захочешь, все остальное можно так или иначе решить.

— То есть ты пришел предложить МНЕ это сделать, я тебя правильно понял? Не стану говорить, что никогда не думал об этом. Не буду также говорить о цене — ты меня сейчас не услышишь. Я видел бессмертие такого рода и не хочу его.

— Ты тоже сталкивался с крестражем?

— Нет, крестраж не видел, но, если помнишь, одним из моих учителей был Фламель. Ему было более пятисот, древний, дряхлый старик, неподвластный смерти, но и жизни в нем уже не осталось. Он приглашал молодых ученых, пытаясь зажечь себя их энергией, но чужими губами не напьешься, он не мог преодолеть усталости и равнодушия ко всему. Нет смысла. Представь, какой унылой станет жизнь, если каждый заморозит себя, и юность перестанет приходить в этот мир.

Том слушал молча, понимая, как трудно будет выиграть этот спор.

— Салазар не выглядит дряхлым и равнодушным.

— Но наверняка он очень несчастен, если страсти не оставили его, но он не может ничего изменить в этом мире.

— У нас будет иначе. Хочу предложить тебе, только выслушай… Я могу стать твоим слугой, я уже сказал это, но если ты станешь моим… Мы столько знаем друг о друге, столько прошли вместе, что можем доверять безгранично.

— Ты мне да, а вот я… — скорее горечь, чем насмешка.

— Я могу дать любую клятву.

— И что дальше?

— Помогая друг другу, мы оба избегнем смерти, она не сможет добраться до нас. Ты — мой крестраж, я твой, ты будешь во мне, раз тебе так этого хочется, и не дашь мне больше делать ошибок, — Том лучезарно улыбнулся, — о которых я потом все равно пожалею. Подумай! В этом плане ни одного изъяна! Я уже придумал, как. Ты выпустишь василиска, ты ведь знаешь парселтонг. Тебе ничего больше не придется делать.

Лицо Альбуса застыло, как маска.

— Допустим, мы сделаем то, что ты предложил. Как тебе такой сценарий: я отправляюсь к Гриндельвальду и гибну, так как имеющий крестраж не бессмертен и убить его можно. Ты отправляешься добыть кровь Гриндельвальда, чтобы оживить меня, и тоже гибнешь. Конец.

— Не конец. Можно убить того, кто имеет крестраж, но можно ли убить того, кто сам крестраж? В этом и смысл, ведь сказано, что крестраж нельзя разрушить обычными заклинаниями.

-А необычными можно.

— Ты считаешь, что предмет лучше? Можно потом покорить мага, — Том специально использовал слово, которое показалось ему самым мягким для обозначение того, что нужно будет сделать с этим самым магом.

Альбус отрицательно покачал головой, показывая, что не в этом дело.

Том разозлено отвернулся к окну.

— Ты предлагаешь мне принести в жертву магглорожденного, — заговорил Альбус ему в спину, то повышая, то понижая голос, — а понимаешь, что каждого из них я когда-то забрал из дома, видел их родных, видел их детство!? Пусть это будет даже самый жалкий из магглорожденных. Вот Миртл — здесь она толстая плаксивая девчонка, над которой все смеются, а дома ее обожают, родители разве что не боготворят ее. У нее никогда не было выбросов магии в гневе, как у большинства других детей, никаких подожженных занавесок, зато ее отец рассказывал мне, что если в семье кто-то заболевал, достаточно было прийти к ней и рассказать, что чувствуешь, и болезнь уходила. Такого рода способности, как и ментальная магия, не требуют палочки и обучения, магглы всегда ценили знахорок, повивальная бабка из нее тоже бы вышла отменная, а тут мы со своим обучением, со своими факультетами…

По мере того, как Альбус рассказывал, губы Тома становились жестче.

— Она тоже пила здесь чай?

— Пила несколько раз, но я понял, что слишком сильно смущаю ее, ей не нужно..

— Ясно.

— Я не смогу убить ее, ведь мне потом встречаться с ее родителями, и я вполне представляю, что с ними будет. Меня просто разорвет на части.

— Так это и есть цель, — воскликнул Том, порядком разозленный сентиментальными воспоминаниями и одной мыслью о том, что эта сидела на его месте в гостиной и пила из его чашки.

— Не можешь представить, что одна мысль об этом причиняет боль? — воскликнул Альбус, — тогда у тебя ничего не выйдет, твою душу ничем не расщепить, одна сплошная червоточина. Убить для тебя не преступление вовсе. Так не трать время!

Это было важно.

— Но у Салазара получилось, — ответил Том, — а он ничем не лучше меня.

— Это сейчас не лучше, ты не знаешь, каким он был раньше. Может, он только потому и не увел свой факультет, что никто бы за ним таким не пошел, все, кто с ним сталкивался, ненавидели его так же, как ты. Все, чем он когда-то привлек людей, сейчас в василиске.

— Конечно, Альбус, все лучшее теперь в василиске. Которому не терпится, чтобы ему открыли дорогу и позволили наконец-то убивать грязнокровок. Если хочешь знать, Слизерин вовсе не планировал бессмертие, а изобретал способ сделать своего защитника более разумным и целеустремленным, вложив в него свои знания и ненависть к грязнокровкам. Бессмертие оказалось побочным эффектом, все записи об этом сделаны его потомками под его диктовку. Так что с твоей точки зрения Салазар стал лучше.Я планирую отрезать то, что мне в себе не нравится. Так и ты можешь — все, что не переносишь в себе.

— Что-то мне не кажется, что у него получилось то, что он планировал — ненависть к грязнокровкам у него никуда не делась. Результат эксперимента, проведенного Салазаром над собой, однозначно показывает, что делать этого не стоит.

Тут Том понял, какую глупость сморозил, и чего на самом деле боится Дамблдор.

— Альбус, — мягко сказал он, — тебе это нужно гораздо больше, чем мне, ты же собираешься сразиться с Гриндельвальдом, не я. Я хотел, чтобы ты сделал это первым. Но если ты боишься сойти с ума или потерять часть себя, хорошо, попробуем на мне сначала.

Альбус ответил так зло, как никогда не говорил до этого.

— Если ты убьешь ради крестража или выпустишь василиска ради чего б это ни было, между нами все будет кончено — я остановлю тебя тем способом, которым смогу.

— Убьешь меня? — прямо спросил Том.

— Да, если понадобится, — но гнев уже погас.

Альбус знал, что это блеф. Том знал, что это неправда, Альбус не сможет, но эти слова как катализатор вдруг привели к обратному, Том принял решение — не уговаривать сейчас, напротив, развязать себе руки.

— Confundus! Obliviate irreparabilis!

Он напал стремительно и неожиданно, Альбус не успел защититься. Пока он, покачиваясь, приходил в себя, Том шагнул к окну, взлетел на подоконник, вышел в ночь, не забыв припорошить чистым снегом то место, где были его следы, и полетел в Запретный лес бродить по тонкому снегу среди мокрых деревьев и думать о том, правда ли он так плох, что даже крестраж себе сделать не сможет.

— Ты знал, — объяснял он громко черным стволам,— что я не смогу не принять такой вызов. Я выпущу василиска и сделаю крестраж, так как это будет убийство, совершенное мной осознанно, с холодной головой и как там дальше по тексту. Жертву, считай, тоже выбрал ты, ты первым назвал ее имя. Я сделаю так, что ты будешь подозревать, но окончательно не сможешь доказать даже самому себе. Я хочу, чтобы это мучило тебя, как меня мучает, когда ты ставишь мне условия, на которых не откажешься от меня. Ты не откажешься, не сможешь. А потом я приду и расскажу.

Тут Том понял, что сам запутался: он начинал этот раунд игры с Дамблдором, чтобы сделать его соучастником своего крестража, как это случайно получилось с убийством магглов, но теперь обижался, что Альбус не захотел принять бессмертие, которое ему принесли на блюде.

Том, помрачнел. Не принял его предложение всерьез? Не может ли быть то, что он чувствовал как привязанность Альбуса к нему, той же дурацкой добротой, которую он готов дарить даже такому ничтожеству, как Миртл?

— Но у тебя, конечно, есть пока право отменить мой план и спасти свою грязнокровку — предложи мне провести с тобой следующее лето. Прошлое было таким счастливым. Дай мне еще шанс. До конца весны я буду ждать

Альбус не сможет вспомнить разговор, память стерта не просто total, как сделали бы многие, а IRREPARABILIS — невозвратимо, малоизвестное словечко из лексикона Салазара. Но Дамблдор поймет, что с ним случилось, и кто мог это сделать. Уютная комната, где он только что пил чай и грелся у камина, больше для него недоступна. Тайного аэродрома больше нет.

А может… может быть этот гнев в нем — потому что Том угадал настоящую причину отказа? Альбус слишком хорошо его знал после стольких дуэлей, чтобы не понимать, что Том нападет, но не защитился, позволил… может быть, пока отказался идти этим путем, но дал разрешение, позволив избавиться от себя… Кто знает… Оставалось только двигаться вперед.

 

* * *

Ждать не значило не готовиться. Том посвятил все свое время разработке плана. Франция, вылазки на аэродром были отменены под тем предлогом, что гибель самолетов стала слишком бросаться в глаза, и продолжать попросту опасно.

Итак, Миртл должна умереть. Ее смерть не должна быть раскрыта, но должна быть в меру подозрительна, в истории Хогвартса она должна остаться не как нелепый несчастный случай, но как поступь наследника Слизерина, о котором ясно, кто он, ясно, что он убил, но неясно — как. Особенно понятно это должно быть Альбусу, так или иначе, ему будет известно орудие убийства — взгляд василиска. Но ему придется молчать, что бы он там не вычислил. Том чувствовал, как горячо становится в груди от этой мысли — Альбус будет знать и молчать.

Но наследник Слизерина не должен быть пойман, значит, убийство должно быть скрыто, а смерть объяснена другими причинами. Том решил посвятить все свое время наблюдению. Разумеется, он не шлялся по Хогвартсу хвостом за самой уродливой третьекурсницей — он учился смотреть за ней глазами каждого встречного, так, как Альбус следил за ним. Тем не менее, ему пришлось приблизиться к Когтеврану — факультету, который раньше был ни врагом, ни другом.

Через пару недель Том знал о Миртл все: с кем дружит — единственной, кто мог терпеть ее в количестве, превышающем один привет в день, была ее однокурсница по имени Оливия, такая же незначительная замухрышка, но повыше и потоньше. Еще кусочек общения Миртл получала, давая списывать всем, кому не лень было разбираться в ее неряшливых каракулях. За улыбку кого-либо из сокурсников поавторитетней она была готова написать эссе и по чужой теме — все равно заняться кроме учебы ей было нечем. Она болталась между «выше ожидаемого» и «превосходно», воображая себя круглой отличницей.

Как скучно. Том надеялся, что найдет что-то опасное в ее жизни, что-то, что может стать основой для несчастного случая, но у Миртл в голове ничего подобного не было: она не варила втайне зелья даже для красоты, ничего девчачьего в ней пока не проснулось, не любила уединяться по ночам на Астрономической башне, чтобы любоваться звездами и вздыхать о ком-нибудь, не ходила одна в Запретный лес, в Хогсмиде не пыталась отстать от всех… Прямо наказание. Том понял, что только у него только один путь для создания альтернативной, затем официальной версии — самоубийство, хотя даже для него она слишком инертна и слишком хорошего мнения о себе. Ну что ж, это можно исправить. Надо будет сделать ее по-настоящему несчастной, лишив всего, что у нее есть. Ей важно, чтобы ее считали умной и чтобы хоть кто-то с ней дружил. С этого и начнем.

 

* * *

Том провел два часа в библиотеке, обложившись томами потолще. Их он принес с собой, чтобы иметь возможность в любой момент уйти — подготовился к тому, чтобы понаблюдать за группкой третьекурсников Равенкло. Они сейчас горячо и всерьез спорили о рецепте омолаживающего зелья из своего учебника, сравнивая рецепт с рецептами из других книг. Они пытались соединить их все, оставив те ингредиенты, которые упоминались в каждом из рецептов, не понимая, что ценность каждого рецепта как раз в том, чего нет в других — именно на это нужно смотреть внимательнее всего. Миртл сидела на краешке спора, повторяя то, что другие уже сказали до нее, ее голова поворачивалась от одного спорщика к другому, как заводная игрушка.

Том имел свое мнение о том, какой рецепт мог бы считаться лучшим, написал его на маленьком пергаменте, скомкал и бросил на стол, вокруг которого собрались спорщики. Они дружно оглянулись, удивившись неожиданному вниманию, затем внимательно прочли его рецепт. Замолчали — спорить о его рецепте никто из них не посмел. Том подошел к ним, воспользовавшись вниманием и смущенными взглядами.

— Сварите это, — он кивнул на свой листок, сварите то, — он небрежно ткнул в учебник, еще вот это рецепт интересный, — он выудил один из груды книг на стуле потрепанную книжицу, 185… и дальше неразличимо на ее обложке — рецепт в ней был отвергнут за то, что слишком уж не походил на другие, — и делать это надо, разумеется, не в библиотеке.

Том сделал вид, что вернулся к своим книгам, а они вспорхнули, как стая воробьев, но далеко не улетели — им пришлось выстроиться в очередь, чтобы сдать библиотечные книги. Миртл оттерли в конец очереди, с такими, как она, это происходит само собой, не специально. Потом однокурсники Миртл ушли кучкой, не дожидаясь ее. Когда она обернулась и обнаружила, что никого уже нет, ее глаза мокро блеснули, но догонять не побежала, поняла, что поздно. Она побрела к своему Дому, но не напрямик, а делая большой круг по Хогвартсу.

Именно такой момент Том и ловил. Один раз ему хотелось поговорить с ней один на один, и так, чтобы им не помешали. Теперь Том крался по коридору, наложив на себя невидимость, а на свои туфли — неслышимость. Миртл шла неуклюжей походкой. Тринадцать лет, а шаркала как старушка, ни капли энергии, стремительности в ней не было, Том боялся отвлечься и налететь на нее. В одном из темных коридоров она вдруг нырнула в нишу, и оттуда раздались тихие всхлипывания. Она даже не наложила заглушающее заклинание. Гораздо лучше ожидаемого!

— Да ты плакса, Миртл! — Том почувствовал себя охотником, пересекшим горячий след. В ней уже была слабина, внутренняя рана — на тропе капли крови, добыча хромает, охота будет легкой.

План начал складываться сам собой. Миртл сама пройдет по своему пути, помощь будет небольшой: с каждым днем она будет плакать чуточку громче, когда на нее начнут оглядываться и высмеивать за это, ей понадобится чуть более уединенное место. Том легко и радостно рассмеялся, поняв, что это будет за место — не придется рисковать, намеченный путь приведет ее прямо к порогу василиска.

 

* * *

Воспользовавшись утренней толчеей у входа в обеденный зал, он невзначай бросил старосте Равенко:

— Вы бы научили своих плакс накладывать заглушающее, а то рыдают в коридорах у всех на глазах.

На вопрос «что за плакса?» Том развел руки в стороны, описывая плотную фигуру, потом изобразил очки кругами из пальцев около глаз. Имя Миртл он не назвал, да и не нужно было ей теперь ее имя — в это утро у нее появится другое.

Дальше Тому осталось наблюдать, как староста обсуждает это со своими однокурсницами. Те не дали ему отмахнуться от проблемы — к концу завтрака он подошел к Миртл, сел рядом, отодвинув от нее тарелку, и прочел ей лекцию, завершившуюся демонстрацией заглушающего заклинания. Том не мог слышать слов, но знакомый взмах полочкой рассказал ему все, чего он не слышал. Весь Равенкло смотрел на Миртл, которую заставили повторить заклинании, и вряд ли это было то внимание, о котором она мечтала.

Но это было только начало. Вечером Том подстерег Миртл, в одиночестве возвращавшуюся из библиотеки, и спросил, запомнила ли она утренний урок. Миртл смешалась и покраснела до слез. Том потребовал продемонстрировать заклинание, одновременно скользнув в ее мозг и уничтожив всякое воспоминание о нем. Девчонка расплакалась и убежала, а Том стал думать о том, какими должны быть следующие шаги.

Ее жизнь все еще опиралась на детские воспоминания, подружку Оливию и веру в то, что она неглупа. Всего этого ее следовало лишить.

Том был аккуратен — никто не должен был видеть их вместе. Каждую неделю он стирал по счастливому детскому воспоминанию, и так же планомерно удалял из ее памяти школьную программу. Миртл жухла, становилась все более нервной, как и любой, кто обнаружит, что память может в любой момент подвести его. Она частенько плакала теперь, и, как и следовало, делала это в туалете на втором этаже, запираясь там, но никогда не накладывая заглушающего, которого не могла запомнить. Она теряла бумажки, если пыталась записать, как оно звучит, путала с какой-то белибердой и громко рыдала в уверенности, что на этот раз ее никто не слышит.

Равенкло бесился. Оливия, ранее лучшая подружка, теперь злилась и острила больше всех, чтобы Миртл и в голову не пришло, что они все еще дружат.

Старая добрая травля набирала скорость. В эту игру Том научился играть еще в приюте, и теперь убедился, что маги играют в нее с такой же охотой, как и маленькие маггленыши с самого дна Лондона.

Но это была только первая и наиболее легкая часть плана. Далее Миртл должна была начать думать о смерти и, главное, вплетать это в разговоры хоть с кем-то. Второе — она должна была начать варить себе яд. Над выбором яда Том поломал голову — естественно, ничего такого в учебниках не было. Книги, в которых было, хотя и можно было найти в Запретной секции, но все же и там рецепты, как правило, не позволяли сварить что-то смертельное, не приложив собственной зельеварческой фантазии. Тем не менее, такой рецепт Том подобрал. Его было просто улучшить — добавить несколько больше ягод ротлензии, чем было написано. Но как раз такая ошибка легче всего объяснялась бы случайностью. Оставалось заставить Миртл добыть книгу и ингредиенты.

Тут не подействовало простое внушение, Том не смог вложить ей голову нужную последовательность действий, хотя и попытался. Империо, давно ворочаясь на затворках памяти, подталкивало руку, безнаказанность его была сладка — и Миртл пришла к Слагхорну в тот момент, когда Том ожидал ее там, и четко и прямо попросила разрешение на книгу из Запретной. Слагхорн несколько удивился требованию третьекурсницы, особенно ее безапелляционному тону, но Том сгладил ситуацию, пошутив о девах Равенкло, умеющих выбирать хорошие книги. Явное одобрение Риддла заставило Горация подписать разрешение. Том поболтал со своим деканом еще минут десять и бросился в библиотеку, чтобы подстраховать Миртл и там. Она пришла туда несколько позже, чем Том ее ожидал, и, запинаясь, попросила книгу. Библиотекарь потребовала разрешения, Миртл, краснея, перерыла сумку и все карманы, но разрешения не нашла — так и ушла ни с чем.

Том еле усидел, чтобы не броситься за ней сразу — она наверняка будет долго топать своей косолапой походкой к любимому туалету на втором этаже. Так и оказалось — подходя, Том увидел, как мелькнула ее мантия, рванул дверь и вошел.

— Где разрешение, дрянь? — все равно память будет стерта.

Миртл уставилась на него, потом без слов вывернула свою сумку прямо на пол. Том призвал разрешение заклинанием, но его не было в груде ее учебников и пергаментов. Вне себя он сдернул с нее мантию, а потом школьное платье и вывернул все карманы. Она продолжала стоять напротив в одной сорочке сомнительной белизны, с угадывающимися под ней треугольными грудями и чуть выпирающим животом, налитая слезами, но не смеющая плакать. Том вломился в ее память, чтобы узнать, куда могла деться записка по пути от Слагхорна в библиотеку, и обалдел — девчонка по дороге зашла в первый попавшийся кабинет, разорвала записку на мелкие клочки и выкинула в окно.

Оглушенный увиденным, Том почувствовал желание швырнуть ее об стену, изрезать, исколоть. Ярость была настолько осязаемой и опасной, что он вынужден был бежать, стерев ей память и оставив полуголой одеваться и собирать в прострации свои вещи. Холод пещеры был бы хорош сейчас, но до нее было далеко и долго, поэтому Том метнулся в ванну старост и стал под ледяной душ, выключил свет и оставался там до тех пор, пока ярость не скукожилась от холода, и ее всплохи не перестали застилать разум.

Что это было? Как она смогла исхитриться, не сбросив приказ, саботировать его цель? Это было нечто непонятное и необъяснимое, ни в одной книге не было подобных упоминаний. Та область, где нужен собственный опыт или учитель. Том пожалел, что не сможет пойти с этим к Дамблдору. Поговорить с ним хотелось почти нестерпимо. Если бы он не использовал уже свой шанс, то пошел бы сейчас, заранее планируя стереть разговор. Но Дамблдор больше не подпустит его к своей памяти, а рассказывать такое смерти подобно. Оставался только один слушатель, и Том отправился в Выручай-комнату, чтобы поговорить со Слизерином.

Салазар не заставил себя ждать и просить. Нырнув в память Тома, он впивался поочередно в каждое из воспоминаний. Изголодался.

— Отличный результат — Гриффиндорец потерян безвозвратно, ты три месяца занимаешься бессмысленным планом.

— Почему бессмысленным?— о безвозвратно потерянном Дамблдоре переспрашивать смысла не было — Том и сам это знал.

— Чего ты хочешь: убить? Покормить мою зверюгу?

— Сделать крестаж.

Салазар поднял одну бровь, потом другую.

— Смысл? Ты еще никто! Сначала докажи, что ты Наследник. В твоем плане плохо то, что он слишком хорош, если будет выполнен так, как ты хочешь. У тебя не получится, но об этом потом. Если получится, ни минуты никто не свяжет смерть этой грязнокровки с тем, что мой наследник здесь. Если ты настолько труслив, что, прикрывая задницу, забываешь о главной цели — так тому и быть.

Салазар отвернулся, досадливо взмахнул рукой.

— Никуда не годится, с какой стороны не посмотри… Ты ломаешь ее так грубо, что еще несколько недель, и она натурально сойдет с ума. И что тогда? Ее отправят к специалисту, который обнаружит твои художества, и где-нибудь твою тень среди ее рушащихся воспоминаний. Если специалисты далеко и сначала будет Гриффиндорец — он еще быстрее догадается, кого искать. Ты слишком мельтешил вокруг нее, чтобы остаться совершенно незамеченным ни ею, ни другими.

Потом подошел ближе и сказал дружески, как будто не было разгрома:

— Одним ты меня порадовал, Том — наконец-то ты почувствовал к грязнокровкам то, что к ним. чувствовал я — ненависть и отвращение.

— Поговори со мной нормально, — выдохнул Риддл. — Что с ней происходит, почему я не могу под империо заставить ее делать самые простые вещи? Она ведь не сбрасывает его.

Неожиданно Слизерин откликнулся на его просьбу, и в его тоне зазвучало что-то знакомое — учитель, который не давит, а рассказывает. Такая редкость между ними.

— Потому что она грязнокровка, разве не ясно? Магл — зверек, неопасный для мага, если не соберется большой стаей. У зверей может родиться только зверь, но вот каким-то образом он обретает магию, не переставая от этого быть зверем. Ментальные заклинания направлены на человеческое в маге, поэтому не жди, что на грязнокровках они будут работать так же. Она хочет жить, если бы ты хоть раз имел дело с диким зверем, с волчьей стаей особенно, ты бы узнал эту дикую жажду жизни и не пытался бы победить ее. Ты не сделаешь ее помощницей в своем плане. Она никому не скажет, что хочет умереть, как бы ты не старался внушить это. Она извратит даже приказ под империо, если ее инстинкт скажет, что это может ей навредить.

— Она казалась покладистой и послушной, легкоуправляемой…

— Только казалась. Выбрось это из головы, тебе не нужна ее готовность к самоубийству. Пусть будет эта девчонка — ей действительно нечего делать с школе. Но ее смерть должна быть загадочной, ты должен дать каждому время и возможность понять, что это сделал Наследник Слизерина, что он здесь. Затем именно ты должен раскрыть убийство — предложить всем версию, в которую нужно будет поверить за неимением других, но не такую, которой можно было бы верить безгранично. Пусть беспристрастному зрителю будет понятно, что ты защищаешь себя.

Том кивнул. Казалось, Салазар озвучил то, что уже само зарождалось в его голове. Именно этот странный резонанс раскрыл Тому природу его согласия со сказанным: внушение было едва уловимым, но достаточным для того, чтобы быть замеченным. Салазар повторял вслух то, что уже внушил перед этим, маскируя таким образом, что эта мысль чуждая, не Тома: да, все так, он услышал, обдумал и согласился.

Том усмехнулся — сегодня его знания как о свойствах ментальной магии, так и о возможных приемах значительно расширились. Он решил вернуться к тому, что услышал ранее, тонко намекая Салазару, что его прием разгадан.

— Другими словами, чистокровные подчиняются заклятию подвластия лучше, чем грязнокровки?

— Да.

— А без заклятия они тоже подчиняются лучше? — одно вовсе не следовало из другого, но Том вдруг понял, что это правда. Объяснение может быть каким угодно, но если верить теории Салазара, именно маггловская кровь только что защитила Тома от того, чтобы принять чужие мысли за свои.

— Без заклятия все маги разные, — ответил Салазар.

— Ты не отрицаешь, — заметил Том.

— Если хочешь знать — да. Чистокровные лучше умеют подавлять животное внутри себя. Ни один человек не рождается способным к верности и преданности, лишь единицы, может быть, воспитывают это в себе сами. Ребенок из чистокровной семьи с гораздо большей вероятностью понимает, что одиночкой быть плохо, кулак бьет сильнее, чем палец, но для этого все пальцы должны быть сжаты. Для этого надо владеть собой. Длинная чистокровная родословная говорит как минимум о том, что в выборе супруги, вопросе, в котором как нигде животное может выйти на передний план, многие предки этого мага сделали выбор головой. Такие свойства накапливаются.

Наконец все точки над i были расставлены.

— Значит, быть чистокровным хорошо не для самого мага, а для того, кто хочет иметь с ним дело и рассчитывать при этом на определенную предсказуемость, которую ты красиво называешь верностью. А на деле это способность при случае пожертвовать своими интересами ради чужих.

— Отсутствие семейного воспитания крайне пагубно отразилось на твоих взглядах.

— У меня вовсе не отсутствует воспитание, оно есть и заключается в том, чтобы понимать, что заботиться о себе буду только я, и никому я не должен столько, сколько самому себе.

— Не должен!? Не счесть, чем ты воспользовался: магглы не дали тебе-младенцу умереть от голода, потом тебя взяли в школу магии и волшебства, которую основали частично и для того, чтобы тебе было где научиться заклинаниям. Ты с радостью спускаешься в подземелья, чтобы покопаться в мозгах василиска, и даже на мои знания рассчитываешь без всякой платы!

— Да, пользовался и буду, и ни капли контроля над собой за это не отдам.

Том стянул кольцо с пальца, подбросил и поймал, а потом спрятал в карман. Каким блаженством было оставить в этом разговоре последнее слово за собой.

Салазар объяснял все слишком просто, потому что был одержим своей идеей, история с Миртл явно была сложнее. Может быть, ее врожденная магия, о которой говорил Альбус? Она не осознает ее и не ценит, но может инстинктивно защищать себя? Тогда это поединок на равных, его врожденная магия против ее.

И все же план убийства, предложенный Салазаром, был более правильным, чем его собственный, хотя и намного более опасным. Том не собирался отказаться от шанса доказать всем, что он Наследник, только потому, что Салазар имел глупость надавить и попасться на этом.


	20. Лорд Волдеморт

Том понимал, что теряет время, бродя по Хогвартсу — решение может принести только голова, а не ноги. Но голова отказывалась приносить пользу, никакого нового плана в ней так и не возникло. Тем сильнее раздражал Салазар, повадившийся утаскивать Тома на все выходные в подземелья, где он читал, используя Тома как простой источник магии. Том мог заниматься чем угодно, пока от него текла струйка силы, и пока его заклинание переворачивало страницы очередного фолианта.

От отчаянья Том решил сварить Феликс Фелицис, но это оказалось непростой задачей… Очередной угробленный вариант был разлит по флаконам для анализа ошибок, а пустой медный котел — метко отправлен в стену, где уже имелись зарубки от его прошлых полетов туда же и по той же причине.

На этот раз Салазар отвлекся, осчастливив наследника удивленным взглядом, приглашавшим к разговору.

— Как твои дела? — задал Том ожидаемый вопрос. Не о своих же рассказывать.

— Нам надо в Лондон. Мне нужны еще книги, Том.

— Расскажи, что нужно, не обязательно мчаться в Лондон, несколько томов отправят совой.

— Мне нужны маггловские книги.

— Зачем?

— Затем, что в магическом мире ответа мы не найдем.

— Но ты что-то понял?

— Может быть да, может быть — нет. В Англии нет законов, которые позволяли бы уничтожать магов. Теперь у меня другая идея.

— Расскажи, — Том, устало разжимая губы, играл в разговоре роль статиста, подкидывающего реплики. Пусть. Сейчас ему было почти все равно.

— Смотри — ты сам на мои вопросы ответил — инквизиция, и в ваших учебниках написано то же самое. Но здесь никогда не было инквизиции, ничего похожего. Было в Испании. Если немного пристальнее посмотреть на хронологию, увидим, что было время, когда Испания называлась империей, над которой никогда не заходит солнце. Потом увидим рассвет инквизиции. Потом империей, над которой никогда не заходит солнце, стала Англия, а Испания осталась на периферии мира, слишком бедная, чтобы кто-либо сражался за нее всерьез. Золото покинуло Испанию. Но как оно было добыто? Кто, по-твоему, обладал лучшими шансами пересечь океан на деревянном корабле, пережив шторма и превратности погоды?

— Маг? — Том удивился, как быстро Салазар придумал себе новую идею.

— Это единственный ответ, который приходит мне в голову, я рад, что ты считаешь так же. Затем некая сила, достаточно оснащенная для такой борьбы, начала отбирать богатства у самых удачливых и уничтожать их самих.

— И маги Испании сбежали в Англию?

— Если все так очевидно, почему это не написано в учебниках? — Салазар торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Эти маги, даже если ты прав, не часть магического мира. Я не знаю ни одного имени, ни одной родословной, где сохранился бы след такого исхода.

— Именно! Ты не можешь их знать, они не с нами. Тот мир, который ты мне показал, не может быть маггловским, это не их уровень, он не могли построить все это сами. Та часть магов, которой не хватает в магическом мире по моим расчетам, наверняка стала их частью. Наш мир — эта школа и все магическое общество — проигравший обломок. Только другие маги могли сделать так, чтобы спустя века нас так и оставалась маленькая кучка. Итак, нужно найти магов в маггловском мире. Они должны как-то выделяться там. Они должны быть немного над законом.

— Над законом, прямо под короной… — задумчиво произнес Том.

— Что ты сказал?

— Прямо под короной, — Том оживился тоже, разговор захватил и его. — У меня есть предположение, что ты ищешь, если это нужно действительно искать в мире магглов. Это называется спецслужбы.

— И что это? — Салазар наклонился вперед, захватывая каждое слово.

— Это первое, что мне пришло в голову. Некая организация, которая подчиняется только королю непосредственно. Родилась как военная разведка, потребовала полномочий выше, чем у обычных смертных, и ради высоких целей их получила. Но это недавнее изобретение, в том виде, в котором я это представляю, организации никак не больше века.

— Военная разведка. Те несколько отщепенцев из грязнокровок, которые остались с магглами после того, как чистокровных я увел. Это похоже на правду, по крайней мере на ниточку, за которую можно потянуть.

Том пожал плечами.

— Если честно, ты преувеличиваешь. Может быть, просто было время, когда испанские моряки были более удачливыми, а потом везти стало нашим. Я не очень представляю, как спасти корабль в шторм.

— Но ты никогда и не сталкивался с такой задачей, к тому же шторм не единственная проблема. Но маги моего времени не поняли бы, например, зачем многое из того, что занимает место в вашей программе. Не фокус сделать новую чашку или починить стул, нет смысла превращать живое в неживое или наоборот, все это недолговечно. А вот получить везение… Вот о чем думал и мечтал каждый маг, причем в мое время не было принято рассчитывать только на котелок.

Глаза Тома сверкнули. Салазар упорно делал вид, что не интересуется ни в малейшей степени его алхимическими опытами и знать не знает, над чем Том безуспешно бьется. Но нет, это не был бы Салазар Слизерин.

— Есть секрет?

— У каждого свой. У каждой школы был свой подход, но никому в мое время не пришло бы в голову оценивать мага по свитку исписанного им пергамента.

Том возмутился, но не успел вставить и слова.

— Я не отрицаю знаний. Но как ты думаешь, почему школа стоит на опушке Запретного леса? — Салазар сам выбрал когда-то это место и до сих пор гордился им.

— И почему? — Том понимал, что не угадает быстро, хотя какая-то связь между Запретным лесом и оценкой мага не по его эссе должна была быть.

— Выпускной экзамен — пройти свой путь в лесу в одиночку. Доказать этим, что ты взрослый. Испытать свою магию и дать магии испытать себя. Считалось, что чем более трудный путь ты выберешь, тем благосклоннее к тебе будет судьба, если ты его пройдешь.

— А если нет?

— На кон всегда ставилась жизнь. При мне не было не одного выпуска, где никто не погиб бы на экзамене или даже раньше. Но кому нужна жизнь без огня, без надежды, без знания предела своих способностей?

— Какой примерно должен быть путь? Я успею за субботу и воскресенье, чтоб не хватились?

Салазар ответил, явно довольный этим суперпрактичным вопросом.

— На первый раз дня и ночи достаточно. Но если не справишься с этим, на другое даже не замахивайся.

Ясно было, что «другое» — это крестаж. А «не справишься» — это что? Повернешь назад? Погибнешь по дороге?

 

* * *

Том колебался. Запретный лес был Запретным, он не нашел никого, кто бы мог рассказать, что там в глубине. Насколько там может быть опасно? На осторожные расспросы только косились и пожимали плечами, даже Слагхорн не рисковал уходить дальше опушки в поисках ингредиентов.

Страшно, страшно, страшно… но Том не видел выхода — ему нужно было везение, он готов был рискнуть, чтобы получить его. Крестраж не для того, чтобы оказаться в безопасности, а для того, чтобы больше не бояться никого и ничего. Но такое право надо заслужить, в этом была некая высшая логика. Чтобы сорвать банк, нужно что-то поставить на кон. Если маги времен Салазара с их допотопными палочками и заклинаниями длиной в две мили проходили свой путь, пройдет и он.

Не шли из головы слова Дамблдора о том, что Салазар опасен, особенно когда тот заявил, что брать его с собой в лес нельзя. Не означает ли это, что Салазар решил отправить его в смертельную ловушку, а сам — остаться в замке, чтобы подчинить кого-нибудь другого? Том взвесил еще раз свои шансы: он великолепный дуэлянт, умеет летать, умеет обращаться в змею, готов отступить, если поймет, что перед ним ловушка. Что с ним сможет сделать лес? Поглядим.

«Ну что ж, ты останешься в замке, но другой тебе тоже будет не по зубам», — злорадно думал Том, пряча кольцо в новый тайник днем в пятницу. Вечером написал записку с описанием места, добавил туда же маленький фиал, запечатал конверт и поднялся в совятню, чтобы отправить его, но решил, что все это нельзя подвергать даже ничтожной случайности — конверт нужно отдать в руки. Спустился и постучал.

Альбус открыл дверь и замер на пороге, колеблясь, потом все же шагнул назад, пропуская гостя.

— Я на минуту, — быстро сказал Том, протягивая запечатанный конверт, — это сохрани пока. Если в понедельник меня не будет — вскрой.

— Что там? — спросил Альбус, сжав пакет в руке и поняв, что там не только бумага.

— Записка о том, где лежит кольцо, и мое воспоминание о разговоре, который ты не помнишь.

— Куда вы собрались?

— Я иду один. Куда именно — найдешь в письме.

— И все же?

Том шагнул к двери, но сильные пальцы сжали его плечо, не давая уйти. Не было смысла вырываться. Не поворачивая головы, Том холодно сказал:

— Не заставляй меня жалеть, что я это принес. Если оно самоуничтожится, значит, я вернулся раньше и со мной все в порядке. Надеюсь, не нужно объяснять, что раньше времени конверт вскрывать не стоит.

Ускользнув от Дамблдора, Том скатился вниз по ступеням. Запретный лес уже не просто ждал — он звал. И Том был немножко горд, что сейчас нетерпения и любопытства в нем больше, чем страха.

Весенний лес встретил темнотой, влажным ветром, запахом набухающих почек. Земля была мокрой, иногда нога проваливалась по щиколотку в мокрый мох. Том решил не использовать люмус, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, дал глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Кое-где лежал туман, но почти полная луна насквозь освещала неодетый еще в листву лес.

Том прошел по тропе до опушки, дальше человеческая тропа терялась, но появилось много бегущих в разные стороны диких тропинок. Можно было выбирать то одну, то другую, придерживаясь направления, следя за луной, чтобы не ходить кругами. Иногда Том останавливался, вслушиваясь в ночные звуки. Падали капли, шуршали крылья, под перепрелой листвой суетились голодные мыши. Иногда казалось, что где-то на грани слышимого постукивают копытца. Что-то светлое мелькнуло впереди. Том пошел быстрее и пересек свежий след небольших копыт, слух не обманул. Идя по нему и разглядывая его, он понял, что зверь впереди хромает — одно из копыт справа едва касалось земли, не оставляя ямки. Том пошел быстрее, понимая, что ему позволяют себя догнать. Это был небольшой единорог, еще жеребенок, его шерсть даже в лунном свете отливала золотом. Он остановился, голова несколько раз дернулась в сторону Тома, и он подошел. На передней ноге обнаружилась потемневшая от грязи повязка.

Том усмехнулся — половина маггловских сказок начиналась с того, что главный герой встречал зверюшку, и она просила о помощи, иногда даже человеческим голосом, а взамен обещала пригодиться позже, и в каждой сказке так или иначе, но с блеском выполняла обещание. Что ж, приятно знать заранее правила игры. А если и нет, можно будет потом взять у взрослого единорога немного крови для опытов.

Том присел на корточки и разрезал бинт. Под повязкой — старая недолеченная рана. Том порадовался, что взял с собой аптечку. Наколдовав небольшую миску, Том плеснул воды, затем смешал нужные зелья. Они для человека, но должны действовать также на других разумных существ, ведь так? Скажем, четверть дозы. Единорог выпил приготовленное и покосился на Тома золотистым глазом, доверчиво ожидая, что будет дальше. Том трансфигурировал ветки в мягкий помост для зверя и скамейку для себя.

— Ложись.

Тот лег на бок, подставив ногу.

Том закрыл глаза на минутку. Невозможно привыкнуть вот к этому — к разуму не только в человеческом обличье. Любой маггл сошел бы с ума, если бы, разговаривая с жеребенком, вдруг осознал, что тот понимает каждое слово. Еще эта минута нужна была, чтобы решиться и начать вскрывать рану, очищая ее. Не очень— то приятное занятие, если честно, и по запаху, и по брызгам на одежде, которые не ко времени сейчас убирать.

Затылок поймал чей-то заинтересованный взгляд. К счастью, взгляд был совсем не агрессивным, и Том решил на него пока не отвлекаться — еще одна зверюшка, разумная, но не хищная, наверняка другой единорог.

— Так ты это, лечить его взялся? Можно, что ль, я тоже гляну, как? — человеческий голос заставил Тома вздрогнуть.

Том обернулся. Сзади стоял тот самый полувеликан с Гриффиндора, о котором только и вспоминали все те, кого он спрашивал о Запретном лесе.

— Садись. Смотри.

Его звали Хагрид, фамилию никто ни разу не назвал. Зато он сразу сел с другой стороны, а не под рукой, и положил одну из своих лапищ на холку единорогу, а второй чуть отодвинул здоровую ногу, чтобы не мешала Тому. Идеальный помощник.

— Я ему обезболивающего дал, но придержать не помешает. Светить сможешь?

Хагрид только кивнул. Том получил отличного помощника.

— Смотри, кожу ты сшил, но внутри не почистил как следует, сейчас я это сделаю, потом аккуратно соединю слои тканей и каждый слой скреплю. Мазь, которой мажу, сварена из крови телят, а вот заклинание, чтобы она стала его плотью и скрепила разрезанное…

Хагрид кивал, стараясь покрепче запомнить. Том знал, что старая повязка его, Хагрида — но это и понятно, он же волшебник. Эта мысль здорово удивила Тома.

— Ты же тоже волшебник.

Так с Харгидом никто никогда не разговаривал — как будто ему даже говорить ничего не надо, его понимают без слов.

— Заклинания напишу и отдам тебе в школе. Сможешь сам лечить.

— Сначала на неживом потренируюся, так ловко у меня не сразу и получится. Не хочу мучить.

— Тоже верно, — согласился Том.

— Этому в школе научат?

— Нет. Курс медицины был однажды, пару лет назад. Попроси Дамблдора, может, он согласится снова пригласить целителя.

Хагрид снова кивнул, но так неохотно, что Том понял — он не из тех, кому придет в голову просить о чем-то для себя.

— Хочешь, я найду свои записи и разберем с тобой все, чему меня учили, — Том знал, что ему будет не лень, он любил учить, особенно когда знал, что зерна падают на благодарную почву.

— Чегой-то ты будешь свое время на меня тратить, — Хагрид попробовал возражать, но замолчал, поняв, что предложение всерьез, не в силах отказаться.

Том закончил с раной. Жеребенок беззаботно уснул, впервые за много дней не чувствуя боли.

— Надо найти для него безопасное место, — сказал Том, — чтобы его никто не сожрал, пока он спит. Потом он проснется и захочет пить, а ходить далеко ему пока не стоит.

— Я о нем позабочусь, не волнуйся.

— Хорошо, — Том кивнул, снимая с себя эту заботу, — а ты знаешь, что там? — он махнул рукой вглубь леса.

— Там уже скоро граница, — совершенно буднично ответил Хагрид.

— Какая еще граница? — Том был ошарашен: ни один человек ни о какой границе не обмолвился, даже Слагхорн.

— За которой живут те, кто не любит магов и не терпит, когда границу переходят.

— Какие еще те?

— Наполовину как люди, а ниже пояса как лошади.

— Они опасные? — Том слышал о кентаврах в лесу, но никогда не видел.

— Они довольно вспыльчивые, с копьями, их много. Не ходи туда.

— У меня там дело, — ответил Том, мрачнея, — мне придется.

— Ты все равно не пройдешь, — Хагрид привстал и оказался заметно выше Тома, хотя и был на два года младше, — тебя там убьют, если полезешь напролом. Если тебе чего надо, траву какую — скажи, я принесу. Если не пустят, может, их упрошу принести. Чего надо?

— Нет, — Том решил не объяснять, что его задачу не переложить на чужие плечи, и отступить он не может так просто, какие бы небылицы ему не рассказывали, — ты обещал заниматься им — вот и занимайся.

Том вскочил и пошел вперед достаточно быстро, чтобы не передумать, так быстро, что неожиданные ветки больно хлестали его по лицу.

Границу сложно было не почувствовать, хотя так же сложно было бы объяснить словами, что она такое. Четкое ощущение, что дальше идти не стоит, хотя и не запрет. Граница не была однородной, ощущение становилось то сильнее, то слабее, Том пошел вдоль и вскоре нашел разрыв. На этом месте, однако, рос весьма густой куст, и Том примерился, как бы пробраться сквозь него, не ободравшись. Когда он уже готов был двинуться вперед, перед его лицом вдруг возник странный металлический предмет.

Том ойкнул от неожиданности и поднял глаза. Предмет оказался наконечником копья, а копье держала крепкая рука, мускулы под обнаженной кожей были видны даже в лунном свете. Тот, кто держал копье, молча угрожал им, стоя с другой стороны куста, и весьма внушал своим трехметровым ростом.

— Могу я пройти здесь? — Том нарушил молчание самым вежливым образом, каким только мог.

— Разумеется нет, маг, и ты это знаешь, — ответил низкий гортанный голос, — ты был предупрежден твоим другом, что идешь к границе магических владений и здесь тебе не будут рады.

— Да, — Том готов был поиграть в дипломатию, — я почувствовал, что есть некая граница. Однако прямо передо мной границы нет.

— Она слабеет с каждым поколением, починка ее сопряжена с большими трудностями, мы делаем, что можем, — кентавр качнул ближайшей к нему веткой. Куст вырос здесь не сам по себе.

— И все же значение границы мне не ясно. Почему она здесь?

— Она означает, что маг, дойдя до нее, должен повернуть назад.

— Почему?

— Потому что таков договор между магами и нами.

— Могу я узнать подробности?

Кентавр тяжело вздохнул, видимо, это препирательство и настойчивая вежливость, с которой Том задавал вопросы, были ему не по нраву. Но даже у него Том вызвал симпатию, возможно, своим любопытством, возможно, предыдущим поступком — раз их с Хагридом разговор подслушан, значит, в лесу он уже давно был под наблюдением.

— Когда-то очень давно, много поколений назад, маги впервые пришли в этот лес и попросили часть земли, чтобы построить свою школу.

— И вы согласились?

Том, осторожно, прощупывая почву, пытался стать своим, не безликим магом, не случайно забредшим чужаком.

— В обмен на важные услуги. Тогда этот лес кишел различными тварями, и жить в нем было небезопасно. Маги взялись уменьшить их количество, а трех самых опасных по нашему выбору извести совсем. Мы выбрали акромантулов, лойи и васцев. Пока это обещание не было выполнено, мы вынуждены были пропускать вас на наши земли, поэтому граница не убивает и даже не задерживает. Но тварей больше нет, ты не нужен, поэтому дальше ты не пройдешь.

Том пожал плечами, и тут же увидел еще с десяток копий, направленных прямо на него.

-Я ухожу, — Том смог даже улыбнуться столь негостеприимным хозяевам. Ничего хорошего, однако, эта улыбка не сулила.

Идя обратно по своим собственным следам, Том думал о том, почему маги прошлого были настолько тупы, чтобы извести тех животных, которые нужны были им, чтобы продолжать ходить по всему Запретному лесу. Он никогда не слышал ни о каких лойи и васцах, но об акромантулах знал кое-что важное.

— Я должен это исправить, — сказал себе Том, — если смогу, мое имя уже будет достойно того, чтобы остаться в истории магического мира. Только имя это будет не Том Марволо Риддл.

Из этих букв уже давно было сложено новое имя, Лорд Волдеморт. Слишком громко для шестнадцатилетнего мага, если только он не найдет способ доказать обратное.

Ранним воскресным утром Том аппарировал в Косой переулок и вошел в лавку Борджина и Беркса.

Борджин уже сидел за прилавком, готовый встречать покупателей.

— Здравствуй, здравствуй, Том, — пророкотал он, — никак пришел, чтобы задолжать мне еще одно лето.

— Именно так, мистер Борджин, — ответил Том, подхватывая шутку, — и, может быть, даже не одно.

— И что же тебе понадобилось на этот раз? — делец появился прямо из шутника.

— Помнится, в одном из маленьких сундуков в том углу, — Том небрежно махнул кистью за прилавок, — у вас хранится приличный запас жал акромантулов. А это значит, вы сможете мне помочь, потому что мне нужна пара акромантулов, самец и самка.

— Берк, ты это слышал? — лавка была деревянной, не надо было особо повышать голос, чтобы быть услышанным на втором этаже, и ступени уже заскрипели, потому что разговор заинтересовал и второго владельца лавки волшебных артефактов.

Том еще ни разу не оказывался по ту сторону прилавка и понятия не должен был иметь о том, что из запрещенных артефактов в каком сундуке там лежит. Однако он знал.

— Конечно, — Берк появился из-за неприметной двери, — а не расскажешь ли нам, как ты собираешься справиться с двумя акромантулами, а главное, зачем тебе такая баснословная ценность. Открыть ферму хлопотно, нужна куча разрешений от Министерства, земля под заклятием ненаходимости и много еще такого, чего у сиротки, безусловно нет.

Том оказался под перекрестным огнем двух пар проницательных глаз. Никто из них не спросил его, откуда он знает о жалах — это была его часть сделки.

— Я не собираюсь открывать ферму, мне всего лишь нужно выпустить их в Запретном лесу, где они когда-то водились, а теперь не водятся, — Том понимал, что ему не обойтись без посторонней помощи, и легкий шантаж — недостаточная основа, чтобы получить ее. Ему придется рискнуть авторством идеи для того, чтобы она была реализована, а еще… ему нужна была оценка того, что он задумал. Поэтому Том вкратце описал свое приключение в лесу и свою цель — сделать весь лес снова доступным для магов.

— Ты слышал то же, что и я? — картинно обратился Борджин к всегда немногословному Берксу, — да мальчик — чистое золото. Я за то, чтобы немножко рискнуть, но тебе, — обратился он к Тому, -придется немножко отработать, и одним летом, как ты и сам догадываешься, тебе не отделаться.

Том кивнул.

— Взрослых живых и целиком никто не продаст даже нам, и пробовать нечего, но я могу заказать партию новорожденных в стазисе, и перевезти их будет легче, и вопросов меньше. Вырастить их сложно, как это сделать с толком, я сейчас расскажу…

Том внимательно выслушал инструкции, в очередной раз поразившись тому, как много знают эти двое такого, чего и в Запретной секции не найдешь. Он дал клятву отработать в лавке три года, когда закончит школу, а через неделю вернулся за паучатами, приготовив в подземельях все необходимое для них.

 

* * *

После встречи в лесу Хагрид и не надеялся, что Том вспомнит о своем обещании и научит его лечить раны, но Том вспомнил. Через неделю просто поймал его за рукав в коридоре, отвел в девчачий туалет, а оттуда унес вниз, в никому не известные подземелья. Объяснил, что он наследник Слизерина и все это — его. Каменные коридоры были Хагриду скучны, Том как будто знал это и показал кое-что действительно интересное — двух маленьких, с кулак, спящих акромантулов. Сказал, что взял пару на развод, но самца и самку надо воспитывать отдельно, чтобы они не узнали запаха друг друга, пока не дорастут до спаривания. Сейчас другой паук для них — враг и еда, и самка, которая крупнее, просто сожрет самца при встрече. Спросил, кого хотел бы взять Хагрид, и тот взял самца, решив так его выкормить, чтобы никакая самка не могла схарчить паученка, даже если бы захотела.

Потом Том начал учить. Доставал где-то части туши, наверное, крал на кухне, разрезал и показывал, как срастить разрез, чтобы и следа не осталось. Потом заставлял тренироваться Хагрида. Не зря он так критично смотрел в лесу на палочку в его толстых пальцах — так ловко, как у Тома, у Хагрида не получалось, несмотря на долгие тренировки. Том сказал, что это ничего, на живом, если еще и смазать чем надо, срастется и так.

Однажды сказал:

— Мне нравится, что ты не злишься, когда не получается.

Но Хагрид даже не понял, зачем злиться? Он точно знал, что у него никогда не получится так, как у Тома. Поэтому только радовался, если что-то получалось, был счастлив, если Том это подтверждал. Ни капли не разозлился даже тогда, когда Том и сам понял, что с палочкой у него не идет.

— Эта палочка не для твоих пальцев. Давай-ка глянем, что делают с ранами магглы.

Том накладывал на них обоих такое заклинание, чтобы магглы их не видели, и трансгрессировал в такие места, где можно посмотреть, как магглы собирают других, поломанных магглов. Но маггловский способ, по сути тот же, что и у магов — соединять слои, только не магией, а тонкими нитями — тоже оказался не для Хагридовых пальцев.

А Том заболел спасением умирающих, и они бродили вечерами по Запретному лесу в поисках того, кого можно было бы спасти. Том не чурался выхватывать добычу у мантикоры или волка, которые уже настроены были пообедать. Хагрид пытался объяснить, что так вести себя в лесу нельзя, что так может делать только самый сильный. Том только смеялся, говоря, что в отсутствии драконов он самый сильный хищник и есть.

Хагрид однажды вспылил:

— Ты слабее даже меня, — схватив Тома в охапку, поднял его над землей, и сразу оцепенел, а руки разжались. Том скользнул вниз, выпрямился, щелкнул замершего Хагрида по носу:

— Ты чуточку недооцениваешь магию, мой друг.

— А ты чуточку недооцениваешь то, что у тебя нет глаз на спине, и ты выживаешь не только потому, что тебе удается каждый день убить кого-нибудь на обед.

 

* * *

Когда девочка умерла, а Том пришел и сказал, что это Арагог, сбежавший из подземелья, Хагрид не стал долго спорить. Что Том сделал и зачем — не его ума дело. Может, хотел попробовать спасти после паучьего укуса, но почему-то не смог. Конечно, ведь спасение умирающих было его навязчивой идеей. Можно ли допустить, чтобы он пострадал за это? Нет, и ему не надо ни о чем просить, Хагрид тоже умеет слышать. Так тому и быть. Когда директор объявил, что палочка Хагрида будет сломана, а сам он покинет класс, Хагрид пожал плечами — палочка не много ему давала, а большая часть того, о чем говорилась на уроках, казалась скучной и ненужной в жизни. Тому все это намного нужней. Только обидно, что его выгнали, даже согласившись, что он не собирался никому вредить, всего лишь был неосторожен.

Хагриду казалось, что еще один человек в замке все понял — Дамблдор.

Он молчал над телом, когда другие горячо обсуждали версии. Он не обрадовался признанию Хагрида, не вздохнул облегченно вместе со всеми от того, что загадка смерти Миртл раскрыта. Другие учителя были рады, Дамблдор — ни одной секунды. И он не смотрел на Тома восхищенно, как другие — вообще ни разу на него не посмотрел.

Казалось, он каким-то образом понял, что и как. Возможно, даже понял — зачем. Но он молчал. И Хагрид молча отдал ему свою палочку, молча принял покровительство и остался в школе, вернее, рядом, переселился из гриффиндорской спальни в пустующий дом лесника, избавившись от учебы и получив обязанность ухаживать за всеми школьными питомцами. Еще один человек понял без слов, что именно этого Хагрид и хочет больше всего на свете.

Дом лесника встретил его тишиной и подтекающей крышей. Он любил лес и не боялся бродить там даже ночью, но сегодня ночевать одному было страшно и тоскливо. И тогда в дверь постучали.

Том улыбнулся и вошел так непринужденно, как будто это был его дом.

— Я вот подумал — не стоит тебе сегодня оставаться одному.

Не оглядываясь, ничего не спрашивая, он заставил стол кучей тарелок, наполнил их не хуже эльфов из замка, а потом достал из карманов не меньше полудюжины бутылок сливочного пива.

— Подкинь дров в камин.

Обернулся на стук капель в углу и одним движением палочки починил крышу.

Они сели за стол, как будто у них праздник.

— Здорово, что ты остаешься, сможешь кормить самку, я тебе покажу завтра утром, как заходить в подземелье из леса. Далековато отсюда, но ничего, я уж думал, мне самому придется.

— А ты?

— А меня ждет работа в Лютном за угол и еду, и не одно лето. Ты же не думаешь, что акромантулов мне подарили.

— Я думаю, ее, — Хагрид имел ввиду паучиху Тома, — тоже можно выпускать, им вдвоем будет легче.

— Да ты что, рано, она его съест.

— Не съест. Я ей объясню, что им на двоих дан новый лес, и она станет матерью всем паукам в этом лесу.

— Думаешь, поймет?

Тому даже в голову не пришло бы договариваться с паучихой. Они заспорили, но в конце концов Том согласился, чтобы Хагрид поговорил и сам решил, можно выпускать или нельзя.

Тарелки опустели, бутылки тоже, камин догорел, они сидели в обнимку и болтали обо всем, а Хагрид никак не решался спросить…

— Ты все думаешь, зачем я пришел, — Том смотрел Хагриду прямо в глаза и облекал в слова то, что звенело, не смея превратиться в мысль, в его голове, — думаешь, не боюсь ли я тебя. Нет, не боюсь. Я знаю, что ты никому ничего не скажешь.

— Я никому и не собирался, только вот Дамблдор…Так не хочется, чтобы он думал… — Хагрид совсем не умел даже думать так прямо, как Том — говорить за него.

— Дамблдору ничего не надо говорить, он и так знает все, что знаешь ты.

— А тебе?

— И мне не надо, разве ты не замечал?

Хагрид кивнул. Сказанное его окончательно успокоило. Раз Дамблдор знает и молчит, значит, так и надо.

Летом Том появлялся всегда неожиданно, не редко и не часто, каждый раз тогда, когда Хагрид вспоминал о нем, приносил свои зелья (Хагрид не переставал поражаться, как чудесно они исцеляют любые раны) и книги о животных, иногда даже маггловские. Хагриду очень хотелось спросить, жаль ли Тому девочку, которая умерла, но он понимал, что Том честно ответить не сможет. Зато Том как бы между прочим задавал каждый раз один и тот же странный вопрос — изменился ли он, чего в нем теперь не хватает. И тут Хагрид не знал, что ответить.

Дамблдор приходил чаще, приносил сладости, учил Хагрида беспалочковой магии, без особого успеха, впрочем. Он мог часами рассказывать интересные истории, Хагрид в ответ рассказывал о своем детстве, о Лесе и его обитателях, о Томе и их дружбе, обо всем, что можно было рассказать, не касаясь Того Дня и акромантулов, упомянул и об этом вопросе, который все время задает Том. Альбус замолчал над чашкой чая и смотрел в одну точку, пока Хагрид, пунцовый от неловкости, не вывел его из этого состояния, уронив чашку.

Питомицу Тома, Ару, Хагрид выпустил только в середине июля, очень уж она была несговорчивой и агрессивной. Через месяц в лесу появился первый акромантичий выводок.


	22. Гриндельвальд

Стоял весенний вечер, теплый и светлый, но далеко не прекрасный. Альбус разбирал письма, больше похожие на донесения, сидя у окна в кабинете. Совы прилетали одна за другой, не принося ничего хорошего. Они влетали в окно, каждая на свой манер, в том, как легко и энергично впархивала одна, и тяжело вваливалась другая, Альбус видел талантливо слепленные природой портреты их хозяев. Мешок с совиным печеньем опустел за сегодня на треть.

Альбус наблюдал десятками глаз своих корреспондентов то, чего не могли знать читающие Ежедневный пророк— армия Гриндельвальда, магическая ее часть, конечно, по прежнему шагает по Европе. Русские маги продвигаются вслед за своими маггловскими войсками, но происходит это слишком медленно. Чувствуется, что силы их не безграничны, они не смогут освободить всех, не успеют. Гриндельвальд слишком легко нашел общий язык с американцами, магглов они ненавидели одинаково. Уже видно, если уметь читать между строк, что Европа будет поделена на две половины, и только на одной из них люди будут равны независимо от того, есть ли у них магия или нет. На другой половине магглы так и останутся расходным материалом или огороженными от магов опасными зверьками.

У этого разделения были более глубокие причины, чем хотелось бы признаться. Альбус отчетливо понимал и красоту абсолютного равенства, и то, что сам он не способен до конца увидеть в маггле равного себе, ограничить свою свободу добровольно, как делали русские маги, которые, как казалось Альбусу, пытались создать для всех настоящую справедливость и настоящее милосердие.

Вероятно, американцы не допустят более геллертовских экспериментов и прямого уничтожения, но будет ли это принципиально лучше? Альбус мог лишь ничтожно влиять на то, что будет делать в этой большой игре Англия, его рычаг был слишком слаб, чтобы серьезно изменить ситуацию, и это вызывало в нем глухое отчаянье. Шанс что-то изменить всерьез был упущен два года назад, кольцо Воскрешения мелькнуло и стало недоступно, видимо, навсегда. Любые мысли о том, что тогда произошло, и о том, кто теперь им владеет, были под запретом.

Окно снова скрипнуло, Альбус даже не обернулся — очередная сова не могла отвлечь его от размышлений. Но шелеста крыльев не было, какой-то другой, совершенно неопознаваемый звук заставил поднять глаза и отпрянуть от неожиданности — на подоконник вползла змея. Прошло более трех лет с их единственной встречи, но Альбус узнал бы ее из тысяч. Бок змеи был сильно обожжен. Только один вопрос: возвращать ли человеку, скрытому в теле пресмыкающегося, его человеческий облик, или сначала лечить повреждения? Альбус выбрал первое, так как людей умел лечить лучше, чем змей. Том после превращения так и остался лежать неподвижно, ни на что не реагируя, потеряв сознание или оставшись совсем без сил. Альбус срезал одежду и исследовал рану. Бок и правда был обожжен, сломано несколько ребер и, возможно, бедро, выглядело все это скверно. Непонятно было, что за заклинание использовано, тот, кто это сделал, не собирался убивать, для этого есть более действенные способы…

Альбус срастил кости, затем принялся за соединение мягких тканей. Лучшие в мире зелья отдали поврежденному организму восстанавливающие способности драконов, их кровь на глазах совершила невозможное. Через час жизнь Тома была вне опасности, через полтора активная часть лечения была закончена. Любой медик погрузил бы такого пациента в сон минимум на сутки, но Альбус не мог — возможно, Том не единственный пострадавший, нужно было выяснить, что случилось.

Энервейта оказалось достаточно, Том открыл глаза. Они тут же затуманились болью и закрылись, но Том сделал над собой почти видимое усилие, снова открыл их и даже попытался привстать. Альбус остановил его:

— Лежи, а то сознание потеряешь. Кто это сделал и где?

— Гриндельвальд.

— Ты был в Германии? — невероятно! Тысячи магов искали способ проникнуть в Нуменгард, а Тому это удалось?

— Он здесь. Ждал меня в Запретном лесу, — отвечая на вторую часть вопроса, Том озадачил Альбуса еще больше. — За кольцом пришел. Ты знал? Он охотится за ним, как и ты?

— Да, — Альбус ответил утвердительно, но на самом деле, после стольких лет, эта новость была ошеломляющей.

Теперь, хотя бы временно оказавшись в безопасности, Том пытался понять, что вообще произошло. Много лет по крупице он узнавал об отношениях Дамблдора и Гриндельвальда, так и не получил всех ответов, но был уверен, что все связывающее их в далеком прошлом. Он так ошибся? Дамблдор, не в силах отобрать кольцо сам, попросил того, кто был ему больше чем другом?

— Как он узнал обо мне?

Альбус думал о том же, но даже не вспомнил о Морфине, которого два года считал пропавшим. Том не знал, что его единственный живой родственник на свободе и не мог даже предположить, сколько Гриндельвальд смог узнать о нем и даже о том, что за кольцом Гонтов он приходил с Дамблдором.

— Ты как минимум несколько раз надевал его в школе, кто-то мог увидеть.

— И что? Я не понимаю.

Альбус взял с полки плотный лист и бросил Тому на колени. Это была мрачная неподвижная колдография высокой серой башни. На воротах Том с изумлением рассмотрел треугольник, включенный в круг и перечеркнутый — тот же рисунок под некоторым углом был виден в камне, украшавшем кольцо.

— Это же Нуменгард! Кольцо его? — спросил Том пораженно, узнав знаменитую башню-тюрьму, построенную для своих противников Гриндельвальдом. Значит, это Гриндельвальду нужно кольцо, а Альбус ему помогал? Нет, невозможно, кольцо — идея фикс самого Альбуса, и если верить ему — как раз способ победить Геллерта.

— Нет, не его, — ответил Альбус тоном, обрывающим этот разговор, — расскажи, что случилось.

— Он подкараулил меня в Запретном лесу. Появился на тропе и потребовал кольцо, у него такая менталка, что мне сознание просто снесло. К счастью, с собой у меня кольца не было. Я сказал ему, где оно спрятано, прости, — Том прервался, собираясь с силами, — но он мне не поверил и начал бросаться огнем. Я пытался улететь, но, видишь, неудачно, потом пришлось уползать.

Том говорил так, как будто сейчас его это только забавляло. Детская бравада, эйфория от спасения, может быть, от зелий. Он не понимал, что это значит, что будет значить в будущем для каждой судьбы в мире. Геллерт получил еще один Дар.

— Где было спрятано Кольцо? Оно уже у него, как думаешь? — нетерпеливо спросил Альбус.

— Не думаю, — Том помедлил, последний раз взвесив свое доверие, и ответил, — оно удачно спрятано — у тебя в спальне.

Альбус распахнул дверь туда.

— Пока никого, — не увидев беспорядка, наложил на окно лучшее заклинание защиты, которое только знал.

— Отлично. Проверь — в горшке с таллинарией, со стороны окна. Нет! Я Сам! — Том закричал, и вовремя — Альбус чуть не сунул палец в землю с указанной стороны. Вместо этого он принес горшок Тому, и тот выудил кольцо, пока что целое и невредимое, лишь испачканное землей.

Альбус смотрел на камень, не веря глазам — все то время, что он думал о нем, как о безвозвратно потерянном, тот лежал на расстоянии протянутой руки. Не нужно было спрашивать, когда он попал сюда — Альбус вспомнил однажды принесенный Томом конверт. Значит, до этого дня, года полтора назад. Очень-очень давно. Вместо этого он спросил:

— Зачем ты лез в окно в таком состоянии?

— Когда я дополз до школы, он уже стоял у входа под разиллюминационным.

— Есть же другие ходы.

— Я знаю, но все они далеко. Показалось проще взобраться к тебе по кирпичной кладке.

Альбус решил, что отвлеченных тем достаточно.

— Я могу его взять? Он не уйдет без кольца, мне придется попытаться решить проблему. Если оно не подчинится мне, у меня не будет шансов. Оно нужно сейчас.

— Нет. Я так и не смог снять заклинание, — Том закрыл глаза, напряженно размышляя. Владеет ли он кольцом, что в эти слова вкладывает Альбус? Последний разговор, в котором Салазар отправил его в Запретный лес, был слишком похож на попытку предать. Что, если он выберет Гриндельвальда?

— Не страшно, у меня есть специалист, который поможет, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Дамблдор.

Он вернулся в спальню и послал условный знак Генри Поттеру. Пять минут спустя — лучше ожидаемого — магия принесла Генри прямо в кабинет. Портключ, в который не поверил бы ни один маг, прочитавший Историю Хогвартса, сработал отлично.

Поттер, который тоже с сомнением относился к возможности попасть прямо в сердце школы, не постучав у входа, удивленно оглядел кабинет Альбуса. Здесь было много интересного, прежде всего феникс, но все это потом.

— Это и есть наше кольцо? — Генри не протянул руку, не сделал шага. Одно сканирующее заклинание сменялось другим, невербальная магия заставила воздух дрожать, огонь в камине погас. Затем Поттер схватил со стола первый попавшийся пергамент, и формулы запрыгали по нему.

Еще при слове «наше» Том дернулся, но боль или усилие заставили его замереть. Он молча рассматривал совершенно седого человека с мальчишески растрепанной шевелюрой. Тот, закончив писать, подвинул к ним пергамент, исчерканный закорючками, будто кто-то из них мог понять, что там написано.

— Вот смотрите, — сказал он, больше обращаясь к Альбусу, — заклинание грязное и мощное, потому что на крови, но хрупкое. Я мог бы снести его одним хорошим ударом. Но под ним другое, одно из самых странных из всего, что я видел, и, несомненно, самое древнее. Оно делает кольцо практически вечным, неразрушимым временем и, следовательно, большинством заклятий. Это старое заклинание нельзя обезвредить, не разрушив как-то кольца. Может быть, я смог бы, если бы понял природу этого заклинания, но оно слишком отличается от всего, что мне встречалось. Если вдруг у вас есть и этот текст…

— Это крестаж, — просто сказал Том.

— Ты ошибаешься, — с сожалением возразил Генри, — это первое, о чем я подумал, на что оно больше всего похоже, но в нем нет человеческой жертвы.

— Да, это крестраж, созданный случайно и без жертвы, — пояснил Том, — человек, создавший крестраж, умер с этим кольцом на пальце, и теперь оно — прибежище второй половины его души.

— Все-таки крестраж, — почти с радостью воскликнул Генри, получив разгадку, и тут же сник, — Альбус, прости. Я обещал снять заклятие, но не смогу сделать этого, не разрушив кольца. Я бесполезен…

Том и Альбус переглянулись.

— Что ж, мне придется надеть его как есть.

Том вздрогнул.

— Не надо, — прошептал он, — ты умрешь.

Том предпочел бы отдать камень, Альбус готов был умереть, но не отдавать.

Их беззвучный спор прервал Генри, который после всех своих предосторожностей вдруг положил кольцо на ладонь и внимательно его рассматривал:

— Альбус, а у меня вопрос, который, возможно, упростит дело: тебе нужно кольцо или камень?

Теперь Генри и Альбус поняли друг друга без слов. Генри знал, что это за камень. Что ж…

— Мне нужен только камень, ты прав.

— Оба заклинания связаны с кольцом. Если разрушить его, камень останется чист, — Генри задумался на минуту, — осталось придумать способ разрушения крестража, при котором не пострадает камень и половина Хогвартса заодно. Обычно для разрушения крестражей используют адский огонь, но нам он не подходит…

— Я знаю способ, — ответил Том, — надеюсь, Гриффиндор не ошибся, и его оружие сгодится.

— Меч Гриффиндора? — догадался Альбус. — Мне это тоже пришло в голову, когда ты рассказывал об оружии, которое Гриффиндор создал, чтобы уничтожить другой крестраж. Оружие Гриффиндора, известное каждому школьнику — его меч.

— Он ведь в школе? — спросил Том. — Единственная реликвия Основателей, которую удалось сохранить.

— Меч в директорском кабинете, — ответил Альбус, вставая, — никому не открывайте ни при каких обстоятельствах, я войду сам.

Он вышел, запечатав дверь тем же заклинанием, что окна. Через двадцать минут вернулся почти таким же взъерошенным, как Генри, зато с мечом Гриффиндора в руках.

— Пришлось взламывать директорский кабинет, Диппета не было на месте, — успокоил он Тома, уже решившего, что Гриндельвальд где-то в школе, — в остальном пока тихо.

Меч Гриффиндора, выкованный гоблинами, должен был наконец выполнить часть задачи, для которой создавался.

Альбус вытащил меч из ножен.

— Тебе лучше этого не делать, — предостерег Генри.

— Сделаю я, я должен, — Том, покачиваясь, поднялся, все еще бледный, — будет сопротивление, с которым никто не справится лучше меня.

— Могу я, — попробовал возразить Генри. Задача явно не для мальчишки, только что лежавшем на диване в бинтах, но именно ему Альбус протянул меч. Том немного неловко взял его и шагнул к столу.

Салазар Слизерин появился в воздухе посреди кабинета и встал на дороге Тома, вытащив свой клинок.

— На кого руку поднял, козявка! Ты же меч отродясь не держал! Возьмись ка за него двумя ручонками, одной тебе меч Гриффиндора не удержать! Держишь?! Молодец! А я наконец то отлуплю тебя, давно пора, — Салазар осыпал своего наследника ударами плашмя, от каждого Тома мотало, кости хрустели, — Девчонка, брось меч, он не для тебя!

Том боролся за каждую каплю магии, которую Салазар пил из него, но она была только ручейком в мощном потоке — замок встал на сторону своего создателя. С каждой секундой Слизерин становился материальнее — человек с оружием, которым он мастерски владеет, в кольчуге, которая остановит любой удар.

Салазар размахивал мечом, будто никогда не устанет, Том, держа меч Гриффиндора двумя руками, едва успевал подставлять его, пытаясь отбить удары, понимая, что надолго его не хватит. О нападении не могло быть и речи. Салазар продолжал бить словами — грязнокровка, тупица, слабак. Том вскрикнул, когда бок обожгло огнем, словно в него попало то же заклинание, что утром бросил в него Гриндельвальд, или рана открылась.

Дамблдор скорее почувствовал, чем понял, что происходит, и лишь на мгновение, большее ему было не под силу, прервал поток магии к Салазару. Этого мгновения хватило, чтобы Том глотнул воздуха, понял, что и взмахи меча, и устрашающий скрежет железа — всего лишь иллюзия, что боль, которую он чувствует — его же воспоминание о ней, что призрак оттесняет его и загораживает собой стол. Он резко прыгнул в сторону.

— Кровь магглов… — меч полетел вперед и вниз, перерубив кольцо и стол, — то, с чем ты никогда не мог справиться, — добавил Том, обращаясь уже к обломкам. Его трясло от ненависти. Стало холодно и неуютно — сила Хогвартса, обнимавшая его предыдущие семь лет, отступила навсегда.

Том вдруг понял одну важную вещь — крестраж не должен быть один. Случайность дала Салазару второй крестраж, потому что на его пальце в момент смерти оказался артефакт, способный вместить вторую половину души, иначе что бы с ней было? Его последователь должен позаботиться о себе сам.

Позже, когда понадобилось вернуть меч Гриффиндора в директорский кабинет, Альбусу пришлось долго возиться, чтобы извлечь его из своего стола, подбадривая себя шутками о том, что, слава Мерлину, перед ним не Эскалибур.

Салазар исчез, камень еще держался в разбитой оправе, потерявшей силу настолько, что Том смог доломать ее руками. Он протянул Альбусу камень.

— С этим победишь?

— Это уравняет наши шансы, будет честная дуэль.

Альбус положил камень в карман. Минута колебаний, и они обнялись.

— Он невидим идеально, я просто почувствовал его, узнал магию, — предупредил Том.

— Ты тоже можешь стать невидимым, — Генри, не спрашивая ничего о невидимом противнике, шагнул ближе и протянул Альбусу тонкий, почти невесомый комок ткани, — против кого-то со Старшей палочкой, верно?

Альбус взял ткань, и встряхнув, расправив, надел плащ, сделавшись невидимым.

— Теперь я точно вернусь.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Том и Генри остались вдвоем.

Том не был расположен к разговору, его мысли были с Альбусом. Он снова и снова думал о том, смог бы он помочь, если бы, отбросив прошлый опыт, Альбус взял его с собой? Смог бы он отвлечь на себя, удержать несколько минут, чтобы Альбус получил бы возможность ударить в спину? Но Альбус не согласился бы, в его мыслях дуэль с Гриндельвальдом всегда была дуэлью по правилам… Гриндельвальд и правила… Один взгляд в глаза, и все будет кончено.

Генри наоборот, старался не думать об Альбусе и о том, увидит ли он еще когда-нибудь свою мантию. А для этого следовало сосредоточиться на том, что происходит здесь и сейчас, например, увидеть в юном друге Альбуса будущего коллегу, все таки мальчик суметь уничтожить крестраж, еще не закончив школу — это впечатляюще. Разговорить, несмотря на первое впечатление и холодный колючий взгляд.

— Том, скажите… этот человек, крестраж которого вы уничтожили…

— Салазар Слизерин, — коротко ответил Риддл.

— И вам не жаль? Столько можно было бы узнать у него, — Генри действительно было жаль, что у него не было хотя бы получаса на разговор. Хотя, с другой стороны, разговаривать с крестражем он все равно бы не стал — это слишком опасно.

Том невольно уловил желание предостеречь и надавать советов, и этот ход мыслей его разозлил — нужно было доходчиво объяснить, кто здесь на самом деле специалист по темным артефактам.

— Я общался с ним два года, и это не было так занимательно, как кажется. Я не узнал ничего такого, что перевернуло бы мои представления о магии.

«Может, просто нечего еще переворачивать», — подумал Генри, стараясь подавить самую неприкрытую зависть — два года со Слизерином!

Том вспыхнул, будто слова были произнесены вслух.

— Нет, он так хотел контролировать, что почти ничему не учил. Каждое заклинание приходилось клещами выдирать.

Последняя фраза произвела на Генри неизгладимое впечатление, несколько ночей ему снился Том, пытающий крестажи. Сама мысль о том, что маг может два года общаться с крестражем, преследуя свои цели, и не стать ему ни кормом, ни жертвой, перевернула его представление о том, что может он сам.

Стемнело. От окна потянуло холодом. Том понял, что глаза у него слипаются, кое-как дополз до дивана и лег. Генри наконец огляделся вокруг. На полу лежали ошметки школьной мантии, обгоревшие и в крови кое-где, он уничтожил их. Потом взглянул на Тома, и, призвав одеяло из спальни, аккуратно укрыл им.

Том открыл глаза и взглянул на Генри, словно ожидая чего-то еще.

— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — спросил тот, — сделать чаю, добыть еды, посмотреть, что с повязками?

— Ничего из этого, — ответил Том, — лучше скажи, что это были за заклинания и закорючки на пергаменте? Не руны, не нумерология… Ты узнал о заклинании то, что я так и не смог понять за два года — что большую его часть составляли зацепки, на которых оно держалось.

Генри осторожно присел на краешек дивана, стараясь не причинить Тому лишней боли.

— Вообще-то это наши семейные наработки, — ответил он, — но, если захочешь, можем как-нибудь поболтать о том, чему тебя все же учил Слизерин, и о моих закорючках тоже. После экзаменов напиши мне. Меня зовут Генри Поттер.

Том прекрасно знал, что означают в среде чистокровных слова «наши семейные наработки». Этим не делятся с чужаком, не членом семьи. Генри наплевал. Он назвал цену, но так открыто и честно, что это могло только подкупить. А еще, сидя рядом, он машинально подоткнул одеяло, чтобы Тому было теплее.

— Договорились. Я напишу.


End file.
